Almost Cheaper By The Dozen
by Muggle07
Summary: Many hopes and dreams are answered as a miss-matched family comes together. This is a Severus, Harry story NO slash. NOTE: Child abuse compliments of Vernon in first chapter, and later Spanking of teens in later chapters. If this bothers you do NOT read.
1. Dobby Creates A War

**CHAPTER 1 – DOBBY CREATES A WAR**

Harry could not figure out what kind of creature was jumping on his bed. He was just getting used to the idea that he no longer slept in a closet under the stairs, and now lived in a huge bedroom with a real bed.

He figured the move must have something to do with the envelope he had received in the mail right before his first year at Hogwarts, addressed to Harry in the cupboard under the stairs.

He was not allowed to read it until Hagrid provided Harry with a copy when they were in the hut by the sea, but it certainly upset his Aunt and Uncle.

When he returned home after shopping with Hagrid, they told him to pack his few things and move up to Dudley's second bedroom immediately. It only took one swat at his head to get him packing and moving.

Hagrid had helped Harry to realize that he was a wizard and would soon be on his way to a wizards school called Hogwarts.

He experienced a wonderful nine months of school, a whole new world but was now back with the Dursley's after completing his first of seven years at Hogwarts.

After a full day of chores in the hot sun with no lunch and very little dinner he returns to his bedroom only to find a creature with big eyes and funny ears jumping on his bed.

He didn't know how to ask the question, and he didn't want to be rude, so he just asked, "Excuse me, who are you?"

The creature stopped jumping up and down and looked at Harry with eyes that spoke 'admiration and hero worship' yet there was a hint of fear. "Me be Dobby Sir, Dobby the House-elf."

Harry spoke, "It is good to meet you Dobby, and how can I help you?"

Dobby just about fell off the bed, and would have, if Harry had not caught him before he hit the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Harry, "Are you ill?"

"No, I am not ill," replied Dobby, "I am just flubbered that you are being so kind to me, a lowly house elf."

"Well," replied Harry, "I don't want you to feel 'flubbered', but being nice is how you should be to others."

"I don't mean to rush you but my Uncle does not like any noise after nine o'clock so could you please quit jumping on the bed, and have a seat so we can talk?"

At that Dobby started blubbering, great giant tears running down his cheeks. "Oh, you are so kind, I have never met such a greatest wizard as you is, who is as kind as you be, asking me to sit in your presence."

By this time Harry is at a loss as to what to do.

"Dobby, I am not a great wizard, I am just Harry. I sure wish I was a great wizard then I could get myself away from here."

"NO," screamed Dobby, "you cannot leave here, you must not or you will be hurt. There are bad people out there trying to hurt you, don't leave."

About that time Harry heard his Uncle stomping up the stairs, the bedroom door flew open. Vernon's jaw hit the ground when he spotted Dobby. Dobby screeched and popped away leaving Harry to deal with a very angry Vernon.

Vernon was sure he had seen a "magic" creature in Harry's bedroom. This sent him over the edge. This was the ultimate of magic in his house, and he would have none of it! He felt dirty and used and decided that Harry would pay the price. He had warned the boy over and over again, not to bring any of that 'freaky' stuff into his home. And now he finds ultimate of 'freaky' sitting in the brat's bedroom.

His anger began to grow as he threw a punch at Harry catching him in the jaw and knocking him to the floor.

Vernon was a big man but most of his 'big' was all the extra food he consumed that seemed to gather around his waist. This spare tire prevented him from comfortably bending over so he reverted to kicking Harry in the ribs, legs, bum and finally his head.

He quickly tired of this as it was too physically taxing. He reached down and pulled Harry's belt from his pants and used it to tie up Harry's hands. He then pulled Harry upright and hung him by the belt to a hook on the wall that used to hold Dudley's television set.

He then ripped off Harry's shirt exposing his back and pulled down his jeans and shorts to his ankles leaving his backside flapping in the breeze.

Vernon looked around and spotted a package of bamboo poles he had given Harry upon arriving home that evening. He had instructed Harry to use them to tie up Petunia's plants the next day when he was pulling weeds in the garden. They were about three feet long, green, and half an inch thick and would be perfect.

Vernon usually used his belt but today he was wearing suspenders and didn't feel like walking all the way down the hall to find one. Vernon grabbed a couple of the bamboo poles, thinking they almost looked like the canes that he had been whipped with when he attended Smeltings, private school for boys.

Vernon knew that this activity was going to be a great release from the tensions of work. Harry deserved it and when he was finished with him he would feel relaxed,and could enjoy being with his family the rest of the night.

Harry hung against the wall, slightly in a daze from all the damage to his body and head. Finally he managed to figure out that his Uncle had hung him on the wall to be beaten. He also knew that this was going to be a painful night.

It would all depend on his Aunt Petunia and whether or not she would take a break from her favorite TV show and stop him in time. Vernon, once he started, seemed to zone out and really enjoy what he was doing to Harry.

Harry knew better than to beg for mercy or to even say he was sorry because it would make no difference and only tick Vernon off.

Harry didn't have to wait long as Vernon grabbed a couple of poles and began striking Harry's bare back over and over again, seeming to make a game out of making sure the stripes would go in different directions creating a decoration on Harry's back.

With a big smile on his face Vernon changed targets and began whipping Harry's bum and then his thighs, working back and forth between the three areas wanting them all to match each other in color.

Soon many of the stripes began to bleed but he was in a foul mood and continued his beating on Harry. Not only did he hit Harry but the whole time he kept yelling that he would finally beat all that ugly stuff, that unspeakable stuff, out of him once and for all.

As the color of Harry's skin turned from red to purple, as the welts and bleeding cuts increased, Vernon began to feel a sense of pleasure below the waist where he should not have felt pleasure. Vernon was enjoying himself as he crossed the line from discipline to child abuse.

Harry had never seen Vernon this angry and he was not sure if he would survive this beating. His back was burning so bad, like it was on fire, and he could not get a full lung of air as breathing was becoming difficult.

He took the first blows without uttering a sound, as Vernon did not like him crying out or whimpering. and if he cried the beating only became worse.

When Vernon started on his legs, for the third time, he could not hold it in any longer and began to utter a very low, deep, groan. This was not crying, this was a groan of the soul, a sound that was not earthly.

Harry slipped from consciousness, the last thoughts on his mind were that he would now be able to be with his parents, that he could now experience love.

At that moment the magic that held the house wards in place began to fail. The love required to hold them up was fragile at best and now non-existent. Only the emotions of hate and desperation reigned in the home now and the protection that Lily had carefully planned on saving her son was dying.

Death Eaters, who were still waiting for the return of their Lord, and others who were just looking for that brat that killed the Dark Lord, were waiting patiently.

They knew where the Aurors went periodically to check on a Muggle house and followed them. While they could not see the house, they knew it had to be important and if it was important it might just be the Potter hide-out.

As the wards began to fail the house became visible to all both evil and good.

The Order Member on guard at the time, Tonks, just stared at what was happening then sent a warning patronus to the Order, telling them that Potter was in trouble.

At the same moment, all the instruments located in Dumbledore's office, whose function was to keep tabs on Harry, were going crazy, setting off alarms all over the castle.

The few summer students and staff, eating in the Great Hall, went flying under the tables thinking that Hogwarts was under attack while suits of armor came running down the stairs toward their assigned posts at the front door and the ghosts started spreading a warning to all the portraits.

The grand front doors of Hogwarts began to lock themselves and Dumbledore flew to his office, followed by Professors McGonagall and Snape.

Albus knew something bad was happening at number 4 Privet Drive. After checking his office he asked Minerva to watch Hogwarts, as one of them had to be in residence because of the magic of Hogwarts. Albus and Severus floo'd to the house of Arabella Figg. They arrived in time to see the Dark Mark being set over the Dursley house and four death eaters entering the building.

They raced to Harry's house shooting hexes at two Death Eaters who were still on the outside of the home. Tonks had already hexed one of them and was in a fight with another. One of the Death Eaters fell quickly, having been hit with the incarcerous spell.

They would leave them for the Aurors.

Petunia's screams covered the sounds of Albus and Snapes arrival. They came in right behind the other Death Eater making short work of him. They had been very lucky that there were not more of them and that Petunia had covered their arrival.

They levitated the three Death Eaters from outside to the foyer and shut the door not wanting to arouse the neighbors. The Muggles would not be able to see the Death Mark over the house but they would see bodies lying around. They didn't have much time to figure out what was happening.

Vernon snaps back to reality and stopped whipping Harry when he heard his wife scream. He looked at the bloody mess hanging in front of him but figured the boy only received half of what he deserved and he would get back to him later. He looked forward to pouring alcohol over the wounds and listening to Harry scream.

Meanwhile his wife needed him as it sounded like something was wrong downstairs.

Albus asked Petunia where Harry was, instead of answering she grabbed her massive son and backed into the corner of the living room as if in shock.

Snape saw Vernon descend the stairs with the bloody bamboo poles in his hand and realized quickly what must be going on. He wasted no time speaking to Albus but knocked Vernon out of the way and ran up the stairs looking in the rooms as he went.

At the second doorway he heard a moan and slowly walked in with his wand out. What he saw made his stomach turn and his blood boil.

He had no great love for the Potter brat, son of the worst bully in Snape's life. But he would not wish this kind of treatment even on Potters father.

Harry was no longer standing, but hung by his wrists from a hook. All his weight was being held by his wrists and his hands were turning blue.

Albus walked up behind Snape and sucked in a deep breath as tears started blinding his eyes.

Snape walked over to gently release Harry and lay his bloody, naked body on the bed. He noticed that Harry was very small for his age and weighed almost nothing. The robes that he usually wore at school seemed to hide this truth from those who were around him.

Tears were running down Dumbledoors cheeks and he felt himself getting sick.

Snape was running a quick diagnostic on Harry trying to figure out the extent of his wounds. It was clear that Harry had numerous cuts, welts and bruises. Many of them very deep and bone was visible in places. He also had a broken jaw, three broken ribs, a broken foot from where Vernon stepped on him and a concussion.

Snape shook Albus back to reality yelling at him saying they needed to get Harry to Hogwarts immediately and they could worry about the rest of it later.

Albus instructed Tonks to deal with the Aurors when they arrived then pulled out a lemon drop and turned it into a portkey. Grabbing Snape and Harry, he whirled off to Hogwarts infirmary.

Poppy was caught by surprise, at their abrupt arrival in the middle of her ward.

It scared her so badly she threw the bedpan she was holding into the air sending its contents all over the place. With a, 'I will kill you later look', she used her wand to scourgify the wards floor and beds quickly.

She then noticed that Snape was carrying a young naked boy whose face told her that it was Harry Potter. She told Snape to put him on the first bed.

Snape laid him carefully on his stomach and that was when Poppy saw the full extent of the damage and covered her mouth as she almost lost her dinner. She screamed, "Who did this to him?"

"Later" replied Snape, "let's get him healed first, at least physically. He was remembering his own childhood and knew that while the physical might heal the mental may take longer.

Albus still had said nothing while he watched Poppy and Snape work on Harry.

Then he began the long walk back to his office, knowing in his heart that every warning his staff had expressed to him, every concern that Harry had pleaded to him, had come true.

He still held to the hope that there was nothing he could have done to stop it and that it had been necessary but he now knew that argument would not hold water.

His compulsion to control, to only see things his way, had once again caused him trouble and another person a lot of pain.


	2. Snape's World Becomes Fuzzy

Chapter 2- Snape's World Becomes Fuzzy

Harry woke up, lying on his stomach, in the Hogwarts infirmary, "home away from home" as he called it. He remembered asking Madame Pomfrey if she would name his favorite bed after him and she assured him that she would decide after his second year, especially if it was anything like his first year.

Poppy was sniffling, and at the same time, applying a salve to his back, bum and legs. It was working as it took away the pain and he didn't want her to stop, even though he was so embarrassed of his nakedness. To compensate he kept his eyes closed as if he were still asleep until she finished and he was so relieved when she covered him with a sheet.

His ankle did not have shooting pains like before and he was able to take deep breaths without hurting. His jaw seemed to work again but his head was hurting so he knew he was going to have to speak to her soon.

He finally moved and she came back over to him to ask how he was feeling. She provided a potion for his headache and told him he could not move from his position until tomorrow because his skin had been damaged very deep in many places and it would take a day or so to heal since they did not use the Muggle stitches. Then reading his thoughts, she informed him that she had given him a potion to take care of his "necessary bodily functions" for twenty four hours.

Harry was going to ask more questions but he noticed Professor Snape coming through the doors. The nasty Git hated him for some reason unknown to Harry. Professor Snape had worked overtime the previous year trying to make Harry's life miserable during potion classes and anywhere else the two might meet up.

He knew that it had something to do with Harry's father as Snape kept saying that Harry was just like him, and being just like him was not a good thing it would appear.

Harry didn't know why Snape was in the infirmary but Harry was sure that he didn't want to talk with him so he pretended to be asleep as a way out of a potentially uncomfortable situation.

Professor Snape was delivering potions to Madame Promfrey but kept looking over at Harry's bed. He noticed that Harry had spotted him and was pretending to be asleep which was fine with Snape as Severus didn't want to talk to the boy yet.

There was a clash of emotions going on inside Severus. He had a bad feeling that he had made some assumptions that were incorrect and if there was anything that Severus hated it was being wrong. He prided himself in evaluating situations and people and coming to correct assumptions and conclusions.

Potter was just like his father, arrogant, rude and a bully who felt he was God's gift to all women. James didn't care who he hurt as long as he was the center of attention.

Severus remembered being hexed to hang upside-down with his underwear showing, just because James was bored with life and wanted something to do. It if had not been for Lily, beautiful Lily, James would have removed his shorts so everyone could see him naked.

No, there must have been a good reason for Vernon Dursley to lose control and beat the brat and Severus was going to find out before he talked to Harry again.

Severus did not like the idea he was spending his time creating potions for the Potter brat but he did not resent helping Poppy as she had always been there for him during his student years.

He remembered showing up in this infirmary in just about the same shape as Potter because of what his father had done to him. Poppy was always there to heal him and hold him and help him to keep his secrets so the other kids would not embarrass him. No, he would always be there for Poppy, even if he had to create potions for the Potter brat.

Meanwhile Severus had to hurry back to his office as he had a 'parent – teacher' conference to attend.

They didn't happen very often as most parents seemed to care less about having a line of communication with their childs' teacher, and dealt mostly with the Head Master. Severus felt that they relied on the teachers too much, expecting them to virtually raise their children for them.

Severus was not adverse to correcting them or handling the discipline when needed, in fact, his young Snakes knew the sting of his hand on their bum if they acted out. What he objected to was the parents not supporting that growth the child obtained during the school year, allowing them to fall back into their lazy, sloppy, and disrespectful ways.

There were a few Purebloods out there that still held firm to manners, discipline, and proper etiquette, but not many. Malfoy and Goyle, both purebloods, were so different. Malfoy could conduct himself above reproach in any social setting yet Goyle would trip over his own shoe strings and literally drool over the mention of food.

He was a bit uncomfortable about today's meeting though. He was to meet with Alice Longbottom, mother of Neville Longbottom the terror of the potion lab. Alice and her husband had been Aurors for the Ministry until Frank was killed. Neville was their son and while he was a wonder with plants he seemed to be a total fumble fingers in potions.

Severus would probably make sure the conversation was short and sweet as he really had no time to put up with Neville blowing up his lab at least three times a week.

Yes, short and sweet, asking the mother to take her son out of potions and secure him a tutor, that would be the ticket.

But this was not just any Mother, this was Lily's, beautiful Lily's, best friend Alice. During their school years the two of them were never separate and Alice had also been very nice to Severus during those embarrassing years.

Yes, he would give Alice all the time she desired and would try to help her in any way he could. There were few people that could count on the compassion and respect of Severus Snape; Alice, Minerva, Poppy and Dumbledore being four and Dumbledore was riding on thin ice right now.

Severus met Alice at his office, as she still knew where it was, and invited her to be seated. "Would you like tea?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful" she responded.

Bibbi, Severus' house elf, appeared with tea and cookies. Bibbi could always be counted on to know what was needed before it was requested. Severus once watched a TV show while waiting on a muggle-born "firsty" that he was to take to Diagon Alley to shop for his school things. His house elf reminded him of a character on that show named Radar who always seemed to know what was going to be said before it was uttered. Severus enjoyed Bibbi and was always amused when his guests would comment on his efficiency.

As they enjoyed their tea they discussed the ministry and to Severus' surprise, the new findings in the field of potions listed in the last potions magazine.

It would appear that Alice was very good in potions during school and specialized in potions during her time as an Auror. They talked so long they almost forgot why they were meeting in the first place.

"Well, Severus, as much as I am enjoying talking with you we really need to discuss my son Neville."

"He is holding his own in most of his classes, at least those I feel are worth while, but seems to be having a very hard time with potions. This has caused me concern since I love the subject so much and I know of your competence in this area."

"When I talked with him all he would say is that he was very frightened of you and just can't seem to get it right. I figured that it was just an excuse for being lazy or not applying himself and punished him for the first few bad grades he brought home."

"Then when it didn't seem to help change his grades I took him to my lab and began to work with him testing him on first year potions. He surprised me by doing very well with most of them and answering almost all my questions."

"So I have to ask you if perhaps he has antagonized you in any manner giving you cause to be gruff with him? Perhaps he has disrupted the class causing you to discipline him. Is he sitting with people who are more interested in playing around than learning? I am at my wits end and was hoping that you might be able to help me out?"

Severus was in shock!

Not only was this woman attractive, she was well spoken, very intelligent, and had just insulted his teaching methods without one accusation.

She had listed every reason in the book for Neville to do poorly without blaming him for the problem yet between the lines, if you listened, she did actually blame him for the problem.

As she listed each reason he knew in his heart that non of them were valid, he knew that the only reason Neville was doing badly in class was that he was afraid of Snape because Snape picked on him constantly instead of guiding and teaching him.

The truth of the matter was, Snape needed to pick on a few Gryffindores if he were to keep up his bad boy image for the Slytherins, and Voldmort followers.

Longbottom and Potter along with Granger and Weasley were just so easy to pick on, especially Potter.

Severus felt caught between a rock and a hard place.

He usually had a glib tongue and a sarcastic answer to everything but in this case he was speechless and very uncomfortable.

"Would you like some more tea Alice?" he asked.

Alice, almost as if she could read his mind, knew he needed time to think about his answers.

Finally she said "yes, please I would love some more tea".

As he poured the tea he came to the conclusion that perhaps the truth was the best way to approach this, at least a half truth.

"I can imagine Neville being a bit intimidated by me as I am rather hard on the students in my class. You know how easily an accident can happen and someone can get hurt. I am forever having nightmares about a student playing around and blowing up the lab along with everyone in it."

"Perhaps we can try another approach with Neville. I will provide you with my lesson plan in advance and you can work with him and that could perhaps give him the confidence he needs to get over his fear."

"If that doesn't work I can assign study detention and work one on one with him for awhile and perhaps that might help."

Alice smiled in her tea and said "I think that is a wonderful idea and you are so gracious to provide the effort and time to help him out like this." "Perhaps we could have lunch once in a while and compare notes to see how it is working out?"

Severus agreed that this plan had merit and they could give it a try for a few months.

Having agreed to a plan of action he gave Alice a copy of his lesson plans for the following year and Alice took her leave.

Severus poured himself two fingers of whiskey and chugged it down, he had just come out of a confrontation on the losing end and that was a rare thing indeed.

Severus' mind was smoking.

What in the world was wrong with him? He didn't have time to be molly-coddling students who had no aptitude for the subject. He didn't have much free time as it was and what he did have he needed for his research. Now he was going to be spending 'bonding' time with a sniveling second year.

He was beginning to feel like he had lost his mind. But... there was also that little voice that said that Alice just might be worth getting to know better. She did initiate the idea of getting together for lunch when she could have just suggested they correspond by owl.

He finally shook his head, told himself he was going crazy because of the years of fumes he had inhaled and walked off to grab some lunch and think about other things.

Manerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were having their late afternoon tea and discussing the Harry situation.

They had been married for many years, although most of the wizard community had no inkling of this fact. They felt it was better to keep their union low key as there seemed to be one bad wizard after another trying to kill Albus.

There was no good reason to give them more ammunition and the couple certainly did not need their status to be out there in people's faces.

They had no children of their own but little known to many they had adopted a son some twenty years ago. After healing Severus for the fourth time Albus had taken Tobias, Severus' father, to task and took over guardianship of the boy.

It had been very difficult as Severus was so damaged emotionally. It was over a year before Severus could comfortably receive a hug without trembling but that did not stop Minerva, she just kept hugging, Severus just kept trembling, until one day he broke down and cried in her arms. After that day Severus was never overly affectionate but comfortably so, at least with his parents.

With others he still had his shell to hide behind and it served him well. He was able to cope with the world and also the unique responsibilities that he had taken on for the Order, or resistance against the Dark Lord.

The choice to join the Dark Lord was the most difficult thing he has ever done in his life. His adoptive father, Albus, needed inside information and there seemed no other way to get it than to seem to join the enemy.

Minerva was totally against this idea and she had many a war with Albus over it even going as far as destroying part of one of the towers during one of their arguments.

Minerva might seem to be only reserve and stern but she was a very strong witch in her own right and not someone to be trifled with. Albus was also a very strong wizard who took a perspective on things a bit differently than Minerva.

Albus tended to lean toward the "Greater Good" losing touch with the individuals who were spending their lives trying to make the greater good a reality. This perspective had caused him problems before and Minerva was usually the only one who could bring him back to reality.

But this time she was outnumbered and in the end Severus took the mark and with his proficiency in potions he quickly became an essential supporter to the Dark Lord. There he served as spy until the night when Potter somehow killed Voldmort.

He was then able to take the position of Professor of Potions at Hogwarts and enjoy his quiet time. Albus and Severus both had the feeling they had not seen the last of the Dark Lord but over the years they found all they had to deal with were the Death Eaters and their spawn.

"What are we going to do about Harry, Albus?" asked Minerva.

Albus folded his hands and frowned a moment then replied, "Well it is obvious he cannot go back to his Aunt and Uncle. They are not only unfit guardians, although with a few spells we could fix that until he graduates, but we cannot create Lilies wards without some love flowing between them and Harry.

What I failed to realize before was that the only love holding up the wards was from Harry and that finally died the night Vernon almost killed him.

We will have to find him new guardians and I am at my wits end trying to figure out who might fit the bill."

"There is always the Weasleys," answered Minerva.

"Yes, but they have so many children already he would become lost in the crowd and it would also put that family and greater risk than they already are."

"But we need not answer that question just yes as Poppy says he will not be leaving the infirmary for a few days yet." Said Albus. "More tea, dear?"


	3. Draco Has A Bad Day

Chapter 3- Draco Has A Bad Day

Harry was finally allowed out of bed and it took him about two seconds to dress and run out the door.

Madame Pomfrey was allowing him to roam the halls, as long as he told her exactly where he was going, and he was to check in with her each hour.

She gave him a medic alert badge that he could talk into so he didn't have to actually return to the infirmary each hour. It was a neat device that worked like a mix between a muggle cam-corder and a walkie-talkie. Madame Pomfrey could talk to him and he could talk to her at any time. She could also request that he hold it up, and move it around to verify he was where he was supposed to be. She often used this devise when working with patients who might have medical problems that could worsen or pop up at inconvenient times. Rather than isolating them to the infirmary, she allowed them a bit of freedom.

Harry also had to wear a portkey ring. If at any time Madame Pomfrey decided to call him home to the infirmary all she had to do was activate this portkey and he would appear instantly on the portkey bed. He could also activate it by tapping it with his wand.

He was not allowed to go out on the grounds yet and he was to attend all meals. If he missed even one meal Poppy would put him back into bed with her famous "sticking charm".

It had been several days and he was still feeling a bit sore. He didn't think he would ever become accustom to the speed of magical healing. A muggle would still be in the hospital with tubes sticking out of them and painkillers ingested every hour. Yet, here he was walking around, wondering if he had the courage to ask Madame Pomfrey if he could go flying tomorrow. He knew the answer to that question, but he would keep asking. Perhaps in a few days Madame Pomfrey would allow him an hour or two in the air.

Actually Harry was very worried. He was not sure what was going to happen to him. No one seemed to be sharing any information, at least not with him. The adults talked about him, and around him, but seldom to him. This was one of the reasons that his curiosity was so strong and usually ended up getting him in trouble. Harry never felt like he was in control of any part of his life, or the decisions that went into directing his life. He always felt the need to secure information any way he could so that he felt like he had some semblance of control.

Harry had not even thought about dealing with what his Uncle had done to him. Every time he thought about it his stomach would churn and he would feel like he was going to lose his lunch. It was easier right now just to avoid dwelling on it.

He had just returned from a trip to the kitchens, pilfering goodies, when Madame Pomfrey told him that Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to him so he was to go to the Headmasters office.

His insides churned with excitement and concern at the same time as he made his way to THAT staircase that nobody wanted an invitation to. Going to the Headmaster's office always seemed to mean trouble, at least according to Fred and George, who had barely survived many trips there.

Harry was approaching a bend in the hallway where you could choose to go in the direction of the dungeon and snake headquarters or to the great hall. As he moved closer he heard loud voices. Not wanting to walk into an uncomfortable situation, he slowed his approach. He stopped at the corner near an indent in the wall. Taking a deep breath he knew he had to choose between going back to the infirmary and checking out the situation in front of him.

Hiding behind a statue he peeked around the corner and almost stopped breathing when he saw Lucius Malfoy, Dobby and Draco Malfoy standing in the hallway having a heated conversation. Lucius was doing most of the talking, while Dobby pulled on his ears and Draco was standing very rigid with tears welling up in his eyes.

"I have important business to take care of this summer and you will spend the summer with your Godfather. Now I don't want to hear anymore about it Draco" said Mr. Malfoy.

"But Father, I am old enough to go with you, I won't cause you any trouble and I can probably help you, please, don't leave me alone this summer."

Lucius moved fast as he clobbered Draco with his cane. He hit him hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"I will have none of your lip!" "You will do as you are told, when you are told to do it, with no backtalk, no whining and no attitude".

Lucius Malfoy had his foot in the middle of Draco's back, holding him to the floor. He was striking Dracos' bottom with his cane as he spoke each word of his lecture. Lucius was holding nothing back and Harry could emotionally feel each blow.

Draco tried to hold back the cries but the pain became too much and he finally cried out. "Please Father, don't", Please, quit, I won't say another word, I will respect you, please stop. Father, please, it hurts so bad!"

Harry could not handle it any longer. With each blow of the cane his memories revisited the pain and the humiliation that Vernon had inflicted on him. He couldn't just let it happen, and do nothing, even if it was Draco. He started to come out of hiding and see if he could stop the beating or at least distract Lucius.

At the same time Dobby sensed Harrys' presence and seemed to sense that he was going to walk into a very bad situation. Harry was slammed back against the wall and a small squeaky voice whispered in his ear, "If you go out there he will hurt your very badly Master Harry. He is a very, very bad wizard who hates the Great Master Harry Potter. Do not even think you can stop him because you cannot Master Harry Potter Sir, you cannot". Harry realized that it was Dobby holding him against the wall, and Dobby's words seemed to freeze his heart and actions.

Then Harry heard another voice, a voice he knew very well, a voice he hated, a voice he feared..

"Having another family discussion are we Lucius?" asked Severus with a very sarcastic voice. "You do know that there are numerous teachers here this summer who might witness your method of correcting Draco. They would assume that your son is not made of the same metal as his father and you don't want that do you? We both know how hard it is to train up a proper son but I am sure you don't want to make yourself or your son a topic of common gossip".

Severus knew not to plead for Draco, he had to strike at Lucius' weak spots, one of which was his ego. It worked as Lucius stopped hitting Draco and visibly pulled himself together. After a few deep breaths he seemed to have his emotions under control and Severus knew that the situation had been nipped in the bud.

"Rise Draco," said Lucius.

Draco struggled to stand and Harry could tell that he was in a great deal of pain. But Draco put on the Malfoy face and finally stood facing his Father.

"Tuck your shirt in Draco and straighten up your clothing, you look like a common Muggle" said Lucius.

Draco did as he was told, never once rubbing his backside as Harry knew he must want to do. It had to hurt a lot and the inclination to rub it must be great. Harry had to give it to the Snake, he was tough. Harry also realized that Draco is not living the life of luxury that Harry and his friends thought he was. Harry also knew that the real pain was not in Draco's bottom but in his heart and it was called 'rejection'.

Harry noticed Dobby standing beside Lucius, "How did he get back over there without me noticing,?" Harry asked himself. This Dobby needed further looking into.

Harry also watched as Severus stood silent after his initial dialogue. He seemed to know that nothing further was needed and in fact he needed to allow Lucius to retain a sense of dignity or Draco would pay an even higher price. Harry respected how Snape handled the situation but it didn't change his opinion of the King Snake at all. He knew that Draco was his Godson, and Snape would do whatever it took to help out a snake, especially his Godson.

There was another uncomfortable emotion bubbling inside of Harry. He wondered what it might feel like to have someone in his life that stood up for him like that? He used to dream about a Parent coming to save him, holding him and loving him. He gave up on the dream because the longer it did not happen the more painful the dream became so he quit dreaming. The emotion bubbling inside was a remnant of that dream and he shut it down quickly.

"Well Severus, are we all set? Did Dracos' trunk arrive?" asked Lucius.

"Yes Lucius, everything is ready and his things arrived this morning. When do you plan on returning?" Severus didn't really care when he would return but he wanted to know how long he would have to work with his young Dragon. Draco wanted his fathers approval so badly that Severus was afraid that he might already be lost to the Dark Lord and he was going to do everything he could to stop it.

"I am not sure Severus, but I do know it will not be until the end of Summer and perhaps even later. I think Draco and I now have come to an understanding and he shouldn't cause any further problems, isn't that right Draco?"

"Yes, Father". Draco answered with a forced breath.

"Good, then I am off, come Dobby. Walk with me to the door Severus?". The look he gave Snape indicated this was more of a command than a request.

Severus felt like socking the idiot in the nose but then he knew his Godson would end up paying for that expression of temper. Giving Lucius a crooked smirk he stated, "Of course Lucius, I would love to."

Harry watched as Lucius and Severus left and when they were out of sight he watched as Draco lost his fake strength and slumped to his knees. Harry came out of hiding and walked over to Draco intending to help him up.

Drako took one look at Harry and said "Get your hands off me Scar Head, I don't need your help!"

"Get over yourself Draco. I know you're embarrassed. I am just coming out of the infirmary because my Uncle liked to do the same thing to me. So swallow your pride and let me help you to Severus' office before someone comes by and sees you like this. I will tell you from experience, you won't like the pity trip they will lay on you".

Those last words seemed to do the trick. Draco said nothing but he did put around Harrys' neck and pull himself up. Harry grabbed his waist and they began the long trip down the hall to Snape's office. When they arrived Draco gave the password and went in not uttering even one word of thanks. Harry just shook his head and turned around and walked away.

Harry was in shock! Ron had a favorite phrase for this type of situation, "too much information". He was not sure what he had witnessed, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what he now knew. It was so much easier to see his nemesis through eyes of anger rather than empathy. Leave it to Draco and Severus to mess up his world once again. "I just get things figured out and they pull the rug out from under me again...UG!"

When he was halfway down the hallway he looked up and turned pale. Snape was walking down the hallway toward him and the look he had on his face was not a nice one.

"What are you doing out of the infirmary Potter and what business does the Golden Boy have in this hallway?"

Harry was tongue tied and could not seem to find his voice. The one person in the whole world he did not want to meet in a dark alley had him cornered in a dim hallway.

"Speak Mr. Potter, I am waiting to hear what flimsy excuse you can come up with!"

"I was just helping Draco to your office Sir, nothing more"

Snape shared with Harry his famous smirk and said "Likely story, you're probably snooping again, sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong, isn't that what your famous for? Now I will give you one more chance to answer me, what are you doing down here?"

"He is telling the truth Professor", said Draco, "He was helping me".

Drako did not want to thank Harry for helping him because he was already embarrassed and just couldn't find the courage to utter the words. He thought about it and changed his mind. When he opened the door to speak to the Pot Head, he heard his Godfather harassing Potter. As much as he hated Potter, he owed him and felt obligated to step in.

Severus looked at Harry then back at Draco. Then with a weird look on his face he walked away from Harry, helped Draco back into the office and slammed the door.

Harry felt like he had dodged a bullet and started breathing again. Then remembering that he was on a mission and was now probably very late, he took off at a trot.

He said "zero bar", as instructed by Madame Pomfrey, when he reached the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office, and the staircase began to turn. They say that greatness borders on insanity and Harry felt that perhaps he was beginning to understand that saying. The greatest wizard in the world using a candy bar to safeguard the entrance to his office. Harry wondered if there was such a thing as a wizard dentist?

Before he could dwell very long on the subject of rotting teeth and crazy wizards he had reached the doorway to the inner sanctum that housed the Head Master.

He began to knock on the door when the voice of Professor Dumbledore bid him enter even before he finished knocking. It was as if the door was a one way mirror and Professor Dumbledore could see everyone coming to his office. Harry had felt this before but had not mentioned it to anyone but Ron and Hermione.

Dumbledore looked deeply at him for a moment with one of those looks that Harry felt went right through you. It was not a bad look, just one that made you feel uncomfortable.

"Harry, it is so good to see you up and around, please have a seat. I hope you are feeling better my boy?"

"I am feeling much better, thank you" replied Harry, with a slight edge to his voice.

Dumbledore probably noticed his tone of voice but didn't show any indication through his body language or expression.

"Would you like a piece of Zero bar?," asked Dumbledore, "it is the flavor of the week". "Professor McGonagall tends to think I am going through my third childhood but I figure you have to make the mundane fun at times or we would all die of boredom."

"No thanks," replied Harry.

"Harry, I want to apologize to you for what you had to go through with your relatives. I know that words really don't ease the pain but they are all I can offer you for your past. I am an old man and I have made many mistakes. I wish with all my heart that I had handled your situation differently."

Harry said nothing. He felt that if he replied right now he would not be able to stop the anger and the words that would come with the emotion. No, it was better to just stay quiet right now and see what the Old Man was up to. He didn't trust Dumbledore anymore. But, as luck would have it, he was not old enough to do much about controlling his own life. So, he just sat and listened.

"Albus noticed the anger in Harry's eyes and sensed the restraint that the boy was imposing on himself. Harry had all the right in the world to be angry and Albus had hoped that Harry would have exploded and gotten it out of his system so that they could move on. NO, that was not the whole truth. Albus wanted Harry to explode so that he could feel less guilt about what he had done. Once Harry expressed his anger then they could make up and move on with life. As long as Harry held it in there was no forgiveness and Albus was left feeling rotten inside.

He couldn't force the situation so he decided to continue with the next order of business.

"Harry, you cannot go back to your relatives and you will be released from the infirmary in a couple days. While we try to figure out what to do about your guardianship you will be provided with housing within the castle. You will continue to be on a monitor and you will report to the professor on duty for that day."

"You will be provided with a schedule so you know who to report to each morning. Each weekday between nine and noon will be study time for you. After lunch you may have free time until dinner and then you will complete any homework assignments assigned by the professor of the day."

"You are not to enter the forbidden forest under any circumstances and you are not to leave the castle when it is dark. You will not leave the grounds of Hogwarts unless you are accompanied by an adult."

Albus was not finished as he wanted to end this on a more positive note but suddenly the fireplace erupted and the head of Molly Weasley appeared. She started yelling, "Albus, the Burrow is under attack, please send help" and then she was gone but not before a curse came flying through, hitting one of Dumbledores' tables and blowing it into toothpicks.


	4. A Raging Sailor and Half A Burrow

**CHAPTER 4 – A RAGING SAILOR AND HALF A BURROW**

Severus helped his young Dragon to the guest room, trying hard not to cause him any more pain that he was already suffering. He laid out some night clothes and told Draco to change while he went to retrieve the potions he would need to ease Dracos' discomfort.

Returning to find Draco ready for bed he said, "I usually don't allow students pain medicine to ease punishment pain but I will make an exception in your case because you were not punished, but abused. I am also giving you a sleep potion so you can get some rest. We will talk again tomorrow when you are feeling better. I've checked you over and it looks like you are lucky in that there are no broken bones or internal damage this time."

Snapes' voice sounded void of emotion but the young Dragon knew better. If you spent time with the Potion Professor, who was also Draco's Godfather, you began to sense the subtle differences in his voice. The young Dragon knew that Severus cared for him, and drew comfort from that.

Placing three bottles on the table beside the bed he began to help Draco open them. Just as Draco was drinking the third potion, Severus heard Albus calling him through the floo. Severus made sure that Draco was in the bed then he told him, "Stay in this room until I return." Severus didn't worry too much since he knew Draco wouldn't be moving very far after drinking the sleeping potion, at least for eight hours or so.

Albus was still calling through the floo, so Severus sucked in a deep breath and went to see what the ruckus was all about."Yes Albus, how can I be of assistance?" asked Snape to a human head appearing in his fireplace.

Albus had his game face on so Severus did not utter some of the snide comments that he might have, if the situation were different. "The Burrow is being attacked, Molly called for help, we need to go now! I've already sent out the alert to the Order and the Ministry so we should have backup when we arrive. Severus, don't forget your glamour charms".

Snape grabbed his cloak with the hood, as he wouldn't want to be recognized by any Death Eaters that might be at the Borrow. He uttered his Glamour spell which was a package of glamour's he used when he went out but did not want to be recognized. He then threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped into Dumbledor's office.

He arrived right in the middle of a 'Harry moment' which was the last thing they needed to endure right now.

Harry sat and stared at the table that blew up and remembered the look of fear and determination on Molly's face. Then he thought of Ron, his best friend, and the rest of the Weasley family. He jumped up and told Albus, "I want to go with you!"

"Absolutely not" replied Albus. "You need to return to the infirmary and help Madame Pomfrey in case we have people injured."

"But my friends are there, and I want to help" said Harry with a tone of voice that would usually erase the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye.

Severus could not hold his tongue any longer. "What are you going to do Mr. Potter, throw your wand at them? You are eleven years old, please use what few brains you have. Figure out how to do what you're told and stay out of the way".

"Severus, please, let's NOT go there today" said Dumbledore.

Harry's temper exploded as he gave Snape an angry glare and said "You might not have friends who love you but I do and I want to be there for them". Severus had no time to argue with the brat so he reached over and tapped Harry's portkey ring twice.

Albus sent a patronus to Poppy right after Severus sent Harry to the portkey bed. The patronus told Poppy that Albus was on the way to the Borrow, to expect casualties and do whatever she had to do to keep Harry in the infirmary once he arrived on the portkey bed.

As soon as Poppy saw Harry arrive she hit him with a containment charm which would not allow him to leave the top of the bed.

Harry felt that squeezing sensation and the next thing he knew he was sitting on a bed in the infirmary. He was furious! They were not going to stop him from going to the Burrow to help his friends, that was for sure. He would use the emergency infirmary floo. He started to jump off the bed and head to the floo but didn't get very far. He tried to get off the bed again and found that there was no way he could get off. He looked up only to see Madame Pomfrey standing there with her wand out and a smile on her face.

"Mr. Potter, the Head Master wants you safe and sound upon his return to Hogwarts and I aim to do all I can to see he gets his wish. You can't leave the bed top area unless I remove the containment barrier, so you might as well just make yourself comfortable for awhile."

If looks could kill, Poppy would have died at least a hundred deaths. As Poppy turned to go back to her office the eleven year old cut loose with a few colorful phrases that would have caused a sailor to blush. They were colorful enough for Poppy to stop in her tracks, turn and walk back to Harry's bed.

"What did you say to me young man?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

Harry realized that all the pressures of the past few days had caught up with him. When the fear of what might be happening to his friends started forming pictures in his head he lost it. It was like he had ingested Polyjuice Potion and turned into his Uncle Vernon, or at least his mouth. Harry turned bright red as he looked at the shock and disappointment radiating off Madam Pomfrey's face. Harry began to feel sooooo ashamed.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, please forgive me!" answered Harry.

With a flick of her wand, Harry's mouth felt like it was full of soap. Putting real soap into a child's mouth was not healthy as it could cause diarrhea. This spell was the best thing since peanut butter for parents. It was safe, very uncomfortable, and quick acting. It could also be removed quickly when the parent felt the child had comprehended the intended message.

"Oh, yuk, that's soap, it's horrible it's terrible, Madame Pomfrey please don't do this, take the taste away!" responded Harry as he tried his best to wipe it away on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Young man, your words reached far beyond the 'I'm sorry' stage, although that is one of the necessary actions for the wonderful flavor of soap to be removed from your dirty mouth. I will take the taste away when I feel you have come to your senses and are more inclined to use the correct English language with people. Until then; You can think about what you said and how you're going to write a two page report on the meaning of all those colorful words you used along with an apology."

With that Poppy turned and walked back to her office. She planned on letting him suffer for five minutes then allow him to begin work on his essay. That should keep him busy and quiet until Albus came back. She did wonder where this kid had picked up some of those words he had just used. To tell the truth, she didn't even know what some of them meant.

The foul flavor was really beginning to affect Harry. His stomach was churning from fear and nerves and his eyes were beginning to water up. He didn't want Madame Pomfrey to see him cry but he didn't know if he could hold it much longer, the taste was really bad and there was nothing he could do about it. Not only was it a very unpleasant experience but he was very embarrassed. This woman had been nothing but kind to him and he had said some very nasty things to her just because he was angry at Dumbledore and Snape.

Harry never saw Madame Pomfrey come out of her office but five minutes later his mouth was free of soap flavor and filled with a mint flavor. The tray holder, that usually held food, moved closer to him as parchment, quill and ink appeared. He knew what was required and he started writing an apology.

The apology portion of the assignment took up a lot of space and Harry hoped that she would know that it really came from his heart. He tried to explain that it was not her he was yelling at but all the people that had hurt him and all the situations in his life that he had no control over. He admitted to her, "I know this is not an excuse to say such things to you, there can be no excuse, but please know that in my heart I think the world of you and would never purposely try and hurt you".

After the apology Harry found that he had a problem. Madame Pomfrey had required that he list and define all the nasty words that he had used. His problem was that he found he didn't know what half of them meant. He was sure she did and perhaps that is why she had asked him to do this, to see if he knew or was just being a parrot-mouth.

He could remember Mr.Weasley saying once, "Cussing is the language of the ignorant because they can't use the English language to express their thoughts. It is much wiser to not say anything until you can put your thoughts into a language that can be understood then perhaps your thoughts will stick with those who are listening and things will change".

The twins had cut loose with a line of words that were very colorful and Mr. Weasley happened to be home at the time. The twins received wisdom applied to their backsides through the application of a paddle, while the rest of the kids, including Harry, received a lecture. Harry had taken that lesson seriously. Even though the paddling took place in Mr. Weasleys' study everyone heard it going down, there really is. no privacy in the Burrow. Harry learned later that there was a spell that Mr. Weasley could have used to create privacy for the twins, but Harry thought that Mr. Weasley probably wanted every one to hear that punishment. He was not only teaching the twins by direct application but the rest of them by inference. Harry had ever uttered those words until today.

Harry decided that since he could not write the definitions that Madame Pomfrey required he would just write the truth including the Weasley incident so that she knew he knew better and had just slipped up. It was all he could do and he just hoped it was enough.

When Albus along with Severus, who looked like an oriental Ninja, arrived at the Burrow they could see that the upper-floors were on fire. There were about five Death Eaters standing outside shooting curses at anything that moved in the Burrow and watching the building burn.

They had apparated some distance from the homestead so that they would not be seen. They heard a couple pops and saw Tonks and Remus arrive a bit closer to the home but still out of sight. They all joined up and decided to attack from the rear of the Death Eaters hoping to surprise the attackers.

What worried them was that these five might not be all there were and that some might be hiding. About that time Alice and Bill arrived. It was decided that Severus, Albus, Tonks and Bill would go toward the house and surprise the attackers. Remus and Alice would watch their backs in case there were more attackers hidden in the woods.

The fire was getting worse and if they were to get the Weasleys' out of the building before it burned down they would have to move fast. There were four 'expelliarmus' curses cast and two did their jobs. It also let the Death Eaters know that they had company. They were not brave souls, just bullies so they did the 'bully thing' and decided to take care of 'number one' by disapperating out of the area.

They were in for a surprise as after everyone was in place Albus had case an anti-disapparation jinx on the area and they were not going anywhere except a vacation in Azkaban.

Albus and his crew cast the 'incarcerous' curse on those Death Eaters that were down, wrapping them up in ropes. Severus cast an 'Impedimenta' on one of the attackers while Tonks cast 'diffindo on the other effectively cutting his wand in half, much to the shock of the attacker. They quickly tied up the remaining attackers and began to apply water, using 'aguamenti' on the house. Once the fire was out, Bill ran inside immediately to check on his family. His heart was in his throat not knowing what he might find. The others followed, leaving Remus and Alice outside to keep an eye on things.

They yelled first letting the Weasleys know that they were coming in as they didn't want to get hit with a curse or hex. When they entered they saw Arthur standing guard at the fireplace as Molly was shoving her kids into the floo sending them off to the infirmary at Hogwarts. Molly and Poppy had decided to send them through as long as Arthur could be sure that it was secure and no Death Eaters could get through. The agreement was that the minute Molly yelled stop, Poppy was to shut the floo down no matter what.

All the kids had been pushed through and were safe at Hogwarts. Molly was getting ready to go through when Bill and Albus entered the house. Molly called through the floo telling Poppy to take care of the kids until she arrived. She assured her they were all fine and that Albus was on had arrived.

Bill and Arthur checked out the up-stairs areas and decided that it was pretty much a total loss and would have to be torn down. The bottom floor was still in pretty good shape and they should be able to fix it up.

The ministry arrived after it was all over and took the Death Eaters into custody. Of course they had to make reports and question everyone. It would have been a long process if Albus had not asked them "What took you so long? The fight is over and now you show up?" They got rather red in the face and the questioning seemed to end rather quickly.

Arthur looked at Albus and said, "You will pay for that one Albus, when Fudge hears about it".

"I am sure my friend that it won't be the last time Minister Fudge is angry with me. In fact if I had a day where he was not angry or insecure over something I just might have to retire". Then with a twinkle in his eye he told Arthur and Molly that they would need to stay at Hogwarts until this could be sorted out and their home made safe for them again. "Let's go back to Hogwarts now, as we are all tired, dirty and hungry. After some food and sleep we can talk it over and decide what to do."

Bill looked at Albus and asked, "What is happening Albus? These are Death Eater want-ta-be's, the bottom of the barrel. They have no skill and don't really seem to have a plan, what or who is behind all this? Is Voldemort still alive or is there some other chief-bad-guy out there trying to make a name for themselves?"

"I don't know Bill, but lets talk about it all later when we can think clearly" replied Albus.

One by one they stepped into the floo and ended up back in the infirmary of Hogwarts much to the relief of the Weasley children.

Harry was working on his essay when Molly called Madame Pomfrey and they talked about something. Harry tried to listen in but he could not hear what they were saying. He was not on good terms with Madame Pomfrey at the moment so he decided that keeping his mouth shut was most likely the best option.

The next thing Harry knew Ginny and Hermonie came flying through the floo, followed by his best friend Ron, the twins were next and lastly popped out Percy. What a sight to behold, it really did his heart good to see them both alive and well. The ache in his stomach seemed to lighten a bit but then he thought about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the ache returned.

Madame Pomfrey put her arms around Ginny and Ron and led them all over to where Harry was stuck to the bed. She waved her wand causing a number of comfortable chairs to appear for them and told them to be seated.

Ron and the twins looked at the floo then the chairs and Poppy could sense what was going on in their heads. "Ginny, Ron, and the rest of you heard your Mother when she said they are all just fine. Albus and the crew are there now and no body is hurt. She told you to wait here for the family and that is what you are going to do, so have a seat. I will arrange for some lunch to be sent up."

The bunch of them, being a bit intimidated by Madame Pomfrey, sat as instructed and turned to talk with Harry.

Poppy waved her wand, releasing Harry from his enclosure on the bed, then told him; "I think you can finish that project later as the you all probably have a lot to talk about right now".

Harry understood the look. Nothing was forgiven yet or forgotten but he was to help his friends pass the time until their family could come back together and console each other. That is what friends are for.


	5. Finding Out You'reNot Center of Universe

**CHAPTER 5- FINDING OUT YOUR NOT THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE**

The weary warriors finally arrived back from the Burrow. As they exited the floo Harry noticed how proud, yet tired, they were. They appeared to be running on adrenaline but quickly running out of energy.

Everyone shared hugs and tears, knowing that things were going to be difficult this summer. Nobody realized just how difficult. Things just seemed to be moving much too fast.

There was so much emotion flowing that Harry's glasses fogged up and he had to wipe them with a clean napkin. At least that is what he wanted everyone to think. Actually, he was shedding a few tears just watching this wonderful family as they supported and shared encouragement with each other. It must be wonderful to have such a family he thought to himself.

The family seemed to sense when everyone was once again brought out of their depression or fog and ready to face the day, no matter how good or bad it might be. As a single body, they seemed to stand taller...... and all looked at Albus.

Albus had cleared his throat and went on to suggest that all the adults meet in his office and he would send for refreshments. "Since you will be here at least for a few days why don't you kids get yourself settled in the Gryffindor Tower until we can settle on a course of action."

Molly added, "Don't go running around, and stay in your common room until your Dad and I come to talk with you, do you hear me?"

"Yes Mom," they all replied more out of habit than comprehension or acceptance.

The kids all started out the door toward their common room. Harry started to go with them when Madam Pomfrey called him back. "Harry, if you don't mind, I need you to finish that project we started and then you can go with them, OK?"

Harry had forgotten all about his punishment. He was so indebted to Madam Pomfrey for how she called him back, allowing him to retain some of his dignity and not be embarrassed in front of his friends. Yet, he felt himself blushing a bit anyway.

"Sure Madam Pomfrey, I will get right on it."

"I'll see you guys in a bit and we can talk."

Having said good-bye he went back to his bed and began to work on defining all those cuss words he had cut loose with. It seemed that this happened so long ago. He felt like it was turning into a very long day.

He finished his assignment in about half an hour and took it to Poppy's office.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter while I read it over."

Oh no, she's going to read it while I am here, he thought to himself. He so wanted to just hand it to her and leave.

To his knowledge she had not said a word yet to his Head of House or Professor Dumbledore. With that in mind he just said "Yes ma'am" not wanting to rock the boat.

He could not really tell what she was thinking by the look on her face other than it was a serious look, and that could not be good, could it? He was fiddling with his cuticles, swinging his feet and squirming; all those things a young boy does when they are nervous and in a place they did not want to be.

"There is a lot more honesty and emotion written here than I expected Mr. Potter. I feel like you really mean what you have written so I accept your apology and you are forgiven."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief then said "Thank you! I'm not really sure where some of those words came from but I will work very hard not to let it happen again."

"You may go then Mr. Potter but please come back in one week to let me check on your injuries and make sure there are no further complications or infections."

"Is that it?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean, 'Is that it'" replied Poppy.

"You're not going to send me to the Head Master or Professor McGonagall?"

"No Harry, as Professor Snape would say to one of his wayward students, 'We have taken care of your transgression, you have been punished, and you are now forgiven'."

"Go on now and catch up with your friends."

Harry was smiling from ear to ear as he said "Thank you" and flew out the door hearing a stern but jovial Healer yelling "Do NOT run in the hallways!"

She knew it was wasted breath but she was happy to finally see a smile on Harrys' face once again. She just hoped it would stay there for awhile.

Albus ordered lunch to be brought into his office for everyone. "Let's eat and deal with what we have to deal with so we can all get some much needed rest."

"Molly, Arthur, you can't go back to the Burrow it's not safe and not even livable right now! The kids can all stay in the tower and I can have the House Elfs fix up a couple rooms in the guest quarters for you two, Bill and Charlie when he arrives."

"That would be great Albus," replied Arthur. "It would give us all a chance to breath and figure out what we need to do. It would be nice not to worry about where to farm out the kids or find a place to rest our own weary heads. It's really kind of you. I know summer is also vacation time and all these kids being here is going to change things a bit"

"Nonsense Arthur, we also have Harry and Draco to take care of this Summer so the more the merrier although I am sure Severus would definitely put it differently." With that bit of humor, Severus arched his eye brow as he uttered a deep groan and everyone chuckled.

"Well Severus' eye brow does have a point" said Minerva.

"What with this many students at Hogwarts for the summer, there will have to be some kind of structure put in place. Heaven only knows what they would be up to without some oversight."

"Most definately" Severus replied snappishly. "There needs to be structure and discipline or we will all be taken over by sneaky wanderers, played out death-wishes, pranks and who know what other type behaviors"

Albus smiled, the twinkle in his eye speaking volumes. "You are right of course. I assume Arthur that you, Molly, Bill and Charlie will be working on restoring the Burrow? I can help you with the wards when you're ready for them."

Lupin laughing turned to Minerva and said, "What do you think Minerva? Can we accommodate a blend of structure, summer fun and sanity at Hogwarts?"

Minerva took a bite from her sandwich, realizing that the senior supervisor of the students had just been handed to her and Lupin by Albus in a most manipulative manner. So what's new? The old-coot has been pulling this on her for years. Yet, even though she would like to kill him at times and save Voldemort the aggravation, she still loved him with all her heart.

"Yes" sighed Minerva. "Albus and I will be here along with Severus and Lupin. We also have a number of teachers on site this summer along with Hagrid."

"I suggest this format for them; Mandatory meals, study with one or two instructors from between breakfast and lunch. The topic of study will change periodically to be determined by which instructor is available, but will be in preparation for their next year at Hogwarts. Recreation time from after lunch till dinner unless they are being punished."

"Play time can include supervised flying, visits to Hogsmeade, swimming in the lake, and other activities that may be developed. They will not be allowed out of the castle after dinner, and are to use this time for homework that might be assigned by the teacher or teachers of the day. They are never allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest. They will never leave Hogwarts grounds without adult supervision and will have a nine o'clock curfew."

As she verbally shared the structure, Minerva's pen was also writing it down so that it could be posted in the Gryffindore Common Room and Draco's room.

Minerva added, "I see all of them staying in their house rooms as they are all Gryffindore and there is room to add more just in case this summer gets any crazier. Draco, I see staying with Severus as Sev is his Godfather and Draco just might feel a bit outnumbered by all the Gryffindores. Also they don't really get along very well outside direct supervision. Over time he might desire to move but it should be between him and Severus and the other kids."

Alice had been sitting quietly through all this and felt it was time to speak to an issue that had been overlooked.

"You know both Harry and Draco have not dealt with their issues of abuse. I would be more comfortable if Remus was hired on for the full summer as a teacher, and since he is licensed, a counselor who could start the process with them. I don't know about Draco but I notice that Harry is acting as if nothing happened and that is just not normal. I know he has had a couple of outbursts but nothing even close to the anger he should be feeling. Since we seem to have them safe and cornered here at Hogwarts this summer what better time to tackle the problem?"

Remus was shaking his head "yes" along with most of the others.

Albus was not sure they should drudge up wounds if they were healing but because of his history in this area AND look Minerva was giving him, he decided to acquiesce.

"I agree," soothed Albus.

Minerva just rolled her eyes and said "Good, Remus could you set up a schedule with them?"

"Sure, I will take care of it" replied Remus.

"Along those lines, we need to finish up with the Dursleys Severus." Said Albus. "We need background information on Harrys' school, doctors, abuse and the like. Severus do you think you could find the time to take care of that?"

"Me?" answered Severus, "Why Me? You know how I feel about your Golden Boy!"

The twinkle went out of Dumbledore's eye and he replied, "I don't often put it this way but it should be you because I asked you to and that should be good enough OK Son?"

Severus blushed! Albus had not embarrassed him in front of others in a very long time. But perhaps he had been pushing his negative comments a bit this week and Dad had finally just had enough of it.

"Fine! I'll take care of it." Severus answered with enough snip in his voice to let his Dad know he was not happy but not so much as to cause another rebuke.

Minerva looked at her son and smirked to herself. It's good for him to come back to the land of the living once in awhile.

"GOOD, GOOD, GOOD, NOW..... with all that settled I suggest that you go and inform the students of their new summer holiday plans."

"I have an appointment with the Minister to go over the status of our community and the Death Eaters. Of course he will not agree with me but perhaps seeing them in a pensive might change his mind on the subject."

An old man can always dream, he thought to himself then stood up to leave thus inviting them to do the same.

Minerva, Molly, Arthur, and Remus took a slow stroll over to the Gryffindore common room to talk with the kids. When they arrived it would seem that someone was assigned as lookout since they were all sitting there expectantly each with that innocent look that strikes concern in the heart of any parent.

Minerva shared with them their schedule for the summer since she was a person that the team felt the kids would be less inclined to pop-off at. The kids were definitely not happy but the plan worked except for one student. They looked disappointed as they had planned on many adventures through the castle and grounds this summer. This was the last thing they were expecting, adults taking over their vacation time.

Ron went ballistic! "THIS IS OUR VACATION TIME," he shouted! "We shouldn't have to do all that school work, the other kids don't have to do it. Why are you punishing US? THIS IS DAMN BLOODY UNFAIR, you just want to control everything and treat us like we are babies, I'M OVER IT! With that he stormed out of the common room in a great stomping huff, heading off to the grounds.

Everyone just sat there for a couple minutes. The kids knew that he had really crossed the line and that they were probably better off just keeping their mouths shut for the moment.

Minerva informed them, "I will have your schedules out tomorrow at breakfast. Are there any further questions or comments you would like to make?"

When no one offered any comments so Arthur stood and said "If you will excuse me I have to find my youngest son and adjust his attitude."

Everyone blushed as they knew what was going to happen to Ron and they wanted to get as far away from it as possible. Bill stood up, quickly taking control of the situation and said "anyone for some flying before dinner?"

They all answered without words but a whole lot of action as they were falling over each other to get outside to the Quidditch field and the broom storage closets.

Arthur found Ron sitting down by the lake, throwing rocks at the giant squid. Arthur had to smile as Ron had to jump up and move fast when the giant squid started throwing globs of mud back at Ron.

Ron threw one last rock, cussed at the squid, turned to walk away. It would have been perfect escape except that when he turned his father was standing in his path, and he didn't look very happy.

"Let's walk and talk Ron," said Arthur,

They started walking around the lake and as they walked Arthur inquired "What was that outburst all about Ron?"

As Ron was walking he was trying to form an answer that he thought might cause his Father not to be so angry. Ron knew in his heart that this meeting was not going to end well. To put that another way, his "end" his "back-end" was where it would probably stop, but he was going to work hard to avoid that.

As Ron was forming his answer Arthur causally reached up and broke a switch off one of the many trees around them. As they walked along he was pulling the leaves off and stripping the bark off.

"It just isn't fair Dad! Summer vacation is just that summer vacation. We shouldn't have to be the only students who would have to stay at Hogwarts and attend summer school. It's just not fair. We should be with you rebuilding our home. I know I am only twelve years old but there is a lot I could do there."

"You know what Ron" replied Arthur, "It is not fair that someone decided to get their kicks by trying to burn our house down around our ears. It's not fair that there are evil people out there that want to kill my family, my wife and my children. It's not fair that I am going to have to take off from work to try and rebuild our home. It's not fair that Charlie and Bill are taking time off their jobs, time that they cannot financially afford, to help us rebuild our home so you kids have a place to live. It is not fair that we have to take charity from Hogwarts so that I can be sure my kids are safe because I can't protect you and work on the house at the same time. It's not fair that teachers have to give up their vacations and sacrifice for us, just because they are our friends. It's not fair that Harry and Draco were beaten up pretty bad but all the attention has been drawn to you because you don't want to do homework.

There are a lot of things that are not fair Ron and guess what.....YOU ARE NOT THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE. There are bigger things to worry about than whether you feel you're getting enough flying time."

He had finished stripping the switch. It was about two feet long and as big around as his little finger. It ought to bring the message home.

"Let's stop here Ron." They stopped right beside a big log that was lying on its side but was about as tall as a desk, just right thought Arthur.

Ron had heard the words of his father and they had made him feel about three inches tall. He had totally lost the big picture and when his Father explained it in such a direct way he wondered how he had missed it. But then he had a problem with always thinking about himself first, he knew that. But this was a biggy!

When he heard his Father tell him to stop, that was the first time he noticed what his Dad had in his hands. His face went pale, and his legs started shaking. He had never been switched but Bill had, years ago, and had told him about it. Bill said that if given the choice he would take the paddle. The switch not only stung like hell, the sting seemed to last forever.

"This is a pretty secluded and private area here Ron, no one can see us, so I want you to lower your jeans and your shorts and bend over this log". With that Arthur laid his cloak down on the log so that the bark would not bite Ron's skin.

Ron looked at him with a pleading look, with eyes that already had tears forming, begging Arthur to reconsider.

"NOW Ron!"

Ron fumbled with his pants for the longest time. His fingers just wouldn't work and the button was stubborn. Arthur gently pushed Ron's shaking hands aside, undid the button and zipper for him, turned him toward the log then pulled his pants down to Ron's knees.

"I want you to bend way over the log so that your head is almost touching the ground" said Arthur.

Ron knew that this would make his bottom the highest point and it would also make his thighs a more visible target. His Father was really upset and not messing around today and no pleading was going to circumvent what was coming.

Ron positioned himself over the log. He grabbed onto the bottom of the log near his head and hoped that he could keep from reaching back to protect him bum.

"Ron, this is to remind you that a lot of people are making sacrifices for our family. These strokes are to remind you that WE, (swak) not (swak) just (swak) you, (swak) not (swak) me (swak) but (swak) WE (swak) are (swak) family (swak) Ron. We work together each doing their share."

Ron was crying by the time he was stung a number of times. Not just because of the sting in his bottom but because of what his Dad was saying. Why couldn't he just spank him and get it over with, why did he had to add all that stuff that makes you feel so rotten.

Arthur stopped for the moment but Ron knew that this was not the end of it. Arthur looked at the marks and saw that he had covered the fleshy part of the bum. There were red lines, but they would not last very long as Arthur was not swinging the switch that hard as he was going for the sting and not the damage.

"This is to remind you Ron that you have embarrassed your whole family by your behavior. Arthur began the second set applying them to that sitting area on the bottom of the cheeks and joining with the thighs.

(SwaK) These were harder than the last and Ron started pleading. ooooowwww .....(SwaK)........Nooooo "Dad..I'm Sorry, I really am" (Swak)

"I know you are Ron, but I want you to remember" after it is over....NOOO.........OW!

"OW, OW Dad I'll remember, I promise.

"Be still Son, we are almost through".....said Arthur.

Ron was no longer crying but beginning to sob. This is what Arthur was waiting for, that point where he would quit fighting and accept the punishment.

Arthur didn't need to go much further, just a few more swats to bring it home to his hot tempered son. He was such a good son except for this thinking he was the center of the universe. Most teens have that problem but he started having it so young. Arthur hoped he would grow out of it sooner than his other sons.

"No .....I'll be good, I promise no More". Said Ron. "Hush Ron, and we will be finished soon. Then it will be over with and not spoken of again, you will be forgiven.

"This Ron is to remind you not to embarrass yourself. You are a kind, gentle, loving and caring person. You are a fine son, a wonderful brother, and a great best friend. Ron, don't lose sight of that again and act this way."

Ow, ow.................OW .....Stop" Ron squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh I am Sorry......Please OW............nooooo "Please OW"

Arthur threw the switch away and sat down on the log next to his son and rubbed his back as Ron began to sob less and calm down.

Arthur remembered the sting from his own childhood, it was not a nice memory, but he did remember why he received the sting even to this day, so perhaps his son would also.

After awhile Arthur noticed that most of the red lines were disappearing already and by dinner time about all that would be left would be a very uncomfortable bottom and the sting. He helped his son up and helped him pull up his pants. They stood together looking at the sunset.

As the sun went down, Molly walked out of the shadows over the Father and Son and stood with them as they watch the day end. What a day, one she hoped would not be repeated soon.


	6. All For One And One For All

CHAPTER 6 –All For One And One For All

Harry and the kids were flying around the Quidditch Pitch while Bill watched them. Bill felt that if he flew with them then his mind would not be on protecting them. With this in mind he watched, even though he would much rather be up there with them.

Harry was flying high, letting the breeze fly through his hair. With everything that had happened he knew that flying would help him feel better. As he flew, toward the end of the pitch nearest the castle and the lake, he happened to look down and saw Ron with his Father.

Ron was 'bum up' over a log and Mr. Weasley was spanking him. While they all knew what was going to happen to Ron, seeing it happen made Harry's stomach tie up in knots. He didn't want to see anymore so he flew down to where Bill was sitting in the stands.

Bill noticed that Harry was really quiet, something was bothering him."What's up Harry, not feeling well?"

"I'm fine" replied Harry.

Bill knew better and after thinking about where Harry had been flying he quickly put two and two together. "You saw Dad and Ron over by the lake didn't you?"

Harry nodded but didn't look up at Bill.

The rest of the kids noticed Harry sulking in the stands and one at a time came down to see what was wrong with him. Harry didn't want to talk about it but as they started asking him questions his temper started building up.

"Stop it all of you! I am just upset. One minute you are a happy loving family. Then because old Voldy-shorts is after me, your house is burned down and Ron is in big trouble. You act like this is all normal and you treat me like one of the family. But it is NOT normal, and being a part of your family is doing nothing but tearing your family apart."

Bill had heard enough and stood up. "Harry, and the rest of you for that matter, just sit down and listen to me." "NOW!" he said as they hesitated and the twins rolled their eyes at him. When the "W" of now hit his lips they were all sitting on their backsides definitely paying attention to him, even a couple red-faced twins.

"What is happening to Ron has nothing to do with you Harry. Ron is learning that he is not the center of the universe and you need to know that you are not either." Bill was getting red in the face and knew that his temper was getting out of control. He sat down and gathered himself, breathing deeply.

"Mom and Dad have been talking about taking him down a peg or two for the past few months. Granted being one of the younger in the family he doesn't have it easy. He has to use hand-me-downs and he can't have a lot of money to spend and perhaps he feels like he is not getting his fair share of attention, and he sleeps with a ghoul over his head. But he has started treating others as if they and the world owes him something."

"During the year his comments to Hermonie have been very insensitive as has his language concerning Professor Snape, Profession McGonagal and even Professor Dumbledore. Not to mention his not taking school serious, his jealousy about Harry's money and especially his treatment toward the Slytherins. That is just the tip of the iceburg. He has made a lot of cutting, cruel and snippy remarks at home also. He is acting like the whole world is out to get him. It's getting so that it's either his way or the highway followed by a temper tantrum."

"So, what he received today is an accumulation of a lot of things as I am sure Dad is explaining to him. Harry you don't really know the real Ron but after today I bet you'll get to meet him and he is a pretty neat kid. NOW... Its dinner time so lets all head to the Great Hall. When we get there remember what Dad says; 'Once punished, it is forgotten and forgiven' so don't be giving him a bad time about it. The way this summer is going, I expect that more than one of you just might find yourselves receiving 'attitude adjustment'."

Everyone's jaw was hanging on the ground when he finished. Nobody said a word as they gathered their brooms and headed to the castle.

When they arrived at the common room they found Ron lying on the couch staring at the fire. It was apparent from the red eyes and tear stains that he had been crying.

As they entered he attempted to sit up and they could see him wincing as the couch and his bum met. He quickly stood up and walked over to the fireplace leaning on the mantle as if nothing was wrong and he was just in deep thought.

"Lets all go to dinner, I'm really hungry after all this activity." Hermonie said. She knew that food was one of the things closest to Ron's heart and might motivate him.

Everyone was in agreement, everyone except Ron who said he wasn't hungry. They all knew that he didn't want to have to sit on those hard benches so that is when Harry came up with an idea.

"You know, I haven't ridden on a broom in so long I'm a bit sore and I am not looking forward to sitting on those hard benched with a bunch of adults hanging on my every word and movement. I bet if we go to the kitchens we could have dinner standing up like they do at those walk-up places in the Muggle fast food places, what about it?"

"Well that would be different"... said Fred, "and something new"... said George.

"It would also give us a chance to really see how those kitchens work and I hear there are tons of house elves down there" said Ginny.

"Come on Ron, it would't be the same without you" said Harry.

Ron knew what they were doing, he loved them for it, and he was kinda hungry. "Sure, why not"

Before they left Ginny said she had to go put her stuff up in the dorm and the rest agreed. As they walked out Hermonie said to Ron, "You know you have some dirt on your face why don't you go wash it off." As he started walking toward the loo she secretly handed him a jar of pain cream that he could use on his bum. He blushed but said "Thank You".

They all trooped down to the corridor where the entrance to the kitchen was and tickled the pear to open the door. Harry walked in first and was tackled by no less than fifty House Elves.

"It is a so wonderful good honor to have Master Harry Potter here, sir! Is there good we can help you with Master Potter, sweets perhaps? A special drink? Snacks for later Master Harry?"

Harry was struggling to remain standing as they were all trying to touch him when the Head Elf shoved his way to the front. He bowed low to Harry asking him how they could be of service to the 'Great Harry Potter'.

Harry was in shock and very embarrassed so say the least. "Please just call me Harry, just Harry"

"Yes Master just Harry" if that will please you! How can we be of humble service?"

Harry shook his head and then asked, "I was wondering if you might be able to elevate one of these tables so that we could eat our dinner standing up. We have all been flying on brooms too long which made us very sore and we don't want to have to sit down for awhile."

"No problem Master just Harry" as the Elf snapped his fingers and one of the tables elevated to just the right height so they could enjoy their meal standing up. At the same time dinnerware appeared as did all the food that was being served above them in the Great Hall.

"Thanks a lot...uh...what is your name?" My name is Honcho Master just Harry. "Well, thank you Honcho."

"And if you need anything more please just ask". And with that Honcho gave the rest of the Elves a glare and sent them away to their work stations.

The kids all found a space and wasted no time filling their plates and enjoying the wonderful meal.

Meanwhile Honcho apparated to the Great Hall, right next to Head Master Dumbledore, and whispered in his ear. The rest of the teachers and parents looked at him questioningly as that twinkle in Albus' eyes became brighter and a laugh started rumbling out of his throat.

"It would appear that all the children were 'sore' from riding their brooms," and at this he shot a knowing glance at Arthur, "and decided they wanted to eat standing up." They asked the House Elves in the kitchen to elevate a dinner table for them and they are all standing up but eating a wholesome and nutritious meal".

Arthur, Molly and Bill all started laughing. "Well I guess they are bonding, and that is good, as long as they are not just eating junk" said Molly.

"No, Honcho assures me that he will see to it they eat all their vegetables" and again Albus rolled with laughter. "Although, remarked Albus, 'that all for one and one for all' attitude might come back to bite us down the line" he smirked. And with those words the laughter became contagious.

The adults all felt that they were too full for dessert and opted to retreat to their rooms for some much needed rest. The kids finished up and headed on back to their common room to play games. Severus sent Draco back to his room while Albus, Minerva and Severus, as previously planned, retired to Minerva and Albus' room for a drink.

Ron had a task he felt he wanted to do and asked Hermonie, "Would you teach me that copy charm, when you want to make copies of the same document?"

"Sure" she answered and began to show him the wand movements and incantation. By the time he arrived at the common room he was ready to tackle the letters of apology that he wanted to send to everyone. He knew his Dad didn't say he had to but he really wanted to do this. He lay down on his stomach by the fire and began to compose what he wanted to say. The rest of the kids just figured he was catching up on some homework as he always left it until the last minute and didn't pay much attention to him.

Ron had decided not to hand them out but to have them formally delivered so they had to be just right. He figured it would probably take half the owls at Hogwarts to get it done, but he was determined.

What his father had said was true and that was not who he wanted to be. He father said that when someone is forgiven then it is over but he felt he had to let them all know that he cared for them. He also knew he was not good with words so it might take half the night... so be it.

Severus was deep in thought as he made his way to his parent's room. He mumbled to himself, that if he were in charge all those brats would have been dragged by their ears up to the Great Hall and made to eat their dinner with their family. Everyone was going too easy on these young hooligans and the parents would eventually pay the price.

Of course no one was listening to him so he kept quiet.

Minerva had insisted that her family come together at least once a week and just sit and talk with each other. She knew that her boys, even though one was well over a hundred years old, were stubborn, bull headed and tended to reside in their own little worlds if you let them. She felt that they needed to be reminded that there was a bigger world out there to be talked about and that they were still family even though all three of them were adults.

After handing out drinks, Minerva asked, "So how is Draco doing Severus?"

"As well as can be expected I guess" answered Severus. "His Father constantly teaches him that he is better than everyone else, assists him in the development of that snobbish and superior attitude, then treats Draco as if he was the very scum he is being taught to hate. Draco is confused and he is angry."

"Do you feel that Lupin can make a difference with the boys" interjected Albus, "I know that Draco has been taught not to have a very high opinion of him"

"To tell you the truth Dad, as long as Lucius is alive I don't think anyone will make a difference in Draco's attitude, but we can try. "If we can get him to socialize with the other brats perhaps things might change but it causes hives just thinking that he might turn into one of THEM."

"Son, please, they are not bad kids...just kids who do kids stuff" Smiled Albus.

"Dad, please! I can remember very clearly being over your lap many times for pulling some of the pranks that they pull."

"Yes Severus, you might be right, but you were doing things out of anger and revenge. They are doing things they think are funny or helpful. Granted they don't think things through but their motivation is not the same. It took you a long time to start "feeling" again and have "empathy" for others. Even now you walk around here like you don't care one bit about anybody but I saw your face when we found Harry and I have seen your reactions when your snakes get hurt through no fault of their own."

Severus just grunted and smirked, doing his famous 'raising of the eyebrow' thing.

Minerva just laughed.

"Mom you can laugh but I remember many a time that you facilitated a personal meeting between me and that wicked ruler of yours. You tolerate a lot less than Dad yet you also are letting the Golden Boy get away with murder around here."

"Severus I still have that ruler and if I become so inclined to use it on you again it would be to improve your eyesight. When you can learn to see Harry Potter instead of James Potter, the Potter that took Lily away from you, then I think your world will change for the better. But I love you anyway and always will, even if you are half blind.

Albus knew that neither one of them could stand against Minerva so he decided to change the subject just a bit. "So when do you plan on leaving for the Dursley's and gathering the information we need along with Harry's stuff, if it's still there?

"Also" continued Albus," while you are over there try to find out about a 'Cassy Dursley'."

"I was going through the Hogwarts book the other day, the one that self up-dates, as Witches and Wizards demonstrate magical power in our world. I don't remember seeing a young girl in that house while we were there. You might ask Harry about it before you go and see if he knows anything about her. I would hate to think, after the Harry fiasco, that there might be another young witch or wizard under their care."

"According to the book she should be around six years old. I am sure she is not their child by birth but I am not sure where she might have come from or if she is there at all."

"Could it be that the book made a mistake or it is a different Dursley" asked Minerva.

"I thought about that but the book has never been wrong. What peaks my interest is that the address. If we were to send her a letter, would be #4 Privot Dr., Cupboard under the Stairs, just the same as Harry's address when he received his letter."

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Oh no, not another one!"

"SEVERUS" growled Minerva!

"Yes Mother, I will use due diligence and check it out! I plan on going on Saturday since the kids should be 'house trained' by then and there are no classes going on.

"SEVERUS" Growled Minerva again! "One more time with the attitude and I will take the starch out of your billowing robes and you will have to develop a new 'Grand Exit' to scare your students with."

Albus laughed and Severus just raised his eyebrow once again, while using his wand to get rid of his tea cup. Then he excused himself, giving his Mother a peck on the cheek and laying a hand on Albus' shoulder.

After Severus left, Minerva and Albus cuddled down to enjoy just being alone for awhile. It didn't happen often and it would seem it would not happen now.

There was a soft knock on and door and when Albus answered it he was a bit surprised when he saw Ron standing there.

"Ron, it's almost curfew time what are you doing out?"

"I know it is sir but I need some help"

"Come on in then" answered Albus.

When Ron entered he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall sitting there. "Good evening Professor, I'm sorry to bother you but it's really important and there was nobody else I could really ask."

"OK Ron, we are all ears," answered Albus.

"Welllllll..."Dad didn't tell me I had to but I want to send out apologies to everyone for my behavior, letting them know that I DO value them. I didn't want to just hand them a note but to do the grownup thing and have it sealed in an envelope and sealed with that fancy wax stuff...you know?. Then I wanted the owl's to deliver them personally."

"I wrote the letter and copied it and found enough envelopes, although they don't exactly match," he said while blushing. "But I can't find any of that stuff that you seal them with that makes them look so official".

"Could you help?" asked Ron.

Both Albus and Minerva were in shock and then so moved that Minerva had to turn her head so that he would't see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Of course we will help you" answered Albus, "Come on over to the desk, I imagine we can even find matching envelopes for you."

After everything was finished and Ron had his stack of envelopes Minerva asked him, "Why don't you leave them with Albus and we can have Fawks deliver them all in the morning. It would be quite special to have a Phoenix deliver such a beautiful envelope in a blinding flash of light. We can even have him space them out so that each person received their letter when they are alone, just to make it more special."

Ron was standing there with his mouth open..."Would you really do that for ME?

Albus put out his hand and took the envelopes, "consider it done!" At the same time he looked Ron right in the eye and said, "Ron, Minerva and I are very proud of you!"

With that Ron turned red, said "Thanks, Thanks a lot" while backing out the door, then tore off to the Gryffindore common room as only a twelve year old can do.

Albus and Minerva just looked at each other when Minerva said, "Just when you think you have seen it all".


	7. Concrete Galoshes

Chapter 7-Concrete Galoshes

Ron had never received so many hugs. Just hugs, not many words, just hugs. He knew, in his heart that they had received his apology and all was forgiven, even if they didn't say as much. His Dad was right, life can start again. With family and friends, wonderful things can happen, if they allowed it to.

It was Saturday and the kids were eager to take advantage of their last free weekend before they faced being more accountable for classes and homework, not to mention stricter supervision.

Professor Sprout, Hagrid and Minerva needed to do a bit of shopping in Hogsmeade and agreed to supervise a student afternoon trip. The kids were ecstatic and of course on their best behavior.

Arthur along with his sons and friends, who were able to take off work, would start on the Burrow Monday. They are looking forward to a leisurely day off and perhaps a walk around the grounds in the summer sun.

It was with these comforting thoughts in mind that everyone heard screaming coming from the one of the classrooms. Peeves was bored and decided to throw mud balls all over the place, and when he could manage it, at Filch as well. As both Peeves and Filch were full of themselves and constantly picking on the students, most everyone ignored them.

This day Albus was not feeling up to ignoring any shenanigans. First; He waved his wand, sending Peeves into an empty classroom, sealing the room so that he couldn't get out. The next wave of the wand made all the mud disappear, including the mud splatters all over Filtch. Lastly, he called in 'the army of one'.

When the Bloody Baron arrived Albus instructed him; "Take care of Peeves, no matter what it takes. Share with him that we want a peaceful summer, with none of his tricks, bad language or bombing runs. Is that clear?" The Bloody Baron started smiling from ear to ear, at least as much as a ghost can smile, and responded, "Not a problem "Mighty Boss of All Hogwarts', it will be done!"

As everyone began to congregate for breakfast they found a traffic jam at the entrance to the Great Hall. Those coming up from behind stared asking, "What's going on, who is holding up progress?"

"You won't believe this" said Bill as he started directing traffic helping everyone move away from the door.

Once everyone had entered the hall they finally understood but still couldn't believe their eyes. Right in the center of the hall hung a huge cage, and in the cage was... non-other... than Peeves. He was dressed in a little blue bonnet, and was wearing a diaper. He had a baby teething ring in one hand and a little blanket in the other.

Baby Peeves was definitely NOT a happy camper! It looked as though he was yelling and screaming but no noise was coming out his mouth. On the door of the cage was a sign, 'Not to be opened except by the Bloody Baron'.

It was obvious that Peeves was in trouble and being punished. Everyone was laughing, except perhaps Hermonie, and most didn't have much sympathy for him. On the whole they considered it a wonderful start to the day.

Severus was up early as he was getting ready for his trip to the Dursleys. He couldn't get the picture of Harry, abused by that large walrus, out of his head. More to the point, he was still upset that he had this particular assignment.

If truth be told, deep down he was afraid that his temper would get the best of him. He didn't deal well with Muggles who tortured people, especially children. Not that he felt a kinship to the "Golden Boy", but he could remember his own past, his own early childhood before Albus and Minerva, and those memories made him angry.

While he stormed around his living quarters, ranting and raving 'why me', he took comfort in the fact that his Dad had faith in him to control his emotions and do what was needed.

He was also a bit excited because he had a date with Alice that night so he didn't want to have to spend too much time taking care of "bratty kid" business.

Severus used the floo to call Mrs. Figg and asked if he could come through. She welcomed him in but told him to watch out for the clutter as she was packing up to move back to Hogsmeade. Albus had informed her that the job of watching Harry was over and she was really excited about moving closer to her family.

As Severus approached the Dursley house he noticed that the yard was in pretty good shape. Since Harry wasn't there he wondered who was doing the work. The car was in the driveway, so they must be home.

As he moved closer he noticed a grubby, dirty looking little girl pulling weeds. When she saw him approach the house she looked very frightened and ran to the back yard.

No...it couldn't be...they had acquired another child. No, they were not that stupid he must be reading the situation wrong. She was playing in the dirt and was scared because she wasn't supposed to get dirty and someone caught her.

He shook his head but became alert as he knocked on the door. Dudley answered the door, stuffing a twinkie in his mouth and talking at the same time, "whooot yuuu fant?".

"Mr. Dursley Please," responded Severus.

"Fad, fommm gy wnts you" Dudley said, spitting food all over the place and turning to walk back to his TV set.

When Severus' looked down and saw bits of twinkie all over his shirt, his allotment of patience ran out. He walked in the house, uninvited, and slammed the door. So much for calm, cool, and collected he thought to himself.

Vernon started strutting toward Severus, his face beginning to do its pink, red and purple number. He walked like a troll, with all his body weight shifting to which ever leg happened to be in contact with the ground at the moment.

"What are you doing in my house? Get out, NOW!"

Severus lifted his eyebrow, put on his best scowl, and pointed his wand. Vernon developed second thoughts and started walking in reverse almost immediately.

Severus hissed at him, "What? You thought we would just go away never to return after what you did to that boy."

"Gather your family and go sit on the couch before I pop your belly-button and let out all that hot air you're carting around."

Vernon guarded his family, putting his body in front of them, as he pushed them toward the couch. The look on Severus' face seemed to transfix them causing them to remain silent and somewhat in a trance.

Once they were seated Vernon seemed to get a second wind and started cursing Severus again but was silenced as fast as the Severus could utter "Silencio".

He waved his wand again, and their feet were incased in concrete. They looked down in shock and then fear, not knowing what this nasty man had on his mind to do with them next. They just knew that in 'Muggle Land', concrete galoshes are not an indicator of long life.

Severus then gracefully sat in a comfortable chair facing them, laid his wand in his lap taking a deep breath.

It was peaceful and quiet and he was gathering his thoughts when the back door opened, and that same dirty, grubby little girl ran as fast as she could to the cupboard under the stairs and ducked inside, closing the door.

Severus was so caught by surprise that he had not even lifted his wand. He just watched with amazement as she ran through the room. This must be the "Cassy" that Albus told him about but how did she figure into the complex mess.

There was only one way to find out as he didn't want spend the time trying and get them to volunteer the truth with him. He looked at Vernon and decided he didn't want to wade through all that hate and anger so he pointed his wand at Petunia and said "Legilimens".

It took a few minutes but finally he broke contact and sat back in his chair, calming his anger once again.

He turned around and started a fire in the fireplace, pulled a container out of his pocket, took a pinch of powder that was in it, threw it in the fire calling "Arabella Figg". Arabella answered almost at once, "How can I help you Severus?"

"Arabella, would you floo Alice Longbottom at the Longbottom Mansion and ask her if she would please come over here, it's an emergency."

"Sure Severus, I'll do it right away."

About twenty minutes later Arabella escorted Alice to the Dursley place where Severus asked Alice if she would come in and help him with a situation.

While in the foyer he explained what was going on and asked is she was still interested in adding a little girl to her family. He remembered during one of their talks that she had expressed remorse over never having the chance to have a little sister for Neville.

She gave him a funny look, like perhaps he had lost a few marbles.

"It would only have to be temporary Alice, until we can sort things out and see what is really going on." said Severus quietly. "I can't just leave her here, and what will I do with her if I take her, she is ...well...you ...know...a ... little... GIRL."

"Well that is a brilliant deduction" she said as she tried not to smirk. "OK Severus, let's get her out of here, then we can worry about the rest later." Then looking at the three on the couch she turned to Severus and said "Concrete shoes? What's that all about"?

"Well I didn't want to have to bother chasing them all over the place so this seemed to do the trick" Severus responded with a very red face.

"Severus, I do believe you're blushing, how cute" she said.

Severus just raised his eyebrow, put on his tough guy look and said "The little one is in that cupboard, pointing to the boot cupboard under the stairs, why don't you see if you can coax her out. After she comes out then we can talk to ... them" pointing to the two whales and one string-bean sitting on the couch!

Alice opened the door to the cupboard and the smell just about knocked her over. It was dark inside so it was hard to see the little girl at first, but there she was all curled up in the corner.

Alice expected the child's eyes to be full of fear but was pleasantly surprised. While fear was there, courage and determination resided there also.

"Hi, my name is Alice, what's your name?"

Alice barely heard the word "Cassy" come out of the little girl's mouth but that was a good first step.

As Alice reached out her hand, palm up, she said, "Why don't you come out and talk with me Cassy, I promise I won't hurt you, I'm only here to help you". She wasn't sure what the response might be but she wanted to try the easy way first.

Cassy looked at her for a couple minutes then she reached out and took Alice's hand, and came toward her slowly.

Alice knew not to make any sudden moves but when the girl was close enough Alice reached out, lifted her up and put Cassy in her lap. They just sat there for a moment, as Alice stroked her hair.

When she felt that Cassy was calm enough, Alice stood up and walked over to the chair next to Severus.

When Cassy saw the Dursley's she stiffened up but Alice spoke calmly to her "Don't worry, they can't hurt you anymore, I'll protect you, it's going to be OK."

Cassy literally sunk into Alice, holding her jacket tightly almost trying to hide in it. She was not looking at the Dursleys, but at Alice. What she saw in Alice's face must have made her feel secure for her body seemed to relax but she continued to hold on tight.

Behind the hug and the eyes were so many thoughts of hope. She seems to be nice, thought Cassy. But they all seem to be nice at first. She doesn't seem to like those bad people so maybe I can trust her, like I really have a choice.

In some ways Cassy was a twelve year old in a six year old body. She was determined to survive and she would do what ever it took to make it. Everyone was bigger than she was and this woman seemed to be her best shot at less anger and pain. For the moment she decided she would go with her.

Alice was so angry she had tears in her eyes and her wand hand was shaking.

Seeing this Severus decided he needed to get on with things.

Looking at the Dursley's he said "I have seen your memories and I know for a fact that you wanted a daughter for a long time. You thought that having a son and a daughter would make you appear to be the PERFECT family."

"You started adoption papers last year while Harry was still in school. They wouldn't let you adopt because of the unhealthy physical condition of your son."

"You therefore decided to circumvent the system and paid a disreputable lawyer to find you a child on the black market. The adoption came through for this little girl right after we removed Harry from you."

"It would seem that fate had the last laugh because she started doing accidental magic and you discovered that you had adopted a Witch.

You tried to get your money back but they wouldn't give it to you and they wouldn't allow you to give her back. You felt like you had been ripped off so, being as stupid as you are, you started to do all you know how to do, turn her into the female version of Harry. In other words, you are turning her into your house slave."

"This is what is going to happen now. You are not only going to sign over Guardianship of Harry to me, but you will sign over guardianship of Cassy to Alice."

The Dursley's, still silenced, waved their hands as though they wanted to object. "This is not a matter to be debated!" said Serverus.

"You will do this because I have enough evidence to put you in jail for a very long time if I should choose to turn it over to Muggle Child Services."

Having said his bit, Severus pulled out paperwork and after some fancy wand-work, he placed the papers in front of them along with a muggle pen. "Sign or go to jail, either way the kids will be better off as far as I am concerned."

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other then they reached over and signed the documents. If looks could kill, all the magical folk sitting across from them would have died a hundred times and it wouldn't have been suffering enough.

Alice cupped Cassy's face with her hand so that the child was looking at her and said "Is there anything important to you that you want to take with you Cassy, because you are leaving this place and you won't be coming back."

Cassy shook her head yes, jumped off Alice's lap and darted to the cupboard. When she came back out she had a stuffed purple dragon with her and that was all. She climbed back into Alice's lap and asked, "Are you really going to save me?".

Alice smiled and said, "Yes, dear you are coming with us."

Cassy smiled, looked at her dragon and said, "I knew it was true, my dragon told me that an Angel would come soon and save me. Thank you!"

Alice couldn't handle anymore so holding Cassy she stood up telling Severus, "Let's go".

Severus turned to the Dursley's and with a wave of his wand three hammers and three chisels appeared on the table in front of them. "These tools, if you use them long enough, will free you from the concrete shoes your wearing, have fun". Then he allowed them to speak again.

With that they walked out the door and walked back to Mrs. Figgs house.

"Severus, how can we allow those people to go free, with no punishment?" asked Alice.

"I never said they wouldn't be punished Alice, I just said I wouldn't turn the evidence over to the Muggle courts. I never said I wouldn't turn it over to the Wizard courts. They have seriously harmed two children in our community and they will pay for that."

When they reached Mrs. Figgs house, Arabella had a worried look on her face. "I am so sorry, but they turned off my floo just a few minutes ago. I told them not to disconnect until tomorrow but they never listen."

Alice looked down at Cassy and asked her if she had ever apperated before. Cassy replied, "I don't remember, what is appeted?"

"Apperate, dear. That is how many wizard folk move from one place to another. Hold on tight and close your eyes OK?"

"Ok" Cassy whispered as she shut her eyes tightly and held on for all she was worth.

They apperated to Hogsmeade and walked up to the castle gates.

As they drew near the castle they passed the students starting out on their trek into town.

Severus noticed that they were looking at him funny, and a couple of the students were actually giggling. Once they passed he heard one of the girls say, "He's hot when he's not in his bat costume".

That's when he could have kicked himself. He had dressed for the muggle world today. His hair was not greasy, it was pulled back into a manly type pony tail and tied with a bow. He had on a white long-sleeved shirt turned up at the cuffs and stylish slacks. Not exactly the image he wanted his students to see, in fact he just might have caused himself a lot of grief this coming year.

He knew also that he was going to have to give those students a very bad time soon so that they could regain that 'all important' picture of 'the mean and nasty greasy git' his image required. Should his "snakes" ever get wind of this his job as a 'spy' for Dumbledore would be soooooo much more difficult.

Alice was trying very hard not to laugh but it was not working. Severus gave her a look, his best gruff look with raised eye-brow look, and she laughed even harder. Then she said "You know, you do look hot when you're not in your bat costume".

He looked at Alice after her comment and just grunted and turned away from her, but inside he was very, very pleased.


	8. Blowing Up The Kitchen

CHAPTER 8-Blowing Up The Kitchen

Alice and Severus took Cassy directly to the infirmary to have Poppy check her out. As they walked through the castle Cassy's eyes got bigger and bigger. She was trying to take everything in, especially those talking pictures. While her curiosity was alive and kicking, she held tightly to Alice, not ready to let go of her security.

Poppy melted, of course, seeing the cut little girl with such big brown eyes. "Who do we have here Alice?"

"This is Cassy and we rescued her from the Dursley's. Remembering the shape the last child we took from their home was in it would be wise if you check her over and we will need any documentation of abuse Poppy."

Poppy just shook her head and said "Bring her over here to this first bed, take off everything but her underpants and I'll get my kit".

Alice had a difficult time getting Cassy to let go of her but finally convinced her to sit on the bed. "I'll be right here with you the whole time, don't worry."

"I need to go speak to Albus while you're busy here and we can meet up later when you're through" said Severus. He then took off to his rooms first to change back into, what the kids referred to as, his 'Bat Costume' or as he would say 'his work robes'.

Arriving at the Headmasters office entrance he met up with Flitwick. "Hi, is Dad in his office?

"I was trying to catch you and let you know you need to get over to the Longbottom Mansion. There has been an attack and Augusta Longbottom has been killed. Don't worry, Neville is still here but has not been told yet. Albus says you can floo over instead of apperate since all the fighting is over."

"Is Alice here?" asked Flitwick.

"Yes, she is up with Poppy replied Severus. "We found the "Cassy", a six year old girl, that Dad was wondering about at the Dursley's and brought her here to be checked out."

"I'll go up and be with her then and give her the news" said Flitwick.

"Be careful, we just had the Dursley's sign over guardianship of Cassy to her so this has turned into a real emotional day for her."

Flitwick just nodded as he walked off toward the infirmary, then turned around and said to him, "The code has been changed, it is now 'Mars Bar', whatever that is."

Severus nodded and spoke the words allowing the doors to open and the stairs to rise to his Father's office. Once there he floo'd to the Longbottom Mansion, wand at the ready.

Once there he immediately saw Mrs. Longbottom's body lying near the fireplace, covered with a sheet. She looked as if she had been trying to escape. He noticed the Ministry had arrived and were scurrying around doing their thing. Then he spotted his Father. What he noticed most about Albus was that he looked so old and so sad, it broke Severus' heart.

"It was the killing curse, she didn't suffer" said Albus. "For that I am grateful as she was a grand old Lady, and a wonderful friend."

Severus reached over and gave his Dad a Hug...to hell with what the ministry thought and they were staring at him. Albus hugged his son back and then they broke apart.

"I'll be fine Son, you need to come with me outside" said Albus.

They walked outside and Albus pointed up. When Severus looked, to where he was pointing, he saw the Dark Mark, Voldemorts' mark. "You know Dad, not many wizards know how to do that spell."

Albus nodded and said, "There is a bad omen in the wind. Let's get back to Hogwarts, there is nothing more we can do here now. The ministry will take Augusta to

St. Mungo's."

With that the two of them floo'd to Albus' office at Hogwarts where they found Flitwick and Alice waiting for them.

"Where is Cassy", Severus asked Alice.

"Poppy wanted to do some more testing but Cassy flat refused to relinquish her underpants. That little one can be very stubborn when she wants to be, there is a lot of fight in her. Anyway, Poppy didn't want her to be anxious so she gave her one of those sleeping suckers. She should sleep till morning, giving Poppy time to do all her tests. So far there is not much evidence of abuse so maybe we arrived before they could damage her too much."

"What happened with Mother Longbottom?" asked Alice.

As she was looking directly at Severus, he decided to kneel down beside her chair and share what they knew so far, which was not much. When he finished he hugged her and said "You're mother will be taken to St. Mungo's and you can pick her up there when you are ready to have a service."

Alice took the handkerchief offered to her and dried her eyes. Then she got up and said "I need to go find my son and let him know" and she walked out of the office.

"Alice, before you leave" Albus said, "The kids all have to be in their dorms by nine so we will be having a meeting of the Order tonight and I would like you all to attend if you can."

They all nodded and walked out. It was while Severus was walking toward the dungeon that he heard voices coming from one of the rooms. Knowing no one should be in those rooms he crept up and slid the door open just a fraction. Lupin was sitting with Draco and Harry. They were both crying. He silently stood at the door and listened for a while.

The boys didn't look like they were in pain, at least not physical pain. It looked like they were hurting with heart pain. Maybe this counseling stuff will work, at least they were not killing each other and that had to be a good sign.

Lupin had asked the boys to meet with him earlier thinking that they would want to go to Hogsmeade with the others. When lunch time arrived they were in the middle of a heavy conversation so Remus ordered lunch in and let them continue talking.

At first there was the regular sparring and trying to act tough with each other. Remus quickly told them that they were here to talk about a very personal issue, one that both of them were experiencing. They were to shut up and allow him to start the dialogue then they could participate if they so desired. If they didn't want to talk they could just sit and enjoy the quiet for the two-hours of scheduled time.

First he asked them if either of them knew the difference between discipline and abuse. Both of them blushed and quickly looked down at their shoes. They now knew what the topic of conversation was going to be and they were both very uncomfortable.

Neither of them wanted the other one to know something that personal about them as it would just be used against them in the future.

Remus knew what they were thinking and felt now was the time to set the major ground-rule that would dictate their future meetings. "I know that you're feeling vulnerable right now I am going to ask you to take a Wizard's vow. You will agree not to divulge anything said in this room to a third party without the consent of the other. Most Wizard vows punish the offender with death, but in this case I will make the punishment a soapy mouth curse for one whole month.

The boys looked at him like he was nuts, then at each other. They were both thinking that the punishment of death was probably preferable to what Professor Lupin just said.

Remus knew that both boys thought that they were the only one to go through such an experience and he hoped that when they found out they had shared experiences perhaps they could bond to a certain degree.

He didn't expect them to become best friends or anything but Harry had helped Draco to his room when he was hurt and Draco had stepped in and helped Harry when Snape cornered him. He was hoping that these experiences would provide enough foundation to build on.

They all sat quietly for a few minutes and the silence was oppressing. Finally, Harry said "I will if he will". Draco looked at Harry and responded, "Ok".

After the wizards oath Remus started things off by explaining some things to them.

"Punishment is when a caregiver wants to do something that will prevent a youth from causing serious harm to themselves or others. Youth have a tendency to be impulsive and do things without thinking through the consequences of their actions."

"Sometimes, but not always, physical force is used to cause a kid pain but only for the purpose of correction or to teach them to control their behavior. The purpose is to change behavior and encourage moral, physical and decision making skills. It is used to try and instill a sense of responsibility for themselves and those around them."

"Spanking is an illustration of this kind of punishment. It might warm your bottom, sting, and make sitting a bit difficult. It is not pleasant to receive a spanking. But, it should never leave lasting marks or damage on your body.

"Hopefully it causes you to remember the consequences of your action next time you are faced with a similar decision and make the right choice."

"Now abuse is when a person goes over the line and inflicts physical injury through punching, kicking, beating, biting, burning, shaking or substantial bruising. Abuse is the adult expressing their need to lash out through their anger, and it has nothing really to do with the child."

'When an adult punishes a child it should always be carefully related to the offense. It should be administered when they are calm and not angry. It should always be fair. Finally, spanking should not be the only tool used in punishment but only occasionally and should be brief."

"The one receiving the punishment should have known that they were doing wrong way before the punishment is administered. The rules should have been expressed through dialogue and discussion, or laying down expectations and sharing with the youth the consequences for breaking the rules. A youth should never be caught in a position where they are surprised that they are being punished. There should be no unstated expectations. That means no blind-siding, hitting-up-side-the-head, kicking them in the butt, or slapping."

Now having said all that I want to ask you if you feel you have ever been abused?"

"Are you going to go tell the adults our parents what we say in here?" asked Draco.

"No, in your case your father will hear nothing about these sessions. Harry, the Headmaster might get a summation from me as to your progress, but never what you have shared."

"Well, said Draco, looking at Harry, then back down at his shoes, I have been both abused and punished."

"By what you said I guess my Dad is always abusing me because I never quite know what's coming next."

"But" continued Draco, "I have been punished by my Godfather, Severus, a few times and it's a lot different."

"If you tell anyone Potter I will bust your chops, so help me."

"I have been abused most of my life I guess" said Harry in a very low voice, not looking at Draco. I don't ever remember being punished, if what you said constitutes punishment."

"And I won't say a word if you won't Malfoy."

"Draco, when you say your Godfather punishes you, what is different?" asked Remus.

Draco looked at his shoes for awhile and then with tears in his eyes said, "He is strict and has a lot of rules but I always know when I have broken one of his rules, I always know what he is going to do about it, I always know it's going to hurt like hell, and I always know...sob...he will hold me when he is done, and tell me he loves me."

Severus gently closed the door and continued his walk to his office, with tears in his eyes and a burning sensation in his heart. Maybe he wasn't the rotten person he always felt he was?

Harry buried his head as he was crying to. How could he have been so stupid as to believe that Draco lived a charmed life with no problems in the world. They had more in common that even Harry was comfortable with.

Draco got up and went over to get a glass of juice, trying to calm himself. What was wrong with him, crying in front of the Golden Boy, pull it together, he told himself.

Before Draco could return to his chair he heard Harry clear his throat and say "My uncle stripped me and hung me up on a hook. Then he proceeded to beat me unconscious with some cane poles. I probably would have not made it if it hadn't been for Professor's Dumbledore and Snape showing up about then."

Draco started breathing again. He hadn't realized that he had stopped breathing. He expected Potter to make some snide comment but he sure didn't expect what he heard.

How could he have been so stupid as to believe that Harry lived a charmed life with no problems in the world.

Remus took a deep breath and said; "I think we have all had enough for today. Why don't you guys go find something to do like flying, reading or feeding the Squid. Think on what we have talked about and we will meet again next week."

Nobody said anything, they just got up and left, each to their own space. Remus didn't expect them to heal in one day but they had made a lot of progress, more than he had hoped for.

The twins had returned early from Hogsmeade with Hagrid who had to come back early. Their only reason for going was that they needed a couple of things to finish off a prank they were planning. Things were just too serious around the castle and they felt the need to bring some levity to breakfast the next day.

While the twins were seriously at work on their prank the rest of the horde returned all excited over their new purchases. Alice was waiting for them in the common room and asked Neville to take a walk with her. Everyone noticed that she looked so sad and so serious, it must really be bad news. That kind of took the warm-fuzzies out of the room and they all went to put there things away.

Later as everyone congregated for dinner the kids noticed that Neville was very quiet and it looked like he had been crying.

"What's the matter Neville? Are you in trouble?" Ginny asked.

Neville looked up at her, and then the rest of them and told them what had happened. By the end of his story they were all in tears and telling Neville how sorry they were. "I'll be so glad when I grow up and can go after whoever is doing these terrible things" said Neville. "I mean what in the world did a 98 year old lady ever do to them?"

"They were probably not out to get your grandmother" said Ginny, putting her arm around him to try and comfort him."

"More than likely they wanted to get you or your Mother" said Hermione.

"That's what Mom said, so we are going to have to move into Hogwarts with you guys for the time being. Professor Dumbledore said he was looking for a dueling professor anyway and Mom used to be one of the best."

About that time about fifty House Elves marched into the Great Hall. There were two groups of them and each group was carrying a twin. Each twin had tape over their mouths and they were trussed up like a Christmas Goose.

The House elves marched up to the head of the table, next to Professor Dumbledore, placing the twins on the ground. Honcho, the chief Elf stepped forward and stood quietly until he was sure he had Professor Dumbledore's attention.

"Sir, these two cretins, decided to mix up a potion...a potion...A POTION...in our kitchen. Needless to say, looking at Professor Snape, no insult intended sir, but they have not listened to your instructions Sir, as their POTION blew up! It blew up all over our kitchen...ALL OVER OUR FOOD...ALL OVER YOUR FOOD.

Please excuse me sir, I will punish myself directly."

He took a deep breath and looked at Professor Dumbledore again and said, "Sir your dinner will be an hour late, I am sooooooo sorry!"

Professor Dumbledore was struggling very hard too keep a straight face but he managed.

He turned to Honcho and said, "That is perfectly alright Honcho. Please do not punish yourself as all of this was completely out of control. It will not harm us to wait another hour to eat so please take your time."

"You may leave the cretins with me and I will make sure that they are made aware of their indiscretions."

Honcho bowed low and said "Thank's Boss, and we will get right on dinner!" Giving the Cretins a really dirty look he turned around and led his army out of the Great Hall.

Once they were gone Albus couldn't hold it any longer and lost it in a roaring laugh. Everyone seemed to join with him except Severus of course. Even Alice and Neville felt a bit better because of the comic relief.

Albus then gave Arthur a questioning look and said, "Well Arthur what do you think?"

Arthur looked down at the twins, then looked over at Severus saying, "Severus it would seem that it is your reputation as a Potion Master that has been tarnished, so I will allow you to do as you will with them, within reason of course."

Severus had not been smiling but he began to smile now and it put chills down the backs of all his students. He stood up and pulled out his wand, and with the hover charm, Severus and the Cretins left the hall, last seen headed for the dungeons.

**You'll have to come back to see what happens there...**


	9. The Order Returns

CHAPTER 9 –

**CHAPTER 9 –The Order Returns **

It may have looked like Professor Snape was headed to the dungeons with the twins floating in front of him, in fact that thought was running through the twins minds also.

They were also thinking, 'how in the world did we get ourselves into this mess?' and 'how could our own Father turn us over to Snape?'. 'We are done for, finished, Thestral food'.

They could not talk, as they had tape over their mouths, they could not move as the Elves had bound them tight. They were moving but only under the Snape's spell.

The next minute they became very confused. Just when they thought they were headed for Professor's Snapes office, the git takes a right turn and heads toward the kitchen. Upon reaching the wall entrance to the kitchen he tickles the pear and the door opens.

The twins are then levitated into the kitchen, where about one hundred and fifty House Elves, who are not happy very happy with them, gather around, wondering why they were being brought back.

Severus lowered them to the floor then removed the bindings and the tape. "Get up, Gentlemen".

"You, gentlemen, in an effort to entertain yourselves, have caused these kind Elves a lot of extra work, not to mention that they could have been seriously hurt."

"I might also remind you, that YOU could have been seriously hurt and your family would not be smiling and enjoying life but grieving for you."

"I consider that a very selfish way to deal with life. You have not considered the frustration and discouragement that you have caused others with your behavior and your personal desire to have a little fun at someone elses expense."

"It is time Gentlemen that you learn that your choices have consequences and that House Elves are very important beings, not to be trifled with."

"First; you are each going to receive a spanking and then you are going to apologize to these fine Elves for all the extra work you caused them. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir", they replied each hanging their head. They had not planned on any of this happening and it was totally embarrassing.

"Ok, gentlemen if you will step over to this table, drop your pants, and bend over the table please!"

The boys knew they had no choice so they slowly walked over to the table, one on each side. They lowered their jeans down to their knees and bent over the table. Severus smiled and said, "I don't think so boys, we will do this on the bare," as he lowered their shorts also.

Both boys moaned, knowing this was definitely not going to be pleasant.

"So since you like to talk together why don't you both tell us why you are being spanked". And with that a loud SMACK resounded through the room, catching everyone by surprise. Severus, using his hand, a hand made of deep and hardened calluses, began to apply many more smarting smacks.

"Because we..."

"Blew up our potion..."

"In your wonderful, clean kitchen..."

"Getting it all over the kitchen..."

"And all over the Elves..."...said the boys.

With each word Severus warmed up the bum in front of him, bringing the quivering bottom to a bright red and the owner of the bottom crying loudly.

He finished with the first twin and was moving over to the second when he noticed that the Elves had brought their young to the show and had moved them up front.

Then he heard one of the Mama Elves say, "Watch close because this is what will happen to you if you misbehave". The little ones stood there and watched, their eyes becoming as big as saucers.

As Severus started spanking the second twin he asked, "And for what, other, VERY important reason are you being spanked?"

Both of them talking through snot filled noses, and sobs, replied..."Because we could have harmed the House Elves or ourselves."

"You're correct" and with that he applied a bit more swing to his arm and, and as with the first twin, he made sure that the sit spot was going to twinge for the rest of the day."

When he finished he said..."Alright Gentlemen, you can stand and pull up your britches". He handed each of them a handkerchief and gave them a few moments to settle down.

"Now, Gentlemen, I want you to EACH SEPARATELY apologize to these kind Elves". When he heard no sound coming from them he said, "Now! Please! Unless you feel that perhaps the message your bum received has not, for some reason, connected with your brain."

With that each boy were jerked back to reality and apologized separately to the House Elves. Each hoped that this was the end of it and that they could go back to their dorms now, but such was not to be.

Severus asked Honcho, "Elf Honcho, am I correct in understanding that the Elves eat lunch after feeding the wizards and that one hundred and fifty to two hundred place settings are used daily?"

"You are correct Master Snape" replied Honcho.

"Good, then these fine fellows feel SO bad about what they have done, that they want to wash your lunch dishes, dry them and put them away for a whole week. They also REALLY desire to wash all the tables and the floor...Don't you boys?"

The Twins answered 'yes' with their mouths, but their eyes told a completely different story.

"Would this be OK with you Head Elf Honcho?" asked Severus.

"Yes, Master Snape, this would provide a wonderful break for the Elves, thank you!"

"Good" said Severus, "You boys will report here at noon each day and eat your lunch.

You will eat only the lunch they provide for you. You will then handle ALL the clean up. You will clean until you have achieved the standard of perfection desired by Chief Elf Honcho. When he is satisfied with your work then, and only then, you may return to your dorms."

"Also" said Severus, "You are grounded for the week, meaning NO leaving the dorm for ANY activity except class, detention, study in the library, and meals, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir" they replied.

"Good, then I think we are finished here. Honcho, they are basically good boys, but as with all youth, they sometimes stumble off course. Thank you for helping us teach them the error of their ways".

"If they give you any problems please feel free to call on me and I will take care of it."

"Have a good day all" and with that said he left.

All this was said with that "Snape" smirk, and a large portion of sarcasm. The boys would recognize this but Honcho was very impressed that the Wizard would think so highly of the Elves. Severus was raised a couple notches in his eyes.

The boys looked at each other, not sure if they had been excused or not but noting the look on the faces of the Elves they decided that leaving would be in their best interest now.

While walking back to the common room they were not looking forward to the next week as they could envision the impossible standards that would be set for them.

All the kids were waiting to see when and IF the twins returned.

Hermonie shared with everyone that she had received permission from her parents and Professor Dumbledore to remain at Hogwarts for the summer.

"Now I wonder why I'm not surprised? Let's see, extra study time, Professors available to teach courses, access to the Hogwarts library...hmmmmmm sure doesn't take a genius to figure that one out" said Ron with a smile.

The twins entered the common room before Hermonie could clobber Ron, and were besieged with questions. They had hoped to keep it a bit quiet but with Snape knowing, they were sure everyone would soon know.

They explained to the rest of the group what had happened and that they were grounded for the week. Everyone sympathized with them, promised to bring them goodies, and spend time with them in their prison for the week.

The twins were also disappointed because they had planned on trying to send their new fan-dangled-creation, expendable ears, up the stair case and into the meeting room tonight. They wanted to find out if the Order was being called up again, and why.

They tried very hard to get someone else to do it for them but there were no brave giants available. They had all seen how the twins had exited the Great Hall and had no desire to upset anybody else this soon. Spying would have to wait for another day.

Albus had expanded the office so that everyone could sit around a board table and be comfortable eating and talking. The House Elves brought in drinks and snacks and soon everyone started arriving.

The Order of the Phoenix had not been very active since Voldemort disappeared after the confrontation with the Potters. The purpose of this meeting was to discuss the necessity of activating the Order again and who to invite.

Arthur walked in and spotted Severus. "Sev, how did it go with the twins? Have they repented of their ways yet?" he smiled.

"Oh yes Arthur! Each has been soundly spanked, grounded for a week, and will be cleaning up the kitchens after the Elves eat lunch each day. That way they will only be dong their punishment time during what would have been play time." They are not happy campers" smiled Severus.

"Aren't there around two hundred House Elves down there at any given time?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, that is what Honcho tells me Arthur" said Severus.

Arthur laughed, "Well they will think about doing the dishes at the Burrow from now on to be a piece of cake. Well done!" and he continued to laugh along with many more at the table.

Albus got everyone's attention by clearing his throat and saying, "OK...Let's begin by discussing a few in-house issues. Severus, how did your visit with the Dursleys go?

"I obtained all the school and health information. All of which you could put in a thimble. It would seem that in fact Harry has been abused for the entire time he has been with those idiot Muggles. It was mostly mental abuse, along with starvation and hitting here and there. The night we found Harry was the first time that the Walrus had gone that far. Vernon lost a big contract that day and decided that beating on Harry would make him feel better, in more ways than one. You do know that he is a borderline Pedophile. We do need to follow-up before he decides that his son looks attractive. You need to know I got this information out of Petunia's memories, so she knows exactly how bad he is."

He continued, "As you can see in the report Alice and I submitted to you, Cassy is in pretty good shape. She had not been there long enough for them to get into the abuse routine. We still don't know her name but we do know she is very smart, alert and full of the devil. She will definitely be a handful."

"We managed to have the Dursley's sign over guardianship of the children; Cassy to Alice and Harry to me. Alice has talked about making it permanent if possible and I took guardianship of Harry until someone else can be found. As you know the boy and I get along like two north ends of a magnet, not to mention I do not want to raise the spawn of James Potter."

Severus continued, "Lupin and I have decided not to say anything to Harry, about the guardianship, until their counseling sessions show more progress and he can handle the news without blowing up the castle during a temper tantrum."

Lupin, not wanting Severus to get on a roll, interrupted saying, "I think I can find out what Cassy's name is if you will give me a few minutes and not ask a lot of questions."

Albus just smiled, his eyes twinkling as if he knew, but waved his hand at Remus to go. Then he turned to Severus and said "If you can't find it in your heart to say something nice about Harry then I strongly suggest that you don't say anything at all or we will have further words in private...do you catch my drift Son?"

Severus blushed and responded, "Yes Sir".

The rest of the table was in shock and decided pouring more tea was very important at the moment.

Remus quickly went to the Gryffindore Common Room and asked to speak to the twins. They were a bit apprehensive and asked, "What did we do now?".

"Nothing said Remus, it's what you're going to do. Please look at that parchment, I know you have, and write down the name of a little girl that is now sleeping in Madame Pomfrey's office."

The boys looked at him like he had lost his mind and almost started to lie about the map that they had hidden away. But, they knew that he knew, and he wasn't asking for the map, just some information. Perhaps it would be best to just keep their mouths shut and give him what he wanted.

With that in mind they ran for the Dorm room and checked the map. There she was, right where Remus said she would be, and her name was Cassandra Bannister. They wrote the name down and gave it to Remus when they arrived back in the common room.

Remus just smiled and said thanks as he bolted out the door. He arrived back at the meeting sooner than they expected and gave Albus the name.

Charlie of all people stood up and sputtered. "I know the Bannisters, at least I knew the Bannisters. Eric Bannister was a dragon handler. We found him and his wife dead in their home one morning with no sign of their daughter. The Dark Mark was over their house. I never met the girl but he used to talk about her and how she loved the purple dragon he gave her. According to Eric they had no other family".

Alice smiled and said, "She still has that purple dragon, in fact she won't go anywhere without it. We will check again but if there are no relatives then I will put in for adoption papers."

"How did you find her name so fast" asked Molly.

Remus knew that if he told Molly where he got the information she would go bonkers so he just said with a smile, "Well, I have my sources and they are very reliable."

Albus and Minerva were looking pale and very uncomfortable. "That also confirms another rumor that has been floating around" said Albus.

Albus continued in a harsh voice, "It would seem that there are a number of Death Eaters who believe that Voldemort will return soon. With this in mind they are trying to build up revenues for their movement. One of the things they are doing is killing people who have small children then selling the children on the black market."

"That would explain how the Dursleys were able to adopt a wizard child without us knowing about it" said Arthur. "I think it is imperative that we try and get to the bottom of this and apprehend whoever is acting as leader right now. Do we have anything to go on Albus?"

"No, not yet. The idiots we caught at the Burrow didn't have much to share other than their movement is starting to form up and everyone is competing for positions of power in it" replied Albus.

"I do feel there is a higher intelligence at work here, and a method to their madness, we just have to figure it out and try to put a stop to it. The Ministry is still burying their heads in the sand, playing like Voldemort is gone forever and these incidents are just isolated."

"Let's get the word out to all those in the old Order and each of you come to the next meeting with names of those you feel can be trusted" continued Albus.

"Also, this room will not be able to accommodate us all, plus it is just too visible. People who are interested could watch and see who is coming and going. There is a room, deep in the castle, that will be perfect for us. It has a large fireplace we can add to the floo system, plus it has its own entry from the outside. I will see about getting it ready and warded then send out the information you will need to find it for our next meeting."

Albus then smiled and said, "It's been a long day, I suggest we get some rest as we have classes and students to keep up with. OH...and by the way, Xenophilius Lovegood is going out of the country, looking for one of his weird animals again and asked me if I knew of someone who would be willing to take care of Luna for the summer. I told him we had some special classes going on and that she could come and stay with the other students. She will be arriving tomorrow as I figured one more couldn't make that much difference."

Everyone rolled their eyes and moaned but accepted his statement as fact and headed for their humble abodes.


	10. Mates and Green Dragons

**CHAPTER 10 - Mates and Green Dragons**

Routine became the order of the day. There were studies in the morning, escape time in the afternoon, homework at night. It was the time between lunch and dinner that afforded the kids opportunity to just chill and have fun and plot trouble.

The twins served out their detention but it was not pleasant. Honcho set some very high standards and the boys ended up washing the same dishes and floor over and over and over again before Honcho would accept their work. For the first few days they didn't return to the common room until four or five in the afternoon.

When they finally stopped treating the whole thing as a joke and started being serious about their tasks was when Honcho started excusing earlier. They both felt like if they saw one more dish they would go crazy. Muggles used paper plates and they decided that was what they would do when they set up housekeeping.

They did have a greater respect for the work that the Elves went through providing meals, three times a day for the crowds that were in residence during the school year.

Yes, they were very happy to see the week end but not nearly as happy as the House Elves were to get them out of their kitchen. The Elves knew they were participating in a teaching experience but it really messed up their routine and the twins could never do the job as well as an Elf. The twins took sooooooo long that it was always a rush to get dinner ready.

Harry and Draco were meeting a couple times a week with Remus and things were progressing well. The boys managed to talk about normal everyday things during the breaks instead of glaring at each other.

Remus felt as though a breakthrough was right around the corner and said so to Albus, Minerva and Severus one night while having drinks with them. Minerva like to invite people in at least once a week and just socialize. When you lived and worked in the same place, day in and day out, conversation tended to get a bit tedious.

"I really feel that the boys are beginning to understand that what happened to them is wrong and not acceptable to most adults. We have been dealing with some anger management exercises and how to vent constructively", said Remus.

"I can assure Harry he will not be sent back to his Uncles' house but we will have a problem with Draco as I cannot make the same promises to him."

Severus commented, "You know and I know that Lucius is likely responsible for these 'hit and run' attacks that we are experiencing. If we could just catch him in the act then we could give Draco some assurance, but until then, his life is going to continue to be one filled with abuse.

"You're right Severus" said Albus, but we just don't have enough information and the idiots we are catching know nothing more than what they were told to do through written communications."

Severus casually asked, "When is the next meeting with the boys Remus, I was thinking of taking Draco somewhere and I don't want to interfere with your plans".

"Tomorrow at four, right before dinner, as a matter of fact" replied Remus.

Severus just nodded his head. He had not been sleeping much lately and it was always the same thing running around in his head...Harry and the Guardianship. It was time to let him know before he found out through another source. His father was not working very hard at finding a substitute guardian so it looked like he was stuck.

But it was more than just the guardianship, he thought to himself, it was his feelings toward Harry. Why did he carry on in such a negative way, especially in front of the other students? Harry was definitely not James, so why did he allow his anger to hold on to such a lie?

Yes, James had bullied him, embarrassed him, but the real truth of the matter was that he didn't want to have to admit he was wrong. He would need a lot more information before he could bring himself to admit that the apple had not fallen very far from the tree.

It was not right but he planned on attending their next session under Harry's invisibility cloak, which he confiscated when they moved him to the castle. He would have to remember to cast all the spells; sound, smell and the like as Remus had very sensitive ears and nose. But he had to know what was going through Harry's mind. He didn't exactly know why it was so important to him, but it was.

The next day Harry was just taking a stroll around the castle before their session, trying to calm down and breath. He turned a corner and heard sobbing, not loud, but subtle, like a child who was scared.

He finally found the source of the crying, behind a statue in an alcove. There sat, all curled up, a little girl of about six. Harry had heard, through the rumor mill, a small girl, who had been abused, had been brought to the castle but he had never met her.

"Hello, what's your name?" asked Harry as he squatted down next to her.

"Cassy" she responded as she shrunk back from him trying to make the alcove bigger than it was.

Harry noticed that she was frightened of him so he just sat on the floor, with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him. "Are you lost Cassy?" Harry asked, without looking at her.

"No, my dagon is lost, I can't find my dagon" she replied.

"Dagon, dagon?" mused Harry. "Do you mean your Dragon? Do you have a Dragon?"

"Yes, he is purple and my daddy gave him to me before the bad man killed him, I want my dagon and she began crying again."

"Well, why don't we see if we can't find that naughty dragon, he has to be hiding some where. Maybe he is playing hide-and-seek with you, and waiting for you to find him."

"Do you think so?" she asked.

"Do you love your dragon?" asked Harry.

"Yes" she said.

"Does he love you?" Harry asked trying to keep the conversation positive and hopeful.

"Oh yes, he helps me a lot when things get bad."

Harry took a chance and put out his hand to her and said, "Let's go find this,whats your dragons name?".

It took a minute as she seemed to take stock of him. "Ok, his name is Harry she murmured as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

As they were searching Harry asked her, "Why did you name your dragon Harry, was that your dad's name?"

"No" she responded, "It's the name I saw on the wall in the cupboard where I had to live. I figured that since he was not there anymore he must have scaped, so maybe he would send someone back to help me scape too."

Harry froze, and bending down he looked the girl straight in the eye and asked, "Who were you staying with Cassy, who were the bad people that locked you up?

She wasn't sure if she was in trouble or not or if this boy would send her back if she told him, but his eyes were kind and he was helping her look for dagon. "Duu...Dusley, and a woman I can't remember but her name sounded like a flower. There was a real bad fat boy there too, and he not nice at all."

Harry was shocked! Shocked at what he heard and shocked he had not been told about this. The look on his face must have scared Cassy because she started backing away saying, "plese do't send me back, pease don't".

Harry pulled himself together and pulled her into his arms assuring her that she would never go back there if he had anything to say about it and he would say plenty.

"Who found you Cassy and who is taking care of you now" he asked her.

"Alice and this other guy found me. I don't know his name but he was kind of guu...gumpy looking, he scared me. Alice says she has, oh I don't know the word, guardshp or something. But I am supposed to be with Pomfee right now and I bet I am in big trouble. I hope she doesn't beat me."

"Madame Pomfrey would never hit a child Cassy, you don't need to worry about that. Now she will put bad tasting stuff in your mouth if you cuss, I know that because she did it to me. She is really nice and would never hurt you like that."

Cassy just smiled and said "Good".

About that time Harry saw a piece of purple tail sticking out from behind one of the big decorative vases down the hall. Holding her hand he led her to the vase and pointed at the purple tail.

"Yes, Yes, that's my dagon, that's Harry. Oh Harry, why did you run away? I missed you." She stood there hugging that little purple dragon as Harry tried to quickly wipe away the tears that were coming to his eyes.

Then Harry heard the chattering of Peeves overhead saying "bad dragon, bad girl for losing dragon, keep a tight hold or Peeves will hide him again."

Harry turned to Peeves and said..."Peeves if you so much as look at this dragon again I will call the Bloody Baron and you can spend some more time in that cage, do you hear me?" With that Peeves, yelled "No Baron, No Baron, Peeves just playing" and with that he was gone.

"Cassy, lets have a seat for a moment, I want to share something with you."

Cassy looked at him then sat on the floor and crossed her legs, in a way only a kid of six can do, then she looked up at him expectantly.

"My name is Harry, like I told you before, and I used to live in that same cupboard you lived in. I am really sorry that you were treated like that, nobody deserves that. The same 'grumpy' guy that saved you pulled me out also. Anyway, I just want you to know that I am here for you and if I can ever help you out, you just let me know...OK?"

Cassy jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew I would get to meet you, my dagon told me to wait and be patient and you would send angels to get me, and you did."

Harry didn't know what to say, "Cassy did someone talk to you in that cupboard?"

"Yes," She replied. "Everytime I touched your name and asked you to help me, my dagon would say nice things to me."

"Cassy, that wasn't me talking to you it was probably your mom or dad. Sometimes when I was in the cupboard and feeling really scared or in pain, my Mom would talk to me and let me know things would get better. Sometimes you think help was never going to come, but it did ...right?"

"Right, Harry! I love Momma and Daddy and they loved me too!" Then she grabbed his arm saying "Let's go or we will both be in a lot of trouble".

"OK" said Harry, "lets see if we can't go find Madame Pomfrey and get you out of trouble." They were not far from the infirmary and Harry was sure he could smooth things over.

Harry found that he was late to his session. He came flying into the room saying "sorry" breathlessly.

Severus, who was hiding under the cloak in the corner thought to himself; yes, just as I thought arrogant, no thought of others, never pays attention, spoiled.

Remus didn't look very happy but said, "What held you up Harry" wanting to give the boy an opportunity to explain his tardiness.

"I would have been here on time but I found Cassy, huddled in a corner, crying. It would seem she lost her Dragon and was pretty upset. It took us a bit to find it then she is so little I couldn't just leave her there so I took her back to Madame Pomfrey."

'Hummm, likely story, quick lie to cover up his poor planning more than likely' thought Severus. He would check it out and if it was a lie then Potter would be a very sorry young boy. Then he kicked himself as he knew he couldn't say a thing about it since he wasn't supposed to be here to begin with. No matter, he would find a way.

"Is she Ok" asked Remus.

"Yes, she seems to be happy now that she has her, as she calls him 'dagon', and is back with Madam Pomfrey. Then Harry's face kinda drooped.

"What's wrong?" asked Remus.

Harry thought for a moment then replied, "Do you know that she named her dragon Harry. She saw my name scratched on the wall in the cupboard where she was locked up and thought that since I escaped that I would send someone for her too."

"Why didn't someone let me know about her? How did the Dursley's get hold of her?

"Things have been so busy Harry that we just haven't had time but I am sure that Alice will fill you in if you ask her" replied Remus.

Harry just shook his head and asked, "Doesn't it ever end?"

The boys discussed their experiences and their lives for a long while then Remus said,"In closing I want you each to answer a question for me. Harry, what is there about Draco's life that you wish could be part of your life. Draco, what is there about Harry's life that you wish could be part of your life.

Both boys were in shock...that was definitely NOT something they wanted to talk about. Those thoughts were private thoughts, ones you shared with NO ONE. If you did they would just come back and use it against you in front of others.

They both sat there for most of half an hour, saying nothing, just looking at their shoes. Remus was not about to give them a break and they both finally realized that.

Draco, hummed and hawed around a few times then he said, "Harry, I wish I had your freedom. Freedom from never wondering when the next beating was coming or what direction it was coming from. I get a break in the summer sometimes with my Godfather, but then it starts up all over again. Sometimes I get soooooo tired...soooo sick, I think I just want to die. I wish I could stay with Severus all the time, I wish he were my Dad."

Harry was looking at him, even though Draco was not looking at Harry. Tears formed in Harry's eyes and then he looked back down at his shoes as the tears started running down his cheeks. Then he reached over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder and said, "We have to find a way mate, we have to find a way!"

It was quiet again for a few minutes then Harry said, "Draco, I don't know about how much I would like receiving your spankings but I would give anything in the world to be you when you're held and told that you are loved. No one has ever told me that they love me like that, ever!"

Draco looked at Harry in shock. "Do you know what you just called me?

Harry gave him a questioning look, as he couldn't remember calling him anything.

"You called me Mate, do you really mean that? The first time we met you wouldn't even shake my hand and we have been at each other ever since. I really don't want your pity!"

Finally understanding, Harry responded, "I don't want your pity either, I just want us to be friends. This fighting over small stuff is really stupid and just like you, I am tired of all the garbage. I can't even remember anymore what we are fighting about. I think it's because of your Father and his reputation and the Death Eaters, but you are not your Father and I guess we forget that. I know Snape does when he deals with me."

Draco looked at Harry for a while then said, "I would like to work on a friendship also, but you know it's going to cost us a lot of headaches on both sides."

"Then" added Draco, "There's the fact that, someday your going to be the Head of a Great and Noble Family and you have no clue how to act" Draco laughed. "You really need classes Mate or they will eat you alive".

Harry laughed and said "You're probably right but I don't know about this Great and Noble Family thing."

"You're really dense sometimes Mate, the Potters have been one of the Great and Noble families for a long time they even hold a position in the Wizengamot."

"Well, before we start running the country let's go get something to eat, what do you say?" asked Harry.

Remus knew that the breakthrough had been made and that they could start meeting less frequently as these two boys were going to attempt to become friends. They had shared things that very few would ever understand and each knew that the other would always understand.

Severus, under his cloak, was in shock. Many times when he was young he had the same wishes and hopes. How close he had come in his early days having them answered through Lily, and how he had dropped the ball and destroyed his own dream. The boys were young, yet they were able to look past all the crap and try to love life anyway. Why couldn't he?

Everyone took a break and Remus told them they would be meeting only once a week from then on. He encouraged them to continue to talk to each other over the summer and to be there for each other.

Harry turned and asked Draco, "How would you like to move into the dorm with the rest of us. It's crazy sometimes but its fun and you're never lonely. You can try it out and if it doesn't work you can always move back in with your Godfather...how about it?"

"I think I would like to give it a try but how about Ron? Asked Draco.

"Well Ron had a serious talk with his dad about that very thing a while back, a rather painful one if I'm correct, so I don't think there will be a problem."

"Let me talk to my Godfather and make sure he is Ok with it then I'll let you know".

"Great" said Harry as they both walked out the door, heading for the great hall.

Remus followed close behind, very happy with how things were going.

Severus was still sitting in the room under the cloak, trying to absorb all that had been said, he figured it would take at least four fingers of whiskey.


	11. The Tears Of The Phoenix

CHAPTER 11 -

**CHAPTER 11 – The Tears Of The Phoenix**

The kids knew that Harry and Draco were meeting with Professor Lupin. Hermione was probably the only one who had any indication as to why and she wasn't talking unless Harry brought it up first and he hadn't.

Everyone was welcoming Luna, when they saw the two boys walking into the Great Hall for supper laughing with each other. Then they actually sat next to each other when usually Draco sat next to Snape.

Ron felt his temper rising, and his mind was tossing around thoughts like, 'what is that dirty snake up to now?'. Then he remembered the session he had with his Dad a few weeks prior and took a deep breath. He had promised himself that he would at least try and not let his mouth take over his good sense, especially with his family and friends but also with others. Draco had done nothing rotten to him this summer, at least so far, perhaps he needed to chill and see how things played out.

Harry purposely sat next to Ron, allowing Draco to sit on his other side. Across from Harry, Hermione sensed a great change in attitude coming or a great war and braced for it.

As Harry was piling his plate with stew he tossed out a question; "Who do you think will take the England Quidditch Championship this year?"

Hermione was shocked, thinking that Harry had just lit the 'war' fuse, but she was wrong. To everyone's surprise and astonishment both Ron, who was looking at Draco waiting for the battle to come, and Draco, who was doing the same thing, yelled "the Chudley Cannons". Then they both sat there with their mouths hanging open as they had never, in all their time together, ever agreed on anything. Neither one could figure out what to do next.

"I don't know", replied Harry, "I think that the Appleby Arrows will take it."

The war began with both Ron and Draco, verbally sparing with Harry over the greatness of the Cannons and the shortcomings of his team of choice. Hermione just tucked her head and smiled to herself as did most of the adults that knew anything about Ron's love of the Cannons.

Pretty soon Ron and Draco were talking to each other with Ron spitting food, from his overly full mouth, all over Harry's plate, as he became so excited at finding someone else who loved the Canon's. Finally Harry said, "Listen Ron why don't you move to the other side of me so you and Draco can talk and I won't have to eat my supper and yours too".

Without batting an eye Ron said "sure", jumped up and moved his plate. Harry just thought to himself, 'well that potential war is over'.

Authur was beside himself with happiness as were others who knew how much Ron hated Slytherins and how fast this could have escalated into a knock down drag out war.

Albus, with a twinkle in his eye, knowing what had just transpired, turned to Harry and said, "Harry I need to talk to you after dinner, if you would come up to my office when you're finished?"

"Yes Sir" Harry replied, wondering what was in the wind now.

Harry took his time eating supper, not really wanting to go to the Head Masters office. He just knew that things were going well right now and he didn't want anything to mess it up.

He reached the entrance to "That Office In The Sky" hoping that the door was shut since Dumbledore had forgotten to give him a password. Again, fate was against him as he saw that the door was already open. Dumbledore must have remembered that he forgot to give him the password so left him with no excuse not to show up.

He stepped on the stairs and they began to revolve, lifting him up to the next platform. Arriving he noted that Dumbledore's office door was shut, so he knocked. A few seconds later he heard the word "enter". He opened the door to see not just Dumbledore sitting at his desk, but Snape, Lupin and an empty chair for him sitting in front of the desk. This was definitely NOT good news.

"Hello Harry, I hope you had a good supper, please have a seat," said Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir" responded Harry walking over and stiffly sitting in the vacant chair, the one that was closest to the door.

"That was a very nice thing you did, getting Draco and Ron talking to each other like that, congratulations" said Lupin.

"I didn't do much sir, I just knew that they both loved the Cannons and helped them to see they had something in common."

"None the less" said Albus, "It will allow them to heal their differences a lot faster than normal and that has to be good."

"Yes, Sir" said Harry, still stiff, waiting to see what the real topic of conversation was going to be about.

"Well, lets get to the matter at hand this evening" said Albus. "Harry, I have asked Professor Lupin to be with us because, while I do not know what you talked about in your sessions, I do know they would not have continued if you didn't trust him, am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir", replied Harry, "He has always been honest and up-front with me".

"Harry," continued Albus, "as you are well aware we have removed you from your Aunt and Uncle's residence because they are definitely unfit parents".

"Brilliant assumption" responded Harry.

"Watch your tone when talking to the Head Master young man" sniped Severus, "You will keep a tone of respect when talking to him."

"Yes Sir" replied Harry without looking at Snape.

"As I was saying Harry, they are no longer your guardians but by law you have to have a guardian. When Professors Longbottom and Snape went to pick up Cassy they also had the Dursley's sign documents giving up custody of you both. Cassy's guardianship was signed over to Professor Longbottom and your guardianship was signed over to Professor Snape.

Harry exploded as soon as that word 'Snape' came out of Dumbledore's mouth. He stood up and said, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU, ARE YOU DETERMINED TO GET ME KILLED? NO FRIGGIN WAY SHOULD HE BE MY GUARDIAN, HE HATES MY GUTS. YOU MIGHT AS WELL SIGN MY DEATH WARRANT OR SEND ME BACK TO THE DURSLEY'S. HE HAS CALLED ME EVERY NAME IN THE BOOK, HE HAS...and about this time Harry lost it and the frustration and tears broke lose, he could contain them no more. He turned around and before anyone could stop him he bolted out the door.

"That went well, said Snape, curling his lip".

"What did you expect" asked Remus, "That he jump for joy, that the one teacher in this school that treated him like garbage all year, now has guardianship over him?"

Snape blushed, as much as Snape can blush, and had no retort for Lupin.

"Let me go find him Albus and talk with him a bit. I will bring him back in about an hour, is that OK?"

"Yes," said Albus, "we will try to meet again in an hour".

Harry raced through the castle and up to his dorm room. Once there he started packing a few things he would need for a short trip then he headed out again. He had decided to go to the Burrow and talk with Mr. Weasley, at least he would understand.

He raced through the doorway and toward the the grounds. When he rounded the corner to head toward the main hall he ran smack into Lupin who was coming to find him.

Lupin grabbed him by the cuff of the neck and led him toward one of the empty classrooms. The man was much stronger than he looked and Harry was having a hard time keeping his feet on the floor.

Lupin knew that Harry was in a rage and there was only one thing to do, although he really didn't want to do it. He closed the door to the classroom, and put a silencing charm on the room. He then sat on the desk then pulled Harry over his lap. He pulled up Harry's shirt then SMACKED him a few times on his backside.

The first smack grabbed Harry's attention, as did the sting. He suddenly realized where he was and what position he was in and who was spanking him.

After a number of swats Lupin asked Harry, "Now tell me why I had to drag you into a classroom, put you over my lap and smack your bottom for you?"

"Because you're a traitor, all that talk was a lie!"

"Let's try this again" said Remus as he added a few more swats to an already warm bottom. "Why are we here?"

Harry was crying now, as much as he didn't want to, he could not stop the tears, but he would NOT answer Lupin.

"Let's try this again, and Harry, I have all evening but I don't think your bottom does. Now why are we here?" With that he swatted with a bit more force not only Harry's bottom but that sit spot that will remind him for a few hours that he had been spanked.

"Because I yelled at the Head Master and Professor Snape," sobbed Harry.

With those words Lupin stopped spanking Harry and let him stand up. He grabbed him and held him tight and let him cry, handing him a handkerchief. At first Harry tried to push him away but Lupin would't let him go and just kept rubbing his back saying, "It's Ok Harry, it's over now, your forgiven and I am sure your Dad would have said to you right now that He still loved you!"

With those words Harry seems to wilt and just pull himself into Remus as he fought to get his tears to stop. When it felt like Harry had himself under control, Lupin said, "Harry sit down, we need to talk." And with that Remus grabbed his wand and put a cushion charm on Harry's chair to make it more comfortable.

Harry, still crying a bit, sat down and appreciated the charm right away. He still had not looked at Remus, he didn't know if he could he was so embarrassed.

"Harry, look at me," Remus said. "Look at me please!" he repeated.

Harry finally looked up at Remus and said "I'm sorry professor, I shouldn't have lost my temper. I know you taught us ways to control it but all your words just seemed to fly away and I couldn't grab them back."

"Harry I also told you that kids make mistakes, they always have and always will. People who care about them will punish them for their mistakes, forgive them and hope that they can remember how to do it right the next time."

"There will be more mistakes Harry, I can almost guarantee it, and you will be over someone's lap again, I can almost guarantee it because you will be a kid for a long time yet."

"Today's mistake is a matter of Respect for your Elders. It doesn't matter if you like them or not" said Lupin, "You should still conduct yourself with dignity and you should at least respect their position."

"They both knew that you were going to have objections. That's why I was there, so that you wouldn't feel outnumbered. You will be given an opportunity to express your concerns. When you share your thoughts on the matter you need to keep your cool and you need to share with them why you feel the way you do. Yelling will never accomplish anything except more of the same treatment that you have just received."

"You mean I will get to talk, and they will really listen?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, I am a counselor and I am there to insure that you all have a chance to share your thoughts. Now a counselor would not normally spank you but I also happen to have been one of your Dad and Mom's best friends. I am very sure that your mother would still be swatting your butt if you pulled that number in front of her."

Harry smiled and said, "Do you really think so?"

"Oh yes, she was a very kind and wonderful woman but she had a temper on her, worse than yours."

"Now" said Remus, "What how about, we go back upstairs and try this again?"

"OK, but only if you will cushion my chair up there too," he smiled.

"I think I can manage that," smiled Remus.

As they began to walk back Harry stopped and looked as Remus asking, "You won't tell them I got a spanking will you?"

"No Harry, that is between you and me."

"Why can't you be my guardian?" continued Harry.

"Harry I don't know how much you know about me, but the rumors you have heard are true I am a werewolf. I was bitten as a child and have to take a potion each and every full moon. The ministry would never allow me to take over guardianship, especially of you."

"So what, I don't care, and if you were one of my parent's best friends then it shouldn't matter. Wouldn't they have wanted you to take over my guardianship?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps Harry, but it just can't be. I will be there for you in any way I can, but that is not allowed."

"That's just wrong Professor, just wrong!"

"Life is not always fair Harry, but we will try and make the best of it, OK?"

"OK," replied Harry, continuing on to "The-Office-In-The Sky" and more bad news he was sure.

Soon they arrived back in Dumbledore's office and Lupin took his seat. Harry sat down and smiled to himself as he felt the cushion beneath his sore bum.

Harry started the conversation by saying, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was just such a surprise, and I reacted inappropriately. I was disrespectful to you both and that was wrong. I will try and keep my anger in check when I get to share my feelings about this."

Albus smiled then said, "Well said Harry, let's start this over and forget what happened. Perhaps we can talk out our differences in a calmer way. I too am sorry as I could have broached the subject with a tad bit more tack and not just hit you with it out of the blue."

"First, since you already know what has taken place why don't you share with us how you feel about it" continued Albus.

"He really doesn't have a say in this Head Master so why are we wasting our time?" asked Snape.

"Severus, he has a right to express himself even if you don't agree with him, at least you will know him better, which in turn, should help you to deal with the job of guardianship."

Harry was looking at his shoes all through this. When Remus cleared his throat, Harry took this as a sign that it was his turn to talk.

Harry took a deep breath and in a calm voice he looked at Professor Snape and began.

"Professor Snape, I came to this school all excited because it was going to be a brand new start for me. No more beatings for nine months, a chance to learn, really do well in class and not worry about getting beaten if I did better than Dudley, or beaten if I did worse than Dudley."

"It was a whole new world and while I admit I was ignorant about how it all works, I listened and tried very hard to learn."

"I didn't have a chance to read any of my text books because they were taken away from me as soon as I came back from shopping and I didn't see them again until I was packing to leave."

"When I arrived in your class I started taking notes on every word you uttered and then you lambasted me for taking notes when I should have been listening to you. Then you insulted me by calling me names in front of the whole class. You then asked me questions, some of which I have since found out were not even in the book, and when I couldn't answer them you belittled me again."

"It never stopped! Class after class, all year long. you made me feel little, useless, worthless, insignificant and feeling like I didn't belong."

"On top of that you accused me of being my father, over and over again. I have never met my father, at least so as I could remember. I decided, after awhile, that he must be a good guy since you hated him like you hated me, and I didn't think I was that bad a person."

"After a while my whole day was wrapped around dreading going to your class because it didn't matter what I tried to do to make you happy it was not going to happen."

"Herminone and those around me were my teachers. By watching them closely I learned from them. I had to because you were not interested in really teaching me anything. You just wanted to see how miserable you could make my life, as if that would make you feel better about how miserable my Dad supposedly made you feel. I soon realized I couldn't make up for whatever my Dad did to you, it was not in my power to make you feel better, so I quit trying."

"I lost total respect for you when you hounded Neville so much that he could not do his potions right because he was shaking so badly. That seemed to make you happy, when we failed. The only times we ever saw a bit of a smile on your face was when we did something wrong and messed up the potion or when you handed out detentions."

"I don't trust you, I don't respect you, and I am very afraid of you. You have made it very clear that you hate me for some reason. So in my mind you are not a person that someone wants for a guardian, especially when you are only eleven years old. At least with my Uncle, I knew WHY he hated me?"

Then Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore and said, "I want to see you as others do, with that twinkle in your eye, always being the grandfather when needed and Head Master when needed. I manage to sometimes, but most of the time my memory goes back to the fact that you dumped me on the doorstep of people who didn't want me anymore than they wanted weeds in their garden."

"That could be called just a mistake and could have been rectified. But then you just left me there for eleven years and never checked up on me. If it was important enough that you place me in a house with all those protections wouldn't it make sense that it would be equally important to at least check up on me once in a while to see if I was still in one piece?"

Harry looked at Remus, he stopped speaking and looked at his own lap as tears started dripping from his cheeks into his hands.

Much to everyone's astonishment Fawkes, flew from his perch over to Harry's shoulder and began to sing softly in Harry's ear.


	12. The Sorting Of Severus And Harry

CHAPTER 12 -

**CHAPTER 12 –THE SORTING OF SEVERUS AND HARRY**

All of the Adults were left speechless after Harry finished sharing what he had carried on his heart for a very long time. Albus' eyes no longer shared their famous twinkle. Snape, had that typical smirk on his face, but his eyes were very troubled.

"I think we all need a cup of tea," Albus quietly said.

With a wave of his wand, tea appeared and they all silently sipped as their minds absorbed the longest dialogue and calmest delivery they had ever heard come forth from the 'Boy Who Lived'.

When it appeared Harry had his emotions under control, Albus cleared his throat and said, "Harry, you are right, I owe you an apology. I didn't use common sense or listen to those around me who were wiser than me. I thought only about the magical functions of keeping you safe. It never entered my mind that your own blood would treat you that way even though every time I looked at Severus I should have been reminded."

Severus gave his father a hard look, one that told him he did not appreciate his dirty laundry being waved in public, especially in front of a student.

"Oh Severus, get over yourself" said Albus. "It is no secret how your father treated you and that I adopted you to get you away from him for that very reason."

"Harry, sometimes an old man gets focused on the big picture and forgets people make up that picture and they have lives, fears, feelings and problems. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart for what happened to you and can only ask you to forgive me. I hope we can start over again and perhaps this time I can get it right."

Harry was in shock! He expected the same old garbage that most adults gave him like, 'well at the time it seemed best', or 'it's all in the past let's get on with life' or the best one, 'suck it up everyone has problems'.

"Yes Sir, I would really like to at least try. I will try and do better also, although Professor Lupin says that since I'm a kid there are still a lot of mistakes I'm going to make."

Albus laughed, "Not just kids make mistakes Harry, but it is expected that the mistakes diminish as one gets older."

"Albus continued, "Harry, I do have to be honest with you though. There are a lot of bad people out there who would do you harm if they had half a chance. After all that trouble with Quirrell last year we believe that Voldemort may not be as permanently dead as we would like him to be. If he comes back then Professor Snape will probably be one of the first to know about it, and be able to warn us."

"That is why we couldn't let you go to the Weasleys. They are already considered to be blood traitors and have their hands full just trying to protect the kids that they have. If we added you to the mix the danger would be even greater for them. Don't think that they wouldn't take you in a split minute, they would."

"We have to make sure that someone strong, who can defend you, has guardianship over you. Those are some of the reasons that we feel that Professor Snape is our best choice."

"Granted, he marches to a different drummer, and he will never be a Molly Weasley when it comes to displays of affection. But he is an honest man Harry, an honorable man, who will never lie to you and you can always rely on him" said Albus.

"He definitely needs to work through a few issues when it comes to dealing with past hurts he feels were inflicted upon him by your father. If truth be told, the abused is fast becoming the abuser, if he doesn't' change his ways." At the same time that Albus was saying that he gave Snape a dark penetrating look. "But, perhaps you and he can work through those issues" Continued Albus.

Everyone then turned to Snape, who had not uttered one word. Knowing Snape, and knowing that he had not popped off a negative explicative by now, was itself a positive.

Severus took a deep breath then looked Harry square in the eye and said, "Harry, I know you don't trust me, or even like me, but I am going to ask you take a walk with me out to the lake where we can sit and talk. I think there is a lot I need to share with you and it would be a good place to start."

"I am saying that I have more to share with you about myself and I am sure there is more that you have to share with me."

"So if you can find it in your heart to trust just a bit, knowing that Professors Dumbledore and Lupin know where we are, would you take a walk with me?"

Harry looked at Snape for the longest time, not only was he shocked by the words but it was the first time his professor had called him Harry. He was still hesitant but it was the honest look of his eyes that convinced him. They didn't match the stiff, domineering body pose that the Professor usually used to terrify people with.

"Ok Professor, I will go with you". And with that they stood and left.

"Well, I hope that will go well," Albus sighed.

"Oh, I really think it will, Albus, they really do need each other, they just don't' know it yet" Stated Lupin.

It was a sight that quite a few people in the castle noticed but none said anything about, the "bat and the boy" going outside toward the lake together. More shocking was the fact that neither seemed to be upset.

When they reached the lake they sat on a plush grassy spot, where each could face each other yet lean back against a tree. It was not the most comfortable of times and each picked a piece of grass and chewed on it.

Severus started the conversation. "When I was young and hurt and angry, Dad, better known as Professor Dumbledore to you, manipulated my real Dad into giving up custody of me. I was a very used-up teenager and hated the world."

"I even felt like I hated Albus for some reason, unknown to either of us, and acted out with him. He finally realized that I needed to release some of that anger just so we could talk to each other. After I called him some horrendous names he grabbed me, and paddled my butt. Then he held me tight and let me cry it out telling me that he loved me anyway. Then we went down by the lake and I think we must have talked all night."

"Now I'm not saying I want to spank you, don't get me wrong. In fact from the cushion charm that I happened to notice Professor Lupin place on your chair up in the office, I gather you have probably already been through that part."

Blushing, bright red, Harry sank back into the tree.

"Harry, your Mother and I were friends while at school and worked together a lot, especially in potions. Your Father wanted to date her and she kept telling him no. He was spoiled, and 'no' was not in his vocabulary. So your Father became my personal bully, constantly embarrassing me in front of the whole school and worse, in front of your Mother."

"We became very serious and were going to be married when Voldemort came on the scene. It was terrible; the terror, fear and people dying. It just kept getting worse and it felt like there was no hope. Albus formed what is now known as the 'Order of the Phoenix'. It is a secret group of people who stand against the Dark Lord."

"It seemed like they were always one step ahead of us. For every Death Eater we killed they, in turn, wiped out whole families. We all lost a lot of friends in that war. That is when I decided to take the "Mark, I became a Death Eater", he rolled up his sleeve to show Harry the Dark Mark imbedded in his forearm.

"I felt that if I could join and work my way up the ranks then I could spy for the Order. I told your Mother that we would have to separate until the war was over because I could not allow them to find out about her. She refused so I said some very bad things to her which hurt her deeply. It took her a couple years to figure out that I had purposely caused her to walk away from me and to forgive me."

"So I became a spy. I took on the image of a tough, hard, and very dangerous greasy Git. One of the reasons Albus wanted me to take you as my ward was because there are not many who will mess with me. I am very good at what I do and I am very proficient at spells, curses, charms and other things that can hurt or kill."

"Then a very little boy named Harry Potter was hit by the killing curse cast by the Dark Lord. The curse, because of the charms placed on you by your Mother, did not kill you but shot back at the Dark Lord. We are not really sure what happened to him but Albus never believed he was dead and last year, Quirrell, only confirmed his suspicions."

"Harry, I have to maintain my persona in order to fool all the little snakes in my house. They report directly back to their parents, many of which are Death Eaters. If I am overly nice to Gryffindores, or any body who works for the 'Light' and not the Snakes, others will hear about it very quickly. If the Dark Lord returns, I need to be able to return to my position as spy."

"Albus was correct in telling you that I will never be a Molly Weasley, hugging you all the time, or an Arthur Weasley who would pat you on the back and tell you everything will be just fine. That is just not who I am."

"Harry, everything is not fine and for you it will probably never be what you want it to be. You will never be a Ron or a Neville, that ordinary boy who has no greater problem than naming your children."

"You are Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and nothing can take that away, so you're going to have to find a way to live with it. If the Dark Lord returns you're going to have bigger problems. He will want a piece of you because of what you did to him. It was not your fault and you did nothing to cause it to happen but he will not care."

"I know you feel like everyone is trying to control your life but that is not true. We are trying to teach YOU how to control your life and you control it through the choices you make. If you make good choices then you will grow strong and have more control, if you make bad choices, then you will have to answer to me. Through talking, teaching, practice and discipline you will learn how to do it right the next time. We may not always agree but we can always talk it through."

"Life is like what happened to you earlier. You got mad, mad turned into anger, anger turned into rage and you had no control over it or your life, you just reacted."

"Lupin disciplined you for how you chose to react, for your bad choice. He caused you to slow down, focus and think things through. Then you tackled the problem again and I was very impressed at how you presented yourself."

"You did so, in a well thought out manner, as an adult should. And next time, when you are hit with a surprise you don't agree with, hopefully you will be able to make good choices quicker."

"Yes, I am very proud of how you handled it but now we need to help you learn how to make it a habit."

"You need to know that I, like Professor Lupin, also believe in discipline Harry, and that includes spanking when needed. I will always be up front with you. You will know what is expected, you will always know the rules, and you will always know how you will be held accountable if you do not meet those expectations."

"There will be no surprises thrown at you by me, and the rules in your life will be constant and consistent."

"You on the other hand will always be held accountable for your actions. Not the actions of others but only your actions. "Everyone else is doing it", will not cut it with me. I don't care what everyone else is doing, but I do care what you are doing and so should you. You will not be held accountable for their actions, unless you contributed to them and they will not be accountable for yours. Only you can answer for you."

"Above all I will never lie to you Harry. I may not always answer your questions, and I may not always be able to share with you what you want to know, but I will not lie. And you need to know that I will not tolerate you lying to me. That is my number one hot button and lying to me will always, always, earn you a spanking your bare bottom with the hairbrush, on top, of whatever other punishment you might receive."

"My life as a spy is such a complete lie, and I tell so many lies when I am working in that capacity, that when it comes to family, loved ones, I have to have, even demand, total honesty so that my life can have any resemblance of being real and wholesome."

"I also feel Harry that we have to set up a training schedule for you that includes those things that can help you to fight if you need to. Right now you could not battle a flubber-worm and win. Your training has been neglected and I aim to see to it that we make up for that."

"Perhaps some of your friends might want to join us. Just keep in mind that I train just like I teach and will tolerate no shenanigans from anyone. If you choose to play during training then I will just let Filch have you for the afternoon until you can change your attitude."

"So basically what I expect from you is Obedience, Respect for Adults, and Respect for Yourself by not putting yourself in danger when there are better choices available to you. You can expect me to be there for you, to discipline you, to be fair, to listen and to guide and train you so that you might have a chance for a good life when you grow up."

"Do you have any questions so far Harry?"

Harry looked at his shoes then looked at Snape and asked, "What will you use when you beat me?"

"Severus looked at him like he had lost his marbles, then remembering Harry's history he said "I will never beat you Harry. I will punish you, and that can include all kinds of things from writing lines, grounding, loss of flying, time outs, to working with Filch and yes to a spanking. But it will be just that, a spanking and I will use my hand, paddle and if you lie a hair brush. I will never use a cane or a belt. I will never intentionally hit you on the head or any other part of your body except your bum. That is a promise Harry."

"Harry listened then said, "That sounds like Ron's family and what Professor Lupin said was normal".

"Harry you have to keep remembering, your Uncle is a sick man. Please don't take your lessons for living life from him, it will only cause you frustration, ulcers, or trouble."

"OK," said Harry. "It sounds fair to me, as long as you're willing to talk with me and listen. Sometimes it takes me a while to think of the right words and it would be neat to have someone think it was important enough to allow me the time to talk."

"Harry, you will basically be treated the same as Draco when he is with me. So you can ask him if you have questions as he has probably been through it all."

"Another thing you may have noticed, I am dating Professor Longbottom. Not that you have any say in the matter but I did say I would be upfront with you. As Neville is her son and Cassy soon to be her daughter then you will be seeing a lot of them and I wanted you to know why."

Harry just laughed, "Professor I think you have shortchanged your students ability to be observant. We all figured that out a long time ago...old news!"

Severus just grunted and raised his eyebrow. "No need to be cheeky!"

Harry laughed!

About that time Ginny and Neville came running up to them.

"What are you two doing out after dark, alone?" asked Severus.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you right away so he sent us down here to get you. He says it's really important and to come as soon as you are able."

"Harry, we will have to continue our talk later, unless you have something really pressing that you need to ask right now?"

"No," replied Harry "nothing that can't wait."

"OK, let's go, all of you!" said Severus, dusting off his pants.

Severus sent the kids off to the Dorms, although they did protest loudly and it took his best scowl and highest eyebrow to silence them. Then he went off to see what his Dad was upset about.


	13. Dung Bombs And Death Eaters

CHAPTER 13 -

**CHAPTER 13 –DUNG BOMBS AND DEATH EATERS**

Severus made his way to his mom and dad's living area. He knew that's where they would be, otherwise his dad would have told the kids to ask him to meet him in the office. Mom demanded that their living-quarters be considered the normal meeting area, and if you needed to meet someone elsewhere then you said so.

It was just one of Minerva's quirks, one of her ways to keep "family" together. If she left it to the boys, they would never all be in the same room together. Not because they didn't love each other but because each would get absorbed in one project or another and just forget.

He knocked on his parent's door and Albus yelled quickly to "Come in". Severus could tell that something had happened but since his dad was not in his office, it was probably not something that they could do anything about.

"How did it go with Harry?" asked Albus.

Severus looked at him a moment then said, "You know, not as bad as I thought it would be. We still have a long way to go but when we finished our talk he seemed to be OK with the situation. I think it will work out as long as we remember we are both new at this stuff. I am sure there will be some rough times here and there."

Albus was sure there was a lot more to the story but Severus would share later when he was more comfortable about it all.

"So what do you need from me dad?"

Albus put down his book and said "Since you are Harry's guardian then you should be the one to tell him the news. His aunt and uncle were killed by the death eaters this evening. The Mark is over their house but they couldn't find Dudley anywhere. Either they took him or he was staying with someone, we just don't know. Perhaps you can find out from Harry if there are other relatives that he might be visiting for the summer or camps he might attend?"

"I really don't think there will be any great grieving going on" said Severus. "As far as I am concerned it saved us the time and energy of trying to get them convicted by the courts. I'm just glad we got the kids out of there before they were hit."

Albus looked like he was deep in thought then said, "There seems to be a pattern or a reason for these attacks but I just can't put my finger on it. Has your scar given you any indication of the Dark Lord's presence yet?"

"None, it's been very still and no pain what so ever" replied Severus. "Also, Harry hasn't mentioned any bad reactions from his scar, like he did when Quirrell was here last year."

Minerva came in about that time and gave her son a hug. "How is the family man doing?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Severus looked at her and said, "Mother, sometimes you can be very evil, do you know that?"

She laughed at him and said "I love you too. You do realize that you have really changed your actions and attitudes toward Harry over the past couple weeks?"

Severus smiled, "Yes, I am not really sure how it came about. One day I woke up and had more questions about the lad than I had assumptions. I still find myself checking out everything he says, but I am gaining a lot of respect for him. He is made of sterner stuff than I thought, than any of us thought."

Severus continued, "I do believe that we are pampering him a bit too much. There are things we can be teaching him that will help him in the future yet he probably would consider doing them as fun right now. The dueling professor was a great idea dad!"

"Mom what do you think about slowly working with him on being an Animagi?"

Minerva thought over her tea for a moment then replied, "I don't know, he is quite young but we could try. Why don't I use the potion with all the kids in class to see if they have a tendency toward that power or not. This would not put a lot of pressure on Harry and we could find out if we should proceed or not."

"That sounds like a great and it would be even better if we schedule it for part of their 'play' time after lunch. They are getting board and I suspect that they will start planning trouble to get into very soon if we don't redirect them" said Albus.

"You're probably right" said Severus. "It's something for which they would willingly give up free time. I imagine it would also mean less time that we would have to spend supervising them when they are going in all directions."

When Harry, Ginny and Neville arrived at their common room they were met with eager faces and a multitude of questions.

"What happened Harry? Asked Hermonie.

Ron added, "Why is the greasy Git, spending so much time with you?"

"Harry they are not going to send you back to the Dursley's are they?", asked Ginny.

Harry finally asked everyone to sit down as it would be easier to share the news one time rather than twenty times.

First he reminded Ron to quit calling him names. Draco was moving into the dorm with them and Professor Snape was his Godfather. "How would you like us calling your father or Godfather names in front of you Ron?"

Ron hung his head and said he was sorry. Harry sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. "That's OK, it will take me a while to get used to some of the changes in my life, and if the truth be known I think I called him worse earlier today."

He told them about Snape being his guardian now, and why it wasn't the Weasleys, and why it had to be a strong person, and that they had talked down by the lake.

He even tried to insinuate that perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as it sounds, but nobody was buying that one yet although they didn't say so. Harry just smiled, thinking to himself that it was really neat to have people who wanted to look out for him.

It was late and everyone in the castle decided to try and get some sleep except for two people.

Alice asked a House Elf to watch over a sleeping Cassy, and she went to visit Severus. They had not been able to see much of each other, with all the drama going on.

Severus answered his door grumbling, but the grumble quickly turned to a smile when he saw who it was. "Come in, would you like some wine?"

"I would love some wine, some peace and quiet, and some adult conversation that didn't include purple dragons, are you up for it?" she asked.

"Absolutely" he answered as he shut the door.

Everyone seemed to be moving a bit slower at breakfast. It could have been because so many of them went to bed late. Everyone except Cassy, and everyone knew when she hit the Great Hall.

"HARRRRRRRYYYYY" she yelled as she broke loose from Alice and ran over to him. Then to the whole world she announced, "My dagon is named after Harry, we lived in the same closet". All the while she is hugging Harry's neck, letting him know that he was special to her now.

Harry just blushed and hugged her back.

Alice smiled. Cassy was finally coming out of herself and getting comfortable with the people around her. It was becoming apparent that 'normal' for Cassy was going to be heartburn for Alice. Cassy was a very gregarious, outgoing and didn't seem to have a slow speed. She was definitely going to need a firm hand, not just in later years when the boys started knocking at her door, but now.

Everyone at the breakfast table seemed to draw energy from her, and her presence created smiles and positive conversation.

At the end of the meal Severus turned to Harry and said, "Harry I have some news I need to share with you, let's take a walk."

Harry couldn't think of anything he'd done since last night, so it must have something to do with the meeting Severus had with Dumbledore. When they arrived outside on the front steps, Severus took a seat and motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry sat down and waited.

"Harry, your Aunt and Uncle were killed last night by Death Eaters. The Dark Mark was above the house but we couldn't find Dudley. Is there some relative he might be visiting?"

Harry sat there for a moment in shock, then said, "He's probably at his Aunt Marge's, Vernon's sister. Did they go quickly?"

"It appears so Harry, it looks like the Killing Curse was used on both of them. But I'm sure there had to be some torture as they tried to get information about you."

Then Harry got quiet and didn't say anything, just stared at the lake and the grounds.

"Harry, are you OK" asked Severus.

"I think so, it's just that I really don't feel anything. Aren't you supposed to grieve when you lose your family?"

"Harry, we call it family, and we set up laws so that we inherit through family and we talk about how wonderful family is. What we don't say is that family is far more than a blood connection."

"I really feel we should call most families that, 'our blood connections or relatives' and leave the term family for that deeper, emotional tie that develops with people who DEEPLY care about each other."

"In short Harry, no, we don't always have to grieve deeply the loss of family, especially if they didn't act like family. It is best that you feel something though, so try and feel sorry for them, for all that they missed out on by being so hateful. That will give you the honest release that you need."

"Is there anything I can do for you right now Harry?" asked Severus.

"No, really I think I am just fine and a bit relieved that we don't have to go to court, I can just let it all go," replied Harry.

"OK" said Severus, "But if you feel in the future you want to talk about it, just let me know". And with that they headed inside.

Harry went up to the Dorm to retrieve a book he wanted to read and spotted his 'invisibility cloak' folded neatly and lying on the bed. He picked it up and looked at it wondering who brought it back to him. He did not remember seeing it after being picked up from his Uncles' house that day. He just smiled, locked it up in his trunk and went down to meet everyone in the common room.

Harry was amazed at how much they were learning in class. Of course there were fewer students, so you could get personalized help. They were almost a quarter of the way through some of their second year books.

Even better was the fact that you didn't have to just study theory, you got to practice with your wand. There were very few incidents and what did occur, Madame Pomfrey could easily handle.

Of course there was the noble pastime of getting in trouble. Harry and Ron were caught fooling around once and ended up cleaning toilets. Draco and Hermonie got into a couple of verbal 'spitting' matches and received detention with Hagrid, cleaning out Thestral stalls, which for them was a worse punishment than a spanking, or at least as bad. Otherwise classes were going well and they were learning much more than they thought they would.

Harry found a neat book in the library on wand-less magic and decided to read it and try working on it himself. He never thought much about wand-less magic but he guessed that it's what happens when you did accidental magic so it was worth looking into. Down deep inside, he just thought it would be a neat thing to be able to do. He didn't tell anyone, he just gradually plugged away at the book and practiced what it taught.

In a couple of weeks he could 'Accio' a book but not very far. To be able to accomplish that much gave him a boost of self esteem. He wasn't sure why he didn't want anyone to know yet, it was just special to him and he wanted it to be private for awhile.

Saturday was a beautiful day, and everyone would eventually go outside to enjoy the sun. It was a normal day except for two off-beat happenings;

First, Draco was in the common room reading one of the books he had swiped from his fathers library. When he turned the page, a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and found notes concerning people that were listed to be killed for the Dark Lord.

At that same time Albus was standing inside Minerva's classroom door letting her know that there was to be an Order meeting tonight at the new location. What he didn't know was that right around the corner, two young men who looked identical, were listening.

Harry, Draco, and the twins all hit the common room at the same time with news to share.

Everyone just happened to be there so Harry let them know about the Dursley's.

All, except Percy thought it was deserved, and Percy just thought that the Ministry should have taken care of them and not Death Eaters.

Draco argued, "This way was free and our tax money wasn't wasted on that trash". Percy didn't have anything else to say about it.

As everyone began to go their own way Draco and the Twins all said at once, "Wait, we have more".

Draco went next sharing with them the note he found:

_Kill off the friends, then the Boy Who Lived will die from within._

_Dark Lord will use the Boy Who Lived, to gain life._

_Kill off the friends, one at a time;_

_Ron Weasley_

_Hermonie Granger_

_Kill off the question mark;_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Kill off the breeders, before more Blood Traitor spawn appear_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Reign in the son, before he turns the head of other snakes_

_Reign in the son, or kill the son._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Do not kill the Boy Who Lived_

_He belongs to the Dark Lord_

_The Boy Who Lived, will pay the ultimate price,_

_Only at the Hand of the Dark Lord._

It was hard to see their names written about in such a way. There was always talk about danger and such, but this type of thing just seemed to bring it home. It opened Harry's eyes and helped him to understand that it was not just about him, that others were in danger for other reasons.

"Wow", said Harry, "We need to show this to Professor Dumbledore! This might be the key they need to figure out who is behind all these killings."

"Wait", said the twins.

"We overheard them...planning a meeting for tonight...in their NEW location. We think...we need to follow them...then use our new extendable ears...to hear what they are up to."

This was said alternating between the twins as they often do. They never speak over the top of the other, they just finished each others sentences. It is very disconcerting to others unless you are used to it.

"If they are really taking this seriously then we can give them the information tomorrow and if they are not serious, then we can figure out how to use it ourselves" Neville added with Ron nodding.

Everyone kind of looked at each other in shock. "Well there have been a lot of deaths lately" said Harry.

"Yes, and the order doesn't seem to be doing much about it" added Neville.

"It's for sure the ministry won't do anything. They don't believe that Voldemort will come back" added Percy. "He would have to walk in and hit Fudge between the eyes for him to admit Dumbledore is right and even then he might hesitate".

Everyone was shocked and just stood there staring at a Percy who would speak ill of the Ministry. "Well" said Percy, "That was before they tried to kill off my family at the Burrow and I'm sure they won't quit trying."

"Well", said the twins, "the first thing we have to do is to set off a dung bomb in Dumbledore's office so that they can't change their mind and meet up there. We can't possibly get the ears up there, we have tried."

"Luna and I can probably get the dung bomb up to Dumbledore's office" said Ginny. He might suspect any of the rest of you but probably not sweet, innocent Luna and Ginny."

"That's great" said the Twins, "We have a new one that is timed, so if you can just drop it off it will explode later and you won't be suspected of doing it."

"Oh boy", said Ron, "I don't think they are prepared for you next year Ginny! They think the Twins are bad!"

"Well Harry" said Draco, "you have the cloak, so you and I can follow them tonight and find the room. We are about the same height, short, whereas Ron has decided to grow a few feet this summer", laughed Draco. "When we find the room, one of us can stay there, while the other goes back to lead the group down."

Neville interjected, "We will need chalk to mark the path so we can get out again. Some of those corridors are really confusing. I know I was down there looking for fungus last year with Professor Sprout and I wouldn't have been able to find my way back out if she didn't already know the route."

"The rest of us need to be checking doorways on the way to find one or two that are open. If they start coming out of the room we need a place to hide. If we can get a room real close then we can just stay in the room and send the ears under the door."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Harry, "Let's just hope we don't get caught. You know they make the meeting at nine o'clock for a reason, and that reason is that we are supposed to be locked up safe and sound in our dorms."

"It's not like we are going to do anything Harry, we are just going to make sure that they plan on doing something" said Ron.

"Yeh, if they talk about taking action then we can give them the information that Draco found and all will be OK," said the Twins.

By the time they all went to dinner they're keyed-up but each knew not to say a word. That didn't mean that one Potion Professor didn't notice that something was in the air and it made him uncomfortable. In fact he asked Hagrid to keep a watch on the grounds that night because he had a hunch they might be thinking of sneaking out. Little did he know they were thinking of sneaking 'IN'.


	14. The Victory of The Clicker

CHAPTER -14

**CHAPTER 14- VICTORY OF THE CLICKER**

The kids continued to discuss and plan their offensive maneuvers through the afternoon. They finally decided that having ten kids out and about at the same time was not a wise thing to do, at least not all bunched together.

The Twins came up with an idea that finally solved the problem of 'no one wanting to be left behind'. "We picked up these muggle clickers a few weeks ago. They were cheap and we didn't know if there might be something we could do with them in the Wizard world."

They pulled them out for everyone to look at. They were simple little metal pieces made to look like bugs and they fit into your hand. When you squeezed them they made a clicking sound.

"We could use these to warn each other instead of talking out loud," said Ginny. "They might know it was a weird sound but they really wouldn't know what it was."

"So instead of all of us walking around I suggest we go out now and position people in places where they can see people enter the castle and enter the passage that goes to the lower levels" Ginny continued.

"We know that a few of them alluded to the room being in the bowels of the castle so they will be going down. If we are following someone then someone else comes to the meeting we could get caught between them. This way we can warn each other if someone is coming."

Later found Ginny and Luna hidden behind a vase in front of Professor Dumbledore's office entrance until they overheard the password. Then, at supper time, they waited until the Professor left the office and they scurried up and left the dung bomb, then hurried down to the Great Hall to sit with their friends hoping no one noticed that they came late.

When eight thirty rolled around they were all in place. Draco and Harry were under the cloak, following Bill and Charlie down a very deep passage way in the castle. They decided to follow the brothers because they were always arguing about something and would most likely not hear any sounds that the boys might inadvertently make.

Every turn they made Draco would mark the wall with an arrow so that they could find their way out. They also checked doors on the way down finding most of them locked. They did not want to take the time to try and unlock them so they just continued on, trying to open doors as they went.

It felt like they were going to be walking forever when they had heard a clicker going off. This meant someone was coming up behind them. They had to watch where the brothers were going and also watch to see who was coming up behind them.

The brothers finally came to an intersection of hallways. In the center of the intersection was a large painting of The Founders, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The brothers uttered some phrase and a doorway opened in the center of the painting allowing the brothers to enter.

"Well now we know where the room is" said Harry, "Lets find somewhere for the twins to hide with their 'ears' and Hermonie."

They tried the doors on both sides of the painting and one of them was open. When they looked inside it was perfect. The room was empty so according to plan they set up shop, waiting for whoever was behind them to arrive.

Alice arrived not long after that then Draco left under the cloak to guide down the next group. He had to bring one of the Twins, who knew how to work the ears and Hermonie, who was going to take notes. They would then wait until the meeting was over, and everyone left, then follow the arrows back to the Common Room.

When Draco was halfway to the next group he heard a clicker. This told him he was about to see someone coming down the hall on their way to the meeting. Instead of continuing on he decided to hunker down in a recess in the wall and allow whoever it was to pass on by.

Soon Snape came billowing up the hallway and Draco literally held his breath until he had passed on by. Draco just knew that Snape would sense him but it would seem he had not. It was a good thing it wasn't Lupin or he would have been dead. They had not given much thought to the fact that Lupin could probably hear them or smell them.

Draco continued on until he came to George and Hermonie's hiding place. He gave them the cloak and took their place. He would hide here until they thought everyone had arrived then he would join the other watchers in the common room and wait for the key people to arrive and let them know what was going on.

Soon the clicks became very infrequent and everyone started pealing off and heading back to the common room. Harry had it the hardest as he had to come the whole distance without the cloak, leaving it with George and Hermonie.

They all arrived safely back and were now sitting by the fire, to wait the long wait for the two spies.

"There must be a Floo in that room" said Ginny. "There are a lot more people in the Order that we know about that didn't come down the hallway."

"You're probably right and that is something we can check out later when no one is watching" said Fred.

George and Hermonie didn't return until almost midnight. When they arrived they told everyone to get into their beds quick as Professor McGonagall was on her way. They all ran to their beds and covered up. McGonagall made the rounds and seemed very pleased that everyone was in bed. They must have played hard today as they all appeared to be tuckered out.

After she left they all joined up in the common room, and were all in shock that they had pulled it off. It was finally hitting them just how dangerous it had been for them. Not dangerous, in that they could have been killed, but dangerous in that they probably would have wished they were dead if they were caught.

Next they turned to George and Hermonie, "So, what's the news" they asked?

Hermonie, always so organized, pulled out her little notebook and began from the beginning. "They are expanding the Order and all of them were talking about who they wanted to ask and who was reliable and so on. I didn't write down all the names as I figured that we would find out later at another meeting, who was chosen. They feel like all the deaths are connected but they can't figure out the pattern or the connection. They talked about that for a long time. The Burrow will definitely not be finished until the start of school so you guys will be here all summer. The rest was just a bunch of financial stuff except for talking about the guardianship of Cassy and Harry."

"I think that we ought to give them that note that Draco found. I really think it is the piece of the puzzle that they need. Now that we know where they meet we can keep track of what they are going to do with it and if they plan to take action on it," said Hermonie.

The kids all looked at each other realizing that even if they kept the note there was little they could do with it and perhaps the Order could.

"The only problem" added Draco, "Is that I got it out of a book I swiped from my Fathers library. If I have to return home he is going to know and will kill me I'm sure."

Ron looked at Draco, then at Harry and said, "Mate, you won't be going back, we will find a way even if we have to break into your house and get evidence against your Father ourselves."

Draco and the rest of the kids knew that a milestone had been reached. For Ron to say such a thing meant that the world had shifted and a new day was dawning. After expressing silent shock they all joined in and agreed.

Then they, all at the same time, got a funny look on their faces. It was for sure they were all thinking the same thing; They had just pulled off finding out where the Order was meeting, could it be such a far reach to go to the Malfoy house and collect evidence?

Hermonie spoke for them all when she said, "Another day, another project, we have time."

With that they discussed how to give the message to the Order. They finally agreed that the best course of action would be for Draco to give the message to Professor Snape. He would probably ask for the book too so Hermonie did a spell which copied the book. Draco could keep the copy and read it and turn the original over to Snape when he made Draco give it up.

"Just don't be too willing Draco" said Harry, he is not stupid.

"Don't I know it" replied Draco.

And with that they all decided they had best get to bed and try to look rested for class tomorrow.

The next day at breakfast they found out that they had been most fortunate the previous day. It would appear that two of the visitors that met with the Head Master were not in friendly moods. The Professor would not give into their demands to allow their sons to take classes they didn't qualify for. When they left they were not happy campers.

It was these two unhappy parents that the adults blamed the Dung Bomb incident on. They talked forever about how terrible it was and how disrespectful to the Head Master and what should happen to the person or persons doing it.

The kids really had to work hard to keep from laughing and right when Draco thought they were going to lose the battle he decided to start talking to Snape.

"Professor Snape, I really have to talk to you, it's important."

Severus looked at the boy and could tell that it was indeed important, at least to Draco. He had just finished his breakfast and Draco looked like he had finished his so he motioned Draco to follow him.

In the Hallway, Draco handed Severus the note, telling him he found it in one of his Father's books.

Severus looked at the note and his eyebrows created a new hairline. He looked back at Draco and asked, "Which book?"

"Just a book I found in his library," replied Draco.

"Do you still have it?" asked Severus.

Draco looked down at his shoes, trying to play this part up so that Severus would not ask too many questions. "Yes sir, it's in my trunk".

"Please go and retrieve the book for me Draco" ordered Severus.

Draco quickly went to the Dorm and came back with the book, handing it to Severus. "Your Father would not have approved you reading this book would he?" asked Severus.

Still looking at his shoes, Draco responded, "No sir, but it looked really interesting!"

"I think I will keep the book Draco, it is definitely Dark. Thank you very much for bringing the note to our attention, you may have helped us more than you will ever know."

OH, Draco knew, but he was just glad that Severus put more emphasis on confiscating a dark book than he did trying to find out how long Draco had known about the note.

Draco scurried back to the Great Hall, to meet up with his friends and then go with them to class. It was over, they did not get caught, they turned in the note, they had helped, and they got away with it all. That was one for the record books.

They were all very quiet, and breathing better as they walked off to class. None of them realized just how nervous they had been during this project of theirs. They also knew that the next project was to find enough information on Malfoy Senior to get him in trouble and Draco released from his custody.

Severus wasn't scheduled to teach today so he headed directly up to Dumbledore's office. Once he arrived he handed Albus the note saying, "I think we have just found our link for all these attacks".

"Where did you get this?" Albus asked.

"Draco swiped a book from his Fathers library and he says that the note was inside" answered Severus. "Dad, the handwriting doesn't belong to Lucius, I would recognize his anywhere".

Albus thought for a moment then added, "I know he is very much involved but this is not enough evidence to make the ministry investagate him. He just has his money in too many pockets over there, and Fudge is not about to cut off one of his biggest contributor. No, we are going to need a lot more."

"Severus" asked Albus, "did Narcissa go with Lucius on his trip or did she stay home?"

"I know she didn't go with him but I don't think she stayed home either. I went over there the other day to visit with her and see what she might have to say but the mansion was closed up tight. She probably went to stay with friends, I know she hated to be left alone in that place."

"This might be a good time for us to scope out the place and see if we might be able to gather information" mused Albus.

"Yes," replied Severus, "But we would need a lot more information about his wards and where he kept things. I could casually talk to Draco or better yet, I think that House Elf Dobby needs looking into. It is highly unusual for a House Elf to work against their master but he has done so twice now for Harry. Perhaps he might be willing to help us?"

That night, after the kids had finished their homework, they were sitting around the fireplace talking about their next excursion.

"We need to get into the Malfoy manner and find enough stuff to get Draco's Father in trouble so that they have to change his guardianship over to Snape," said Harry.

He had not forgotten his promise, and Ron's promise to Draco, that they would work to do something so that he didn't have to go back home when his Father returned. Since they really didn't know when Lucius was coming back they probably should work fast just in case.

With the glow of success still motivating them they gladly started their planning sessions.

"Draco, where would your Father keep stuff that the ministry could use to bring charges against him, do you have any idea?" asked Hermonie.

"He always works in his library when he is doing the Dark Lord stuff" replied Draco. "When he meets with his friends or when he is writing, it's always in that room."

"Then we have to figure out how to get into that room without getting caught" said Neville. "Is your Mother still at home?"

"No, she is off visiting someone, she never stays home when Father is not there, she hates the place," said Draco. "I know how to floo into that room. I was eavesdropping one day and heard the password that Father uses. He would never let his Dark friends come to the front door, they always had to floo into his library."

"What about the House Elves" asked Hermonie, "Won't they notice us coming into the house?"

"No" replied Draco, "If we go directly to the library, they are not allowed in there unless directly order to go in and clean and even then it's to clean a very restricted area. Father didn't want anyone, not even the House Elves to know who was coming and going, or what he was doing."

"You found the note in one of his books, so it's fair to say that he might keep some documents in other books. He could also keep them in a secret place or in his desk" said Ginny.

"You're right" said the Twins, "It will mean that more than a couple of us need to go over since we have to check out so many places. It also means we have to floo over and that is not going to be easy to do".

"You do know that during the summer months the floo system in the room right off the Great Hall is activated so they can bring in supplies and such. No one knows about it but we overheard the Elves talking one day when we were on detention in the kitchens" said the Twins, with a gleam in their eye. "The destination signature is 'Hogwarts Loading Dock'."

"Wicked" they all responded. "Now we just have to swipe some floo powder and we will have that problem covered" added Ginny.

"Not a problem" said the Twins, "We always have a supply on hand that we use to sneak out of the Burrow when needed. If you ever tell Mom and Dad we will surely hex you for years," they promised.

Nobody doubted that they would keep their word.

"So all we need to figure out is when to go" said Harry.

"What about tomorrow night?" asked Neville. "It's Friday and nobody will think twice about us sleeping in on Saturday morning."

"Good idea" said Luna. "Now, who is going to tackle what area?"

Their planning went on until they felt like they had all the loose ends tied down and were ready to go.

Friday was a normal day of classes and play, with everyone looking forward to the weekend. Some of the adults had talked about going to Hogsmeade on Sunday and if they did then the kids could go also, but no final word had been given on that yet. They would usually go on a Saturday but Arthur wanted to work on the Burrow and Saturday he could usually get some friends to help out.

Friday night they all quietly snuck down to the room behind the Great Hall. Each had a bag in their hands to collect stuff and each had some floo powder. One by one they floo'd over to Malfoy Manor Library. Once they were all there they began searching their assigned areas.

Back at Hogwarts, Albus and Severus had assembled a limited group of the Order. They then called Dobby to see if he would come to them. The next thing they knew they heard a POP and there he was. They explained that they needed his help to keep Harry Potter safe and could he please go over to Malfoy Manor and make sure that it was empty before they attempted to go there and search.

Dobby spent a couple minutes pulling his ears and making a lot of weird noises. It was obvious there was a battle going on inside him. Then he looked at Albus and said, "Yes, Dobby will help The Great Harry Potter" and with that said he was gone.

Dobby was only gone about thirty seconds before he arrived back acting all up-set. "They are there, they are there, they shouldn't be there, they will die, they will be killed, it is not safe, oh, oh...oh please do something".

It took Albus a couple minutes to calm him down enough so that he could share with them what he was upset about. "The Great Harry Potter and his friends are there, they are in the library, the library is bad...bad...bad. The wards will go off and they will be killed, oh do something."

They all just stood there looking at Dobby for a minute before it clicked what he was saying. The students had gone to Malfoy Manor and they were in great danger.

"What in the world were they thinking?" asked Severus.

"Are you sure Dobby?" asked Albus.

"Yes, yes, yes Oh great Head Master please save them!" cried Dobby. "Dobby cannot bring them back, they are tooooo many, Dobby is bound to his master." With that Dobby started hitting his head against the door as punishment. Lupin stopped him and ordered him not to punish himself but to go back to his master and they would take care of it.

Dobby didn't stop pulling his ears but while he pulled he also wrote down the password for the library and handed it to Albus. Then Dobby disappeared.


	15. The Bottom Falls Out

CHAPTER 15-

**CHAPTER 15-THE BOTTOM FALLS OUT**

Albus said, "Get ready" as he handed out floo powder and told them the password. Then he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a handful of infirmary port-keys and handed a couple to everyone. Stick these on the kids and tap them. They will bring the person they are attached to directly to the infirmary.

One at a time they floo'd to the Malfoy Library, much to the surprise of a group of kids who were busy searching the place.

The adults were standing on one side of the Library and the kids on the other, staring at each other in shock.

About that time they heard rumblings coming from out in the hall. They were to soon find out that a group of Death Eaters had arrived, when one of them cursed the door with Confringo, sending it flying into the room in splinters.

The Adults attached the port-keys to as many kids as they could reach and tapped them as quick as possible. When the door was blown off its hinges, they threw the remaining kids to the ground and behind furniture and tried to protect them as best they could.

Albus stupefied the first Death Eater coming through the door but the second one made it in and hid behind the desk. Lupin was near the bookshelf where a couple of the kids were hiding and threw up a shield charm around them, but that left him vulnerable and the Death Eater hit him with the 'Furnuncular' spell. He was miserable with the boils but it didn't stop him from protecting the youth.

The battle continued and the Death Eaters realized they were out numbered and losing so they started disapparating out. The adults were still busy with their priority being to tag the teens and port-key them out, while fighting off the Death Eaters.

There was one left who by chance, grabbed Harry by the hair. No one wanted to chance sending a hex into Harry and just stopped in their tracks.

About that time the floo set off again and Cassy tumbled out. She was the last person in the world that anyone expected to see at that moment. She sat up, looked around and saw a bad man with a mask on trying to hurt her Harry.

Before anyone could even comprehend she was there she jumped up on a chair in front of the bad man, tore off his mask and punched him in the nose, yelling, "Don't hurt my Harry!"

Things happened fast and simultaneously after that. Alice grabbed Cassy and dove for a space behind a wall of books. The Death Eater dropped Harry. Albus, Lupin and Arthur all aimed their wands at the Death Eater. And finally, the Death Eater, who now had no mask 'Disapparated'.

Lucius Malfoy was gone.

The adults said not one word. They tagged the remaining children and tapped them, sending them to the infirmary.

They then, not wanting to spend anymore time there, just in case more Death Eaters arrived, went to the fireplace and floo'd to the infirmary. There they found Madam Pomfrey was busy pulling pieces of door splinters out of some of her patients, applying bandages to others and handing out potion to others.

NO ONE SAID A WORD.

The kids knew it was best to keep their mouths shut, and the adults were afraid of what they might say. It was a very quiet infirmary, even though it held a large population at the moment. The only sounds that were heard were a bit of crying and Poppy giving directions to her patients.

Once everyone was sorted out by Poppy she took Albus aside and gave him a report. "There are no lasting injuries and I have been able to heal all the minor stuff. Everyone should be fine and without pain within the hour. From what Minerva told me, I would hazard a guess that my status report will quickly change" and as she said this she looked at the students.

"I would hazard a guess Poppy that you will be correct once again. With your permission I am going to send them to their corners so that each side can cool down, well, at least the adult side needs to cool down, before we all sit and talk this out.

"That is probably a good idea Albus" replied Poppy, looking at the anger on the faces of the Adults.

"Alright everyone" said Albus. "Children, I want you to go to your dorm, go to bed and stay there. Do not come out for any reason until you are told to. I will have the House Elves bring food to you. We will deal with you tomorrow."

"The rest of us will go up to my office where we can have a drink and cool down. We also need to talk a bit before we hit the sack" he added.

Nobody argued. The Kids knew they were in big trouble and the adults knew what Albus said was wise, they were all too angry to deal with the situation right now and needed a 'time out' themselves and a good nights sleep.

The kids silently left the infirmary, with their heads hanging. The Adults let them go.

Alice looked at Albus and said, "Cassy is already asleep so I will put her to bed and call a House Elf to watch her then I will be up."

The adults then started walking toward Albus' office, each deep in thought.

When the kids arrived in the common room there were sandwiches and juice waiting for them. "This is our last meal, you know that" said Draco.

Ron was nodding his head in agreement and added, "We are definitely dead, big time dead!"

"How did it all go so wrong?" asked Hermonie.

"I wonder where this rates on the punishment scale?" asked Harry. They all looked at him like he had lost his marbles.

"This one isn't even on the scale Mate" replied the Twins.

Harry turned pale and said, "I'm not very hungry I think I'll go to bed" and with that he left the room toward the dorm.

None of them said a word and one at a time they started going off toward their beds.

The adults nibbled on their sandwiches and sipped their drinks in quiet.

"How in the world did Cassy get there?" asked Minerva.

Alice took a deep breath then said, "It would seem from what I could understand, she overheard them talking about using the floo in the room behind the Great Hall. She figured they were going somewhere fun and wanted to go along but wasn't invited."

Alice looked at Albus and smiled then said, "She swiped some floo powder from Grandpa, watched the other kids and then just mimicked what they did. She had no idea where she was going but it was an adventure. She will be punished but I will worry about that after we take care of the perpetrators of this fiasco."

Albus looked at his floo pot and said, "I guess it's time to move it up a bit higher.

"When I think about what could have happened I just want to explode' said Severus.

Molly and Arthur seemed to be at opposite ends of the spectrum. Molly was ready to kill them all for risking their lives like that, and Arthur wanted to know why they were there.

Lupin had a pretty good idea why they were there but wanted to wait until the kids could speak for themselves. Even if he was right it wouldn't change the outcome much. He was sure they would not forget tomorrow for a very long time.

Albus cleared his throat and said, "Usually we are concerned with the discipline of one or two students for this and that. This is different in that we have ten and a half kids all in trouble for basically the same thing. I know you are all accustomed to taking care of this sort of thing yourselves but I feel it's important that in this situation we all are on the same sheet of music."

All of them nodded their heads in agreement. Then Molly asked, "What do you have in mind Albus?"

Albus smiled and said,"The easy part of this is that I think we can all agree that a memorable spanking is in order but we can divide the labor up a bit and throw them a surprise. It's using their 'all for one and one for all' philosophy against them."

"I really feel it is important that blame is not thrown in the direction of any one child so it would be a good idea to punish them all at the same time. When they all come back together they will all have experienced the same thing and all will feel equal in the misbehavior."

"Arthur and Molly would be worn out if they had to take care of all their kids and we have a couple of kids who do not have parents in residence and we cannot contact them."

Albus continued, "Harry and Draco are special cases but they can't be left out without damaging them and the group. They have bonded to Severus and he is the one who needs to handle them."

"Molly you know how to deal with Ginny but perhaps it would be wise to have you deal with Hermonie also. I know you can be tough and they are friends who can complain together when it's over."

"Alice you know how to deal with Neville and if you are willing perhaps you can take responsibility for Luna also since her dad is off God knows where this time. She needs to be punished with the rest of them but she also needs to feel that the person cares about her."

"Arthur, you have had Remus discipline the Twins before so that would not be a new situation and it would leave you to deal with Ron and Percy."

"Severus and I were talking the other day about increasing the training time for the students to help them get in shape and be able to defend themselves. Tonight probably proves that this might be a good idea."

"Alice I have seen you out on the grounds many a morning running around the lake. When I asked you about it you said that the morning fitness routine helped you to stay in shape for dueling. Perhaps you wouldn't mind ten kids who are probably out of shape, joining you?"

Alice smiled and said, "Not at all Albus, in fact it would be good for them to work on their fitness a bit. They don't get much exercise and the exercise they do get seems to be for the wrong reasons. They will have to be out on the grounds at six in the morning."

Molly started laughing and Severus even cut a smile on that one.

"GOOD, GOOD, GOOD, "said Albus. "That would be for the whole summer.

"I am thinking we can add three weeks detention on top of that. Detention to be served during their play time. Minerva and I will put together some creative detentions. They are not tasks made up just for this occasion but need to be done each year before school starts."

"To give you all a break I think it would be acceptable to assign Flich to supervise them during these detentions. He would not be allowed to harass them, to punish them or touch them in anyway, just to be there and report that they followed directions and completed the assignment. He would love it and they would hate it I am sure."

"Since they will all have sore bottoms I know that Severus has about ten barrels of nasty things that have to be cleaned and pickled before school starts. Since you sit on hard stools at a table to do it I figure it would be a very good task for their first couple days. And since Filch would be watching, you wouldn't have to be there Severus."

"Then there are things such as mucking all the animal cages or 'Thestral' stalls for Hagrid."

"Professor Sprout has a huge crop of Mimbulus Mimbletonia ready to be harvested. It produces stinksap and smells like rancid manure. We keep some of it but if we could harvest them all then we could sell some of it to help out on the student party budget."

"I hear the green houses all need cleaning, plants trimmed, and a lot of replanting to be done, much more than Professor Sprout can handle by herself."

"Hagrid needs to spend a couple days in the forest picking Unicorn Hair out of the bushes. He uses it for animal bandages and also sells some of it to buy exotics."

"OH, there are a million and one nasty tasks we have to do around her that nobody thinks much about."

"Like I said, I don't want to overstep my boundaries but what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Arthur and Molly nodded with smiles on their faces.

Severus nodded yes, as did Alice and Lupin.

"Good, then we can meet with them right after breakfast in Minerva's classroom and share with them the good news."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" said Alice, laughing.

"Oh, I didn't think of those things, Minerva did, she is the one you have to watch out for" said Albus with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now for the good news" said Minerva.

With that announcement, those who had begun to stand, sat back down with question mark looks on their faces.

"Severus, you were looking for a reason to take over guardianship of Draco were you not? asked Minerva.

"Yes" replied Severus.

Minerva smiled and said, "Out of all the madness tonight Cassy accomplished what we didn't think could be accomplished. When she pulled the mask off Lucius face he virtually lost his rights to Draco. All we need to do now is testify and show the memories and Fudge will not be able to do much about it."

They all smiled, thinking about a little six year old girl punching Lucius Malfoy in the nose.

With business done they all excused themselves and went to try and grab a few hours sleep.

When they were gone, Minerva walked over and kissed Albus. "You did a wonderful job. They came in here ready to kill those kids and left with at least a smile on their face."

"Yes, I think they are just realizing that Voldemort being back will change a lot of lives, including their children's lives. Do you still think they went over there to get something on Malfoy so Draco wouldn't have to go back home Minerva?"

"Oh yes, they are very bonded and I am sure they decided that we didn't care enough to make sure he was never to be returned to his father. Someday they will learn to trust us but not today." said Minerva.

Breakfast the next morning was a very quiet affair. The students had been informed to join with the adults in the Great Hall then meet with them in Professor McGonagall's class room.

As each of student or adult finished they left for the class room and eventually everybody was there. The chairs had been set up so that they were facing each other.

Lupin surprisingly started off the discussion by asking the students to explain to them why they were at Malfoy Mansion, adding, "You each know how your parents or your teachers feel about lying so I would strongly suggest that you stick with the truth, unless you want lying to be added to your list of indiscretions."

If no one else knew, Draco and Harry knew and they saw the look in Severus' eye. They figured it was going to be bad enough without adding more to it.

The kids had voted Hermonie as their spokesperson and she began to explain to the adults all the reasons why they felt they had to secure information against Lucius so that Draco would not have to go back to that abusive place. She told the truth in how they managed to floo out of Hogwarts and how they were able to floo into Malfoy Manor.

Her presentation was clear and full of good reasons for their being in that situation. She never mentioned anything about knowing where the Order was meeting.

Given the circumstances all they could hope for was that the adults would take pity on them because they were trying to help a friend who was in desperate need.

When she finished, Remus asked if they wanted to add anything to what she said and none of them did.

Albus then started speaking. "Did you all really believe, after all we did to secure Harry and Cassy from their abusive situations, that we would allow Draco to go back to his father? The kids just hung their heads.

Albus continued, "Did any of you come to us and share your concerns? No, not one of you did. If you would have asked we could have told you that we were working on it and whatever it took, Draco would never be turned back over to that man. What we were trying to accomplish was to keep it out of the court system because of the influence that Lucius Malfoy has with the ministry."

"Did any of you stop to think that Lucius didn't get to be as strong as he is by being stupid. The minute you entered his house uninvited the wards went off alerting him. If we had not arrived when we did, you might all be dead right now or worse."

"On top of that a little six year old girl decided she wanted to join you on your little adventure and could have very easily been killed or worse, sold again into slavery."

"You not only disobeyed us, you put yourselves, a little girl and all of us into mortal danger last night. You didn't think about the consequences of your actions and now you will be held accountable for them."

"Is there anything else you might want to share with us?"

By this time a few of the kids were already crying, and the rest were hanging their heads and checking out their shoes since they were too embarrassed to look the adults in the face.

"I want you to remember that while we are all very disappointed in the choices you made we are not disappointed in you and we have all the faith in the world that you will, in time, learn to make better ones. We love you all very much, and we want to watch you grow up and have your own children, and enjoy your lives."


	16. Time To Pay The Piper

CHAPTER 16-

**CHAPTER 16-TIME TO PAY THE PIPER**

Albus felt that discussions were overwith, it was time to let the kids quit sweating and let them know what their lives were going to be like for the next few weeks.

"Please give me your attention because this information is important to you if you don't want to repeat any of the punishments that will be assigned to you today. We all want to impress upon you that what you have done is not even close to the regular rule breaking that usually happens with students."

"This is serious, very serious, and we want you to have plenty of time to re-evaluate your actions. With that in mind..."

"You will each be on detention for the next three weeks, AND, that includes weekends," said Albus.

You could hear the silent groans coming from the kids, but they made sure not to be very loud about it. It was a good thing because the next statement really shook them up.

"You will be supervised by Mr. Filch. He will not be punishing you, or harassing you, only escorting you, watching over you, answering any questions you might have. He will be supervising you to see that you are present and doing what you have been directed to do. In fact he plans on finishing a few books that he has not had time to read, while you work."

"If you do not follow directions, or if you act out he will report your mis-behavior to Professor McGonagall who is handling the detention part of your punishment. And if you don't want the professor to apply some personal attention to you with her nasty ruler, I would not tempt fate.

The kids were watching and listening to the Head Master with open mouths. They had never seen him talk this long without that twinkle in his eye. He was definitely not happy with them and they were a bit afraid.

Albus continued, "The first two hours after lunch on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays, will be changed to special classes that we feel you may need in the future to protect yourselves. From what you have already experienced, you are definitely not ready to take on Death Eaters."

"You will be in bed, and that means IN THE BED, by nine o'clock each night. While you might think this is early then remember that you will report at six in the morning, EACH MORNING, to Professor Longbottom out on the front steps of the castle for fitness training. The fitness training will be for the rest of the summer and is considered part of your new training program," continued Albus in his best 'listen-or-else' voice.

"You will be present for all meals, no exceptions, except those signed by Madam Pomfrey."

Albus let that sink in for a moment then continued, "For the next three weeks your detention time will take the place of your free time. That means no Hogsmeade, no flying, at this moment the House Elves are confiscating all your games and recreational reading material from your common room and trunks. If you desire to read, you can read your text books. You will leave your common room for class, meals, detention or when summoned, and that is all."

"You will serve these detentions as a group. Each morning you will find your detention assignment posted on your bulletin board, " stated Albus.

"This afternoon when you finished with lunch you will be escorted by Mr. Filch to Professor Snape's classroom. There are about ten barrels of recent kill that need to be process and pickled for next years classes."

There are other special projects that we will assign to you, such as helping Professor Sprout Harvest her huge and wonderful crop of Mimbulus Mimbletonia." a groan was heard from Neville.

Albus smiled then continued, "This is a very valuable plant that allows us to make many of our own potions but ALAS it does tend to smell like rancid manure."

"It will be wonderful to have your help this year, as we usually have to hire people to come in and do these yearly Hogwarts chores to prepare for the students arrival. This year you will be able to sit at the welcoming feast and take pride in the fact that you helped to make it happen."

"But"..."To start off, today you will each receive a spanking."

Things really became silent after those poisonous words were uttered. Those words brought home everything that Albus had shared with them concerning the seriousness of their actions.

All the students were watching their feet and blushing brightly.

Albus continued, "After that you may go to your dorm until lunch, which you will eat in the Great Hall, and you WILL be on time. Then Mr. Filch will escort you to Professor Snape's classroom."

"Do you have any questions?"

The kids were literally in shock and had not absorbed even half of the information that Professor Dumbledore shared with them. He figured they wouldn't and that was why he would post their schedule each day on their bulletin board.

Many of them stopped listening when they heard the word "spanking". Albus figured they would catch on to the schedule soon enough as three weeks is a long time when you are not having fun.

"Since there are no questions we will begin. As an adult calls your name you will accompany them to one of the many rooms, offices or classrooms that they may direct you to."

With that Arthur stood up and said, "Ron and Percy go to my rooms and wait for me there."

Then Molly stood and said, "Ginny and Hermonie, you will stay here as we will be using Professor McGonagall's class room."

Alice turned to the kids saying, "Neville and Luna, you will come with me please" and she led them out heading to her class room.

Lupin rose and said, "Fred and George, follow me" and they headed to his office.

Severus turned to Draco and said, "Draco give Harry a pair of your sweats and change into them. Then show Harry where my study is and you both stay there. I will be there presently."

Minerva turned to Molly and said, "It's in the top drawer if you need it".

"Thanks Minerva, I will put it to good use," replied Molly.

With that Minerva left the room to go have tea with Albus in his office. When Albus arrived one of the House Elves brought Cassy up to visit with them while the adults were busy with the kids. They didn't want to upset her and they figured there might be a lot of yelling going on in the castle presently.

Alice would have a different type of talk with Cassy later in an effort to help her see how dangerous her actions were.

Albus sent word to the House Elves and ghosts to ignore the yelling for the next half hour as punishments were taking place and he was aware of them.

Harry and Draco walked slowly toward the dungeon. Harry was not feeling very good. The victory feeling he had a couple days ago was long gone. He knew what Snape had promised him and he was sure that he would not change his mind.

Draco was silent also but for different reasons. There was no doubt in his mind what was ahead of them but he didn't want to scare Harry. Draco had been spanked by Severus before and he knew how tough his hand was. This time Draco was sure he would see more than Severus' hand, more like the paddle or most likely the hair brush. However you looked at it, there was nothing pleasant about it.

They arrived at Snape's quarters, they changed into sweats then Draco showed Harry where the study was. He also shared with him that if he had to use the restroom he had better take the opportunity. "I know when I get nervous I have to go more," said Draco.

They went in and sat on the couch in silence, waiting for Severus to arrive.

Severus didn't look forward to this at all. He had to do all he could to keep his temper in check. He got so upset every time he thought about how close the two brats came to dying that he wanted to kill them. He knew it didn't make much sense but it was how he felt.

He had to remember his job was to make sure they were able to make better choices next time because he might not be able to always be there for them.

He hung up his cloak, rolled up his sleeves then stopped by his bedroom and picked up the hair brush. This was one of those times where there was no question about what implement to use to send the message home. He took a deep breath, counted to ten, then walked into his study.

Severus usually would make it a point to talk with the boys first, explaining the offence and the cost of their action, but this time was different.

Severus began by saying, "Professor Dumbledore pretty much said it all earlier, and you had your chance to add anything you wanted to say. Have you remembered anything since then that you want to share with me?"

Both boys were silent. There was nothing they could say after Dumbledore had laid out the facts. The facts made them look pretty stupid, and also explained very clearly how dangerous it was.

The fact that Cassy could have been killed almost destroyed Harry. He didn't' think that even a spanking would help him forgive himself for that.

"I want to remind you what you are being punished for. First; for direct and flagrant disobedience. Secondly; you are being punished for putting your life, and the lives of others in danger when you had other choices available to you.

"Harry, would you please go out in the hall and wait until I call you in. Draco, come over here please."

Harry went out in the hall and shut the door. He stood there for the longest time, leaning against the wall, sweating and worried, but he never heard a thing. Snape must have put up a spell for silence so that sound would not leave the room. That gave him some comfort in that he would not make a fool of himself in front of Draco.

A little while later Draco came out rubbing his bottom and it was obvious he was crying. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Then Harry heard the dreaded words from Severus,..."Harry come in now".

Harry shut the door, and Severus pointed his wand at it uttering the silencing charm.

Then said to Harry, "Come over here Harry."

Harry walked over to him slowly, but really he wanted to hit the door running and not stopping until he could hide somewhere. When he got to Severus, who was sitting in a stiff up-right chair with no arms, Severus said, "Lower your pants and your shorts Harry, this will be on the bare."

Harry paled then fumbled with his pants and finally pulled them down to his knees along with his shorts.

Severus guided him across his knees which left Harry hanging in the air on both sides, since he was so short. He was scared and embarrassed so for security he grabbed hold of the rungs of the chair and held his breath.

Severus knew that their first response is to hold their breath and that only makes it hurt worse so he always starts out with a question; "What is the first reason you are receiving this spanking Harry?"

Harry let out the air he was holding and said "Because I disobeyed you".

"Correct" replied Severus and at the same time his hand made contact with Harry's bottom, smacking hard and shocking Harry. He yelped, not knowing that a hand could sting and hurt that much.

The first swat was followed by many, many more. Harry continued to fight making any sound or crying out but after a number of swats his bottom was burning and he couldn't hold it in any longer and started pleading and crying.

Severus didn't slow down one bit and added quite a few more very hard, swats to his bottom then stopped.

Harry thought perhaps the spanking was over with and he had survived, although his bum had not, as it felt like it was on fire.

Instead, Severus asked him another question, "What is the second reason you are being spanked Harry" and he waited for the answer with the hair brush lying on Harry's bottom.

Harry, through his tears and snot replied, "Because I put my life in danger when I didn't have to."

"Correct" replied Severus. Then he picked up the Hair Brush and said, "Harry I will be using the Hair Brush for this part of your spanking because of the offence. You could have died for no good reason" and with that he swatted Harry's bottom with the hair brush and Harry about jumped out of his lap. He would have if Severus had not been holding him tightly around his middle.

He thought that Severus's hand was tough and caused a lot of stinging, it was nothing compared to this. Severus continued to swat his bottom until every inch of it was bright red and Harry was sobbing.

When a normal spanking would have ended, Severus added even more. Harry was sure he was not going to live through this. What they did was definitely not worth the price he was paying and he would do anything not to be in this position again.

Harry finally had no energy left. He quit fighting it, and went limp sobbing then Severus knew it was time to finish. He lifted Harry's bottom up with his knee and applied ten more swats to that place where he would feel it when he sat down.

Then Severus put the brush on the desk and lifted Harry up. He helped him pull up his pants, handed him a handkerchief and then he grabbed him and hugged him and held him, rubbing his back until Harry could settle a bit. He conjured a cup of water for Harry and let him drink.

Severus then spoke saying, "Harry, it is finished, it is over, and you are forgiven. You still have to serve your detentions but perhaps they will give you time to think about the other ways you could have dealt with this situation."

"I want you to know Harry that you are a very special to me, a young man who I have a lot of respect for. I know you can do better than this and I promise you I will be here to help you." With that he gave him a kiss on the top of the head.

Harry reached out and grabbed hold of Severus and held on to him for dear life while he started crying all over again. He knew what he had done was really stupid but this was the first time that someone had allowed him to make a mistake and still accept him, much less complement him.

Severus knew that they had finally made a major breakthrough and Harry would be OK. He also had to wipe the tears out of his own eyes before he told Harry to go to the bathroom and clean up then go to his dorm room until lunch.

Harry was rubbing his bum and walking slow as he entered the hallway to go back to the dorm. There he met up with Draco. "I was a bit worried about you so thought I'd stick around and walk back with you."

"Thanks" sniffed Harry. "Boy, that man can carry a wallop, I wasn't sure it was ever going to end."

"Yeh", responded Draco, "That is the worst spanking I have ever gotten from him, he was really scared."

"Scared?" questioned Harry.

"Yeh, when he's mad he is constantly asking you questions while you're trying to breath through all the tears and snot. This time he just asked one then went for it, he was definitely scared. That's good news because it means he cares about us and we could both use someone who really cares about us right now don't you think?"

"Yeh, that was special, but I can do with less of the spankings I think" Harry smiled.

They finally reached the Gryffindore Tower, gave the pass and nothing happened.

The Lady on the door smirked and then told them, "The Head Master has changed the password for the next three weeks, it is now; 'Lessons Learned'. He hopes that this will cause you to think about your actions and not do them again" the Lady said then smiled and evil smile.

When they entered there was no one in the common room "Do you think they all went up to their beds?" asked Harry.

"I don't know let's check. Ron, and Neville were laying on their stomachs talking with each other when the boys walked in. Harry and Draco joined them. It was obvious that all of them were sporting very sore backsides and were still having trouble talking yet.

After a bit Ron said, "Would you believe that Dad brought a hair brush with him. What man walks around with a hair brush in his pocket."

"Yeh, Mom had her hair brush all ready too. Blast that thing hurts," said Neville.

"Sounds like they planned this out", said Draco "Because we got the brush also."

"Oh man" said Ron, "Poor Hermonie, she has never had a spanking before much less the brush. I bet she is in shock."

"She was with Ginny wasn't she?" asked Harry.

"Yeh," said Ron, "But Mom had them and she is one mean witch with a spoon or a brush. Let's just say that Hermonie won't be sitting very comfortably or speaking to us I would imagine. You know how she is when she feels she is not in control."

"Anyone seen the Twins yet?" asked Harry.

"Yeh, I saw them headed to their dorm, they looked like they had been crying pretty hard" said Neville. Then he added, "Luna was crying and rubbing her bum but not saying much."

"So what now?" asked Neville. "I can't remember what Dumbledore said".

Draco turned his head and recited, "We will stay in our dorm's until lunch and then we will, I repeat will, attend lunch. After lunch Filch will escort us to Professor Snapes office to begin preparing all his nasty little things that he has us put in our potions."

Draco continued, "You know Professor's McGonogall and Dumbledore have wicked minds. They have assigned us detention in Professor Snape's class today and tomorrow, which means we have sit at a high table on tall wooden stools with very, very, very, sore bums."

"This punishment seems to have been well thought out" said Neville.

It was close to lunch time so everyone started gathering in the common room. Everyone looked a bit worse for wear, and none were walking very fast.

After a bit of dialogue they found out that they had all received the same punishment with the hair brush which went along with all of them serving detention together. No one would be able to say that they had it any worse than another.

When they walked into the Great Hall the adults talked with them and never mentioned the spankings. The kids were all squirming around on sore backsides but the adults acted like they didn't notice.

When every one had a chance to eat and started to just yapping at each other, Mr. Filch came to the table and asked the students to please follow him.

All the kids looked at each other, Filch looked a bit cleaner than normal, he had a book with him, his hair was combed and he said PLEASE. Oh, this was going to be a very long three weeks.

They followed Filch to the Potion classroom where they found Professor Snape waiting for them. He gave them instructions, showing them how to do it, then handed them the instructions written out in-case they forgot. He then turned them over to Filch and bid them a good day.

And so it all began!


	17. Six O'clock Comes Early

**CHAPTER 17-SIX O'CLOCK COMES EARLY**

After Severus left, Mr. Filch said to them, "There are stools for each of you at this table. You will remain seated on the stools while you work and not stand up unless you need a restroom break or assistance". Having finished giving instructions he went to the desk and sat in the comfortable teachers chair, put his feet up on the desk and pulled out his book.

The kids each found a place at the table then looked at the ten large barrels sitting at the end. The first one, which Severus had opened, contained dead bats that had to be dissected into ten different parts, starting with the eyes. It was going to take forever to get through processing all of the bats.

Hermione looked at Draco and Harry, back at the barrels, a smile began to spread on her face. "If we utilize the assembly line process, with each of us just dissecting and storing one item, then passing the bat on to the next person, we could finish this a lot faster. When you become proficient at one thing you can start doing it a lot faster."

All of them looked like a light bulb had turned on. They quickly divided up the duties, according to what everyone had experience with. It turned out that many of them had to clean bats in detention during first year. Once they started, the bat population began to diminish quickly.

It was during the all this activity that Filch looked up to see what they were up to. Sadly all he could see them do was distributing the bats and they had to get off the stools to do that. Professor McGonagall said they could talk as long as they kept it to a low rumble and it didn't slow their work down.

Filch was not happy that he couldn't punish them if they messed up but he would be able to use them to do his chores in a few days and that was good. Also, he was being paid extra for this duty and all he had to do was sit, read, and send offenders to the Professor when needed.

The kids felt that the only thing standing in the way of feeling good about their approach to the problem was their "posterior extremities". 'Sitting' was becoming more and more difficult. They were squirming continually trying to find a comfortable spot, but there were no spots left un-swatted to assist in their "sitting", and they were sure that someone had put nails in their stools, so they were left to suffer and endure.

Hermione was determined that by tomorrow she would know the "cushioning" spell. It had to be in the text books somewhere. The teachers probably didn't say anything about not using magic or taking their wands because they figured that the 'not-yet' second years would not know enough magic to make any difference.

Harry had the same idea, but he was thinking about a wand-less spell he could use to give everyone some comfort. He had forgotten to check if his book had been confiscated or not, but he doubted it. It resembled a text book so he could always hope.

When it was finally dinner time they had made quite a dent in the bat population.

Filch looked at his watch then stood up and told them they were excused for dinner.

The kids didn't need to be told twice, they stood quickly. They had taken their restroom breaks as many times as Filch would let them but it hadn't helped give their poor 'bums' much rest. Now they had to go to supper and sit on those hard benches.

They all planned on eating their dinner quickly, and some of them might not even stick around for dessert. They were required to attend meals, and probably eat, but they doubted they were required to eat sweets.

The kids were pretty quiet during the meal. The Adults tried to include them in conversations but they were just not interested and just gave short answers to their questions. Finally the teachers gave up. The adults knew they were tired, it had been a very traumatic morning for them and a very long day.

There was one moving moment during the meal when Cassy came in and went straight to Harry. She crawled into his lap with a very long face. The extra weight Harry could have done without but he would never deny Cassy.

Harry looked at her eyes and they looked really sad. "What's wrong little one?" he asked.

"I got a spanken" she replied, sticking her lower lip out just a little more.

"I'm sorry Cassy, "How many swats did you get, did it hurt much?" he asked her.

"Oh yessssss, I got hundreds of swats and it was t-e-r-r-i-b-l-e" she said, sticking the lower lip out even more.

All the adults, especially Alice, had to turn their heads down toward their food to help them from just bursting out laughing.

Just when Harry was going to react, her whole countenance changed. Her eyes lit up, her lip became normal size and her energy level increased. "But guess what Harry, when my spanking was over, Ms. Alice held me real tight and told me I was special. Special Harry! No one ever told me I was special she said to Harry. Isn't that neat Harry?"

Harry grabbed her and hugged her. The adults could see that his eyes were tearing up and he said, "Yes Cassy, that is very special indeed, and very true! You are special."

Severus had to turn away as he now knew the full impact of the words he had shared with Harry after he spanked him."

Harry continued, "What happened to the 'hundreds of swats'? You're smiling now so you must feel better uh?"

"Oh Yeh, I forgot," and the lip came back out and the long face returned.

Harry smiled and said, "Listen Ms. Special why don't you go try the long face on Grandpa, you need some practice."

"OK" Cassy said, and with that jumped out of Harry's lap and headed toward Albus for some more sympathy.

Some of the kids did not eat dessert, but nobody said anything, they just watched them walk silently out of the great hall toward the dorm.

Some of the adults felt bad for them but not bad enough to make it any easier for them. They had to know this was not a normal, "break the rules" thing. They had nearly caused injury or even death to many people and they had to know there were consequences. None the less, they knew the kids were suffering tonight, and they felt bad for them.

They had no classes that morning so there was no homework. Since Hermione had the time she decided to try and find that cushion charm. She lay down on her stomach in front of the fireplace and made it through all the books she had by the time the rest of the group had arrived. She couldn't find the charm she was looking for and was left frustrated.

Draco asked her what the problem was and she shared with him what she was trying to do.

"I have some more text books in my trunk I'll go get them for you" said Draco.

"So do I", said Ginny and Luna.

Harry went to check his trunk and was relieved to see that his wand-less magic book was still there. He looked at the contents and was thrilled when he saw a "cushion charm" listed. He settled down to practice on himself in hopes he could help out the others tomorrow.

Severus went back to the class room to check on the bats and the quality of work that the students put into the process. He figured that the kids were not happy and what better way to take out your anger than mangle a few bats.

When he arrived he saw that four of the ten barrels were empty. He knew for sure now that they had destroyed hundreds of galleons worth of product, and they would definitely be a sorry group of teens when he finished with them.

When he checked the pickled product, all ten different pieces of the bats had been processed properly. He was in shock. The process was just as it was supposed to be and the product looked to be in very good shape. It was even dated, labeled and placed on the shelf behind the older product.

How in the world could they have finished four barrels in a half a day, and with sore bums?

He had agreed with Albus that they didn't know enough magic to use their wands in the process so there was no need to confiscate them. Perhaps, just perhaps, they were wrong. But... the product looked to good to be done by magic. At least Severus knew that he probably could not have accomplished what they did with magic.

But still, just in case, he was going to take their wands tomorrow. Not because he wanted them to suffer, yes, perhaps a little bit, but also using magic was not always reliable and could easily damage this expensive product.

If they didn't use magic though, then how did they accomplish what they did?

He then went to his parents living area for after dinner drinks. When he arrived he shared with them what he found. "If they didn't use magic, then how in the world did they accomplish what they did?" he asked.

Albus just smiled and shook his head. Minerva smiled also but added, "We all know that they are gifted, so if you want to know I guess you're going to have to watch them somehow, without them knowing."

"You know, I just might do that" laughed Severus.

"Speaking of kids" said Minerva, "Did you guys catch the act being put on by our little Cassy?" Everyone broke out laughing.

"Harry sent her to me next, and her hundreds of swats became thousands" laughed Albus.

"Yes thats quite a fish tale when you consider Alice only swatted her six times lightly with her hand," they all laughed again.

"Severus, you can let Harry know that we found Dudley" said Albus. "He is with his Aunt Marge and will be staying there. We didn't talk to him at all as we didn't want Marge to know about us. Dudley already knows not to talk about magic it so we didn't obliviate him."

The kids were just getting ready to go to bed when Hedwig showed up pecking at Harry's window. Harry opened it and took the note giving Hedwig a treat. She decided not to stay but go hunting, so out the window she flew.

Harry unfolded the parchment and read the note;

_Harry, _

_Just wanted you to know that they found Dudly. He is fine and staying with his Aunt Marge._

_SS_

Harry continued to practice the cushioning spell and was finally able to achieve a thin cushion. He would work some more on it after everyone went to sleep. He was really proud of his achievement but if he had to use it tomorrow he had to figure out a way to keep it secret. Since the rest of them were not expecting it then hopefully they would just chalk it up to a teacher taking pity on them.

By that time his eyes were drooping and he knew he had to get some sleep. Harry was happy with his efforts. He had managed a full cushioning charm and was ready for the next days detention. He wasn't so sure he was ready for fitness class, not even knowing what he would be required to do. Whatever it consisted of, he was sure it would not be pleasant.

By five thirty the next morning the kids had managed to get everyone out of bed, even though it took some drastic measures like cold water with some of them. Ron was one that just refused to get out of bed so they dragged him to the shower and turned it on cold. He woke up cussing and spitting but at least he was awake. While cruel, it was probably better than showing up late since they were already in trouble.

They all arrived on the front steps, dressed in sweat-clothes and trainers right on time. Professor Longbottom took one look at them and thought to herself that this was going to be a long summer.

First, she taught them how to do their stretches so that they would not hurt themselves. It was not easy to do because their bums were still very sore and they had to sit to do many of them. Once they were ready she told them that they were to jog one time around the lake.

They looked at her like she had lost her mind! Harry said, "That is a big lake! You want us to run around the whole thing?"

"Yes", replied Alice. "You probably won't be able to make it today, and may have to walk part of it but by the end of one week you will all be able to run the distance. Now get started!"

They all groaned but took off at a jog as they started around the lake. Harry and Ginny both made it about half way around before they just ran out of air and had to walk. When they looked back they saw that the rest of them were staggered along the way at different distances, all very red in the face.

Professor Longbottom had passed them twice as they struggled around the lake. After about forty five minutes they struggled back to the stairs in front of the castle and collapsed. As Harry looked out he saw the professor making her fifth trip around the lake and she was going backwards, urging Neville along as he was the last one.

They stayed there until she quit running and returned to them. She told them that the trip around the lake was one mile. She also told them that as of tomorrow they were a team and they would all run as a team. No one would be left behind and if they did then the one leaving people behind would run or walk laps after dinner.

She was not as concerned about time right now as she was getting them to help each other. If the few could motivate the rest then they would increase their distance and time through the effort. Speed was not as important as accomplishment.

They thought they were finished so they started to go into the castle for breakfast. The Professor had more good news for them and called them back. "Running is just a part of your fitness. Once you finish your run and until further notice you will come back here and do sit-ups, leg twists, and leg lifts." She proceeded to show them how to do them and told them that this week they had to do twenty five of each.

By the time they finished they were exhausted and didn't know how in the world they were going to work the rest of the day. She then told them, "You can now go to breakfast then take your showers and be in class by nine o'clock" With that she walked away smiling to herself.

The kids dragged themselves into the great hall, sure they would not be able to eat a thing since they were so tired. But once they got there and the smell of the food hit their noses, even Hermione had seconds.

They then went to the dorm and hit the showers thinking that a shower never felt as good as it did today. They were ready and on their way to class by eight forty-five. Ron looked like he was in a daze and Harry chalked it up to being so organized that there was not a minute to think about anything else but the task at hand. Harry had experienced it, because he lived with the Dursley's, but Ron had never experienced having every minute of his day planned for him.

Today was a special day because after their regular classes they had two hours after lunch for specialized classes. Today was with Professor McGonagall and they were all hoping it would be the beginning of their Animagus training.

They were not disappointed and for the first hour the Professor handed out books for them to read and explained the rules. "These are the rules we will abide by but the most important rule is that you will never, never, never, attempt this transformation without Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin or myself present. When you sign this form you will be signing a wizard's vow, which if you break, you will suffer the soap charm in your mouth continuous for one week. I saw Madame Pomfrey use this one and thought it to be a great deterrent."

All the kids agreed it would not be something they would want to endure. Harry never let on that he had experienced this spell and although he was sure that the professor knew, she never told the rest of them about his punishment in the infirmary.

Once they had read and signed the rules she brought out ten tiny bottles of potion and handed one to each of them. "When you take this you will turn into your Animagus form if...hear me...if you are able to do the transformation and not everyone is able."

"After today we will have to take your training slow and it will probably take you all about a year to complete the process. It is very difficult and very dangerous so don't get the idea that tomorrow you will be turning into your Animagus, you won't. The process today will be a bit painful but it won't last long. If you are able to transform, you will be able to remain in your form for only a couple of minutes. I have placed this mirror in the front of the room so you can see yourself."

"If you are able to transform" she continued, "look at yourself and try to remember the details so that you can create a picture in your mind of what you will need to look like. We will also have pictures of you we will develop from your memories, so that you will always have a reference."

With that said she motioned to Ginny and said, "Why don't we start with you."


	18. The Zoo

CHAPTER 18- THE ZOO

**CHAPTER 18- THE ZOO**

Nobody noticed Severus enter the classroom silently and take a seat in the back. He knew they were going to take their potions today and was very interested to see what Animagus form, if any, that Harry and Draco would take.

Ginny came forward slowly, showing her nervousness, standing in front of the mirror she drank her potion. Within seconds she felt some pain, then her body seemed to feel shorter and her weight was distributed differently. Her eyesight seemed keener and deeper. There was the urge to be feral yet a stronger urge kept it in check. She looked in the mirror and saw what she thought was a Leopard, only it was bigger. She was about the size of a donkey and gold in color.

Minerva looked at her, smiled. She then told her, "You are a Nunda Ginny. They are larger than the Leopard but very fierce and your color is very special as it makes you a magical creature, rare indeed."

As fast as it came it seemed to disappear, and Ginny was then in her human form looking at the mirror with a smile on her face, "Awesome" she said.

Percy was called forward next. His form came just as swiftly and caught him by surprise. If he was seeing correctly then he was, of all things, a lizard, although a rather large one. After looking at himself he turned back into his human form looking a bit disappointed.

Minerva said, "Don't be disappointed Percy you are a special Fire Elemental Lizard. You will be able to walk through and cause fire, enter small places, on land and in the water. You can also excrete toxic substances which can kill the enemy. You will become a very formidable Animaigus, one that we will have to be very careful around.

George was next and turned into a Hawk. He was told that he was gifted not only with flight but very high flight. He also had very good eye sight which could be used at long distances so would come in very handy. He has powerful claws and is strong and graceful.

Fred came forward hoping not to be a weird animal but he turned into a weasel which caused Draco to start laughing.

"Don't laugh too loud Mr. Malfoy, he is a weasel and his form is very versatile. He also, can get into small places, catch rodents and climb trees. He can also mark a trail with his scent glands so nobody gets lost. He would be a nice companion to have in a large forest or places where you might not have any sense of direction."

After that Fred felt much better about his form and walked away from the mirror with his head a bit higher.

Luna came up front next figuring to get it over with as she didn't feel she would be able to make the transformation. She consumed the potion and within seconds, much to her surprise a Thestral appeared in the mirror.

"Well, that's special said Minerva. You are one of the winged horses. You have many gifts such as being able to strike the earth with your hoof and making water spring forth. You are very clever or as Hagrid would say, 'dead clever'. Your sense of smell is very high and your sense of direction will come in very handy for leading. You are also a very fast flyer."

Luna was shocked and continued to stand there after her Animagus disappeared. Minerva had to touch her to bring her back to earth. Luna just smiled and walked to the back, her mind flowing somewhere as usual.

Neville finally gathered his courage and walked up front. Severus was also interested to see what would happen with this gentle boy who was so bad at potions yet so good with plants.

Neville drank his potion and soon he was looking at a very unusual sight; a Unicorn. Everyone without knowing why seemed to be moved by this. Minerva felt she had to put words to it so that everyone understood; "You are fierce yet all good, selfless, and have a great willingness to serve. Your form represents strength, fleet of foot and your horn can neutralize poisons. Your blood can keep people alive if you give of it freely, or make them wish they were dead if they take it forcibly. But most of all you are pure of heart and empty of evil." You are quite unique Neville in that I have never heard of a Unicorn Animagus.

"OK, Draco your next" said Minerva. He walked slowly to the front really worried about what form he would have and if it would look stupid to the others. He would just die if he turned into a rat.

Severus noted how nervous Draco seemed to be and he knew that pride and self esteem issues were probably the biggest factor. Draco didn't want to appear less, or second class, in anyone's eyes especially his friends. Draco didn't know it but he needed to feel wanted and needed. He was beginning to feel wanted by Severus but developing friends, real friends was new territory for Draco.

Draco drank his potion and in a few seconds everyone was running for the walls and the door. Severus stood up in a hurry and started pushing kids out the door. Albus who happened to be walking by ended up with a twin under him and one on top of him, thinking he had been hit by a couple of those muggle football players. He pulled himself from the pile and looked in the door trying to see what in the world was happening. What he saw made him speechless.

Almost all of the room was taken up by the form of a Dragon, a big Dragon. This Dragon had to bend his neck and head down and crouch in order to fit in the confines of the room. The mirror was thrown against the wall and in pieces but he didn't need it to know what his form was, all he needed to do was turn his head.

In Draco's case it seemed like it took forever for him to return to his human form. Albus ran over and picked up Minerva who had been pushed against the wall and was unconscious.

Severus sent a patronus to Poppy asking her to hurry down to the Transfiguration classroom quickly. Then he started looking for the rest of the children. The twins were fine and Ron had found a spot in the corner of the room to hide in. Ginny was under the Dragon at one time but now that he was in human form she was laying there unconscious.

Neville was on top of Luna in the corner. He had thrown her out of the way and then fell on top of her to try and protect her. Percy finally crawled out from under a table he had crawled under when he saw that Draco was going to continue to grow past where he was standing.

Hermione and Harry were still not visible. Then Severus heard a groan coming from under a number of caged animals that were usually kept in the room. He moved the cages working his way to the sound and found Hermione pulling herself up. She turned to Severus and said, "I'm OK but Harry is under here also and he is not answering me or moving.

Severus moved like a mad man, moving cages and boxes until he found Harry. It looked like he had hit his head on one of the cages and it was bleeding heavily.

Poppy arrived and Severus took her to Harry first as he was bleeding. She quickly fixed the cut but said he would have to go to the infirmary attaching a port-key to him. She then went over to Ginny and sent her to the infirmary also. Severus then told her that Minerva was over in the far corner. When Poppy got there Minerva was coming around but was still rather disoriented, so Poppy port-keyed her to the infirmary also.

Poppy then turned to Albus and Severus and told them to bring all the students so she could check them out but she wanted to work on the ones hurt the worst first and with that she also port-keyed to the infirmary.

Severus and Albus looked at each other, then looked at the class room and shook their heads. Albus said to Severus, "Am I crazy or did I see a Dragon in here?"

"You're not crazy Dad, Draco's Animagus is a Dragon. I guess we should have seen that one coming and moved things outside. You had best get to the infirmary so you can keep mom from going right back to work."

"No, not a good idea", said Albus, "I think Poppy will have more influence in that area. In fact I have known that woman to put the sticking charm on Minerva to keep her in bed. If I tried that she would kill me."

Severous laughed, "You're right about that. But I have orders to bring the rest of these kids up there, so I best get moving. Are you OK, you took quite a tackle."

"I'm fine and I will be up as soon as I put Minerva's classroom back together for her. I don't want her to have to come back to this."

Severus herded the rest of the students up to the infirmary so that Poppy could give them the once over. When he arrived everyone but Ginny was awake and talking. Poppy was busy healing cuts, bruises, and a couple broken ribs.

Minerva was sentenced to a night in the infirmary along with Ginny but the rest of them would be able to leave one at a time and all be excused by dinner time. Severus sent those who had been released to their dorms telling them to stay there until dinner and rest.

Mr. Filch came looking for them and was very disappointed that they would not be serving detention today. He had taken a shower and even washed his hair again in preparation for his new position as supervisor. As he walked away he looked a bit sad until Severus told him that he would be paid extra for the day anyway since he had prepared for it. This seemed to boost his moral and he walked with a bit more vigor in his step. Severus just shook his head. Who could have figured that given just a little promotion and the man could change so much. He needed to talk to his dad about this.

Draco was sitting over against the wall just watching everyone and feeling really bad. Severus came over to him and said, "Walk with me Draco." Draco stood up and walked with Severus toward the main doors. "Draco, are you OK?" asked Severus.

"I'm fine", said Draco, "I just feel bad about everybody getting hurt. Here I was really worried that I would turn into a rat or something but I never expected a Dragon. I had no idea what damage a Dragon could do without even trying."

Severus gave him a hug and smiled then said, "Yes, you are a rather large Dragon, we will have to make sure to take you outside anytime you start getting close to transforming. But the look on Professor McGonagall's face was priceless and I shall rib her about it for months I am sure, but only when I have a head start."

They had arrived at the Gryffindore entrance where Severus told Draco to go up and get some rest as he still had a lot of detentions to work on. Draco smiled and said, "You're telling me. You punished us for trying to kill ourselves and others and now you're trying to kill us and others in class. This place is brutal!" he said with a smile.

Severus smiled and gave him a pop on the bum, sending him in the doorway.

Harry finally made it back to the common room and found everyone sitting around talking about the day they were having. Ginny would have to remain in the infirmary because she had a few broken bones but was expected to be released in the morning.

Harry shared with them that the Order found Dudly and he was staying with his Aunt Marge who was a terrible person. She had ordered her bull dog to attack him one year and it chased him up a tree where he had to stay all through supper and well into the night.

Ron looked over at Draco and said, "Well Mate, next time you want to get out of detention why don't you warn us first," then he smiled. "That was really awesome and you are certainly no baby Dragon, that Dragon is huge, you could give us all rides do you know that?"

The rest of the group laughed but agreed. Draco was feeling really warm inside. He was actually developing friends, real friends and not just a couple thugs who followed him around because a bunch of fathers who happened to be Death Eaters, wanted it to be so. He could carry on intelligent conversations with these people and kid with each other. It was quite an experience and he knew he didn't want to lose it.

But lose it he would once September came around, all this fantasy stuff would disappear. He knew come September life would not be so comfortable but until then he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

About that time Severus came into the common room seeking Draco. "Draco, please come with me we have to talk" he said, then he walked back out the door. Draco looked at everyone and shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong but it must be something. He slowly stood up and followed Severus.

The Professor was waiting for him outside the entry way and said nothing to him but started walking toward the Head Master's office. This couldn't be good thought Draco. Maybe his Father had found a way to have him removed from the school. Ever since they saw him at the Manor Draco had worried that something like this would happen, no matter what assurances Professors Snape and Dumbledore gave him.

When they reached Dumbledore's office they each took a seat in front of the big desk and Draco waited for someone to say something. "That is quite a spectacular Dragon you have for an Animagus form Draco" said Albus.

"Thank you, I think" replied Draco, still worried about where this conversation might be going.

"Calm down Draco" said Albus, "You're not in trouble, in fact we may have some good news for you in that at least you will have some choices in your life. We have presented our memories to the Ministry and they can now take your guardianship away from your Father since he is a Death Eater. Of course they won't force you but are giving you the option, or I should say options, to make some changes."

Albus continued, "You can become a ward of the ministry which means they will find you new parents and you will be allowed to continue to attend Hogwarts. You would keep the Malfoy name and would still be the Heir. Your Father will no longer have the right to disown you and rights to your inheritance remain in place if there is anything left to inherit when he gets through with it."

"Another option is that you can submit to your Godfather's claim to guardianship. This would also allow you to retain your given name and rites to your inheritance when the time comes. Again that is ...if... your father doesn't spend or transfer it all."

"Your third choice, should you desire, would be to be adopted by your Godfather. This would mean that you would have a name change and forfeit all rites to your Malfoy inheritance."

Severus then reached over and holding Draco's chin, looked him in the eye and added, "You need to understand Draco that this third option could not happen unless I desired it to be so. I feel you are like a son to me already and I would love to make you a part of my family. You need to know it would not change how I would deal with you as far as the expectations placed on you nor the accountability that I would hold you to. I will be OK with whatever you choose to do, whatever you are comfortable with, and if you need time to think about it we definitely understand."

Draco's jaw dropped and he looked like he had just died and gone to heaven. "Is this all real and not just wishful thinking. Is it something that would be final or can it be changed on me again in the future?" he asked.

"No Draco" said Albus, "Once you make your choice it is final."

"But what would make the Ministry act like that and give me choices?" asked Draco.

Albus smiled and said, "It would appear that Fudge is now very embarrassed about his close relationship to Lucius and all the financial deals that he had made with him over the years. He is now trying to back pedal in his efforts to keep people happy and not lose his position."

Draco studied his trainers for a long time then turned to Severus and with tears in his eyes he said, "I have wished for this for a long time but never thought it could happen. I would love to become your Son if you would have me?"

Severus looked him in the eyes and knew that he was speaking the truth. "You need to understand that this parent stuff is all knew to me Draco and we are both going to have to find our way through it all, but I would love to call you Son."

With that Draco did something he had never done before. He dropped all the façade he had been trained to hold up, and all the armor he had built around himself, and he grabbed Severus and held on to him, not as a boy trying to play adult but as a little boy, and he just wept.

Severus was caught completely off guard and really didn't know what to do. He looked over Draco's shoulder at Albus for guidance and Albus smiled then demonstrated with his arms that Severus should embrace Draco, and Severus did embrace him, not only physically but mentally and in a few moments legally.

When Draco arrived back to the common room it was apparent that he had been crying and everyone got upset. "They didn't spank you again did they?" asked Ron.

"No", smiled Draco, I have just been adopted by Severus, I have a new father. With those words the whole common room erupted and they all slapped him on the back and congratulated him and celebrated.

Harry finally said, "You know there was a lot of pain, and he rubbed him bum, that went into that adoption so I think you are now 'brother' to us all because we all have a piece of you" and he laughed. "Seriously though, you need to do something special for Cassy but I don't think it would be a good idea to tell her why or she might start punching everyone in the nose."

Everyone laughed at the thought of Cassy jumping on chairs and punching noses to see which of them turned into good deeds.


	19. A Good Use Of Bat Guts

CHAPTER 19-

**CHAPTER 19-A Good Use of Bat Guts**

Dinner that night was a mini-celebration for Draco's adoption. Albus had the House Elves provide a cake for the affair and everyone was in a good mood and enjoying themselves, until an owl flew in and dropped a message in front of Draco.

Draco reached over to pick it up when Severus grabbed his hand and stopped him. "I do think son that we might want to check this out for bad spells or port-keys before you open it, don't you think?"

Draco had been so happy with the recent turn of events that he forgot how his former father might react to his adoption. He drew back his hand slowly and moved away from the letter. Albus cast a few spells at it as did Severus, checking to see that it was not dangerous. "It is tinged with black magic but there are no dangerous spells attached to it Draco" said Dumbledore.

Draco reached out and took the letter, opening it, he began to read it aloud. It was from Lucius, he knew by the handwriting.

_Draco,_

_This is to inform you that you have been disinherited. You are no longer my son. You are no longer a Malfoy and as such have no rights to any of the Malfoy fortune or estates. I have never been so disgusted with anyone in my life. What you have done is a disgrace to our family and to all pure bloods in the wizarding world._

_If I see you again Draco Snape, know that I know you will be killed and I will not grieve for you._

_I owe your Traitor Guardian a debt and will pay it with this word of warning; His mark has been marked and his days are numbered. The rat has visited and the rat now knows. Do not visit when the snake becomes inflamed._

_He will receive no further warning from me and he is to consider the debt paid._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco had read the letter aloud and then looked at his father and closed with, "Well, I guess he is pissed off at us, ya think?"

Albus put his arm around him and asked, "Are you going to be OK Draco?"

Draco replied, "Yes, I will be just fine. Rejection always hurts, especially when you're supposed to be family. Let's face it, he was going to end up killing me anyway so this threat is nothing new. The minute I told him I didn't want to take the mark he would have beaten me to death.

I have a new Father that I respect, real friends and teachers who care. I don't think a person could ask for much more.

Everyone had tears in their eyes but raised their juice in the air as a salute to Draco.

"Now" said Draco to Severus, "Don't you think I should get some good behavior time off for this?"

Severus raised his eye brow and answered, "What do you think?"

Draco laughed and looked at his friends and said, "Hmmm I guess that means it's around that dumb lake again tomorrow." And with that they all laughed and enjoyed their dinner.

Draco then turned to his Dad and asked, "What is all the rest of this latter about? The debt, the inflamed snake, the rat?

"Don't worry about it right now Draco" said Severus, "Enjoy your day and we will talk about all the serious stuff later."

Albus got everyone's attention at the end of dinner and informed the kids that they would have a short special class tomorrow after lunch as Professor McGonagall desired to allow the rest of the students to test for their an Animagus. This time they will meet out on the front lawn, instead of the classroom, to which Draco mumbled "yes" under his breath. After that class you will continue with their detention," which brought moans.

That seemed to take their minds off the letter, and Albus gave the adults _The Look_. The look meant, let's not talk about it anymore until we are in the Order Meeting Room.

The kids spent their time that evening doing homework and looking up their Animagus, or three of them wondering what it would be. They also spent their time talking about what happened at the table that the adults thought they had not noticed.

"They are going to meet again soon" said the Twins. "That note said a lot more than 'Draco, I'm not happy with you'" they continued.

Hermione added, "That note said A LOT more than that. There was a mention of life debt, and if I am not way off base it sounded like they knew that Snape was a spy and Lucius was warning him that his life was in danger. What ever he was warning him about, the debt seems to be paid. What I can't understand is the part about 'the rat has visited and the rat knows' ...what rat?"

"We need to keep our ears pealed for the next meeting time" said Harry and Ron nodded.

In another part of the castle, Severus dressed in his best muggle outfit and walked to Alice's living quarters. They were going out, finally! While they were able to see each other and talk they had not been able to have real quality time with each other in quite awhile. He was looking forward to it and apprehensive at the same time.

It had been a long time since he had dated anyone, and he was still uncomfortable. In fact, Lily was the last one that he had experienced what he would call a quality dating. Usually it was just the date out of base need. Find a woman and spend time with her so you were not alone, or lonely.

Minerva answered the door, catching Severus off guard. "Well, are you coming in or are you going to stand outside fumbling around like a teenager?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" he snarked.

"I'm babysitting tonight since Cassy is running a fever. I'm pretty sure she has an ear ache but Poppy won't be back for an hour or so to take care of it. Alice didn't want to leave her, especially with a House Elf, but there is nothing that can be done right now except comfort her, and keep her asleep."

"Wish I could help" said Severus, "But I am not very good with that kind of healing."

Alice came into the room looking very nice and said, "Ready to go?"

They walked through the castle, out the front doors and toward the far gate so they could apperate. All of a sudden they heard a bunch of wolf whistles. They looked up and all the kids were looking out the various windows in the Gryffindore tower. Severus smiled, his snarky smile, then waved his wand at them and kept walking.

"What did you just do to them Severus?" asked Alice.

"Well, let's just say that for the next thirty minutes they are all going to be walking around looking like puckered up fish."

"That's cruel" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is, just as whistling at someone like that is bad manners" replied Severus.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to loosen up a bit" smirked Alice as they apperated to their favorite dinner place.

The kids could hardly talk and looked very weird for the next half hour. Then when the charm wore off they all decided that somehow they would get even for that one. Being it was Snape though, they would have to give it a lot of very careful thought.

The next morning Alice found the team of kids doing their stretching exercises when she arrived. She didn't say a word but just watched as she prepared herself for her run. They took off jogging and ran out of air not much further than they did the first day but this time they rested then went back and encouraged the rest to catch up. Finally they all made it to the steps together and started the rest of their program.

Alice was proud of them in that she didn't have to make one correction or discipline anyone. They all, with the exception of Ginny, who was not released from the infirmary yet, made it all the way around.

They proceeded through the morning which seemed to go so slow because they were looking forward to the rest of the Animagus testing.

Class today was potion's and none of them were looking forward to it. When they arrived Professor Snape was already there writing the directions on the board.

"We will begin continue with your summer classes by reviewing those potions that many of you had trouble with last year. For some of you dunderheads it was like a foreign language and for the rest of you idiots it was a matter of just not listening. I really suggest that you not pull your shenanigans during the summer in my class because I will not hesitate to send you to Professor McGonagall for an attitude adjustment."

"Well, whispered Ron, sounds like the Snape we all know and love, is back." The rest of the kids cringed then nodded in agreement.

Harry could not for the life of him figure out how this man could change personalities so quickly. One minute you think that he is almost human and the next he became an ogre. What made it worse is that they had him for the whole three hours today and Harry just hoped he could get through it without getting into trouble.

As they progressed through the class they did notice that while his words were sharp and caustic, he did try to assist if you didn't understand or were just about to mess up. Harry figured that he was just trying to save the lives of his cauldrons.

Finally potions class was over and the students walked toward the great hall. "You know we learned a lot for just one three hour session today, maybe it won't be as bad as we thought it would," said Luna.

Neville agreed but added, "My mom has been working with me on some of those potions so I wasn't so nervous, except when he was breathing down the back of my neck. I sure wish he would stop that. Mom says that he is just trying to teach us how to work under pressure, but give me a plant to prune any day."

"I agree said Ron", I know that he is a parent to you Draco and to you Harry, but he still gives me the creeps when he comes up behind me and just stands there."

"Don't feel bad" said Harry, "I don't feel comfortable when he does that to me either.

We owe him a prank but I can't think of anything that we could pull and get away with. What about you guys?" he said, looking at the twins.

"Nope, no luck so far. In this situation we REALY don't want to get caught as that guy has a wicked wand and an iron hand and is not hesitant to use either one." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We have been watching him on this map we have and can't find an area that he frequents regularly, other than the Head Master's living quarters, that we could set up a trap."

"What map are you talking about" asked the kids.

"We will show it to you and explain it tonight in the common room, where there are fewer ears. Suffice it to say that we can tell where everyone in the castle is at any given time."

"Awsome" said Ron.

Ginny was released from the hospital wing and joined them for lunch. They all gave her a hug and welcomed her.

After lunch they all headed outside. They were excited but apprehensive. After yesterday they didn't quite know what to expect. Once everyone had arrived outside, in the front of the castle, Professor McGonagall joined them with the remaining three potions.

"Good afternoon class, let's hope that we do not get a repeat of yesterday, although it was quite a sight to see and I look forward to seeing your form again Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry, Mr. Snape."

Draco blushed but felt good that she didn't seem to be upset with him for hurting her.

"Ms. Granger, if you will come forward to our 'New' mirror, let's see out what your form might be.

Hermione came forward and drank her potion. It just a few seconds she felt like she was shrinking and her sight changed dramatically. When she looked in the mirror she was looking at a beautiful Owl.

"We should have seen that coming" said Ron, laughing. Hermione turned her head toward him and snapped her beak a couple times. Ron quickly got the message and became quiet with not even a smirk on his face.

"You are an Owl, as you can see Ms. Granger" said Minerva. "You are a bird of prey who can become almost invisible in certain conditions because of your camouflage. You have binocular vision. This means that your eyes are used together. You have a wider field of view, and your sight enhances faint objects at great distances. You also have very precise depth perception. You can turn your head one hundred and thirty five degrees and look behind you without moving your whole body. Best of all, you can see in the dark."

Hermione seemed to be very pleased with her form as she smiled from one ear to another.

"Mr. Weasley, you are next" said Minerva.

Ron came forward slowly, like Draco he had concerns over what form he might take. He was always overshadowed by his brothers, wore hand-me-downs, and had accomplished very little to set himself apart from the rest of the kids in his family.

He drank his potion and within seconds a wondrous magical animal appeared in the mirror. Ron was not sure what it was, but it sure looked weird.

Minerva saw his confusion and explained, "Ron, you are a Griffin, a magical animal. You have the body of a lion and the head of an eagle. You have wings and you are especially powerful. They were known through time as being the guards of the treasure, the royal guardians of throne rooms. In other words Ron, this is confirmation that you are the first Mate and protector of Harry in this conflict that is coming. You are very, very special indeed."

Ron was in shock! He felt that he had never really been important, always disposable in some ways. Now, as he looked at himself in the mirror, a new feeling began to grow from within and he felt he really had a purpose in life. He knew right then that he would need to learn all he could to stand beside and protect Harry.

His image seemed to remain longer and everyone seemed to look at Ron a bit differently.

"Harry, it's your turn" said Minerva.

Harry came forward and drank his potion and within a few seconds there was a loud POP and in front of the mirror appeared a Golden Phoenix. Everyone was in shock including Severus who was hidden under the 'disillusionment charm' not far away from them.

Minerva was silent for a moment then turned to Harry and said, "Harry has the Golden Phoenix as a form which first and foremost means one 'Having Great Value, and Goodness'. You are able to burst into flame when you die and rise again from the ashes. Your tears are tears of healing and you can carry great weights. You will only bond with someone of great strength who is of the light as are you."

"Harry we will have to ask Professor Dumbledore about it because I have never heard of a 'Golden Phoenix' before."

Harry turned back to his human form and was in shock just like the others experienced with their form. But before he could turn away his form changed again. He heard everyone gasp, as they took in air, and when he looked back in the mirror the sight he saw was very unusual.

He was in human form but was clothed with warrior battle gear made of dragon scales. Green eyes shown through the helmet but they were glowing with a feint golden glow. In his hands was the sword that hung over Professor Dumbledore's desk, "The Sword of Griffindore."

Harry didn't quite know what he was looking at but when Minerva finally found her voice she said, "Harry, you are also a Dragon Rider. That probably explains why Draco is such a large dragon. Let me look at your palm Harry."

Harry held out his hands and on his right palm he saw a gold circle of skin. "That marks you as a Rider Harry" said Minerva. "The normal mark would have been white but the gold mark tells us that this transformation will be temporary, possibly just for this one up-coming war with the Dark Lord. There has not been a rider in a thousand years, and they only came during times of peril to bring peace to the world."

"You represent strength, stamina, intelligence and you will have sensory powers. You will have very strong magic and Harry you will probably have a telepathic bond with Draco, and possibly Ron. Draco being the dragon you will ride and Ron being your protector."

Minerva walked over to the steps and sat down, being completely overwhelmed. "We need to talk more about this at our next class but right now I am very tired and need to think", said Minerva. "Mr. Filch, please escort them to detention if you will".

The kids were still in shock when Filch walked over to them and said again, "Follow me please." They followed him to the dungeons and all took their seats in preparation to tackle the rest of the bats. Nobody said much of anything for quite awhile as they took up where they had left off with the bats.

"Awsome" said Draco. "You know that we are all interrelated, we are a team, a team that looks like it has been planned for a very long time."

One of the twins passed a note that had been folded up and hidden in his palm to the person next to him as he passed his bat to be processed, giving the person a look which said, 'read but do so secretly'. The next person read it and passed it on and so it went until everyone at the table had read the note.

The twins had pulled out their map on the way back to the dungeons and noticed that Snape was already in the classroom sitting in the second row of desks. They thought this was strange since they figured if he was going to be there he would sit at his desk. What was even stranger was that when they arrived he was not there.

When the Twin walked over to put his book bag down he checked it again and saw that the professor was there and where he was sitting. He had quickly written the note and hid it in his palm.

They all kept up normal conversations but looked at each other with a questioning look. Then the Twins got a funny look on their faces. George stood up and took the pot of blood and guts that were left over and were to be given to Hagrid for fertilizer later, and carried it over to the desk where the professor was sitting. "Let's start a new pot, if this one gets any fuller we're going to spill it, and I don't think Mr. Filch would be happy about that. "You have that right Mr. Weasley," said Mr. Filch.

The kids knew he was up to something but continued to act like nothing was happening. They quickly filled another pot and Fred said, "I am going to take these two pots to Hagrid, I'll be right back. Then he moved very fast over to where the first pot was and it looked like he tripped on a desk leg. When he did, he accidently, or not so accidently, hit the first pot, knocking it and the second one over onto the seat of the bench when Snape was sitting.

What with all the commotion and noise that he made no body noticed Severus jumping up from the bench, barely catching himself from ripping into them with his anger. He was covered with blood and guts of bats, stinking blood and guts of bats. He quickly made his way out of the classroom under the cover of all the people jumping up to help Fred who said he hurt his knee

During the commotion George went to the bag and checked the map once again, in time to see Snape leaving the classroom and walking quickly toward his living quarters.

Hermione took out her wand and said, "Scourgify" cleaning up the mess. They all went back to the table, settled down and started cleaning more bats. Filch went back to reading his book, assured that the mess was cleaned up.

"I sure hope Hagrid isn't too unhappy that we spilled his fertilizer" said Harry, trying to keep a straight face. "But from the looks of things there will be plenty more where that came from."

The prank had worked, and it would appear that no one was the wiser for it. They all felt like they had evened the score for the 'fish face' they had all sported the night before.

Harry felt that things were good! They were all going to be Animagus, he didn't have to give away the secret of his wand-less magic since 'sitting' was much easier today, and they had pulled a nasty prank on Snape. It was turning out to be a wonderful day.

Being motivated, they really buckled down and worked hard on the bats finishing them off right before Filch dismissed them for dinner.

When they arrived at dinner Professor McGonagall asked them, "How many more days do you think it will take you to process the bats?"

Hermione answered her, "Oh we finished them today, we'll need a new project for tomorrow."

The kids looked proud, whereas Severus looked downright miserable. Not only did he have to take two baths to get the stink off, he could not figure out how they had processed those bats so fast. He knew they had pulled something over on them but he couldn't say a word. There was no magic and when he had pulled Draco aside and asked him how it was going, Draco responded with, "We are working hard" and his eyes told Severus that it was the truth.

The kids smirked to themselves, Severus silently ate his dinner and the rest of them just shook their heads in wonder of the story that Minerva had just told about their Animagi transformations.


	20. Stink Sap And Centaurs

**CHAPTER 20- Stink Sap and Centaurs**

The next couple weeks of detention went pretty much by the book. They were now running twice around the lake, only having to help each other on the third lap. They had finished all of Filch's chores, which made Filch very easy to get along with.

Cassy's adoption papers came through, she was now a Longbottom and Neville had a little sister. The Twins pulled out their marauders map and showed everyone how it worked, adding another tool to their arsenal.

The special classes were not only Animagus training but they had started dueling. While they were still pretty new at it they were learning how to defend themselves with stunning spells, shield charms and minor curses. Each time they started thinking they were ready for war then Alice would catch them off guard with "Expelliarmus" taking all their wands. They would then have to duel with her to get them back.

How hard she made it for them to get their wands back depended on the size of their ego and how long before it shrank back to normal human size. Once their frustration levels rose to healthy levels she allowed them to win.

They only had a few days of detention left and today they were to take on the ugly task of harvesting Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Professor Sprout held a short class describing the harvesting technique that works best with this nasty plant. It would seem that most of them were not listening. After the first thirty minutes Filch had moved outside as each of them were covered with the green liquid and smelled of rancid manure.

After the first ten had squirted in the wrong direction Ginny had moved back and out of the way. She had reached her limit, this was just a bit over the top and she knew she would never, ever get this smell out of her hair much less her clothes. After almost three weeks of constant dirty smelly tasks she was over it and stormed out of the greenhouse letting Filch she was done with it all. He just smiled and handed her a yellow slip telling her to report to Professor McGonagall, perhaps she might have something else for her to do.

The rest of the kids were not so quick to harvest after that, waiting to see if the Professor would give Ginny a break. If she gave Ginny a break they were all going to quit. All, except Neville, he knew the value of what they were doing and how long it took poor Professor Sprout to handle this job.

Neville tried to talk to them and show them how to do it without getting squirted but they were too frustrated and too angry to listen so he and Luna started harvesting by themselves.

Ginny walked to the Professor's classroom where Minerva was sitting behind her desk working on papers. When Ginny stopped in front of her desk Minerva looked up and asked, "Yes, Ms. Weasley, how can I help you?"

Ginny stood stoic and tall then said, "Professor, we have completed without complaint a lot of nasty work but I just can't deal with that awful stink-sap stuff. I'm willing to do anything else you can assign me Professor but this one is really making me sick."

"That is fine Ms. Weasley," Minerva said. Then piling her papers to the side of her desk top, she reached in her top drawer she pulled out her ruler. She walked around to the front of the desk and said, "Ms. Weasley you will receive ten swats for just being sent to see me. After that it is up to you. I will continue with the swats until you let me know you are ready to go back to your assigned detention. Now please, lower your pants and bend over the desk.

Ginny was in shock and started to say something, but the look on the Professor's face told her it would not do a bit of good. She loosened her pants, pulled them down to her knees and bent over the desk, wishing she was back in the green house harvesting stink sap.

Ginny had no idea that Professor McGonagall could put such strength behind a ruler, it really stung. She had thought that perhaps she could "stubborn it out" and wear the professor down. If she showed her how determined she was then perhaps the professor might show her a bit of mercy. By the end of four swats Ginny was crying and had changed her mind and by the end of eight she was bawling. No sooner had the tenth swat connected with her bum had she yelled out that she would go back to detention.

"I'm so glad we could come to an agreement Ms. Weasley," the professor said as she returned the ruler to the drawer, "You may rise Ms. Weasley" she said handing her a handkerchief. "You may go to the restroom and wash your face then return to your detention." Minerva moved her papers back to the center of her desk, sat in her chair and took up right where she left off, leaving Ginny standing there in shock.

Ginny got the message and started her long walk back to the greenhouse, leaving Minerva smiling to herself. She had been expecting this for sometime and was surprised that it had taken this long. She was sure that the potential revolt had been nipped in the bud and it wouldn't happen again.

In about thirty minutes Ginny returned. Her eyes were red and she quickly asked Neville if he would show her how to harvest the monster plant. Off and on she would reach behind her and rub her bum, not thinking, just reacting. The rest of the kids didn't ask any questions, they didn't need to, they just watched Neville, and finally learned how to process the sap without wearing half of it.

Hermione looked at everyone and said, "Come on, we've made it through bats, filthy bathrooms, poop filled animal stalls, we can do this! Let's organize ourselves and put on the speed."

They all looked at her like she had horns but then they all began to understand that they could just be miserable or turn this into a challenge and have some fun. They were going to have to harvest these plants one way or another so it might as well be entertaining.

Neville divided them into teams according to their skill level and they proceeded to harvest. By the time that Filch released them for dinner they had harvested half the crop. The only problem was that Filch had been so into his book that he lost track of the time and released them right at dinner time. This meant that they had no time for showers.

Oh, they probably could have, if they told the adults why they were late and that they wanted to spare them the smell. But... why not share this lovely smell with everyone. They smiled at the plan and went right to dinner.

By the time dinner arrived on the table the eyes of the adults were watering and the kids were trying very hard not to laugh.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and in his most wise but serious voice, he asked the kids, "Could you not have shown some mercy and taken showers before coming to dinner?"

Harry took the lead this time saying, "Oh Professor we really wanted to but, we remembered that you told us that we WERE REQUIRED TO attend each meal and that we WERE TO BE ON TIME. Mr. Filch released us with just enough time to get here.

Remembering what happened to Ginny today we decided that keeping strictly to the rules would probably be a very healthy and less painful solution. We are sorry for your discomfort but we have worked very hard today."

Minerva cringed at the words, but Albus, and the rest of the adults just sat there flabbergasted. Their own punishments had come back to haunt them and there wasn't anything they could do about it, Harry was right, they had followed the rules.

Severus raised his eye brow, looked at Harry and said, "How Slytherin of you!"

Harry replied, "Thank You!"

Severus then said, "I forgot I have a potion brewing and I need to take care of it, I'll catch a sandwich in my quarters later" and with that he left.

The rest of the adults tried to finish their dinner but the smell was just too awful and soon the kids had the table to themselves. The smell didn't bother them, they had lived with it all afternoon and were used to it, but even Cassy left them holding her nose and telling them that they "stunk".

The kids enjoyed a wonderful dinner with no grow-up questions coming their way. Albus cornered Filch and instructed him that in the future when they smelled that bad he was to release them early enough to take showers before dinner.

The next day Filch made it a point to release them early so that they could shower. This allowed the adults to enjoy their dinner and the students to enjoy their small victory.

Hermione once again informed Minerva that they had finished the task and would need a new one in the morning. Minerva just looked at her thinking that there was no way that they could have harvested all those plants that fast.

She then gave Professor Sprout a look and Pomona understood the look to mean, "check it out". Pomona was shocked also that they said they had finished. It should have, by her reckoning, taken another full day. She had been out of town and just returned so she was not aware of the condition of the product but she sure would check tonight. If they ruined this product because they were not happy with the task she would find a worse one for them like trimming the man-eating snuggle plant.

Pomona floo-called Minerva and told her, "The product is all there Minerva and it looks very good. I don't know how they did it so fast, but they did it."

Minerva answered, "They have to be using magic somehow."

"They can't use magic on this plant Minerva or it will just pucker up and die. Neville knew that and would never have let them use wands on the plants."

"Well, I don't know what they did but I am glad that their detention is almost over, I am running out of productive things for them to do. I am going to have to revert to busy work soon and I hate to do that to them."

"I know what you mean," replied Pomona. "I have other plants that need tending but the kids are much too young to handle them yet, wish I could help. Have a good night!"

The next morning the kids checked the bulletin board to see what nasty duty the Professor had thought up for them to do that afternoon. They were surprised when there was a note attached to the duty list from Professor Sprout thanking them for a wonderful job. The duty list told them they would be spending the afternoon with Hagrid and Professor Lupin in the forbidden forest. That sounded interesting and at least they would be outside.

Hermione thought then snapped her fingers saying, "I remember, they said that Hagrid had to go around to all the bushes and collect up Unicorn hair as it had healing qualities and he uses it to tie bandages on his critters."

But first they had physical training and today Professor Longbottom had promised a new twist to their program. She walked with them around the lake first to show them what had been added. Every couple hundred yards or so was task stop. They were told that they would do their stretches then run around the lake stopping at each stop to do the task that was described on the sign.

One stop had bars where they had to do so many chin ups, then continue on to the next task. The next one was a rope that you had to use to swing across a mud pit. If you missed you were not allowed to use magic to clean up until the end when you were about to go to breakfast.

There was a stop watch punch at the beginning of the obstacle course that they had to punch and one at the end they had to punch. The object was to continually decrease the time it took them to complete the course.

They had to run the course twice for this first week, followed by a free run of one lap around the lake at the end. While it looked like a nice change of pace and perhaps fun, by the time they finished, some carrying two pounds of mud on them, it was not so wonderful.

That morning at breakfast the adults found a group of grumpy kids although no one would say why and Alice was just smiling. She had them again today for dueling and would let them know then that she felt they were doing a fine job, but right now they wanted to be grumpy so she let them.

That afternoon they were happy about Professor Longbottom's compliments but a bit more excited that they were headed toward Hagrid's cabin. On the way they met up with Professors Lupin and Longbottom, and of course Cassy. Lupin was going with them into the forest and Alice had promised Cassy she could show off her new, kids broom to Hagrid.

When Cassy saw Harry she came riding over yelling at the top of her lungs, LOOK, HARRY, LOOK HARRY, MAMA GOT ME A BROOM AND IT REALLY FLYS. With that she just about ran into Harry but he turned in time grabbing her and the broom bringing both to a quick halt.

"Hold up Special One, you need to find the brakes on this thing" said Harry.

"Oh Yeh" said Cassy, "I keep forgetting. Will you go flying with me Harry, will you, will you?"

"I can't this week Cassy but perhaps I can go with you next week, OK?"

"OK," she said, "Mom said you were grounded. What's grounded Harry?"

"That's when you're in trouble and your mom won't let you go anywhere or play with certain toys."

"Oh," she said, then thinking she said, "I sure hope I don't get that ground thing, then I couldn't fly, is it catching Harry like being sick?."

"No, laughed Harry, it's not catching but I have a hunch you will earn enough of them all on your own."

When they got to Hagrid's he showed them the hairs they were looking for and gave them a bag to collect with. Hagrid took Ron, Fred, Neville, Draco and Luna with him. Lupin gathered up Hermione, Harry, George, Percy and Ginny and went in the other direction.

They all had instructions to never go so far that you couldn't see Lupin or Hagrid. If you lost sight of them you were to stop and yell until they came to find you. If they saw anything unusual or anything that seemed dangerous they were to yell also.

They were not to walk together as this was a work assignment and not a stroll in the woods.

They had been searching and picking hairs for about two hours when Harry heard a small voice yelling, "help me, help me". It sounded so desperate that Harry didn't even think he just ran in the direction of the voice to see if he could help.

It didn't sound like any of the kids but you never can tell. When someone gets scared they tend to sound different. He finally found the voice. It belonged to a very young male Centaur. He had his hoof caught in the "V" of tree roots and couldn't get it loose. He had a look of fear on his face that was caused by more than having one's hoof caught. When Harry looked around he saw about four pretty good size spiders slowly coming toward the Centaur.

Harry raced over to the Centaur and started working on getting the hoof free and yelled for help right along with him. Harry finally remembered a cutting hex he was taught in class and used it on the branch. It worked, setting the hoof free but it must have been damaged because the young Centaur was limping. That meant they couldn't run so they both continued to yell and Harry turned to battle the spiders.

He was throwing everything he knew at them but nothing wasn't making much of a difference. Then all of a sudden arrows started flying toward the spiders, killing one and sending the rest running. Soon the two youngsters were surrounded by adult Centaurs, all looking a bit upset.

"Osito, what have I told you about going off by yourself?" asked one of the adult Centaurs. Harry figured he was speaking to the young one since he hung his head and answered quietly, "You told us to stay close and not to go off by ourselves."

"You are correct, and when I get you home, you and I will have some time together that you will not enjoy!"

"Yes, Father" the young Centaur answered.

About that time there was a rustling in the branches and Lupin showed up, looking un-happy but relieved. "Harry, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you. I heard a couple yells for help but when I went to where you were supposed to be you were gone. You scared me half to death."

"Greetings Human, my name is Bane and it would seem that we both have the same problem with our young. I was just trying to find out what happened when you arrived. Now, Osito, who is this human that is fighting for you?"

"I'm Harry Sir, Harry Potter. His hoof was caught in a tree root and he couldn't get it out. I heard him yelling for help so I came over to see what I could do. When we finally cut the root to free him then spiders were coming at us. His hoof is hurt so we couldn't run so we just fought as best we could and yelled for help, and that's when you arrived."

"I usually hold all humans with distain but Mr. Harry Potter I am in you're debt for helping my son. If you ever need my help just send a message through Hagrid and we will be there for you!"

Osito turned to Harry and said, "Thanks Harry, I was really scared until you showed up. I know you didn't have to so thanks for being there. Dad, can Harry and I visit again some time?"

Bane looked at his son then at Harry and said, "Yes, but only if there is adult supervision. Hagrid can let me know, or I will let Hagrid know when a visit is opportune and we will work out something. But for the next moon or so you will be restricted to home, going no place." And with that said he assisted his son in walking and the herd all turned and left the area.

By that time Hagrid and all the kids had caught up with them and were watching. "You have really made a friend Harry" said Hagrid. "Bane is the Chief of the herd and Professor Dumbledore has been trying to talk with him about an alliance for a year now with no success. Maybe now things will get better."

"As for right now" said Lupin, "I think we have enough hairs collected for this trip and we need to get out of the forest and back to the castle."

"I wonder how old he is" asked Harry.

"From the looks of it he is probably about the same as you Harry, only in Centaur age. He is pretty young. I'm sure though that he won't be going on any trips out of their encampment again real soon, Bane really looked scared, like any parent would if they thought their young was in trouble" said Hagrid.

Pretty soon everyone noticed that Ron was off by himself and very quiet. "What's wrong Ron," asked Lupin.

"I only have one really, really, really big fear and that's spiders. Did you see how big they were? I don't know what I would do if I had to face them but I guess I had better hit the library and find out."

Lupin looked at Ron, then put his arm around his shoulders. He knew the boy was taking this responsibility of protecting Harry very seriously and he thought that spiders might be one of the things he would have to protect him from. "Why don't you come talk to me tonight, I think I have some information that might help you out then you won't have to spend hours in the library."

Ron smiled then said, "Thanks, that's great."

They were all in the common room waiting for dinner time to roll around when an owl appeared at the window. Neville opened the window and it flew over to Harry. The message read; _Harry, see me in my office tonight at seven o'clock. Professor Dumbledore_

"I guess I know what this meeting will be all about," said Harry. "I hope that he is happy about Bane's new attitude".


	21. Good Heart, Bad Common Sense!

CHAPTER 21 -

**CHAPTER 21 – Good Heart, Bad Common Sense**

When Harry arrived at the Head Master's office, Severus, and Minerva were there already. "Mars bar Harry?" as Albus offered him a bit size version of the regular muggle candy bar.

Harry had to smile, he knew what a Mars Bar was but he was sure that Professor's Snape and McGonagall probably thought the Head Master had lost his marbles. "No, thank you sir, I'm still full from dinner."

"Harry, as Hagrid told you I have been in dialogue with the Centaurs for some time and have not been able to come to any common ground or start honest discussions. They are very leery of Wizards, with good reason I might add, so it has been difficult. Could you share what happened to you today so I have the information first hand?"

"Sure," replied Harry and he proceeded to relate everything that happened.

"Oh, now I see," said Albus. "The Centaurs are highly protective of their young, and usually take extra precautions with anyone else's young also. You would never see a Centaur hurt a child unless, like the spiders, they attacked them. The young Centaur that you helped out today was the son of the Chief and that Harry is going to make a big difference in the future."

"I understand that Osito asked his Father if the two of you could visit again in the future, is that true?" asked Albus.

"Yes sir" said Harry. "I think both of us would like to get to know each other a bit better, and his Father seemed to be open to it but not until later. I think Osito is in trouble right now. I don't know if they have what we call detention, but he is going to be restricted for awhile for leaving the camp. Then later we can make arrangements through Hagrid and visit with each other as long as there is an adult supervising" said Harry.

"Good, Good, I would very much, with your Guardians consent, like to see you pursue this friendship Harry. Please don't put yourself in danger and it would be best if Professor Snape or someone of his choosing was your supervising adult."

"OK sir," said Harry.

Thanks for sharing with me Harry and now I think Professor Snape will walk you out as he has some things to discuss with you I'm sure.

They left and when they arrived at the intersection where Harry would turn off toward Gryffindor Tower, Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulders and said, "Let's go to my office as we have a couple things to discuss."

When they got to the office they sat in front of the fire in the two easy chairs placed there with a table between them. Harry's faced drooped and he let out a deep sigh.

"Why the long face Harry?" asked Severus

"Well, I'm in trouble... again! We never come down to your offices unless I'm in trouble. I mean, you don't ask me down her to compliment me on anything. So what have I done wrong now?"

The words caught Severus by surprise. Harry was partially right, Severus had not called him in to let him know when he was doing well and he would need to think about that some more and try and rectify it. But as true as it might be, he could not be deterred from his task.

"You are partially right Harry, and I am sorry and will try to make an effort to let you know when I notice the positive behaviors I see in you. Alas, right now we need to talk about your behavior today."

"What you did was PERFECT behavior!" That caught Harry's attention. " PERFECT, for a sixteen or seventeen year old Harry, who WILL be equipped to handle himself with a wand and know enough magic to protect himself and his friend."

"You are only eleven, and as you saw for yourself you did not know enough to protect yourself or your friend. If it had not been for the adult Centaurs arriving in time, you would have both been dead!" added Severus.

"What were you told to do while you were hunting for Unicorn Hairs Harry?

Harry thought then said, "We were to stay in sight of Professor Lupin or Hagrid and if we got separated to stay put and yell for help."

"That's right Harry, but what did you do?"

"I ran to the kid in trouble but we both yelled for help."

"Did it ever dawn on you Harry that if you were in visual contact with Hagrid or Professor Lupin then they were in visual contact with you and knew about where you should be if they couldn't see you? When you yelled for help, they couldn't find you because you were not where you were supposed to be."

"If you had waited then you would have had at least one adult with you to rescue the young one and they could have fought off the spiders. It might have also left Bane with a better opinion of adult Wizards if he saw one of them helping his son."

"Once again Harry you didn't think it out, you just rushed in to save the day, not knowing if you had the tools to accomplish what you set out to do. You put yourself in danger when there were other choices, better choices available to you," said Severus.

"Do you understand now how Professor Dumbledore can be thrilled about the breakthrough, yet I can be a bit upset about how my ward has once again decided to try and get his young self killed?"

"Yes Sir, I didn't think about all that. It was just that he needed help and I felt bad for him."

"Good heart Harry, Bad common sense!"

"Now, do you remember what I said I would do if you disobeyed and put yourself in danger again?"

Harry looked at the fire and then his shoes then finally said, "Yes, a spanking".

With that Severus stood up and went over to the arm of the couch. It was a large couch with big long overstuffed arms that he liked to use sometimes. "Come to me Harry" he said.

Harry slowly walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Pants down Harry, this is on the bare!"

Harry blushed, but he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them, along with his shorts. His shirt front was the only thing providing him with a bit of modesty. Severus pulled him over his left leg, which raised Harry off the ground and wedged between the couch and Severus. There was no way he would be able to reach back to protect anything as both his arms were locked in front of him. He grabbed onto the cushion and held his breath.

"Harry, why are you being punished?" Severus asked.

"Because I disobeyed the adults and I put myself in danger when I didn't have to."

With the last word came the first swat. Severus had a firm grip on him and Harry got the feeling that this was not going to be an easy spanking.

Severus continued with the swats until both cheeks were bright red then he started on the sit spot and the thigh. Harry was in tears, begging Severus to stop, when Severus finished with the first twenty swats.

"Harry it probably would have stopped here" said Severus, "Except this is becoming a habit with you. The last time I had to give you a bare bottom spanking it was for the same thing, so this is a repeat. With that he pulled out the leather paddle he had on the top of the couch and told Harry, "I am going to use the paddle on your bottom in hopes that the message hits home this time and we don't have to repeat this process, at least for this offense. With that he also curled his right leg over Harry's legs so that he couldn't kick."

Then he began swatting and already red bottom with the paddle, working through the sit spot and ending with the thighs. Harry wanted nothing more than to sit in some ice water, his bottom was burning so bad.

Harry was sobbing and trying to breath through the tears and snot by the time Severus felt that he had received enough. He helped Harry to stand and pull his pants back up, Handed him a handkerchief and let him wipe his face.

Severus then sitting on the arm of the couch pulled Harry to him in a hug. Harry was short enough that they were eyeball to eyeball. "Harry, you are becoming very special to me in a way I never thought possible. It would kill me if I lost you because of some stupid mistake that I could have taught you NOT to make. It's over now, all is forgiven.

Harry just grabbed hold of Severus and held on. Severus had felt that kind of hug with both Harry and Draco when they had reached out to him. It scared him, it scared him a lot! He was beginning to really care about this boy. The same boy that he had harassed and called names all last year was now taking up residence in his heart and Severus was not quite sure how he felt about it. But even if he was confused, he never let up on the hug until he felt that Harry was Ok again.

"Here, I know you don't want to go right back to your dorm looking like that so go on up to your spot on the astronomy tower for awhile and enjoy the night air. Think about your actions and what you should have done." With that he handed Harry a hall pass.

Harry left, rubbing his bum. It wasn't near as long or as bad as the hair brush spanking had been but it certainly smarted a lot. Later sitting in the tower he thought about this weird day. As much as he hated to admit it, Snape was right. He had run headlong into a situation not having the skills to make it work. Thankfully someone who did have the skills happened to show up and save the day.

"Why do I keep doing that?" Harry said out-loud. "Why can't I think before my feet take flight. I really want to do the right thing. It's just that I can never seem to get it right no matter how hard I try. I think I am a lost cause. My Uncle was right, I'm dumb, a dumb freak." He felt so stupid. "Snape is going to get fed up with me pretty soon and just send me off somewhere. I can never seem to do anything right in his eyes, that is just fantasy land and I need to get over it," continued Harry.

While Severus was willing to let him go to his favorite place to cool off and let his eyes loose some of their redness before going to his friends, he was not willing to let him go alone. He had followed Harry under the Disillusionment Charm and heard everything Harry had to say. The words bothered him and he knew that he would have to change some of the things that he did with Harry in order to let him know in some new ways that he wasn't a bad kid and that he would never give up on him.

Then Severus, touching Harry's mind tried to bring some thoughts to the front that might help Harry out. It was not an easy thing to do since he wasn't looking him in the eye but sometimes he found with very few people that he could make subtle suggestions.

_Harry then remembered some words of wisdom that had been shared with him. He was a kid, and he was going to make mistakes. Snape promised to be there to correct them and help him to make better decisions the next time. If Snape didn't expect him to be perfect then perhaps he shouldn't expect it either. _

_What was this stuff about Snape caring? Could it really be true? He was acting a lot different than last year, at least out of class. Even in class he wasn't humiliating him or insulting his father anymore_.

_Harry didn't want to think about that too much, he had been let down so much he didn't want to set himself up for it again. Snape was just doing what Dumbledore told him to do, it was his job, and there was nothing personal in it. Harry was supposed to have saved the world as a baby, killed the Dark Lord, and that world included Dumbledore and Snape. They were just looking out for themselves in case the Dark Lord wasn't dead and came back. _

_But...what If he did care? No...Harry, don't even think it._

Snape felt like he was playing in a ping-pong match. He had never had such control or awareness of another mind without eye contact. Everytime he would get Harry going in a good direction of thought, Harry would catch his breath and change on him. This was weird and should not be happening. He would need to check into this ability.

Harry was in control again, but the thoughts were productive and Severus left him alone. I_ really had to work on these repeat performances._ "I just served three weeks for rushing in before thinking, and I turn around and do it again, how stupid can I get" he said out loud, shaking his head. _The Adults had set it up so that he could have done it correctly if he had just used his head and the tools available to him, he thought._

_If he had been that young Centaur he would have liked it better if Harry had brought a couple of adult wizards with him instead of a few feeble spells that didn't work?_

_Oh well, get up and try again thought Harry. It looked like he was going to begin and end this detention with a sore bum. He wondered if Hermione had any of that salve left that she loaned to Ginny_.

Harry headed back to the common room but didn't make it all the way before Professor McGonagall caught him. The look on her face was one of great disappointment and she was primed to start in on him when he finally found the pass from Snape and handed it to her.

It was like she received a breath of fresh air, she so did not want to have to punish him. "It looks like you're under permission from Professor Snape but please get back to your dorm as soon as you can Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Ma'am I will" replied Harry.

When he arrived back everyone was wrapping up their projects and heading for bed as it was a couple minutes before curfew. Harry went over to Hermione and asked her if she had any of her salve left. She smiled and said yes, she would bring it down to him. He thanked her and waited.

"I figured you were going to be in trouble with Snape" she said. "When we got to the place you should have been and you weren't there Professor Lupin said some really bad words."

"Yes, well he was right I guess. I was only thinking about whoever was yelling for help and didn't think about the danger. Someday I'll get over this 'saving everybody' thing that you say I have."

"I doubt it Harry but I do hope you can learn to ask us to go with you next time, like we did the first time. At least when we are all together we can have a better chance of winning. If nothing else, it takes more than one of them to punish us."

Harry laughed saying, "I guess you're right about that, still painful, but with a bit of satisfaction."

Later the adults were gathered in the Dumbledore/McGonagall living quarters having their nightly chat. They shared with each other the events of the day shaking their heads over the antics of the kids. "I have a feeling we are all going to die, trying to keep them alive" said Minerva. They all agreed but were smiling.

Albus spoke up saying, "I am thinking about calling a meeting of The Order for Friday night. I still have to check with a couple people but will let you know. There is the matter of another go at the Malfoy Mansion and at least trying to figure out all the ramifications of Draco's letter. Not to mention the subject of the 'Rat' and what that means."

Alice interjected, "You do know that there are birthdays to be celebrated this Summer. I was figuring that since there are so many of them that we can celebrate with one party for the whole group of "Companions". They are so bonded I just can't see celebrating one without celebrating all of them, what do you think?

They all agreed that one big party with one or two big presents for each of them would be special. They could throw the party when they kids came off their detention.

"You know", said Minerva, "It's really funny how they all came together, the kids I mean. And I don't mean funny as in humerous. It is almost like a plan is coming together and we really don't have any control over it. I mean ten kids capable of transformation into Animagus, that has to be totally unheard of."

Albus smiled, "I was wondering how long it would take some of you to see it, or at least sense it. I too feel that there is a reason for all this but can't put my finger on it yet. We might yet receive more information during our Order meeting. I can't tell you why here, but will later."

"The kids come off detention Saturday, do you want to let them go shopping?" asked Alice.

They all agreed that the kids needed some fun time and Severus and Alice would go to supervise. Neither of them minded too much as they grabbed at the chance to be together. "Molly, would you mind taking care of Cassy? If something goes wrong I don't want to have to be worried about her." asked Alice.

"Not a problem, I would love to watch the child, but NOOOOO broom. I am getting too old to be running after a six soon to be seven year old on a broom." Molly murmured, smiling. Everyone laughed at the image that her statement planted in their heads.

Suddenly there was a head in the floo calling for Albus. "Moody," said Albus, "what's wrong?"

"Albus, is Alice and Severus there?"

"Yes, we are both here Alastor" replied Severus.

"I'm sorry, but they have hit both of your houses and burned them to the ground. You had best come and check it out."

"Which one are you at right now Alastor," asked Severus.

"Yours and I'll wait for you here" replied Moody.

Albus went with them to check out the damage. Severus' house was nothing but ground and charred grass. "It looks like they used FiendFyre, and if they did they had to be very accomplished wizards as that curse will come after you or go out of control really easy. It has the look of Malfoy if you ask me" said Albus

There was nothing to salvage at either homesite but both had a note.

_Snape and Longbottom, _

_I sure hope you were not storing anything valuable in your homes? Piece by piece I will take your lives. I am pushing you into a corner and we will definitely have to face each other very soon. _

_Between the two of you there are many valuable "Wards" under your care. I am sure you can't watch them all, all of the time. Would you like for me to send you a babysitter?_

_Have a good day!_

_LM_

Severus and Alice looked at each other and apperated immediately back to Hogwarts. For some reason they just needed to see if the kids were OK. They went into Gryffindore Tower and checked everyone until they felt all was well then they silently left.

Severus put his arm around Alice as they walked toward her living quarters to check on Cassy. They knew the war was coming, just not when, it could be years away, and they knew that they would do all they could to make sure their families survived it.


	22. Hogsmeade Trip With Uninvited Guests

CHAPTER 22-

**CHAPTER 22-Hogsmeade Trip With Uninvited Guests**

Friday has arrived. The last day of their detention was upon them. As they were running through their fitness course Harry noticed that they could all now run through it the three times required along with the extra two laps. That last lap was still a struggle but getting better.

He had noticed in the mirror after his shower today that while he was still too young to really develop a lot of bulk he could at least see that he had muscles. His endurance has really improved and he is actually better able to study and concentrate.

After today Professor Longbottom said they didn't have to run it on weekends if we didn't want to but they had to continue with it during the week days. Harry thought he might just continue everyday since it made him feel so good, and he was getting used to watching the sun come up.

Dueling was the same. They were well in the middle of year two in dueling. Twice a week the Professor set up a dueling course for them also. They would divide into two teams, different each time, and try to take the flag of the other team. The professor had a spell that marked you, almost like a paint ball would, when you were hit by a spell. When you were hit the color of the hit would determine if you were dead or how long you had to stay down. Yellow was five minutes, red was dead and green was two minutes and so on.

These were only for curses that they were not supposed to use on each other. They were using practice wands and they were all tied into that special spell. You could "stupefy" someone and it would actually do it because it was not harmful. Then a teammate could "Envenerate" you and off you would go. But if you threw a cutting curse the color charms would kick in and take you out of the game for awhile.

Transfiguration was slow. Some of them could transfigure a paw or two but the Professor said it would take a long time and it would appear she was right. Draco was funny in that he was finally able to transfigure one of his legs. But one of his legs was as big as he was so it would push him over and everyone would have to run over and help him until he could transfigure back. Everyone figured that this transfiguration was going to get worse before it got better and require a lot more people to assist.

The Twins had found out about the Friday night Order meeting, and the kids had plans to be there, uninvited of course. They also decided that they didn't need everyone out at the same time, just one of the Twins to handle the ears and Ginny said she would keep notes this time since Hermione was working on another project. They would go down to the room, they used last time, before the meeting and not leave until everyone was gone.

Their curfew would be changed to ten o'clock which was fine because they could use the library longer. Hermione had involved them in another project. As she told them, poor Dobby, who had really saved their lives, was stuck with that dark Wizard, that Death Eater. There had to be a way to save him and she was going to research the whole library and find it.

Draco said he would help her look for something. He really liked Dobby. Many times when he had been beaten, Dobby would sneak in food and medicine for him. Dobby couldn't heal the wounds because his father would notice but he would give him pain medication and 'skele-gro' to take care of broken bones.

So the teams went their way and Harry went to one of the unused classrooms to practice his wand-less magic. It was getting to the point where he felt the need to share with someone so that they could practice on each other. He decided on Neville. There was something about the guy that spoke hidden strength. Yes, he was a gentle soul as his Animagus spoke to. But there was also a strength there.

He found Neville sitting in front of the fire reading a plant periodical. "Neville, I've been practicing something for awhile that no one knows about and I was wondering if you would like to learn too?"

Neville smiled, then said, "Well, I guess that depends on what it is we are learning. Being around the Twins for over a month now I have learned to ask questions."

Harry laughed, "Smart move. I am learning wand-less magic. It is hard and takes a long time but I think you could do it. You have an inner strength and you are able to remain more focused than I am and that is what it takes. In fact you might learn it faster than I did. Do you want to try?

"OK," replied Neville. "I assume you don't want to do it here so where should we go? "

"There is a classroom down the way that is empty but has a lot of things you can move around and hex while we practice" said Harry.

The rest of the kids, Ron, Luna, Fred and Percy were helping Professor Longbottom plan a Birthday Party. They were under a vow of secrecy, not that there was to be a party, but what was going to happen at the party. She had decided that she needed help with this party thing. Ron, Fred, and Percy all came from a big family so would know how those parties worked and what the kids liked. Luna was a loner and Alice figured that this way they would not plan something that she would be uncomfortable with.

Around nine o'clock Alice told her crew to head on back. They knew why, but just played along and went back to the common room. Alice went on to the Order meeting.

George and Ginny were already in their room, waiting for everyone to arrive so they could put the ears in place. "You know what" said George, "We really need to get down here and check this place out when there are no adults around."

"I think you're right, there seems to be more down here than meets the eye. I don't understand having this much space if it is never used. Perhaps it is used and we just don't know for what."

Around midnight everyone was in the common room. It was Friday night and Detention was officially over so no one would be in to check on them. In fact at dinner time Professor Dumbledore officially released them and told them that while he hoped they would not have to repeat the last three weeks he wanted to thank them for the wonderful way they performed their tasks.

George and Ginny finally arrived and they looked sad. Fred offered them a couple Butter Beers that they had absconded from the kitchens. The drinks were gratefully accepted and everyone settled down for the report.

Ron started by letting everyone know that Professor Longbottom sent word that Luna's Father had been killed and she would be staying with her in their living quarters tonight.

Ginny started by saying, "Yes, they talked about that tonight. We weren't going to say anything but if they have already talked with her I guess it's OK."

George continued, "They are really worried about the friends of the 'Boy Who Lived'. Death Eaters have already attacked the Burrow, and would you believe that they burned down Snape's house and the Longbottom Manor."

Neville gasped, "Mom never said a word about it to me. No wonder she has been so worried lately."

George added, "Yeh, they are trying to get mom and dad to move back into Hogwarts for a while longer, at least until they can catch the people doing this. They have sent out Order members to talk with your parents Hermione, and try to get them to come to Hogwarts or move overseas for a while."

Hermione said, "I was worried about that. They are Muggles and can't defend themselves. If Malfoy is after me he would just as soon kill them as look at them. I don't know if they will take this seriously or not so I think I am going to send them an Owl and talk them into leaving."

Ginny added, "They also want to go back to Malfoy Manor to see if they can find any information that might help them in their search for the death eaters, but they didn't set a time.

Lastly, they are trying to figure out Draco's letter. They know that his ex-father wants him dead but they can't figure out the "Rat" situation. They talked a lot about who this "Rat" might be. They don't know if it means a snitch, or an animagus who is a rat or a real rat ...they just don't know."

"Lupin did tell a story about the Marauders" said George. "Do you know that we know the Marauders listed on our map Fred? Lupin was Moony or the Werewolf. Harry, your father was prongs or the stag. Sirus Black was a big black dog or Padfoot, and Peter Pettigrew was wormtail or in other words 'a rat'.

George continued, "I think they are really starting to wonder just where this map might be because it could show who might be in the castle that shouldn't be. The last time Lupin remembers seeing it was when Filch confiscated it during one of their detentions."

"Lupin is wondering if the Rat might not be Peter Pettigrew except he is supposed to be dead. That is why Sirus is in Azakaban, because he betrayed your parents Harry, and killed Pettigrew along with a bunch of muggles."

"Anyway they are grasping at straws trying to figure it all out" said Ginny. "There are a lots of people meeting in that room now and they're not all arriving from the hall way. There must be a floo in there, or at least it sounds like it. Some of them must have code names because they were calling them names like Merlin, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, and Godric. We know they are the founders and all dead so these people must be important so they tagged them with important nick-names."

"Yeh," said George, "They were talking about some prophecy that concerned Voldemort and the Companions. From what they were saying, the Companions have to face up with Voldemort when he returns and they are the only ones who might have a chance to beat back the Dark Lord."

"Not much of it made any sense" said Ginny, "But we figured that with all of us thinking and researching it, perhaps we can figure it out."

It looked as if Hermione was already thinking about it but Harry broke their concentration by reminding them that tomorrow was Hogsmeade day and if they wanted to enjoy it they should get to bed.

"Draco and I have more information about Dobby also, but we can share all that tomorrow" said Hermione.

They all agreed and headed off to bed.

Harry was up bright and early running the obstacle course. It seemed different today. Detention was over and he was doing this because he wanted to and it just felt different. After he showered and went down to the common room he found that all the kids were feeling like a weight had been lifted off their backs. It had been a long three weeks. In many ways it was a good three weeks in that they seemed to have formed a bond with each other. Their friendships were deeper and it was almost like family.

They all met up with Severus and Alice on the front steps of the castle. Well, the kids were there for half an hour before the professors arrived but finally they were all ready to head out to Hogsmeade. The professors told them all about the birthday party that they were going to have that evening at dinner and that one of their gifts was fifty galleons each. The kids were in shock, especially the Weasley kids.

"We feel you have earned much more with all the tasks you completed, but since you were on detention we will only allow you to keep the fifty galleons for spending money."

With money in their pockets and a place to spend it they were ten happy kids. All the shops were open and it would take much of the day to see everything and have lunch.

The Professors told them that they would be sitting outside the Tea and Coffee Shop, which is new and located at the center of town. If there are any problems or if anyone needs help all you need to do is yell or come get one of us. They were not to go to the shrieking shack or outside the town limits. They were not to go anywhere alone, they must always have at least one person with them at all times. With that said everyone went their own way.

Severus and Alice were perfectly happy to sit and watch the people go by. They rested, talked and just got to know each other better. The kids would stop by as they were shopping and check in once in a while and all was quiet. They all gathered at the Three Broomsticks for lunch and a lot of talk then they all headed back out for more shopping.

The quiet was broken when they heard four pops, and a loud scream from a woman down the street. They both grabbed their wands and headed in the direction of the scream. They knew that the pops were people apparating into town and there was a special place for that which was not in the middle of the street. This could only mean trouble.

Harry was with Hermione and Draco when he saw them arrive. Four Death Eaters appeared right down the street from them. Harry started to run toward them when he remembered his last visit with Snape on the couch. He grabbed Hermione's hand and yelled at Draco as they changed directions and headed back toward where Snape and Professor Longbottom were supposed to be.

They were running as fast as they could when Harry looked up and saw Snape. Snape yelled at him to GET DOWN! Without thinking Harry grabbed both Draco and Hermione and pulled them with him into a doorway to the nearest store. It was a good thing because the place where they had been standing blew up. Snape stayed on their side of the street and as he walked by them he told them to get in the store and stay there. Alice crossed the street and the two of them looked for the rest of the kids.

When Harry looked around he saw that Ron and Luna were already in the store. "Snape told us to stay here," said Harry.

When Harry looked out the window he saw Neville and Ginny coming out of the store across the street. Harry went over to the door and yelled to them to get back inside and stay down. They looked down the street at what was happening and Neville pulled Ginny back into the store.

Severus estimated that there were probably four Death Eaters from what he could see. Two curses nearly missed him and he got one of them with a cutting curse in the neck. It was not a killing curse but Severus figured that by the time anyone got to the guy he would be dead. He kept low and looked in the next store coming eye ball to eye ball with the twins. With sign language he told them to get down and they did.

Alice, saw one of the death eaters taking aim at Severus but he had not seen her. She worked a bit closer and hit him with "Stupefy" which hit him dead on, then she put him in a full body bind. She continued down the street, working her way slowly from doorway to doorway.

Severus saw a death eater drag Percy out of one of the stores. He had him by the hair and was getting ready to apparate out with him. Severus was behind him and hit him with a body bind before he even knew that Severus was there. He then told Percy to get back in the store and stay there.

Severus knew there was at least one more death eater out there and he had to find him. He was at the end of the street so he and Alice turned and started to work their way back. Harry and his group were still watching out of the window when they heard the back door, where they were hiding, open up. Everyone was able to find a place to hide except Harry. The Death Eater entered and pointed his wand at Harry and hit him with "Stupefy". He started to walk toward Harry pulling out a port-key so he could kidnap his prize. About that time Draco and Hermione, Ron and Luna all hit him with spells. One was "Furnuncular" which gave the guy boils, another "Stupify", and another was a blasting curse which sent him out the door. In fact, if Severus had taken one more step the guy would have hit him on his flight out the door.

Severus bound him up and took the boils away. He then checked on the kids and found that only Harry had been hit and he "Enervated" him, then checked him over to make sure he was alright.

About that time the Ministry Aurors finally showed up. Severus and Alice explained what had taken place and turned the Death Eaters over to them to take into custody. They then gathered the kids together along with all the shopping bags and headed back to the castle.

Severus sent a patronus ahead to let Albus know what had happened and that He and Alice would fill him in once he got the kids settled in the dorm. He walked them to Gryffindore Tower and then put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Come with me we have a couple things to talk about."

Alice turned to Luna and said, "Luna let's take a walk there is something I need to talk to you about."

Harry felt bad for Luna. He thought he knew what Professor Longbottom had to talk to her about.

He walked toward Snapes office thinking, here we go again. What in the world did I do wrong this time? It seemed that the trip to this Snapes office kept getting shorter and shorter because in no time they had arrived.

They once again sat in the two chairs in front of the fire and Snape ordered tea for them while Harry was just thinking about another spanking.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, "What did I do wrong now?"

Tea arrived and Severus poured for both of them then said, "Actually Harry I wanted to let you know that I was very proud of you today. You didn't run toward the storm, you came to the adults who could help protect you. Not only that but you influenced two other students to do the right thing also, then directed two more to go into a store and stay hidden. That was very mature of you and I wanted to tell you that personally."

Harry was in shock! His mouth was still open and his tea cup was locked in position half way to his mouth.

Severus just sat there and let him absorb his words. He also wanted to know if Harry would be honest with him as he had seen his first inclination was to run into the face of trouble but changed his mind.

Harry closed his mouth and was holding his cup in his hands while he stared at the fire. "I know you don't give out many compliments so I want to take your words and run because they really make me feel good. But I really didn't do what you said. When I saw them I started to go to fight them, then I thought about the couch and my sp..., well anyway our last meeting and then changed my mind. So I don't deserve your nice words although I sure wish I did.

"I saw what you did Harry and I am even more proud of you that you told me the truth. I have said nothing that you don't deserve to hear. I don't care that your first inclination was to go in the wrong direction. You thought it through and then did the right thing. Now, perhaps next time, it won't take you as long but that is not the point. The point is, you did the right thing. In a few years you will walk with us toward them but you're not ready yet. Your job right now is to learn and stay alive."

Harry had tears in his eyes, but he didn't want Snape to see them so he sipped his tea and didn't speak for a couple minutes.

Severus knew what was happening and it was just part of growing up. Harry now knew that he was able to do good things and he now knew that adults were able to notice and praise him for doing right. From here on things could grow at a regular pace. He was still a kid and Severus was very sure they would have more meetings with the paddle but that was Ok.

I have a meeting with the Head Master to go to, and later we all have a birthday party to attend. With that said they both rose and walked together from the office.


	23. Snape Gets Even

CHAPTER 23-

**CHAPTER 23-Snape Gets Even**

When Harry arrived back at the dorm everyone was pretty quiet. Luna was sitting by the fire by herself and it was apparent she had been crying. Ron came over and explained to Harry that they had tried to talk with her but she was not responsive.

Harry walked over to her and gently sat down beside her. Tenderly he said, "It leaves you pretty empty, and helpless. I still want to yell at someone at times and at other times I feel like it's all a dream and they will come and pull me away from all this."

Luna looked at him and said, "I saw my Mother die a few years back and I thought that was the most horrible thing that could happen to me. I still had my Dad, even though he was never the same after she died. I think I look too much like her for his comfort. He would stay home for awhile but then he always had to go on one of his stupid trips looking for animals that don't exist. I tried to play along with his game and act like his animals were real but it wasn't enough to keep him home."

"Do you still hurt Harry?" asked Luna.

"Yes, but my hurt is more about what I was never allowed to experience. I have to rely on stories from their friends and pictures to get to know my parents. As you know, my experience with my other relatives didn't work out very well. You, on the other hand will hurt for a while but then you can start drawing memories from your very own personal experiences with them. In time you can just let the good memories rise to the surface and I think it can give you some comfort."

"Frankly Luna," said Harry, "I don't know if I could stand losing my parents after knowing them, it must hurt terribly?"

Luna laid her head on his shoulder and silently cried and Harry just held her. He knew that only time would allow her to get through this, time and her friends. Soon she fell asleep and he gently laid her down on the couch and covered her up.

Ginny came over to him and gave him a hug telling him that what he had done for Luna was really nice. "Also, did you hear, her guardianship has been given to Professor Longbottom. I hear Luna didn't have any relatives and refused to go with anyone but her. She must feel safe with her."

"You're probably right" said Harry, "She probably trusts her more than the others. Professor Longbottom has been there for her through the good and the bad. I think she is the one who gave Luna the spanking at the start of our detention, and I have also seen her give Luna a lot of hugs when she was feeling down and I know they talked about her dad a lot."

With everything that had happened everyone was in agreement with the decision to postpone the party till the next day. Nobody was in the mood to party after Hogsmeade and Luna's terrible news.

Hermione and Draco took the opportunity to share with them what they found out in the library. "According to the old laws" said Draco, "A Death Eater, who has not been cleared by the ministry, who is a wanted criminal, cannot own a House Elf. Since Lucius is now marked as a Death Eater and is wanted, we should be able to free Dobby and all the other House Elves at the Manor."

"I think we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore" said Harry. They agreed and as a group walked to his office they agreed not to mention anything they had overheard during the Order meeting and just stick with wanting to save Dobby because he tried to help Harry.

When they arrived in Dumbledore's office Professor McGonagall was there also. Harry shared with them what the kids wanted to accomplish and Hermione showed them the laws that supported their idea.

Albus, folded his hands under his chin and thought for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "You know what, it should work! Fudge is still trying to save is reputation and his job. The law is very clear and really doesn't ask Fudge to risk anything. Let's give it a try."

With that he pulled out a parchment and wrote out the formal request. According to the law, the person making the request could take custody of the elf or elves in question as long as they were willing to provide them with a good home. Hogwarts was considered a fine place for House Elves.

Albus put the formal request in an envelope, and sealed it with the Hogwart's seal. He then gave it to Fawkes to deliver in style.

It was dinner time and they tried to get Luna to go with them but she was just not up to it yet. Hermione called a House Elf and asked that a light dinner be brought to her. It was like the Elves were expecting the request because they didn't hesitate to agree. A small sandwich and warm soup were delivered and Harry made sure she was at least attempting to eat before they all went down to dinner.

They were all seated and serving themselves when Alice came in with Cassy. The youngster seemed quiet and withdrawn, totally not normal for Cassy.

Alice explained that Cassy knew about Luna's Dad and it seemed to bring back some bad memories. Cassy ate a few bites of food but what she did next shocked everyone at the table.

She quietly climbed down from her chair without anyone really noticing. She then walked over to Severus which did catch everyone's attention, especially his. She quietly climbed into his lap, not asking permission, not asking for help, just climbing by hanging on his robes.

The look on Severus' face was totally obvious. He looked like he was going into cardiac arrest. His back was straight, his eyebrows arched almost to his hairline, and his arms remained on the table as if he were still eating.

Once Cassy situated herself in his lap, she looked up and him and said, "You smell good" then she laid her head against his chest, put her thumb in her mouth, and closed her eyes. She never said another word and neither did Snape.

Severus then looked at Alice with that, 'help get me out of this' look, he was totally humiliated. Alice just smiled and continued to eat. Everyone was watching to see what his reaction would be thinking he would most likely make her get down. It was obvious that he was extremely uncomfortable but it was also obvious that if he didn't support her in some way she was going to fall off his lap eventually.

Severus then did the only thing he could do and retain a bit of dignity. He wrapped one arm around her to stabilize her, he then continued eating as if she were not even there. He also added one of his most hateful glares to those around him which quickly made everyone quit staring and look back at their own food.

While the majority of the people at the table wanted to smile, even laugh, they were duly intimidated. Albus and Minerva were another story. They were both smiling, in fact they were both doing all they could do not to laugh. They also knew that their son would never, ever, live this down.

Severus continued to eat long enough to give everyone the impresson that he was full and what was happening to him was not all that important. He then looked at Alice and together they rose from the table, Severus holding Cassy in place. Alice felt that she had allowed Severus to be tormented long enough and it was time to return to her quarters and put Cassy to bed.

Once they left the great hall everyone bust out laughing. Harry had tears in his eyes and was laughing so hard that he fell off the bench. The Twins had to help Harry and a couple others back up and then commented that they would be able to make pictures from the memories and make sure that everyone had a copy, especially Professor Snape.

Percy had been given an assignment by Albus to research dark items that had been reported as missing over the past year. The Professor thought perhaps they might get an idea of what to look for when they searched Malfoy Manor.

The Twins were off somewhere making copies of their memories of Snape and Cassy.

The girls decided that they would stay with Luna that evening and look at Hermione's teen magazines.

Draco, Ron, Harry and Neville decided after dinner that they wanted to take a closer look at those rooms near the Order meeting room. They had a few hours before curfew so they started down to the dungeons on the far side of the castle. Hermione taught them a couple spells that would open locked doors then Harry put his invisibility cloak in his pocket just in case they might need it.

They took their time on the way down and checked out most of the doors that they usually just walked past when going to their hiding place. Most of them they were able to open and they found nothing. The last one they tried was interesting in that they found the Twins.

The room looked to be a copy of the lab that belonged to Snape. It had a number of work stations and even a supply closet that was full of ingredients. Fred explained that they had found the room a while back and had been working on their pranks down there because it had so many things that they needed and was really neat. Right now they were developing memories. They had found a pensieve and removed the memory and were now making picture copies of it.

The boys thought this place was great. Harry said, "You know what, we can practice our potions down here without Snape breathing down our necks and maybe we can get a few of them right before we get to class. That would really set Snape off if we were able to do the potion correctly, in fact he would go nuts trying to figure out how we were able to do it."

A smile came across everyone's face, especially Neville's as they envisioned the look on Snapes face if he had to give them all good marks. Since he worked through the book in order they would have no problem figuring out what was next. They would get with the girls and set up a list and time to practice.

They left the Twins and finally arrived at the door that led to the place where the Order met. "I think we ought to send in some ears first," said Draco, "To make sure there isn't anyone in there." They agreed and slid the ears under the door. They were very surprised to hear voices inside the room and quickly pulled back the ears.

"What do we do now?" asked Neville.

"As much as I want to listen, it might put the Twins at risk of getting caught. We need to warn them first then we can just use today to check out some more room" said Harry.

They warned the Twins that someone was in the Order meeting room, then continued around the corner and checked out a few more doors. One room held a surprise. It looked to be a library. It was smaller than the main library but when they looked at the book titles they found that there was a lot of defense, dark arts and history books.

"Hermione will want to get down here and check this out" said Draco. Then his eyes got big and he pointed to the far corner of the room. When they looked at where he was pointing they saw a staircase going up.

They all looked at each other then made a silent decision to follow the stairs. As they proceeded quietly up the staircase a rat came out from nowhere, ran passed them and out the door, startling them all.

"You know what, that rat looked a lot like my rat Scabbers" said Ron.

"How can you tell one rat from another?" grinned Draco .

"Scabbers used to belong to Percy then became my pet rat. You don't spend that much time with an animal without really knowing what they look like. But Scabbers is up in the dorm sleeping, so it couldn't be him" said Ron.

"Maybe he's a close relative, you should invite him for a visit" laughed Harry.

Ron just turned red and they continued up the stairs. Finally they arrived on a landing and there was a doorway on the right and another on the left. They chose the one on the right to explore first. The door wasn't locked so Harry peeked in slowly. "There's no one in here" he said.

They all went into the room and shut the door. When they started looking around they were amazed. They saw all kinds of equipment and gadgets. "I wonder what all these are for?" asked Harry.

"These, my friends, are secrecy sensors, snoop scopes, invisibility cloaks, darkness powder, and all kinds of spy type stuff" answered Draco. "Lucius had a lot of this type stuff at the house. I wonder why it's here and why the door wasn't locked."

"Let's leave it for now" said Neville, "We might need some of this stuff later and now we know where to find it."

They all agreed and after looking around a bit more to get a cursory inventory they left the room and closed the door. They then carefully opened the other door and Harry took a peek to see if anyone was inside, what he saw shocked him. "This is Dumbledore's office" he said with a shaking voice.

"Is he in there?" asked Draco.

"No, I don't think so, I can't see anyone" said Harry.

"Let's go in and check it out" said Ron.

"No", said Harry, "Remember, the portraits are in there, and they would just tell Dumbledore that we were there." Everyone agreed it would not be a good idea and turned to leave when they heard voices coming up the stairs.

"Quick, in here" said Neville, as he opened the door to the room with all the spy equipment. They all piled into the room, locked the door and remained very, very still. The voices came closer and closer and finally they could make out two of them, one being Severus and the other being Dumbledore. The two people that they would want least to catch them snooping.

Their luck held as the two men did not enter the room the kids were hiding in but went into Dumbledore's office. With a sigh of relief they crept out and swiftly headed down the stairs, and back to the common room. Their hearts were going ninety miles and hour and they had enough snooping for one day.

When they got back to the common room they filled the rest of the students in on what had happened. "At least we know who owns the stuff and I'm glad we didn't take any of it...yet" said Harry.

"Yeh, I bet Dumbledore knows every piece of equipment he has in that room and probably has it marked or charmed to scream if touched by someone other than him" said Ron.

Hermione was thinking deep thoughts and Draco nudged her, "What's going on in your brain that would cause you to look like your in pain?"

She just smiled, then turned to Ron and said, "Ron do me a favor please, go check on Scabbers and see if he is up in your bed, would you?"

Ron gave her a funny look, but it was a nice request and it was Hermione so he walked up to check on Scabbers. When he came down he had a frown on his face and told her, "No, he's not up there. He's probably out trying to find some food or something."

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, 'or something'" but said no more for the moment. She really wanted to talk to Lupin and get him to tell her about 'The Rat'. But it was close to curfew so she would have to wait until the next day, perhaps she could catch him during the party. She walked over to Luna and offered to walk with her up to the dorm so they could get some sleep. Luna looked at her like she was going to decline but then took a deep breath, rose up from her chair, and followed Hermione up the stairs to bed.

The birthday party the next day turned into a BBQ and swim party. They had the kitchen Elves provide salads and drinks. Hagrid built a big bonfire and provided a bunch of what looked like spears. They told the kids to wear swim suits, with shorts and a t-shirt over the top.

The kids and Alice had transfigured an old muggle tire into a swimming pool for their enjoyment. They had to show everyone how to cook their own hotdogs on a stick or spear as they called them. Hermione was the only one of the kids who had ever cooked hotdogs over an open fire before but the rest of them got into it and really had a good time. Of course they burnt half of them but found that they tasted better that way.

Right after lunch they were led out to the Quidditch where a circle had been transfigured with ten miniature cars inside. They were then shown how to drive the cars, and not only drive them but run into each other as they were called "bumper cars". The kids, and some of the professors, had a ball with the cars, trying to bump into each other. It was the only time that kids and professors could ram each other and get away with it. It took an order from Albus to get Severus into one of the cars and Albus soon saw the error of this move as everyone kid in the circle took out after him, ramming into him over and over and over again. Albus finally waved his wand stopping it all and allowed Severus to get out of the circle. If looks could kill, Albus would die a hundred very terrible deaths.

After a while they were hot so decided to head to the pool and cool off. They were also introduced to 'smores' later, and thought that smores were great. In fact they were thinking that they could do this when they wanted to in their common room fire at night and teach the rest of the kids about this picnic stuff when they came back to school.

They had already received their first birthday gift when they were given the fifty galleons to spend. This day they were all given one more gift. The adults decided to include Cassy as she would not understand if they didn't include her. The adults handed out the second gift to each of them. When they opened the gift they were all the same; a necklace that was very small. While it looked delicate it was very strong and would not break. When they put them on the necklace disappeared from view.

Alice explained, "We want you to all wear these at all times. They are port-keys, like the ones that Madame Pomfrey gives you when your not released from the hospital but allowed to walk around. All you have to do is grab it in your hand and speak the word "Companion". It will bring you to the hospital wing immediately. Alice then took Cassy aside and explained that hers would work if she got really scared and wanted to come home. All she had to do was hold it and say mama and it would bring her to Madame Pomfrey. Cassy and the rest of them thought it was a really cool gift and it also gave them all a sense of feeling a bit safer.

The day was far from over, but after another hour in the pool they all retired to the showers and clean clothes. By the time they all arrived at dinner their skin had turned blue with pink poka-dots, with the exception of Severus.

Severus started eating dinner as if nothing was wrong, ignoring his Mom and Dad's angry looks, and the questioning looks from the others. He finally looked up and said, "You really thought you could prank me with the bat guts" looking at the kids. "And laugh at me earlier" he said, looking at his folks, "And I wouldn't get even?" Have a nice evening. "Mom, Dad, yours will wear off in about two days, looking at the kids, "Yours will stop when you tell us how you completed your tasks during detention so quickly". With that he shook his hair out of his eyes and turned quickly to get that "bat"effect on his robes, and walked out leaving them all looking stunned. The Potion Master had pulled a prank.


	24. The Goblins Take Over

CHAPTER 24

**CHAPTER 24- THE GOBLINS TAKE OVER **

Snape had actually pranked someone!

Once the shock wore off, the kids really thought it was great. In fact, Luna really got into the colors. Blue with pink poka-dots seemed to be just crazy enough to pull her out of her rut and get her talking again.

Cassy thought it was the 'cat's meow' and wanted to stay that color forever and ever. The only one that was really put off by it was Albus and that was because he had two appointments at the Ministry the next day. Now, he would have to call in sick; _sick of poka-dots._

Lupin was also supposed to be somewhere the next day but would have to put it off. Hermione caught his attention and asked if she could talk with him and he agreed. They walked to Lupin's quarters and called for tea. While it was hard to remain serious and talk to someone who had poka-dots all over them, Hermione finally asked if he could tell her more about the rat 'Wormtail' and what he looked like. He shared with her the story of Sirius' betrayal of the Potters, killing Peter by blowing him up, leaving only the tip of a finger as evidence. He told her Sirius was in Azkaban while Peter, the rat, was dead. Hermione thanked him for his time and told him she needed to head back to the dorm.

After she left, Lupin thought about why she might be asking him about the 'rat'. Hermione was not stupid and it looked like the kids might be getting themselves wrapped up in another adventure. He figured he had better warn Albus and Severus, although he didn't want to talk to Severus for a couple days.

Today was Harry's birthday. They had already celebrated but today he actually turned twelve years old and eleven was gone. He didn't feel much older but he figured it was early, he had only been twelve for a few hours. Little did he know he would never forget this particular birthday.

At breakfast the kids decided to share with the adults what they did during detention. Hermione spoke for them and Severus was all ears. "You know it's not that big a deal" said Hermione. "All we did was use the Muggle principles of assembly lines in business and applied them to our detention tasks. With the bats, we all had experience cleaning bats, some more than others, from detentions during first year. We divided up the labor so that each person only had one task and after doing it many times they became very good at it. That way the work went smoother, quicker and more efficiently. That's it, no great secret."

Severus stared at her like she had lost her mind. Then he thought back on what he had actually seen that day. She was being honest they didn't use magic, just their brains. He had wasted all that time thinking, reflecting, contemplating, and wondering how they did it and it was so simple. He looked at her again, shook his head, feeling totally stupid, then waved his wand and all the students turned back to normal. The adults were still 'pretty' as Cassy would say, but at the moment she was really upset. Severus had taken her 'colors' away and she was sitting there with a very long face. Alice gave Severus a dirty-look, he looked at Alice then at Cassy and quickly waved his wand again and turning Cassy back to 'pretty'. This brought a big smile to Cassy's face and she was very happy once again. "I'll be pretty with you Grandpa" she said to Albus. Albus smiled at her but not at Severus.

They attended their classes then Hermione and Percy locked themselves in one of the classrooms with a bunch of books, to work on the 'rat' problem. Nobody had heard a peep from them. Harry and the guys were planning their afternoon out when all of a sudden Harry felt that uncomfortable squeeze in his gut, as he was transported out of Hogwarts.

He landed on his bum in the middle of Gringotts. He was not alone, next to him stood Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Lupin. All had been yanked out of Hogwarts, a place that everyone thought was safe from such acts, and brought to the Bank in an undignified manner.

Standing before them was Griphook, He was the Goblin assigned to the Potter accounts. Griphook was looking at them strangely. "Are you people OK, do you have a disease? You are strange colors."

Harry said, "No it was just a prank pulled on them by an angry teacher, they'll be fine in a day or so."

Dumbledore was really angry and started flinging questions at him right away. The rest of them were in shock and Minerva just thought to herself, 'rage all you want old man, I think they caught you in the act'.

Griphook just looked at them then said, "If you will all follow me please, your questions will be answered and all will be explained."

They followed Griphook down many isles, corridors, and hallways until they were completely lost. At last they arrived in front of a double set of doors. Griphook told them to wait. He then turned and knocked on the doors loudly. The doors swung open after a couple minutes and they were led into a very fine office. The desk was ten times as big as Dumbledore's and the Goblin behind the desk was rather large for a Goblin also. His teeth were very visible and he wasn't even smiling. As soon as they reached the front of the desk and Griphook made the introductions Dumbledore went bonkers. He had still not recovered from the fact that someone had lifted him out of his well warded castle and plopped him down in the middle of a bank. It was rude, and he was scared.

Harry and Hermione had been talking a lot lately about Goblins. Harry couldn't believe that Binns could take something so interesting and make it so boring. He found out that he was really into the history of Goblins and that Hermione was also interested. So when the kids were playing their games, they had talked about the Goblin culture. With this in mind Harry could tell right away that things were going to only get worse if he didn't do something fast.

He stepped in front of Professor Dumbledore, interrupting him and causing Albus to shut up and the rest of them to look at him shocked. He then bowed very low and said; I am Harry Potter, and I apologize to Ragnok for the terrible behavior we have displayed in his presence. I also want to say; may there be nothing but Gold in your future and the future of your Spawn. May this piece of gold," at that Harry laid a gold piece on his desk, "bring honor to you and power to my wish for you!"

Harry stayed bent over until he heard Ragnok say; "Harry Potter, well spoken and my family and I accept your apology and your token and consider it precious," then he picked up the coin and swallowed it making it a part of him. Harry didn't want to think about how he would retrieve it later.

Harry then stood up and chairs appeared for all of them to sit. Albus, having realized how rude he had been kept quiet for the time being, but was still a bit miffed about being yanked out of his castle.

Ragnok, following custom, snapped his fingers, and his helper brought in two trays of food. It became obvious that one was for the Wizards and one for the Goblins; One was filled with long finger-food, fruit, vegetables and crackers. The other with raw meat, roots, and many different kinds of fungi.

"Dumbledore, you need not look at me like that" said Ragnok, tossing a piece of raw meat dipped in fungi into his mouth. "You brought this on yourself and you know it. This sharing of information should have taken place a year ago and you chose not to do it, you sat on it for whatever reason."

"You have no right to meddle in this business" said Dumbledore. "This is a family affair and not Goblin business."

"There you are wrong" replied Ragnok. "Unknown to you we were also under a vow from Lily Potter. We were hired as 'Watchers'.

There was a moment of quiet so Harry walked forward and took some food off the tray. He was not hungry but he knew that custom dictated that both sides participate in eating or the offended host could hex them and get away with it. Ragnok, who always had to deal with offensive Wizards, would probably not have hexed them but Harry didn't want to take the chance. He gave Lupin a look and Remus took the hint and took some food also.

Dumbledore became very pale when Ragnok mentioned 'Watchers'. He knew that Watchers were those hired to ensure that a vow was carried out no matter what it took, even death.

Ragnok continued, "She asked us to be lenient for one year as long as Harry's life was not in danger. We were two seconds from stepping in at Privot Drive when you arrived. If you had not arrived when you did we would have had to kill you. And even now you have not taken steps, to see to it, that the promise to fulfill the vow and inform all the parties involved."

"Now," said Ragnok, "Do you want me to continue or do you want to complete the promise that you made to Lily Potter?"

Dumbledore was livid! He loved his family and he knew that they loved him. But Dumbledore saw things a bit differently than most people. He saw the end as justifying the means or the 'greater good' being more important than the people who had to work to make 'good' happen. He often confessed this shortcoming but once in a while, like now, he could not get his brain to re-focus.

Since Dumbledore said nothing Ragnok continued. "Lily Potter knew that the Dark Lord was going to kill her eventually so she took drastic steps to protect her son. She arranged that the Dark Lord killing her would place a ward of deep love debt on Harry and when he tried to kill Harry it backfired. It didn't kill him but it incapacitated him for a very long time. The Dark Lord still lives, not in a very completed form yet, but he still lives and will be among us very soon."

He continued, "Dumbledore knew that and felt the need to make sure that his "spy" stayed a spy and that the "Boy who lived" would be trained up enough to finally kill off the Dark Lord when the final battle came."

"All this because of a stupid prophesy that we don't know is even true or not. But it doesn't matter now because it has become a self-fullfilling prophesy. Everyone has been doing everything they can to make sure it DOES come true. Harry has been marked, Dumbledore has accepted him as the "savior of the world', the Death Eaters are all trying to catch him by killing off everyone around him, the people are all waiting for some kid to do the work they should all be out there doing for themselves, using the excuse...the prophesy says. You Wizards can be so foolish at times."

Ragnok continued, "We noticed that you created the paperwork to name Severus Snape as guardian over Harry, but it has yet to be filed with the ministry. Why is that Dumbledore?" Severus and the other adults were looking at Dumbledore strangely now.

"Harry, that is enough information about that situation to keep you picking their brains for at least the next four years."

"Back to the subject at hand, 'the care and welfare of Harry Potter'. Harry this is a letter from your Mother which was to be given to you last year but was not. I will give you a few minutes to read it now and then we can talk about it. Severus Snape this involves you so here is your copy of the letter" Ragnok handed Harry and Severus a letter which they took gently with shaking hands.

_My dear son Harry,_

_You are eleven now, or if your sitting in front of Ragnok, perhaps twelve. I have left a longer letter in our vault for you so this one will be very short and to the point as many others might want to read it and the longer one is a private letter just for your eyes._

_Harry, James Potter is not your real father. Before James, I was engaged to another man. We were to be married but he had to fulfill a task for the Order, for Dumbledore, in order that this terrible war might end sooner than later. So many friends were dying Harry and so many children were suffering. I had to make this decision for them all, even though it will make life a bit hard for you._

_When James and I married I was already pregnant. He was a wonderful man in that he took on the responsibility knowing that the child would not be his. He even set up the wills so that you can inherit the Potter estate no matter what name you choose to continue with._

_Harry, your father is Severus Snape. He is a spy for the Order and if the Dark Lord ever knew about that or you he would kill Severus and everyone around him._

_Dumbledore has agreed to protect you until the war is over and then let Severus know about you so that he and his son can be re-united. If the war goes on then he is to let Severus know when you have reached the age of eleven. Sooner or later I desire you to know your father as he is a very kind and loving man. He does walk to a different drummer and yes Harry, he can be strict, but he is an honorable man that you can trust with your life. He will be there for you and he will never lie to you._

_I know you may hate us for what we have done but please know that you can't judge a person unless you walk in their shoes. There may come a time that you will have to face this crazy killer, the Dark Lord, and there is no better person to have by your side than Severus._

_Now Harry, if you are closer to twelve that means that Dumbledore has done his thing again and tried to manipulate the people around him. Please remember that while his methods may be bad and his view of things off kilter, he does, in his own way, love us all very much and wants to bring the 'light' alive. Minerva knows this and you can talk with her anytime, just remember that while she knows him, she also loves him very much. _

_He is your Grandfather Harry and I ask you to always love him. You don't always have to like him or what he does, but please for my sake love him._

_Please always know Harry that I love you and will explain much more in the other letter._

_Your Mother,_

_Lily Potter_

"I want you to know that Lily Potter signed over Guardianship of Harry to us if the conditions of these vows were not met and we choose to now activate that right now. We are Harry's guardians until Harry makes his own choice about all this."

"Harry you have some decisions to make. First understand that you now have full rights to the Potter Estate. This includes all the monies that are in the vaults or invested and the Potter real estate. You can choose to accept Severus Snape as your Father and Guardian or you can request us to find you another guardian. I know that at one time you considered becoming a Weasley and we would support you in that choice also. I also want you to understand that there are no glamours on you Harry. Your Mother devised a spell to allow you to stay the way you look for the rest of your life. She felt that changing your looks after eleven or twelve years would just cause you undue hardship."

Harry was in shock. He could hardly understand the situation, much less digest all that had been just shared with him and felt he really needed a few minutes to think. "Could I have time to talk to whoever I choose for a few minutes?" asked Harry.

"That's not a problem at all Harry, in fact I would expect it. There is a room right over there that has a sitting room and rest room. If you want refreshment all you need do is push the button on the end table and a servant will come to assist you. The rest of you can wait in the room outside this office until Harry decides."

"Professor Lupin, can I talk with you?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry, let's go in and have as seat" said Remus.

After making themselves comfortable, Remus called for tea and waited for Harry to begin.

Harry gave Remus the letter to read while they waited on the tea. When Remus finished he was a bit pale. "Well Harry it would seem that you really have some decisions to make but at least they are yours to make" said Remus.

Tea arrived then Harry said, "What do you think I should do Professor?"

"Harry, I can't tell you what to do but perhaps I can ask you a few questions to help you decide" replied Remus.

"First," asked Remus, "Other than your parents returning what is it you desire the most in life? Or what would make you happy?"

"The Weasley's would take me in but I think Professor Dumbledore is right, it would just make it even more dangerous for them" said Harry.

"I really liked it the way it was just an hour ago. Severus is tough and he is really strict but I really liked the feeling of someone caring enough to check and see if I ate my vegetables or put on clean underwear. Having a sibling was neat, even if it is Draco. I would never admit it to anyone but you but I felt safe with the rules although I guess I don't follow them like I should. I don't know why they make me feel safe but they do. I don't' like the consequences and sure wish he wouldn't spank me but I have to admit I knew when I broke the rules what it was going to cost. I could feel it and I don't mean the spanking, yeh I felt that alright, but afterwards, I could feel he really cared."

"My problem" continued Harry, "Is that I don't know if he wants me and I don't want him to take me in unless he wants to. Do you know what I mean professor?

Remus said, "Harry this is a big decision and I understand fully what you're saying. This is a decision I feel you need to talk to Severus about. I am sure that he is in as much shock as you are. He had no idea he had a son, much less that son being you. You had no idea your father was alive much less your father being Severus. You need to face each other and be honest about where you want to go with this new found revelation. I know you're scared he might reject you but I think he might be just as scared you might reject him."

Harry thought for a moment then said, "You're right the two of us need to talk. I'll go get him."

"No Harry," responded Remus, "I'm going out to be with the others and will send him in, Ok?"

A few minutes later Severus walked in the door. He sat in the chair next to Harry and poured himself a cup of tea. Then he looked at Harry and said, "Are you Ok Son?"

Harry was sitting on the edge of his chair, mostly so his feet would touch the floor, his back was straight as a board and his face ...well...his face was stoic but quickly his eyes were filling with tears. "No" he replied softly. "I just realized that I'm a barely twelve year old kid, trying to make adult decisions, and I don't know what I'm doing and I am very scared." With that Harry lost it and the tears began to roll down his cheeks and drip off his chin.

Severus rose and went to him, grabbed him up, sat in the chair, pulled Harry onto his lap and just held him close, letting him cry. The Goblin, who was watching from a secret peep-hole smiled as he saw the tears bubbling up in Severus' eyes also. This Goblin knew Severus and his reputation. There could be no better choice for guardianship over Harry if one was worried about keeping Harry safe. The icing on the cake seemed to be that there was great affection growing between them also.

As Harry calmed down Severus began to talk softly to him. "Harry, we are both scared. You are scared to be a son and give up control of your life to someone else because everyone has let you down. I am scared to be a father because I am so afraid I will be a bad one like my father. We both have a lot to learn about this family thing but I have come to love you very much Harry. Yes, you tend to get into trouble, but from what I can determine it's no more frequent than any other boy your age. You are a good kid and you are really trying to do all the right things. I would very much love to be your father if you would allow me to. I want nothing more than to take some of the pressure of all this adult stuff off your back and allow you to be just a kid for awhile. But it's up to you Harry and I will support whatever decision you make."


	25. From Celebration To Disaster

CHAPTER 25-

**CHAPTER 25- FROM CELEBRATION TO DISASTER **

_I want nothing more than to take some of the pressure of all this adult stuff off your back and allow you to be just a kid for awhile. But it's up to you Harry and I will support whatever decision you make."..._

Severus handed Harry a handkerchief, led him over to the other chair then called for some more tea.

"What about you ...Dad...can I call you Dad? Asked Harry.

"That is probably a reasonable request, since I am your Father," smiled Severus. "What do you mean "What about me?".

"I mean if Voldemort is coming back, he will find out and try and kill you. Being my father is really going to be a risky proposition" said Harry.

Severus smiled at him then said, "The Dark Lord is a risk to everyone Harry, so this is nothing new."

About that time Ragnok knocked on the door and they told him to come in. "Have you made up your mind yet Harry?" he asked.

"Yes" said Harry, "I want to be with my Father, but I was just worried about how it might put him at greater risk."

"Well", said Ragnok, "if you have decided then why don't we gather everyone back together and talk about that situation, perhaps we might be able to do something about your concerns."

Severus waved his wand at Harry taking away all the indications that he had been crying so that he would not feel embarrassed. Harry smiled and said, "Thanks". As they walked to the other room Harry noticed for the first time that his Father was much taller than he was. Harry standing up barely came to the top of the man's chest. "I wonder if I will ever be as tall as you Dad?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Son, you were deprived of nourishment for so long it might have a lasting effect on your growth but we are feeding you everything we can to make up for it so we will just have to wait and see. Young boys usually don't have their last growth spurt for a few years yet so don't start worrying yet."

When they were all seated again Ragnok turned to Harry and asked him if he had made his decision and if he had would he please state so in front of everyone. Harry said, "Yes, I want to be with my Father".

Ragnok continued, "Severus Snape, do you willingly accept Harry as your son?"

"Yes, I accept Harry Potter as my son" replied Severus.

"Severus", interrupted Albus, with you being a spy and having the dark mark on your arm don't you think that puts Harry at more risk?"

Minerva jumped in and said, "Albus, just shut up". Everyone's eyes grew to saucer size and Albus' jaw dropped to the ground but he remained quiet.

Ragnok turned to Severus and asked, "If you had a choice now Severus, to spy or raise and protect your family, which would you choose?"

Severus looked at Ragnok and said, "I would choose to raise my family but the pain in my mark, when he starts calling us, just gets worse until you answer it. There is no getting rid of a mark and the pain would eventually kill me, I have no choice, I will have to answer his call."

Ragnok smiled, although a smile from a Goblin is not a pleasant sight, then he rose from his desk, picked up a long stone and threw it in the fireplace. In a minute a very, very old Goblin walked out of the fireplace and walked over to Ragnok. They spoke in the old language for a few minutes then the old Goblin walked over to Severus. "Raise your shirt sleeve please," she said. He uncovered the mark and the Old One put her hands over the mark and began to chant.

Severus started grimacing, like he was holding in a scream and finally could hold it no longer and did scream. There were tears running down his face and it was obvious he was in great pain. Then all of a sudden it stopped. When he looked down at his arm thinking that it had been cut off, he was in for a bigger shock, his arm was fine but the mark was gone. The Old One then turned to the fireplace and left as quietly as she had arrived.

Ragnok smiled and said, "You Wizards run around with those sticks and think you have a corner on the market when it comes to magic, silly wizards! Severus, you're mark is gone and you will no longer feel the presence of the Dark Lord. Raise and protect your family well."

"Harry I wish I could take your mark away but that is another secret that Dumbledore has not shared with you. You're mark is actually a piece of the Dark Lord, that is called a Horcrux" With that word you could hear everyone except Harry sucking air.

"It is not a complete Horcrux and can never be used by the Dark Lord to bring himself back to life, or turn you to the dark, because it wasn't planned, but non-the-less it is a piece of him. What it all means or how it will affect you and the conflict we don't know, but if you ever need help Harry you can call on the Goblin Nation. "

"Next we need to verify the claim of parentage for the ministry" said Ragnok. With that he took out two vials and handed one to Severus and one to Harry. Each drank their vial and within three seconds white ropes appeared and searched around each male in the room then centered on Severus and Harry and wrapped around them. Once they were wrapped they turned gold and made a loud POP sound knocking both of them on the floor.

"Well, I guess we have our answer. You are definitely Father and Son and are now bound together. Harry your name is now Harry Potter Snape. You have to keep the Potter name as your middle name since James Potter set up the will to allow you to inherit the Potter Estate no matter what your legal name might be. As I 'spoke'your new name all documents in the ministry and any other documents like your school documents were automatically changed."

"Now I wish you all well" said Ragnok, "And I do hope that you will be able to lose those poka-dots soon, they are defiantly not becoming."

As they were walking out of the office Severus asked Harry if he wanted to visit his vaults. "No sir, not today, I am so full of new information I think I'm going to bust. I have so many questions about so many things" said Harry. Then he gave Dumbledore a really dirty look but said nothing.

"Let's go home and talk all this over then," said Severus. "We can begin a list of your questions and then have a proper meeting with your Grandfather to get some answers to them" and he also gave his dad a dirty look. "First I think we ought to talk to your brother and let him know that he has a brother, don't you think?"

"How do you figure out the First Born in this situation?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Thankfully," said Severus, "there are so many Estates involved that it will probably take us years to figure out what you boys own so I wouldn't be too worried about it."

When they returned to the castle they were besieged with people wanting to know if they were Ok. "We were just about to call the ministry" said Flitwick, "But decided to give it a few more hours before involving them, I'm glad we waited."

Everyone decided they needed some rest so Minerva invited the adults for after dinner drinks later and the kids all went to the common room to wait for the return of Draco and Harry. Severus had asked Harry and Draco to meet with him in his quarters right away so Draco would be the first to hear the news and wouldn't hear it through the gossip line.

Severus and Harry filled Draco in and were a bit surprised when he erupted, threw his fist in the air and yelled ..."Yes!"

"I guess he is happy" said Harry, looking at his Father.

Severus just smiled and agreed. "Now we need to settle some things before you boys go back to the dorm. Because of room limitations I will add another bed in your room Draco and it will become a shared bedroom for you boys when you spend time in the living quarters. I don't have a home anymore so we will figure out what we are going to do about that later. The rules that you will live by will not change much. You are both my sons and my expectations of you will remain the same as will accountability for your actions, if you catch my drift?" Both boys nodded.

"Harry, I know you have a lot of questions but just start a list and we will talk about them over the next few days. Off you go and please stay out of trouble."

Severus finally has a couple hours to himself. He took off his robes and his boots, poured a couple fingers of fire whisky, sat in front of the fire and just took a deep breath. He could not believe what had just happened. He had just acclimatized to the idea of doing what his father, Albus, had done, taking on a ward or adopting and was ok with raising the boy. But to find out that this kid, one that he used to hate with a passion, was actually his own son. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it yet, but his heart was having no problems, thankfully.

Most of that was due to Alice. She had really helped him over the past weeks, to revisit his relationship with Harry and see it for what it was, a very unhealthy one founded on some very unhealthy lies. Harry was not James, not even close. Severus didn't think that Harry had a malicious bone in his body. Oh, he was going to find trouble if it was anywhere near him, but he would never purposely hurt anyone.

He was a fine son and none of it was Severus' doings. All he could do now was relieve some of Harry's fears. Remus had shared with him what Harry had said and that was why he had opened his talk with Harry using the word 'Son'. That was all it took to bring the, twelve year old, fear filled boy into his arms, clinging to him for security and asking with every tear for someone to love him, hold him, and care for him.

He now had two fine sons, so different, yet so alike. He was also in shock that he no longer had the dark mark on his arm. He wasn't sure how the Goblins accomplished it but it was like they lifted a thousand pound brick off his back.

Of course Albus was not a happy camper because he had just lost his spy. Severus, if he were honest with himself, was very happy that he didn't have to endure the "cruciatus curse" every week. It has gotten so frequent that Albus hadn't even bothered to check on him when he would return from those meetings and he had to medicate himself if he was able. When Minerva had found out that Albus was neglecting him she became so angry that she hexed him straight into one of Poppy's hospital beds. He was there being treated for five days. Minerva didn't speak to him for three weeks and even then it was strained for quite a while. Minerva was always there for Severus when he returned after that. She was not talented in the healing department but she could get Poppy on it quickly and he didn't have to suffer very long.

Albus was on his mind also. So many secrets, yes, too many secrets. He had learned a long time ago to love Albus, but not like him at times, as Lily had written in her letter. But when it came to his son, perhaps Albus had gone over the line. He didn't know yet, he had to give it time and perhaps talk to Alice about it. He just knew that right now he was very angry.

It's hard when you see your parents make mistakes. You want to respect them and love them but sometimes it was very hard. It was like his mom told him; "He has accomplished great things for the Wizarding world and will continue to do so. But he needs a lot of help when it comes to dealing with people, but we can be there to help him with that. All leaders are talented in one area or another and must delegate tasks that they are not gifted in. No leader can be all things to all people. We just need to keep an eye on the people around Albus and try to make sure they are not hurt unnecessarily." Severus was so happy that his mom loved Albus because he just wanted to kick him in the bum right now.

Everyone was in the common room when the boys arrived and they were all thrilled for them, even Ron. Harry kept watching him as he shared the story and while he knew Ron was having trouble switching gears, he was the 'new' Ron that Bill had spoken of at the beginning of summer, he had changed.

Later that night all the adults were gathered in the Dumbledore quarters having drinks and sharing talk about the events of the day.

"I don't think I have ever experienced a summer with this much going on. We are all going to be exhausted by the time school starts, in fact school might feel like a vacation after this" Minerva laughed.

Dumbledore was participating in small talk but he seemed to know that in the near future he would have to answer a lot of questions. Minerva had shared with him that she and his son and grandsons all loved him it was just that they were not real happy about some of the things he did. She had tried to warn him, but he was very stubborn and while it proved to be an asset in his line of work, it was also his downfall.

Minerva was sure he would survive, but his ego would take a hit. She would be there for him as she was always there for him, to massage it and help him accept the words and feelings that he would soon experience.

Arthur was standing by the window, sipping his drink, then, took a second look. He called Severus and Alice over to the window and said, "I knew it was too good to last, it looks like we need to go take care of our youthful problems." Severus and Alice looked out over the Quidditch pitch and saw six brooms with six flyers zooming around in the dark. When he looked closer he saw that it was Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, Luna and Ginny. He just shook his head, looked at Arthur and Alice, smiled and said, "Oh well, let's go".

The kids had snuck out the dorm window with their brooms wanting to celebrate, by flying in the cool air. They knew the adults were all at a party and wouldn't notice so they took the chance. They were having a great time just flying around, letting the cool night air fly through their hair. It seemed to bring the day to a pleasing and relaxing conclusion.

It was going well until Harry looked down and saw his Centaur friend, Osito. He got the attention of the other kids and pointed at Osito, who was not far from the outer edge of the forest. It was then that they realized he was being chased by two wizards in masks.

"Bloody Hell" said Ron, "That kid is in big trouble, we need to do something."

Harry yelled, "Ginny and Luna, go find the adults, I think they are all meeting in the Dumbledore quarters. Let them know that we are going to try and help Osito out. Ask them to send a patronus to Bane to let him know his son is in danger."

"You do know we are really going to catch it if we do this don't you" asked Draco.

"Yeh, and if you feel like you need to stay here, I'll understand" said Harry, "But I can't just not try to help him out."

"No way, dear brother, we will suffer together" said Draco with a smile. "You do know that by the end of summer we will probably have calluses on our bums."

All this was said as the boys started flying toward Osito who was still trying to get away from the two men chasing him. While he had four legs he was still not big enough to really have the speed necessary to make a quick escape. He had heard the kids out flying and ventured to the edge of the forest to see if he could catch Harry's attention. The two men with masks had been out near the pitch watching the kids also until Osito came up behind them accidentally. After that it just turned into a chase and Osito was losing.

Ginny and Luna made it to the castle, opened the door and continued to fly their brooms to the Dumbledore quarters. There they banged on the door which was opened quickly. They told the adults about what was happening and that Bane needed to be alerted.

Albus sent a Patronus to Bane immediately while Severus, Arthur, Alice and a number of friends took off down to the pitch. The girls were going to follow them but found Professor Mcgonagall standing in the doorway with her hand out. There was no doubt in Ginny or Luna's minds as to what she wanted and they handed over their brooms. She then sent them to the tower telling them to stay there, under threat of death.

Bane received the warning Patronus and headed out in the direction of the pitch where the warning said his son was being chased by Death Eaters. Harry had not planned on landing, just marking the area until the adults could arrive but about ten minutes later the Death Eaters caught up with Osito and started hexing him.

Harry and the guys flew low into the forest and started throwing spells and hexes back at them while trying to stay out of the path of the curses coming back at them. Their time in dueling class was helping them somewhat but being on brooms and fighting was a bit different than being on the ground.

"Let's land where we have some cover and see if we can take them out or scare them off if nothing else." With that they came in low on one side of the Death Eaters then headed back to the other side under cover of the tree canopy. The Death Eaters were looking in one direction and the boys were approaching them from the back side. The boys spread out and in minutes they had hexed the Death Eaters and bound them up. They walked over and enervated Osito. He stood up and was a bit shaky but seemed to be Ok. Harry told him to head on home fast so that they could leave on their brooms. They watched him take off and when they were getting ready to fly off they heard POPS of apparating men behind them and before Harry could even turn around, everything went dark.

Neville had been behind a tree and the Death Eaters did not see him. There were a bunch of them and they had taken down the others quickly. Neville knew he needed to stay safe so he could let the adults know what had happened.

The Death eaters realized that they had hit the jackpot. Lucius was standing there with a big smile hidden behind his mask. His targets were all laying there on the ground bound up with rope and he was in shock that he had accomplished so much so fast. He thought he might catch one but the prize was bigger including, Potter and two of his friends.

This was turning into a good night. He knew when he had seen the friends flying around and the young centaur watching that he would be able to lure them into the forest. Potter has to save everyone and would not pass up the opportunity to save his centaur friend who was being chased by Death Eaters. They drew them into the trap and once the Centaur was gone, they sprung it. He had no fight with the Centaurs and didn't want to start one...yet.

They put port-keys on the three captives and in three seconds the students all appeared in a Malfoy Manor dungeon.

Neville took off toward the castle but didn't get very far before he met the adults coming toward the forest. They met at the edge of the forest and soon Bane joined them. Alice looked at her son and asked, "Where are the others?"

There were tears in Neville's eyes as he shared with them what had happened. "I should be there with them! When they didn't see me I was so torn, I wanted to help but I had to stay out of sight so I could tell you where they were." His mother just drew him in and hugged him. There would be time for talk later but now they needed to find the kids.


	26. Lessons Learned The Hard Way

CHAPTER 26-

**CHAPTER 26- LESSONS LEARNED THE HARD WAY**

When they all arrived back at the castle they filled everyone in on what had happened. Albus called a quick meeting of the Order and they headed down to the meeting room. On the way Alice took her son's broom and dropped him off at Gryffindore Tower telling him to stay put.

Once they were gathered together Albus called the meeting to order and let them know that three of the kids, Harry, Draco and Ron had been captured. He also reminded them that the kids were wearing their port-keys so if Poppy and Minerva would stay in the hospital wing they could send the rest of them a message if the kids arrived there. With that said Minerva and Poppy left for the hospital wing.

Albus also shared with everyone that the day before, while they were at Gringotts he received permission to call Dobby and the House Elves from Malfoy Manor to Hogwarts.

"I think we ought to just call Dobby to us right now. Then we can ask him to tell us if the kids have been taken to Malfoy Manor," said Albus. The rest of them agreed so snapped his fingers and called for Dobby.

It took a couple minutes, which seemed like an eternity, but they finally heard a loud POP and Dobby finally appeared. He was acting crazy, hitting his head against the wall, pulling his ears and acting like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Dobby" yelled Albus, "listen to me!" With that Dobby calmed down and looked at Albus. He then took the opportunity to read to Dobby the Ministry letter which freed him from the Malfoy's and assigned him to Hogwarts. Dobby slumped down on the floor and started to breath normally again.

"Dobby" continued Albus, "Is Harry, Draco and Ron at the Malfoy Manor?"

This put Dobby into a tail spin again as he tried to share information but could not get it out of his mouth. Albus thought he figured out what was happening. Hogwarts was not in any danger at Malfoy Manor, not enough for Dobby to break the vow he had been made to agree to with Lucius. There had to be an immediate family member in danger to enable Dobby to break the vow without coming to great harm.

"Dobby, Harry Potter is now Harry Potter Snape. Now, he is a minor and is not allowed to own a House Elf but I can allow you to go to work for the Snapes if you desire? Then you would be responsible for Harry."

Dobby's eyes got big and a smile came to his face as he said, "If the Master of Hogwarts requests it of me I will gladly go to work for the Snapes sir."

With that Albus said, "Dobby you are now the property of Severus Snape and his family and will be their House Elf." With that said a white cord sprouted out of Dobby and wrapped itself around Severus then disappeared.

Albus looked at Severus and nodded his head. "Dobby" said Severus, "Is Harry, Ron and Draco at Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes, they are all there sir and they are being harmed, they are in great danger."

"Are they tied up Dobby, or are their hands free?" asked Severus.

"They are tied up sir, their hands are not free" cried Dobby.

"That means they can't get to their port-keys" said Severus.

About then an owl flew in the window and landed on Dumbledore's desk. Albus took the note and read,

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_We have found my son and he is fine, I wish the same for you. When you see the boys let them know that I would personally like to thank them for once again saving my son's life._

_Bane_

_Chief of The Centaurs_

Harry, Ron and Draco woke to find themselves tied up in a dungeon. Draco recognized where they were and said, "We are in trouble, this is Malfoy Manor, which means Lucius has captured us. Our hands are tied so we can't get to our port-keys. When they come down here they are going to kill us. What they have done is send us ahead by port-key, but they will be here in a couple minutes."

About that time the Death Eaters walked into the dungeon led by Lucius. "Well, if it isn't the traitor Malfoy, the Boy Who Lived, and the Blood Traitor Weasley. Three when we were looking forward to only one. We are going to have a bit of fun with you over the next few days. You will wish you were dead and when you beg me long enough, I just might give you your wish." With that he yelled, "Crucio" at them, one at a time, letting them suffer then stopping it for a few moments.

Harry had never felt such pain, not even from his Uncle. It kept coming in waves, and every time he thought it was over and he could catch his breath it started over again. Finally it stopped.

When things finally came into view again he saw Lucius and two of his thugs sitting outside the cell with their feet propped up. "Catch your breath boys, we're not finished yet. You have no idea just how wonderful this makes me feel, seeing the three of you wetting yourselves and squirming on the floor."

"Dinner calls" Lucius said, "But I want to leave you with something to think about while I'm gone. With that he raised his wand and began whipping them with the 'flagrate' curse, ripping their shirt and pants all to shreds and whipping their skin causing welts, and cuts, some very deep. They kept up the whipping until each of them lost consciousness.

When they woke, it was dark and Harry couldn't see a thing. "Are you guys Ok?" he barely whispered. Draco answered him but Ron was still out. Harry could feel the cuts on his back, from his toes to the top of his head and the blood running down inside his tattered shirt. He could hardly move for the pain and laying still was not much better. But he had to do something, when Lucius comes back they may not live through the second round of curses.

Harry gathered his courage and rolled over on his side and said to Draco, "Turn around so that your hands are facing my hands."

Draco started to ask why but decided he hurt too much, and that this was a time in his life when he needed to just act and not ask. He rolled into place, holding back the scream that sat in his throat, so that their hands were close together. He then heard Harry whisper 'diffindo' very quietly and felt the bonds on his hands were free.

"I don't think I have any more energy Draco so you need to get us untied quick so we can get out of here" said Harry.

Ron started coming to, moaning painfully as Draco moved quickly and untied them. As soon as they were free they shook Ron until he was aware of what he had to do then they all grabbed their port-key's and squeezed them each saying "companions". Just as they disappeared, Lucius was entering the dungeon and saw them leave. He was so angry that he turned around and killed the guy next to him, then stormed out of the dungeon.

The three boys appeared just as quickly in the hospital wing and Poppy ran over to check them out as Minerva sent a Patronus to the Order meeting room, letting them know that the boys were back.

When everyone arrived they all saw the three bloody messes lying on the beds and Severus jumped in to help Poppy as she was struggling to stop the bleeding and healing all the many whip marks caused by the curses. She had checked them out for concussions and finding none put them asleep so she could work on them quickly, without hurting them too much.

When they finished Poppy reported, "They had been put under the cruciatus curse numerous times, and then whipped with the 'flagrate' curse. They would be in the hospital wing for the next few days but everything would heal, although they would have a few scars that could not be healed. They will not be able to answer questions for at least twenty-four hours so everyone might as well grab some sleep time."

Everyone but the three boys met for breakfast the next morning. It was quiet but Severus asked Neville, Ginny and Luna to share with them what had happened the night before. The girls shared the part about going out to fly since they knew that the adults were at a party. They told them about seeing Osito being chased by the Death Eaters. Harry had sent them to get the adults so they didn't know any more of it.

Neville picked up the story from there and shared how they thought Osito would make it and they would not have to land. They had only intended to harass the Death Eaters until the adults arrived so that the young Centaur could escape. But The Death Eaters had caught Osito and started to hex him so they decided to come down behind them and put them in full body binds which they did. What they hadn't counted on was more Death Eaters coming in behind them, stupefying them and binding them. It had been a trap all along, they were not after the Centaur, but were actually after them.

Neville explained that when he landed he happened to be behind a tree and they didn't see him. When he saw how many there were he knew he had to stay hidden so he could get the word out. Then he met up with the adults on his way back to the castle and that is all he knew.

The kids got very quiet and Cassy once again crawled up into Severus' lap but this time she started crying. "I want my Harry, I want my Harry." Severus didn't think twice, he just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her saying, "We have your Harry back but you can't see him until later today because he is asleep." With that she really shocked him because she sat way up in his lap and put her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss. "I knew you would save my Harry, you're awful grumpy sometimes but you love Harry like I do" then she hugged him again. Severus, once again, was in shock and could do nothing but sit and hold on to her.

Albus interjected "Just so you know, we got word and Osito is fine. He is probably in trouble again, but fine. His father wants to talk to all of you when there is an opportunity."

"As we told you last night the boys are back but will not be released from the hospital wing for a few days. Madam Pomfrey says no student visitors for at least two days." The kids were relieved to hear this and were able to eat their breakfast.

After breakfast Molly told Ginny and Luna they needed to have a talk. Alice had hurt her shoulder in the forest the night before and asked Severus if he would take over the discipline of Neville. She explained this to Neville before breakfast, so he knew it was coming, and when he was told him by Severus to come with him, he did as he was told.

They all knew that there would be a price to pay for this mess but at least the boys were alive and with that knowledge they could endure anything, at least they thought they could, Neville had his doubts.

Molly took the girls to Minerva's classroom, locked the door and put up the silencer spell. She then told them to lower their pants and bend over the desk. She opened the top drawer of the desk and pulled out the leather paddle that Minerva kept there and quickly warmed the two bums to a very bright red.

About that same time Neville found himself visiting Professor Snape's personal study for the first time. "Sit" said Severus and Neville sat on the couch. "You are being punished because you were not supposed to be out flying at night. You will also be punished because you went into the forbidden forest and put your life in danger. Your Mother was beside herself with worry, you should be ashamed. I hope, with what happened out there, that perhaps you now understand that we have legitimate concerns about your safety. We don't put rules out there just because we want to make your life miserable, there are reasons. Do you have any questions?"

"Ok" said Severus, walking over to the couch and sitting on the end of its long arm. Come here Neville."

Neville walked over to him, tears already filling his eyes.

Severus placed him between his legs and then told him "lower your pants and shorts Neville".

Neville's face turned red but he did as he was told and was pulled over Severus' left leg, wedging him between the couch and Severus. When the first swat connected with him bum Neville jumped. His mom hit hard but this was different, this sting was going to last a lot longer. Severus continued to warm his bum, making sure that every inch was turned a bright red and was stinging.

Neville was crying quite openly, and trying to wiggle out from under the constant blows. "Why are you being punished Neville?" asked Severus.

Neville wasn't used to answering questions while trying not to drown in tears but he found his voice and answered, "Because I was out flying my broom after dark without permission."

"Right, said Severus as he continued to smak the reddened bum. "You can't see who is out there with you so it's dangerous, plus the fact that no one knew that you were out there."

Neville was sobbing by this point so Severus stopped to let him catch his breath. Neville hoped for a second that it might be over but then he felt the paddle being laid on his bum and he knew what was coming. Severus noticed him stiffening up and knew if he remained that way it would only hurt more so he asked him, "Neville what else are you being punished for?"

Neville let the air out of his lungs and answered "Because we flew into the forbidden forest and put our lives in danger."

"Correct," said Severus, "and you almost got caught while three of your friends did get caught and hurt." With that said Severus started spanking him with the paddle, hitting all the spots that he had previously swatted with his hand. When he was finished Neville was sobbing loudly and not fighting the swats at all.

Severus helped him up and with his wand put his clothes back in place. He then handed him a handkerchief and allowed him to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. Then Severus pulled him close and gave him a hug, letting him know that he was a good person and loved. He had just done some dumb things but he would make better decisions in the future.

Neville had never received this hard a spanking in his life. His Mother could swing a paddle with the best of them but it was nothing like this. But what stuck with him the most was the hug afterwards. It reminded him how much he missed his father. It was a manly hug that felt safe and secure. Neville was so worried about his mother all the time that he didn't realize how much he really wanted to have a father again and to be able not to be the man of the house like his mother always called him. He didn't know how to be the man of the house and always felt inadequate to the task.

Severus was ready for Neville accepting the hug, what he wasn't prepared for was Neville hugging back and holding on to tight. Then it dawned on Severus that this young man was just another boy being asked to grow up too soon. He had lost his father and Severus cringed every time he heard Alice call him 'her little man'. He wasn't a man, just a frightened almost teenager. Severus let him hug as long as he wanted and continued to let him know that all kids get in trouble but he would learn over time how to do better.

Once Neville was settled again Severus informed him that his broom would not be returned for the rest of the summer and he would serve detention with him two hours a day for the next week in the lab.

Neville was having trouble looking at Severus so he cupped his hand under Neville's chin and pulled it up. "Don't be embarrassed Neville, this is all part of growing up and I don't think any less of you for it. Now go back to your dorm and rest for awhile."

The Order, during their meeting earlier, had decided to pay a visit to Malfoy Manor. They were sure that since the boys had escaped that no one would be there. They knew there would be wards but doubted if Malfoy would return as he would think it was a trap for him. This would give them time to search the house, make sure that the House Elves were out and then, as they had decided, burn the place down. From what Draco had shared with them about the house there was no redeeming the house as it was soaked in black magic.

The Order set up a meeting at the ministry for Albus, Severus, Arthur and Alice and it was going to be during this meeting to discuss the kidnapping of the boys, that the house would be burned to the ground. They figured that Fudge would not be able to blame the Order if almost all of its leaders were sitting in his office at the time. And so that is how Draco would end up with no house to inherit, but Severus doubted if Draco would mind very much.

The Order also discussed the problem of Death Eaters being in the Forbidden Forest. What were they doing there? How could they organize something to warn them when this would happen again? Albus said he would talk to Bane, since his son was almost killed, perhaps he would be willing to help organize a watch group in the forest.

Severus told Dobby to help out with Cassy until Alice could get her shoulder healthy again and Dobby was happy to help out. Severus spent a lot of time sitting with the boys in the hospital. They were still sleeping a lot and had not shared their story yet but Severus would ask them about it in a couple days. They were healing nicely but the wounds would not be totally healed for another week. Severus knew they were sweating over the punishment they would be facing and he wasn't ready to share any information yet so he just let the rumor mill do its work.

Harry had hoped that the punishment that Lucius dealt out would settle the account but Draco didn't think it would. Father is pretty consistent and if Neville and the girls got a spanking then we probably will too. Ron wasn't happy about it but considering they might have died figured he would rather have the spanking.

The girls and Neville had filled them in so they knew that the brooms were gone until school started and there would be a week of detention in potions. Considering what could have been required of them they felt they were lucky. They were surprised when they found out that Snape had spanked Neville. Neville told them that he now knew how lucky he had been to have his mother discipline him all those years. "That man has a hand of iron, I swear" said Neville. Draco and Harry just grimaced and agreed with him.

Severus and Alice were going out this evening and Severus was really nervous about it. He was thinking about popping the question. He had given it a lot of thought and he really liked the idea when they were alone together. They were adults so they spent a lot of alone time as it was nobody's business. But when he started thinking about the fact that he had two sons, and she had a son and two daughters then he started thinking twice about it all. Five kids all at once, he wasn't sure he was up to it. Add to that the fact that neither of them had a house to go to and it seemed crazy.

He had talked with his parents about it and they thought it was great that they would have five grandkids. Then when Neville hugged him so hard........... all the doubts left his mind and he knew he was not only in love with Alice but loved by Alice, and needed by the kids.


	27. Severus Has A MiniMe

CHAPTER 27

**CHAPTER 27- SEVERUS HAS A MINI-ME!**

Severus and Alice ordered their favorite meal at their favorite restaurant fully enjoying the food, drink but mostly the company of each other. It was quiet, with no kids around and no problems and no helping someone with homework. Each of them had arrived at a point in their lives where they thought that the idea of marriage had passed them by, and while they were comfortable they were very lonely.

Alice found it strange that Severus had to use the Loo so many times that night. He also had dropped just about every piece of silver on the table. They had to replace his fork three times. This was so unlike Severus as he was usually the model of perfectionism at a dinner table. She was about to ask him if he was Ok when dessert arrived.

Poor Severus felt like he had to relieve himself again but he knew it was just nerves. He had been rejected so many times in his life, in so many areas, that he had come to expect it and most of the time it didn't matter but this time was important.

He couldn't put this off any longer so he took a deep breath, reached over and gently took her hands in his. "Alice" spoke Severus, "We have been through a lot this summer but I have to say that you have brought a whole new perspective on living into my life. Where it looked so dark I can now see the sun and as I used to love hiding in my dungeon, I look forward to taking walks with you in the light. Alice, I know this may seem sudden but I love you very much and want to know, would you consent to be my wife?"

It felt like everything went silent in the room and everyone seemed to be waiting along with Severus for her answer. For Severus it felt like an hour had passed before she looked up at him, smiled and shared with him a simple, "Yes". One word, just one word, but he wanted to dance and he didn't even know how. Instead he leaned over and kissed her gently and said "Thank you!" Then he placed a ring on her finger. He had looked at the heirloom rings in his vault but they all brought back so many bad memories. This relationship, if she agreed, was new and fresh so he wanted the ring to match.

"You do realize Severus that we have five kids, no house, and we are going to get married, how crazy is that" she laughed.

"Well, school will start soon and we will have nine months to work on an answer" he replied. "For tonight let's go to my quarters and just work on us. Mom knew I was going to ask you and said to tell you that she will keep Cassy through the night and bring her to breakfast." She shared another smile with him, grabbed her purse and they walked out the door.

The next morning Severus was up very early. He told Alice that he had some business to attend to before breakfast and since she had taken the day off to go ahead and take a leisurely bath and he would come back and walk to the Great Hall with her in an hour or so.

He knew where the kids would be and he wanted to speak to two of them in particular. He walked out to the front lawn and waited for the students to arrive to start their fitness session.

He let them know that Alice would not be with them but he needed to speak to Neville and Luna. He noticed the looks on everyone's face and added quickly, "Nothing bad, Professor Longbottom is just fine".

The rest of the kids took off toward the lake and the three of them sat down. "I wanted to talk to you so that you were part of the process and would not feel left out of things. I have asked your Mother to marry me and she has said yes. I just want to know, from you, how you feel about it?"

He didn't think that Luna would mind but the last time he had any type of dialogue with Neville, he had been over Severus' lap receiving a spanking. Severus was not sure how he was going to receive the news.

"Do you love her sir" Neville asked.

"Very much so Neville, and I promise to try and make her as happy as I possibly can. I also have come to love you kids with all your uniqueness and special ways about you."

Luna was the first to speak and all she said was, "It's about time, I know she loves you very much." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and went off to join the rest of the kids.

Neville looked at him for the longest time, then walked over and gave him a big hug, one of those hugs that screamed 'thank-you'. Severus hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Then Severus said to him softly, "You can go back to being a kid Neville, I'll take care of her and you from now on."

"Yes, sir, I know you will" he said with a husky voice. Then he tried to break away and go toward the lake so that Severus would not see he was crying but Severus stopped him and made him look up. "Neville, I have been there, I know what you've been through. Don't be ashamed to cry when you're happy those are the best tears in the world to share with another." Neville hugged him again then smiled and ran off to do his class.

Severus just watched him go, with a smile on his face and a small ache in his heart. A year ago he had picked on the boy without mercy and now he was soon to be his son. Life does have a sense of humor and a way of humbling a person.

The boys were released from the infirmary with hospital port-keys. They could eat meals with everyone else and visit a bit but had to be back in the infirmary by three o'clock for a check-up.

When Alice and Severus walked into the Great Hall they were holding hands and that caught everyone's attention especially the attention of one little six year old.

Cassy literally stood up in her chair to get a better view and watched them walk in. She then climbed down and began walking over to where Severus was sitting. She definitely had everyone's attention.

When she got to Severus she faced him and put her little hands on her hips, and raised her one eyebrow in perfect Snape fashion. Then she crawled up into his lap and looking him square in the eye said, "Can I ask you something Poofessor Snape sir?"

Severus then raised his eyebrow also in perfect Snape fashion and said, "Yes Cassy, you may ask me a question".

"Just a minute" she said. "I saw this on telebesion and you have to have a face". She then worked real hard to make a very stern and serious face, crossed her little arms in front of her and asked, "Are your intentions with my mama honorbe?"

When she said that both Snapes eyebrows went up and about five people spit their eggs all over their plates. Minerva felt like she was going to explode from internal laughter and the kids were turning away because they couldn't hold it much longer.

Then Severus smiled and answered her, "Yes, Ms. Cassy, my intentions are very honorable, in fact I have asked you Mother to marry me and she said yes. Is that Ok with you?"

With that Cassy's stern face vanished and a big smile replaced the scowl. "Does that mean that you would me my new Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes" replied Severus, not knowing where this was going.

Then Cassy erupted yelling...........yehhhhhhhhh, and grabbing him around the neck while she planted kisses on him and hugging him for all she was worth. Then she stopped and turned to her Mother and said with a straight face. "He's honorbe Mom, you can marry him, Ok?"

Cassy then got down and ran over to Harry, yelling, "You will be my brother Harry, isn't that neat?"

Harry picked her up and gave her a big hug telling her that it was indeed really neat to have a little sister.

That did it, everyone lost it and congratulations were shared all around. Everyone had to take a look at the ring and of course give Severus a bad time. It took a good twenty minutes to settle down.

The boys were supposed to meet with Arthur and Severus in the "infamous" study after breakfast. They were not looking forward to it. They knew that they had not been released from the hospital yet so they couldn't get a spanking but they would probably find out when and where along with a lecture.

After breakfast they headed to the study and waited on Severus and Arthur to arrive. It wasn't long before they walked in, both with stern faces. They were not alone, Professor Dumbledore and Tonks were with them.

"Boys" said Arthur, "Professor Dumbledore is here to represent the school as you are students here. We are here as your parents and Tonks is here on behalf of the ministry to take a statement from you."

"We need you to just relax and share with us what happened that night after you flew into the forest. The other kids have taken us as far as the forest, Neville took us up to the time the you were taken. So if you could start there and share with us what happened."

Draco shared the story since he was more familiar with, where they were, and who was with Lucius. He told them about the "Cruciatus" curse and then getting whipped by the "Flagrate". He shared how they finally escaped using the port-keys and ended with their arrival at the hospital.

The boys were looking rather pale so Severus asked Tonks and Albus if they had any further questions as the boys needed to rest a bit. Both said they had enough and congratulated the boys for getting out in time as it sounded like Lucius was set on killing them.

Severus ordered tea and cookies for everyone and they relaxed for a few moments. Then Severus looked at Harry and asked, "Harry, when did you start using wand-less magic?"

Harry was caught totally off guard and blushed. He didn't look at his Dad for the longest time then when he did he said, "I didn't lie to you Dad, really I didn't, I just didn't tell you I was working on it."

"Harry, relax, I didn't think you lied to me. I just realized how the ropes on Draco's hands were untied, although I don't think anyone else has picked up on it yet. No, I am very happy you are working on it as it probably saved your life. But why didn't you share it with us?"

"Well, it's not just me, Neville has been practicing with me. We really weren't sure we could do it so we agreed to wait until we could do a certain amount of magic then let you know. We still had to do one more spell before we were going to come to you. We figured that one more spell would tell us if it was a real ability and not a fluke."

Severus looked over at Arthur then said, "I think you are wise to keep it a secret right now. You can share with the rest of the kids that are here but tell them to keep quiet about it or you won't work with them. Then I want you and Neville to start teaching the others how to do it."

"Harry shook his head in agreement, very relived that his Dad wasn't mad at him. Then he turned and asked, "Dad, we're in big trouble aren't we? Are we going to get spanked when Madam Pomfrey lets us out of the infirmary?"

Severus looked at Arthur and Arthur nodded his head."You know what boys" said Severus, "We dearly wish that we could blister your bottoms for you, but we can't."

The boys really looked confused and Harry said, "I don't understand?"

"Boys we don't spank you just because you do stupid things, we spank you so that you gain a sense of accountability. When you do the stupid thing then you know that along with the stupid thing comes discomfort. For the next few days, after a spanking, you are not going to be sitting very comfortably and can contemplate what you did to earn the discomfort."

"Like when you guys went to Malfoy Manor. None of you were hurt there although you could have been killed. That is why you received probably one of the worst spankings you will ever receive. For the next few days you were constantly reminded of what you did and constantly had to think about what you should have done. Thank God we were able to spank you and not visit you in the hospital or worse."

"If we could turn back time boys, we would gladly spank you to remove every scar you have on your backs, bums and legs. Some of those scars you will wear until the day you die."

"We so dearly wish you had come through this without paying such a price, but you didn't. We feel like we failed you because our job is to raise you in such a way as to avoid that kind of accountability, especially in someone so young. Hopefully, if we can do our job as parents, correctly, then you have a chance to come through life with very sore bums at times but no scars that will last forever."

"That is why we say that we wish with all our hearts that we were able to blister your bottoms today, but we can't, you have already been punished. Not the punishment we wanted you to endure, but it is the one that held you accountable to your actions."

"I am sure you have been told by your friends that they received spankings, detention and their brooms taken away. That is, their, price of accountability, and while it might sound harsh to them it is much better than the price you had to pay with the Cruciatus and Flagrate curses."

"Here are your brooms" and with that he handed each boy their broom. You have no detention and you have a heart felt apology from us that we were not able to get through to you soon enough to keep you from paying such a high price for your disobedience."

"Now, we need to get to lunch, especially you guys or you will have Madam Pomfrey on your case."

With that the boys stood up, still in shock, they walked toward the door. Then, without speaking to each other they all stopped, they looked at each other, then turned around and went back to their parents. They had big tears in their eyes and each handed their brooms over to their fathers. "You keep them until we can earn your trust again Dad." Said Harry and the others agreed.

Then they grabbed their fathers and hugged them, telling them they were so sorry that they hurt them.

Harry said to Severus, "I am sorry I learn so slow, I really will try and be a better son to you."

Severus pulled him into a hug and said, "You are a fine son Harry, I love you very much and we will work together in trying to make sure you never have to pay such a high price for your decisions again."

When the boys had left, Severus looked at Arthur and with tears in his eyes he asked, "How do you do it? They are so vulnerable, so loving, so good, you just want to lock them up until they can defend themselves."

Arthur smiled then replied, "With Bill, our oldest, we tried the 'protect him from everything' method. We soon realized that he had to learn how to navigate in this world and he would take a few lumps in the process. All you can do is love them, be there for them, and hope that the price they have to pay for their mistakes is always just a warm bum."

"Being a parent is hard but worth every moment. I mean look at what they just did. They love flying more than life itself, but because they realized they were not responsible enough to have brooms right now, they gave them back to us. They also accomplished something else that you may not have noticed. There is no time set to get them back as there is with the other kids. They said, 'When you feel you feel we have earned your trust'. They wanted us to know that they trust us as parents and that, my friend, is a big statement coming from a teenager." Then he laughed and said, "Let's get some lunch."

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for lunch, everyone except Cassy that is. Alice started to worry but Minerva calmed her down saying, "Don't worry about it. She had lunch in our quarters and now she has some business to attend to then she will be right in to say hello."

Alice looked at Minerva and knew immediately that Grandma and Granddaughter had been locked up all morning and were definitely up to something. So she just smiled and waited.

Toward the end of the meal Cassy came strutting in, dressed all in black. Everyone in the room stopped eating and began watching the show. She walk up to Severus and said, "Daddy, you promised me you would teach me a potion and Mama says you have some time free now, so can we make a potion, please, please?"

Severus just looked down at this small precocious child then stood up, put out a finger which she grasped onto and as they turned to walk away; The Snape cape snapped out in its usual form behind Severus. No one could figure out how he did it. But when Cassy turned around they all noticed for the first time that she too had a cape and when she turned around it also "snapped in very fine Snape fashion" and their jaws dropped.

Harry pointed and said, "She has her own "bat cape" how cute. Dad I think you now have some very stiff fashion competition."

Severus stopped in his tracks, looked down, and turned Cassy to the side saying, "What is this?"

Cassy looked up at him, not blinking at all and said, "If I am going to learn potions then I have to have a bat cape just like my daddy or they won't work, right?" And with that she stuck her eyebrow in the air in wonderful Snape fashion and pulled her Father-to-be out of the hall.

Everyone had tears running down their faces they were laughing so hard. "Do you know" said Minerva, "That little tyke is the only one around here that is not intimidated by Severus."

"In fact" laughed Harry, "She is turning into a little Severus. Did you help her with the cape?"

"Oh yes" replied Minerva, "We worked all morning on it. Looked pretty good didn't it?"

They all just shook their head at how that little biddy girl had that big bad Potion Professor, wrapped around her little finger.

Author Note: Since the summer is coming to a close someone asked if I was going to do a sequel. I was thinking about it but it seems that the story is just not that popular. Some of the chapters don't even have ratings. People read it but didn't bother with reviews. If the interest isn't there I probably won't but thanks for reading this one.


	28. Brooms And Dustpans

**CHAPTER 28 – Brooms and Dustpans**

Severus and Alice decided that neither of them really wanted a big ta-do around their wedding. They just wanted a simple ceremony not published in the news for everyone to see, but a small ceremony with family and friends.

There would be no 'giving away anybody' and other traditional acts of the wedding service. They would process to the front, along with their children, and would become, in one service, one big family instead of two medium size families.

Dumbledore would officiate since he was a member of the Wizengamot and he could then file the papers quietly at the ministry. They set the following Saturday as the date since this seemed to be a quiet time, or at least as quiet as Hogwarts would get this summer.

The teachers conspired with Hagrid and Professor Sprout to decorate the small reception room with flowers. Minerva transfigured all the seats, and decorations. Professor Flitwick charmed the displays that would take place once the commitment was made as well as additions such as the lights.

By the end of the week the room would be very grand, and it feel like it was actually outside with a creek running through it and small animals running around. It would be perfect.

Severus decided to put off the talk with Albus mostly because he didn't want anything to go wrong with the wedding. He knew how his father was and, if he felt cornered, then he just might do something stupid like not file the paperwork for the wedding and the change in the last names of the children. Severus had a connection in the ministry and if things didn't get filed this time he would at least know about it. There was plenty of time to talk with him later, it was not as if the talk would change anything.

Severus knew that Albus would not mean to harm anyone nor did it take away from the love he felt for his family. It was just that he marched to the beat of a different drummer and his family didn't think there was much they could do about it besides clean up behind him when possible.

Albus also had another ding to his ego when Bane told them through a letter that the Centaur's would indeed support the Order but would only work with the Father of Harry Potter Snape as they did not trust Albus. They wanted to work with Harry but since he was a minor they would accept Severus. Albus was not pleased, not because he didn't think his son could do the job but it meant that he would have to share more secrets, Albus hated to release control of secrets.

The kids were working hard on their studies. They were really getting excited with thoughts of no study and an easy second year since they were so far ahead. Severus quickly told them to "think again". Being ahead would allow them to take on more classes and advanced classes in DADA. They would continue with dueling, and also start work on curses and hexes. They were doing very well in their classes but there was going to be a lot more to learn. They would also have to increase their concentration on their Animagus transformations. Most of them could transform their limbs and were now starting on their heads. They were going to have to find another place to practice once the students returned but Severus was working with Bane on that problem.

Harry and Neville had continued to work on their wandless magic and when they felt they had enough spells under their belts they told the rest of the kids about it. They were really excited and soon they were all meeting in one of the vacant classrooms and practicing on a regular basis. They all agreed that it would be best to keep it quiet.

Professor Longbottom again increased their fitness training to five laps. This would be the last increase she assured them and would bring them up to speed with her. The next hurdle would be for them to increase their speed through the course and that would increase their endurance. They were not happy but kept on running. They had all noticed that they were much stronger and seemed to have more muscle. They were not "bulking" like they saw in the magazines, they were much too young, but they could feel the difference.

The kids were in Potion class at the moment and doing very well with their assignments. Severus was not sure why all of a sudden they could all create potions without blowing up cauldrons, especially Neville. In fact for the past few weeks he had not experienced one accident in the class which was very unusual. He would have liked to think that it was due to his teaching skills but he knew better. Something was going on and he was determined to find out how they were improving so much.

He thought that perhaps Alice was working with them on the side just to confuse him but one day he saw a group of them going to the lower floors and followed them. He made himself invisible and stayed close enough to hear their conversations but not so close as they might notice sounds and footsteps. They were headed toward the room where the Order now met and this shot up all kinds of red flags for him. Severus followed them to a certain room, about ten rooms down from the Order meeting room, and quietly edged into the room after the last person. What he saw amazed him. It was a full lab, equipped with all the necessary potions and ingredients to practice on second year potions and more.

The Twins and Hermione were leading the class which was covering what he would cover in his next class. He left, giving serious thought to doing a change up on his teaching subjects just to throw them for a loop. The more he thought about it the prouder he was of them for trying to trick him and also to put such an effort into doing well in class. His only worry was that some of the potions they would be dealing with outside of second year potions would be dangerous and he didn't want them practicing them down here without supervision.

After giving it some thought he decided that he could accomplish making it safe by putting in a few alarms which would ring in his office and quarters or light up the ring on his finger if anything dangerous happened. He would also do a spell, which would in effect, send all really dangerous ingredients to his lab leaving them with only what they needed to practice second year spells.

He also was sure that the Twins were creating new pranks and he definitely wanted to put a halt to that. The kids would know soon enough that something was up and then THEY would be the ones guessing and questioning. It would be interesting to see how long it would take for them to figure it out. He put all the spells and charms in place then went back to his quarters. He would activate them late that night and then sit back and watch the fun.

The kids were up early and heading out to do fitness training when Professor Longbottom came through the front doors and stopped them before they left the castle. "I want you all to go back to your dorm and stay there until you are called. You're not in trouble but there are a couple things I need to check out and you need to be in a safe place." They started to argue that they wanted to help but the look on her face told them that perhaps they didn't want to mess with her right now.

Everyone was sitting in the dorm when the House Elves brought them breakfast. They couldn't see anything outside the window's as they faced the wrong direction and they couldn't hear anything. Harry was ready to get his invisibility cloak out, but the other kids talked him out of it, telling him that nothing would come of it except he would be in trouble with Professor Snape again. Even Draco told Harry it was not worth a "burning bum" just to see what they would tell us about eventually anyway.

Alice arrived at the fitness course early because she wanted to check it out and make sure everything was in place and working. She usually checked out the whole course at least once a week just to check on potential pranks or part of the course not being in good working order.

When she arrived at the first obstacle she turned pale, almost losing her breakfast toast. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were lying on the course trail with the bubble-head charm around their head. It looked as though it had been placed on them but without air. She knew she had to stop the kids from coming down here and then get assistance. Her knees were weak but her anger was mounting, giving her the extra strength she needed at the moment.

She sent the kids back to the dorm, unbeknownst to them she locked the entryway to the dorm so they couldn't come back out. She then sent an alert to the teachers and a Patronus to Dumbledore and Severus asking for help.

They all arrived within a couple minutes and she led them down to the fitness course to show them the bodies. "This is why the Order couldn't find Hermione's parents" said Albus. "We have been hunting for two weeks and could not find a sign of them. We hoped that they had received an owl from Hermione and followed her advice to leave the country. We were worried but we didn't want to make it an issue for fear others might hear about them."

Albus had Floo-called the Ministry asking for an investigator. Moody and Tonks arrived with a Ministry official to do the work-up. Albus shared all he could then asked them to take the bodies to St. Mungo's.

"I wonder why there is no dark mark over the bodies" Moody asked Albus.

"I would imagine that they wanted the kids to find the bodies accidentally, you know for the shock factor. They didn't count on Professor Longbottom checking out the course ahead of time" replied Albus. "What I would like to know is how the bodies were placed here without the wards sounding an alarm"

Poppy looked at Severus and Albus and said, "They were not placed, they were levitated and dumped. Every bone in their bodies has been broken from impact. Whoever did it stood outside the wards so that the alarm would not go off letting us know that a live body had entered the property. "

Albus frowned then said, "I will have to add to the wards to cover this contingency in the future, I was stupid not to think of it in the first place. They could have sent an incendiary over those wards and killed those kids while they were running."

"Good grief Albus, we can't think of everything!" responded Minerva, "They're always going to find a way, they always do. We can just do our best and hope!"

"Moody, could you get temporary guardianship of Hermione assigned to Alice, if that's ok with you Alice? If the Ministry gets involved in this they will try and take guardianship thinking they would have a pair of ears in Hogwarts and possibly the Order. Poor Hermione would get caught in the middle of it all and I am not sure right how she would handle it."

"It's fine with me, what's one more kid with major problems, we ought to be experts at this by now" Alice said, smiling.

Moody added, "Sure Albus, not a problem. Fudge is on vacation right now and I can run this by Madame Bones real fast before he even catches wind of what happened here today."

"Thanks Moody" replied Albus.

Minerva, Molly and Alice went to collect Hermione and break the news to her. Neither of them had recovered from the shock yet and now they had to tell the only child of these two Muggles that her parents had been murdered by Death Eaters.

When they arrived at the Gryffindore entry Alice lifted the locking charm and they entered to find all the kids sitting around the fire place. Minerva stayed with the kids while Molly and Alive asked Hermione to go with them.

When they had left Minerva shared with the rest of the kids what had happened and was there to grieve with them along with sharing how to deal with Hermione's grief once she returned.

The kids didn't know what to say but Harry, quite shaken, spoke first. "What is happening? Everyone around us, those who are important to us, are all dying, why?"

"Remember the note that Draco found" asked Minerva. "They want you kids dead and are slowly but surely killing all your family members, letting you know that they are getting close. I so wish that we could just catch them all and put a stop to it, but it's going to get worse before it gets better. Why do you think that we gathered you all together here. We knew something was happening and it all was happening around you kids. This is why we have all given up our vacations and are trying to teach you how to better defend yourselves. We can protect you for awhile but you are going to have to learn how to be a team and protect yourselves also. We love you all very much, and our hearts are broken by what you are going through. We will do everything in our power to help you through it, but now you know why you need to work with us and help yourselves also." Minerva eyes were dripping tears by this time and she found she could do nothing more than hug those who needed hugs and console those who needed consoling. It was going to be a very rough second year for them.

Alice led Molly and Hermione to her quarters as Cassy was with the house elves eating breakfast. Hermione knew something was wrong as she had been singled out from the group and she was now in Professor Longbottom's private quarters. She already knew that it had to do with her parents, that was all it could be as she knew she was not in trouble.

"Hermione, please make yourself comfortable and I will call for tea" said Alice. Once the tea arrived Molly sat down next to Hermione and went right to the heart of the matter. Hermione was too smart to be beating around the bush and she had probably figured out already that this had to do with her parents.

"Hermione, sweetheart, your parents have been murdered. I am so sorry to have to share this with you" said Molly.

"Do you know for sure?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Molly through her own tears. "They were left on the fitness course for you to find but Professor Longbottom found them first. They will be taken to St. Mungo's and you can deal with the service arrangements when you are ready."

Hermione just sat there for a couple minutes then laid her head on Alice's shoulder and started crying. The tears just kept coming and their source was more than the death of her parents but sprang from all the stress that they were under but never talked about. Nobody said a word and Alicejust continued to hold her and let her cry. After awhile she cried herself out and Alice gave her a potion to make her sleep. They laid her down on the couch and covered her up.

"Poppy said that this should keep her out for about twelve hours Alice, do you want me to take Cassy for the next day or so then you can be with Hermione?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful Molly. I am not sure how she is going to react once the shock wears off. These kids are under so much stress it's unbelievable. We never really talk about it but it's always there, eating away at them. We try to keep them busy, we even make their punishments longer than they need to be just to keep their minds occupied. But even then, it's still there eating at them. I need to talk to Remus and see what we can do to help them, perhaps a group therapy or something."

Molly looked at her then said, "I don't know why we didn't think about it before now. I guess we just get so caught up in our own stuff we forget they are kids and not equipped to deal with all this nasty, evil, garbage."

Later everyone went to the great hall for lunch. It was not like they felt hungry, they just wanted to be silently together. There seemed to be comfort in numbers even if they were not crying, or touching or even solving any of the problems that face them. They just wanted to be with each other. As they were eating the front doors to the castle eased open slowly, as if the person opening them was having trouble with their weight. Once they were open the Inferi, who numbered in the hundreds, slowly walked toward the great hall and the kids that they were cursed to attack.

Cassy and Dobby were walking back from the kitchens to the great hall when they turned the corner and saw the Inferius enter the foyer. Harry and Neville were late getting to the hall. They wanted to work on one last wandless spell before calling it quits from practice and were just now coming to lunch when they saw them.

Harry and Neville drew their wands, trying to remember from class just what in the world to do to fight these filthy, grotesque creatures. Harry saw Dobby and Cassy coming from the other direction, "Dobby take Cassy to the great hall and alert the teachers, quick!"

Dobby grabbed Cassy and with one loud POP they were gone from the hallway and had arrived next to Severus in the great hall. "Master, sir, there are Inferi in the foyer. Master Potter and Master Longbottom are there also."

"Take Cassy to Professor Longbottom's quarters and protect Hermione and Cassy, Dobby," ordered Severus! Dobby quickly POP'ed away and the adults jumped up and headed to the Foyer, drawing their wands.

Neville finally remembered, "Harry, it's fire, remember, fire! We have to burn them!"

Harry remembered then and started using the "Incendio" curse. The two of them used the dueling formation to protect each other and began to work together to burn them all. The Inferi just kept coming through the door and the boys started to think that perhaps there was no end to them.

Harry and Neville were working so hard fighting them off that they didn't notice that the Inferi had surrounded them and were slowly closing in. The teachers entered the foyer from the great hall and were in shock for a moment. They then saw that the boys were in trouble and began to try and make a path to them, burning the Inferi then setting up perimeters so that they would not be surrounded. Harry and Neville were gradually loosing the battle and Harry was fighting with his wand in one hand and wandless with the other. All of a sudden he felt a great heat coming from his hand and everything went white. When his vision cleared he saw that both of them were surrounded by a line of fire about three feet thick which formed a perfect circle around them. Each Inferius that entered the circle burned up. Harry didn't feel like he was doing anything to keep the circle in place but soon started to feel very tired.

The next thing he knew, Albus was standing at the circle trying to talk to him but Harry could not hear him. It was like his body had taken over and he had no control over what it did or the magic that came from it. Albus was frantic, telling Severus that if they didn't stop him then his magic core might drain too far for him to recover. All of a sudden Harry's brain click shut and the fire when out when he heard, "Mr. Harry Potter Snape, YOU WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

When everything came into focus and the fire died, Harry became aware he was staring at his father. It was his father's voice that had finally broken the concentration, it was the one voice that could command Harry's attention and get it.

Severus ran to the boys side and began to fight with them taking out the Inferi. Slowly but surely they were able to burn them all. Once it was finished, Albus told them to leave the area as he was going to set a magical fire and create ashes that could be removed.

They all walked back into the Great Hall where the House Elves brought them tea and toast. Harry looked at Severus and Severus looked at Harry then walked back out of the room. He was gone for about ten minutes then came back in to enjoy his tea.

Severus looked sad but then looked at Harry and Neville and asked, "Would you please share with us all why you felt it was your job to stand in the foyer and fight off the Inferi? Could you explain why, after you have been told to keep yourselves safe, that you then place yourself right in the middle of danger? Could you explain to us why once again we had to risk life and limb to pull you out of a dangerous situation that your bad judgement got you into?"

Everyone was very quiet and not really mad, they were just very sad. Harry and Neville looked at each other, and they knew that once again they were in big trouble. Neville looked at Severus and said, "We sent Dobby to get you and we were trying to get to the great hall where we knew you all were."

"What have you been told to do in a situation like this Mr. Longbottom?" asked Severus.

Neville looked at him then down at his shoes and replied, "Keep ourselves safe and get help."

"I tell you what" said Severus, "Here, take these! There is a small brush and dustpan along with a couple boxes of plastic bags for each of you. I am really too angry to deal with you right now. Professor Dumbledore has burned all the Inferi and left them in little piles. He is now out changing the wards so there will be no more attacks. I want you to collect each little pile and put it in a garbage bag the seal the bags and leave the in a pile by the steps like you would with leaves from your yard. Go, NOW, and we will talk again later."

The boys did not hesitate but grabbed the brooms, pans and bags and ran out the door. When they reached the foyer they saw that the front doors were open and they realized that they were going to be busy for a very long time. All that could be seen from where they stood were piles and piles and piles of dead Inferius. They just looked at each other and started sweeping.


	29. Losses Turned Into Victories

**CHAPTER 29-Losses Turned Into Victories**

*** Thanks to Nanchih for the wise words and wonderful advice.**

*** To Bertram-lee, please read the warnings on the stories and save yourself a lot of heartburn.**

Neville and Harry worked for three day sweeping up and bagging all the Inferi. The other kids tried to help out but Severus only had to raise one eyebrow to send them scurrying to their dorm. Severus and Alice had a long talk about the boys and came to the conclusion; that the "crime" was not as blatant as when they went into the forest. It would seem from their story that they just found themselves in the middle of it and if they had stayed on the parameters they would have been fine. Their problem was they didn't take stock of where they were at all times and evaluate constantly the danger around them. This, 'assessing where you are at all times in a battle', would have been a part of their dueling class eventually but it looked like they needed to move it up a bit.

As far as punishment; Severus had already told them what would happen if they put themselves in danger and Severus would not go back on his word. If he were to be 'Father' to them he had to be the measure of his word. He would need to always follow-through on his promises and always be consistent. They would get a spanking but not as harsh as when they directly disobeyed him and ran into Malfoy Manor.

Severus had taken Neville over his lap and delivered a good twenty swats to his bare bottom and sent him, sniffling, "out to play". He was now sitting with Harry. "Harry do you understand what happened, when everything went white around you?"

"No" replied Harry.

"You tapped into your magical core and produced a level of magic that you're not ready to use yet. You are going to be a very strong wizard Harry but you are going to have to let your mind, body, AND magic core mature a bit. This is why we ask you, to NOT get involved in heavy fighting and such. You have the power to take care of a lot of situations but you DO NOT HAVE the control. If you had not heard my voice and stopped that magical fire, you could have lost your magic and you could have died........do you understand that Harry................you could have died!"

Harry just looked at Severus with a puzzled look on his face. "No, I don't understand. How can I do magic that I don't know how to do and stronger than I am able to do?"

Severus was sitting on the infamous "Tanning Chair" as the kids dubbed it, and Harry was standing right in front of him between his knees. Severus put his hands on Harry's shoulders and said, "Harry have you ever read about a mother or father lifting a car off their child in a time of panic?"

"Yes", said Harry, "They say it is a surge of adrenaline that makes them able to save their child."

"Yes," said Severus, "But afterwards many of them experience bad physical responses to making their bodies perform in ways it is not prepared or able to respond."

"It is the same with your magic Harry" replied Severus. "It was asked to respond in a way it was not prepared to respond and way over its developed abilities. When that happens, your body will pay the price for it. Now, let me ask you; how did you feel the first day you were out sweeping up Inferi?"

"I was really tired, all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I couldn't" replied Harry.

"Right," said Severus, "That was your body responding, telling you something was wrong. We try to keep you out of those situations because you do have the ability to expend very strong magic but you are too young to do so safely."

"Now", said Severus, as he pulled Harry over to his right side, drop your jeans and your shorts Harry".

Harry knew it was coming but there was always that deep hope that the man would change his mind, but he never did. He undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his shorts.

"Why are you being punished today Harry?" asked Severus as he pulled Harry over his lap.

"Because we didn't protect ourselves better and walked into trouble without thinking" said Harry.

"Correct" said Severus and at the same time he smacked Harry's bum.

To be fair to the boys, Severus applied a hearty twenty swats to Harry's backside just as he had done with Neville. Harry was crying, which was to be expected after receiving twenty swats, but there was not the deep crying that usually comes with a more determined spanking. Severus handed him a handkerchief, telling himself as he always did about this time, to teach the boys to carry their own.

Severus then looked at Harry and told him again, "Harry, you got off easy today, don't expect it next time, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir", Harry responded. He knew in his heart that this had not been hard spanking. Oh, it hurt alright, all Severus' spankings hurt, they were supposed to, but he had definitely received worse.

"OK, Son, go play something!" Harry rubbed him bum on the way out of the study, and Severus smiled to himself. Both boys had left with very confused looks on their faces. He had not grounded them or had them write anything or taken away flying privileges. He had actually, against the better judgement of Alice, given himself a wedding present by not punishing them the way he normally would have.

He never thought he would reach a place where he dreaded punishing his children, but he had. He swore someone had slipped him a potion, as this was a whole different feeling. He had a suspicion that part of it was due to the dark mark being removed. He had felt so much lighter, like his heart was no longer in a dungeon. He was not sure if he liked it or not, as it scared him a bit. He was used to being the nasty, greasy, mad all the time Git. He knew what to do and when to do it and what to say when he was a Git. He felt comfortable being the Git.

But a nagging voice kept calling him to come into the light, to change, to dare to love. So when he became scared he just held onto Alice until the fear passed. Severus knew he had realized the difference between a teacher just adjusting the behavior of a student and a loving parent correcting their child. He had decided to indeed come into the light but the trip was going to take time. He knew he still had to be a strong parent figure, the tough one if you will. He knew that if his kids put themselves in danger again he would blister their bottoms since just words did not seem to get the message across, but he knew it was going to hurt his heart a lot more.

Hermione spent a couple days talking and crying with Alice. In fact she really mentally leaned on Alice. Alice told her that she had received temporary guardianship over her, but it did not have to be permanent, she could just rest and heal until she felt like discussing the future.

"Hermione" said Alice, "It's going to take more than just a few days to recover from losing your parents; it will take a lifetime. Look at Harry, he still has to deal with it each and every day. But after awhile, there will be more good memories surfacing than bad ones, and it will get easier."

"If it wasn't for me they would be alive, I just know it" said Hermione.

Alice smiled and then said to Hermione, "Are you now going to change your mind and start telling Harry that he is to blame for his parent's deaths?"

"NO, of course not" said Hermione with a shocked look.

"Well, how is your situation any different Hermione?" asked Alice. "Did you kill them? Did you stick the bubblehead charm on them?......Well?"

"No, whispered Hermione, Lucius did."

"Right, and it's terrible! BUT, You didn't do it!" said Alice.

Hermione and Harry took a lot of walks over the next few days. They talked about everything under the sun and then talked some more. They now had a lot in common and talking it through seemed to help both of them. Not to mention pressures that were still there, what with the Death Eaters wanting them dead. By the time the wedding rolled around they had developed a bond of friendship that could never be broken. If the truth be known they had developed the foundation for another type of bonding that might take place in a few years. But for now this strong friendship was very important to each of them.

Ron seemed to be comfortable with the way things were working out. He and Luna had become very good friends, just friends but friends who were able to talk about anything. While he was best friends with Harry and Hermione and was a dedicated protector of Harry, he liked hanging around and playing with Luna, the Twins, and Neville the best. They didn't require of him any deep emotional expressions. Oh he was deep, and he was emotional, he hurt with the best of them and he loved deeply. But expressing it was beyond him and he was definitely not comfortable trying to express it or dealing with it, when it was expressed to him.

Right before the wedding Hermione shared with Alice that she wanted to be one of the family. "The thought of not being part of the family scares me a lot! I know it's in my head but I feel safer this way if it's Ok with you? I feel like I have been included in this family all summer and if it didn't stay this way I would just feel like I had lost two families. I loved my parent with all my heart but I could never share my life with them, they just couldn't understand. I couldn't ask them for advice about classes or people. I couldn't talk with them about my fear of the Dark Lord because they would have probably pulled me out of school. This summer has been a wonderful experience for me. I wish with all my life and heart that they had not died but I don't want to give up what I have found here."

"Of course it's Ok with us Hermione. The foundation for our family seems to be fear. We have all come together because of our fears; fear of loving, fear of being alone, fear of the darkness, fear of the unknown, fear over our losses. But in coming together we have somehow forged a family that has enough love to overcome any fear that we might bring with us.

We love you very much and would feel very privileged to have you as part of our family. We can never take the place of your real parents and would never want to. I feel that they would be very happy to know that you have found a place with people you need to be with and who need you to be with them.

So on that special Saturday Minerva and Albus stood upfront. Minerva would be witness and Albus would officiate. They both also became part of the family they were helping to glue together. Alice and Severus walked to the front of the room along with their children; Draco, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and little Cassy. Alice and Severus pledged their love for each other and became Mr. and Mrs. Snape. They also pledged their love for their children and their children pledged their love to them and all took the last name of Snape, becoming not only one family but one big headache for the teachers of second years at Hogwarts.

While there was still pain from recent losses, fear of what pain the future might bring, they still managed to take a day to celebrate their love for one another. They brought out the old tire pool for one last swim but decided, for the sake of Severus, not to bring back the bumper cars.

The new school term was scheduled to start in a couple of weeks so all the teachers were returning to the school and preparing for the return of the students. The Weasley's and Snapes set the shopping date for the following day. It would be a trip taking all the kids to Diagon Alley and buying school supplies. It was decided that after each store they would send the supplies back to a class room that had been prepared and they would divide them up when they returned that evening.

They gathered both families together the night before to set down the rules of engagement and that is how the adults viewed this outing.

Severus shared with them that they were going to divide into teams, each team having a list of supplies for their given assigned store and each team would have one or more adult with them to make the purchases. They would do the required shopping in the morning, then meet for lunch. After lunch they could divide into new teams depending on where they wanted to visit.

Alice added, "Remember that there is a potion called Polyjuice Potion which can transfigure one person into another for a limited period of time. With this in mind remember that Lucius Malfoy could look like anybody. That is why we want you to travel in teams with an adult present. If we find you striking off by yourself we will send you back to Hogwarts immediately and you will be cleaning for Mr. Filch for a couple days."

Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Luna had come to a decision and needed to speak with their new parents. They caught Severus and Alice early and asked if they could speak in private. The family met for breakfast in a private room and the kids shared their decision with them.

Harry, having the most at stake started out, "We have all decided to combine our holdings and monies with yours if that is Ok with you. We want you to take care of it until we are of age. We want it all to be Snape property and you can give us an allowance while we are kids and whatever inheritance we might need to start out with when we come of age. But we want it to all be family money and not private funds. We really want to commit to this family thing with all that we are and all that we have.........and.........we want you to know that we trust you to do that for us. Frankly we have no idea what we have or what to do with it and figure you might teach us budgeting and such later when we need to know."

Draco continued, "We need a family home and Harry said that he has more property than any one person really needs. We want to become a respected family that others will look up to and we want to make sure that our children and children's children will be proud of the Snape name and be able to benefit by it."

Hermione added, "We have already contacted the bank and the paperwork is waiting for us all to sign. All it will take is for you to agree.

Luna added, "I have no idea if my father left me with anything but I do know whatever it is I want to contribute it to establishing our family. I have not really had a family since my Mother died. Dad tried very hard but he was hurting too deeply to really own up to his responsibilities. What I have experienced with you all is something I want for the rest of my life and I want my children to experience it too.

Neville added, "I have nothing as Mom still owns all that we have but I want to say that I agree. I know that Mom is putting all her assets into the Snape accounts and I want you both to know that I think it's great.

Cassy, not to be left out, marched herself up to the front and climbed into Severus' lap. "I just want to say that I don't' know what an "alance" is but if the other kids are getting one I want one to because I'm your kid to!

Severus and Alice just stared at them. "Do you know what you are saying Harry. You have much in the way of assets and you Draco, we were able to preserve a lot of your inheritance. It would take you a long way in the world out there.

Harry replied, "No Dad, you guys will take us where we need to go. Now don't get me wrong, I could really do without your spankings, but we have decided that none of us can do without your love. Some of us have had loving parents, but none of us have ever had a family with other kids. You have treated us all equally special and because of that we want to treat each other equally special also. We are either a real family or we are not, that's how we see it.

At that all the kids agreed.

"Alright you guys" said Severus, "But you will have to instruct the Goblins in this because neither Alice nor I would ever request it."

So their first stop was Gringotts where they had to go into the office of Griphook. All the paperwork was signed and credit cards were issued to Severus and Alice.

Once they were outside Severus handed them fifty galleons and Cassy received ten. "Now", said Severus, "This is spending money for today since we are shopping in Diagon Alley. Your Mother and I have decided that you will each receive twenty galleons a week, during the school year, and thirty a week during the summer, subject to good behavior. Cassy you will receive ten galleons a week to spend on whatever you want.

This money is not to be spent on necessities such as school supplied, school clothes, regular play and dress clothes or other things that are necessary for your upkeep and security. This money is for you to spend on those extras that you might want like candy or broom supplies or that special outfit that we don't feel is a necessity. You will receive a lump sum for the Christmas holidays for buying presents. For other special purchases just come and talk with us and we will deal with them on a case-by-case basis."

This money, other than your Christmas money, is dependant upon your good behavior. Just as we can ground you, or take your broom privileges away we can also take your allowance away for mis-behavior. Do we understand each other?

They all nodded their heads, thinking that their Father had just turned the tables on them.

With that they met up with the Weasleys, divided into teams, handed out the shopping lists and proceeded to hit the stores. "We will all meet at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at one" said Arthur.

After lunch the kids divided up into new teams, some going to the clothing stores, some wanting to look at the new racing broom. Hermione, of course, along with Percy wanted to look at books and Ron wanted to hit the joke shop. Cassy wanted to hit the candy shop.

"Ok, everyone back here by four o'clock, is that understood?" said Molly. They all nodded that headed out with their respective teams. The kids had also added their own security to the mix and every kid was carrying a clicker with them. If anyone heard the clicker then they would know that there was trouble.

Hermione, Percy, and Draco were in the book store with Arthur watching them from the door. Hermione happened to look up and see a wizard taking to Mr. Weasley, but the wizard was leaning over right in Mr. Weasley's face, which was getting redder by the minute. She grabbed the boys and they started walking toward Arthur when all of a sudden Arthur's fist met up with the nose of the Wizard and blood started spurting out everywhere. Hermione then ran to the door and started clicking, trying to get the attention of the other kids.

Arthur and the wizard were really going at it but Arthur was winning. There were books all over the floor along with blood all over the fighters. Soon kids and adults were coming from every direction. The Wizard happened to look up and notice that Severus, Alice and a few others were headed in his direction so he ran out the door and apparated away. When help arrived, Severus helped Arthur up and waving his wand returned the store to its original condition. "What in the world Arthur?" asked Molly. "What is wrong with you, fighting in front of the children?"

"That was Lucius Malfoy", replied Arthur, and I was trying to hold on to him until you guys could get here. He had whispered in my ear that next time he wouldn't miss and that my wife and kids would be dead. He kept talking about how he would kill them and how he would enjoy it. I couldn't just let him walk away, I had to try and stop him."

"I think it's time to head home, they know we are here and he just might send a few of his friends to visit" said Alice.

With that they all walked to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo'd back to Hogwarts. Each arrived wrapped up in their own thoughts, each knowing that the danger was real and that they were definitely the targets.


	30. Both Rats Come Out To Play

**CHAPTER 30-Both Rats Come Out To Play**

Having more free time than planned, the kids decided to catch up on some of their covert projects. The Twins and Neville headed for the secret potions lab. Neville found that working with the Twins was a wonderful way to learn what he had to know but also the theory behind it. He found that he did quite well with Potions when his new father was not breathing down his back. He respected Severus and was really happy about the chance of developing a father son relationship with him but Snape still scared the daylights out of him in class.

Hermione, and Percy were off to continue their research about rumors of a prophesy that they had heard about and rats. They felt they were getting close to an answer, but it seemed to just hang out there eluding them.

Ron, Ginny and Luna were off to inventory the "stash" they had found near Dumbledore's office. They were putting together a war chest and the group really wanted to know what was up there.

Harry and Draco were off to try and open the door to the room where the Order met. The Twins had returned a few days ago after finally hearing the pass word to the room. The kids knew that there was no meeting today so it was a perfect time to enter the room and see what was in there. They thought that the pass word, 'Companions', was strange but it must mean something to them and they could research that later.

None of the Adventurers were worried about getting caught. Wandering the castle was perfectly permitted, it was getting into their destinations that they had to worry about. Harry did not wear his cloak but carried it with him just in case he needed it.

Ron and the Girls were probably the ones at most risk, being so close to Dumbledore's office. They planned their excuse ahead of time, agreeing to say they were just exploring and found the staircase. As long as they were not actually in the room with all the goodies they could probably get away with it. They had been asked by the group to be on the lookout for walkie-talkie type devices. Something that each of them could carry and communicate when they split up like this.

The Twins decided to carry their map since there would be no look-outs placed along the route. That way they could get back out of the lab when it was safe to do so and not take the chance of walking into someone. They wished that they had a communication devise already so they could watch out for Harry and Draco but they would have to be extra careful today and hopefully tomorrow they would have a better way of looking out for each other.

Neville noticed, on their way down the hallway toward the lab, that the room Harry and Draco were going to did not show up on their map. They would have to discuss that with the information later.

Harry and Draco made it to the room with no problems. They placed the ears under the door and could hear no voices so they tried the password and the door clicked open. It was dark inside so they entered quickly and shut the door. They figured it was now or never so they both used 'Lumos' and the room gradually came into focus.

At first only their wands put out light but gradually the room was lighting up. The spell of 'Lumos' seemed to work on the room as well as the wands. As more and more of the room became visible the more the boys were amazed and speechless. There was a grand round table in the center of the room with numerous smaller round tables all around it. On the wall behind the head chair were four very large portraits. Each of them had to be at least ten feet wide and twenty feet tall. It was very clear who was in each of the portraits as the boys had seen their pictures many times. They were portraits of the founders, oddly, but to the pleasure of Draco, they included Salazar Sytherin.

"Draco" asked Harry, "I've never seen them close up like this, have you?"

"No" replied Draco with a stunned look. "This is just awesome! This must have been their original meeting room, before the split-up."

About that time the Protrait of Godric Griffindore began to move and the portrait spoke to the boys saying, "Alas, who enters our domain on this fine day of our Lord? Speak your names travelers, quickly before we eject you from our presence!"

Harry was the first one to get his tongue working and responded, "I am Harry Potter Snape sir, and this is my brother Draco Malfoy Snape."

"Ah, we have two of the companions here my friends" said Godric speaking to the other portraits.

"You have found entry to this room much quicker than we expected so it would seem you have more between your ears than your guardians might think" said Salazar with a smile on his face and laugh in his voice. "Adults are always underestimating the young, and usually to their peril" added Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Why do you call us the Companions," asked Harry.

Godric looked at Harry and smiled then said, "We really don't want to have to explain this twice so now is not the time 'little one'. Soon you and your friends will be brought into this room and we will explain our story and all we know about your story. Be patient for I believe that we will see you again very soon." With that the two boys found themselves out side the door in the hallway.

Harry was tempted to use the password and go back in to share his thoughts about someone who would be so rude as to throw them out of the room, but he thought better of it. There was a lot going on here that he did not understand, but they would get to the bottom of it as fast as they could.

"I think we had best get back to the dorm and talk with the others about this" said Draco. "I have a sneaking suspicion that the leadership of the Order is going to be informed about our little visit and very soon you and I may not be alive."

"Why, we just went into a room while we were exploring" said Harry.

"Yes, into a room that required a password" replied Draco.

Harry turned to look at Draco and then became very pale as he realized the ramifications of what they had just done. Quietly they walked back to Griffindore Tower and sat waiting for the others or the adults, whichever came first.

Hermione and Percy were the first to return and they came running into the common room all excited. "We have figured it out, and we need to talk with Dad right away about it" said Hermione.

Draco responded, "Let's wait for the others and not act without them being involved, it will only cause hurt feelings".

Hermione and Percy blushed, then agreed with Draco to wait for the team to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long, the Twins and Neville were next and they were all kinds of upset. "Someone has been messing with our lab." Said Fred. "Many of the Potions are gone, some of our prank work has disappeared, and there are some wards on the room that were not there before. Hermione we need your help down there. We have figured out a couple of them but there are a couple more that we can't place. We would like to work it so that they backfire on the person who set them, like turn them another color or something, then we can see who knows about the lab."

Hermione got a grin on her face and said, "I don't think that will be a problem. It's just a matter of putting a feedback on the spell and attaching something to it, in this case a color change. Why don't we do that now while we are waiting for Ron, Ginny and Luna to get back." They all agreed and took off to fix up the prank.

They all arrive back about the same time as Ron's group. "All went well" reported Ron. "There were a couple of things that we couldn't figure out but they're in our memories and we can pull them out for Draco to take a look at. He has been around this stuff longer than we have so maybe he can tell us what they are."

Draco and Harry shared their experience in the Order room and everyone's jaw dropped. Not only was this an adventure that they were going to look forward to since the portrait did say that information would be shared with them. But it was also a big worry since the Order would now know that their meeting had been bugged.

Hermione and Percy shared the news with the group about the 'rat' and the need to talk to Professor Snape about it quickly. Ron was in shock and had to be tackled to stop him from going up to the dorm and taking a look at his rat.

Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron were chosen to go and speak to the professor while Percy finished putting their notes in order. The rest of them agreed to stay away from the boys dorm and go outside to talk so that the 'rat' would not overhear them.

The group made their way to the living quarters and knocked before walking in. Severus was in the living room and they figured that Alice was with Cassy as they could hear Cassy screaming at the top of her lungs.

Harry looked at his Dad and Severus replied, "Cassy took one of the adult brooms and hit the Quidditch Pitch. Your Mom found her and as you can hear she is taking care of business. You would think she was being murdered, drama queen that she is."

Severus shut the door leading to the hallway, blocking out Cassy's mortal screams of murder at the hands of her Mother. "What's up, you look like there is something serious on your mind."

Harry asked "Could we invite Professor Lupin to join us as he had a big part in helping to find the solution although he doesn't know it?"

Severus went over to the floo and throwing some powder in called out for Remus. Remus answered and was soon sitting in the living room with them. Alice arrived, having put Cassy to bed until dinner time.

Harry asked, "Can I go see Cassy while Hermione fills you in?"

"Yes," responded his Mom, "But don't you go and coddle her, she was a very bad girl today, and scared about twenty years off my life."

Harry smiled and assured her he wouldn't. He walked into Cassy's room where she was laying on the bed playing with her purple dragon. She was playing with the dragon until she saw Harry then she started crying all over again and holding on to her bottom like it was burning up.

Harry sat next to her and asked her, "Cassy, why are you crying little one?"

"Momma hurted me really bad" she responded. "She beat me a long, long, long time Harry" she said sticking out her lower lip.

"What did you do to earn a spanking Cassy?" asked Harry.

"Nontun" she replied with a whisper and lowering her eyes.

"Cassy, we are friends and you can tell me the truth, I tell you the truth don't I?" said Harry.

"Welllllll" said Cassy, "I might have been flying just a little bit".

"A little bit?" asked Harry.

"I didn't go real high Harry, not as high as you go" she replied.

"What were you told about flying Cassy?" asked Harry.

"Not supposed to with out someone with me" she responded, not willing to look at Harry.

"And what did Mom and Dad say would happen if you did?" asked Harry.

"They said I would get a spanking I guess" said Cassy.

"When I do something wrong what do they do to me?" asked Harry.

"They spank you" said Cassy.

"So I guess you had it coming didn't you?"

"Wellllll I guess, but she didn't have to hit me so hard, it really hurt and she spanked me on my bare bottom Harry" looking at him for sympathy.

"Well you had better be glad I didn't catch you or I would still be spanking you" replied Harry.

"Really? You would spank me for flying Harry? You fly all the time" she said with her eyes getting big as saucers.

"Yes I would. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt, and neither do Mom and Dad. I will teach you how to fly once I get my broom back, OK?" asked Harry.

"Ok Harry, I'll wait for you then and I guess she didn't hit me as much as I said she did."

"You need to apologize to them both when Mom let's you come out of your room again, Ok?" said Harry.

"Ok Harry and I love you too" and with that she put her arms around his neck and hugged him really tight.

Hermione led the discussion asking them not to stop or interrupt until she was finished and then if they thought she was crazy they could say so. They all agreed not to interrupt and allow her the time to finish her story.

"The bottom line is that Ron's rat is actually Peter Pettigrew." Everyone erupted and started talking at the same time and Hermione just put her hands on her hips and said, "You promised!"

They blushed and quieted down for her to continue. "Now I can share with you how we came to this conclusion. It started off by wondering how Lucius Malfoy knew so much about what was going on and being said, here at Hogwarts. Then his letter gave us a clue that a "rat" was involved somehow, an important rat."

"Professor Lupin helped us out a lot by sharing with us how they all were Animagus and that Peter Petigrew was a rat. He also shared with us about how Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, supposedly killed Peter and all those muggles. The news reported that all they found of Peter was the end of one of his fingers. When I asked Ron about his 'rat' and how many toes he had, Ron mentioned that one of them was half gone and they just figured he got into a fight with a cat or something."

"The only thing left to do is to capture the rat and test it to see if it is actually Peter. I know the spells but we need you to take it from here so that if it is Peter you can catch him and not allow him to return to rat form."

Hermione did not share with them that they had found the rat on the map and the map had verified that the rat was Peter Petegrew. They didn't want to lose the map and Severus could verifiy it with just one spell.

When she finished the Professors just stared at them. It all sounded too good to be true, and just too simple. Could it really be Peter up in the dorm and if so what about Sirius Black who was not only serving time in Azkaban, but was Harry's Godfather.

Severus looked at Lupin and said, "Well they have put all this time, thought and effort into it the least we can do it check it out, let's go."

Alice called a house elf to watch over Cassy then they all made their way back to the common room. "You all stay here with your Mom while Lupin and I will check it out. Ron, will you please come with us? I want you to walk over to your bed area get out whatever treats you usually feed him and offer them up. We are going to put a Disillusionment charm on ourselves so that you can't see us but we will be right there. Just get the treats, sit on your bed and act like you are paying him some loving attention."

They cast the charm, walked up to the first year dorm, and entered. Alice stayed with the group in the common room waiting for them to return. Pretty soon they came out with a short, rat like looking man who they had bound up tight. Peter was unconscious and floating in the air between them. Even though they somewhat expected to find Peter, the actual process of the rat turning into Peter shocked them all especially Ron who had been sleeping with the man for over a year.

"We need to take this critter up to the Head Master's office. Hermione and Percy, why don't you go with us since you seemed to have put in most of the time researching it."

They were both hesitant at taking any credit on themselves as they knew it was a team effort but the rest of the kids just laughed and pushed them out the door behind Severus and Lupin.

The kids were ecstatic that they had helped to figure out the puzzle but were wondering why Severus didn't finished connecting the dots and realize that their meetings were bugged. "I think we should enjoy every free moment we have right now" said Neville.

"We still can't go flying but let get out of here and take a walk."

About a half hour later the kids saw Aurors Moody and Tonks walking up to the front doors of the castle and figured that the Ministry had been notified. After another hour Hermione and Percy joined them down by the lake and filled them in on what happened.

"Professor Dumbledore questioned Peter before calling the Ministry and found out that it was Peter passing information to Lucius Malfoy all this time. Lucius is going to be in for a big surprise I am afraid" said Hermione. "I was really wondering how the information was getting out because I didn't tell anyone that my parents had moved to another country and still they were killed. He must have read the note I received from them, telling me where they were going. I know I burned it after I received it but I never noticed whether Scabbers was around at that time."

Percy added, "It looks like once they question Peter they will have to let Sirius Black out of Azkaban prison. He will probably come here as he is your Godfather Harry. It's going to be interesting though, since as the story goes Professor Snape and Sirius did not get along at all, in fact they really didn't like each other much."

Hermione looked at Harry then added, "You might really have your work cut out for you with that relationship, especially after Sirius finds out that Severus is your real father."

Harry didn't look very happy about this turn of events and decided to go speak with this Father the first chance he got.

"Anyway" added Hermione, "Professor Dumbledore said to tell you all that we will be taken to the train station on September first and will ride with the rest of the kids back to Hogwarts. They want it to appear that we are just coming in with the crowd. We are supposed to pack up all our stuff the night before and put it where they put all the trunks and familiars. The House Elves will then bring it back to our bed areas like they usually do. It sounds like they are going to try and leave us in our original houses but if it gets dangerous they will switch us all into Gryffindore since more of us are here already."

The kids all started down to the Great Hall for dinner, chatting and laughing along the way. Cassy joined them about half way and grabbed Harry's hand saying, "Can I sit with you tonight Harry?"

"Sure Squirt, let's go get something to eat. Is your bottom feeling, any better?"

"Yes, Harry, it doesn't sting as much anymore," and with a very serious face she added, "I really think I am going to live".

"Well, I am really glad to hear that we get to have you with us for a bit longer. But I would imagine that if you go flying again without permission that might change, what do you think?" laughed Harry.

Cassy just blushed and grabbed his leg hiding behind him as they went toward the Hall.

As they were eating Cassy started laughing her head off. Everyone looked at her but she couldn't stop laughing and then she pointed at her daddy. Severus, unaware of what was happening continued to eat until he noticed that everyone was looking at him and laughing. His skin had developed alternating stripes of pink and blue, his cloak was florescent pink and his hair turned green. He had grown a handlebar mustache and his fingernails were painted bright red. The tip of his nose glowed and his boots developed long toes which curled up on the ends with little bells attached.

Minerva couldn't handle it any longer and transfigured a mirror for him to take a look at himself. He looked perplexed until he looked at the back of his hands and on them were written, LAB on one and RAT on the other. He knew then that they had found out what he had done with the lab and had exacted revenge.


	31. Twins? You Have Got To Be Kidding?

**CHAPTER 31- Twins? You have got to be kidding!**

Severus was not at breakfast the next morning. This did not shock the kids as they knew that the lifespan for their spell work was a week. The Twins and Hermione had been angry about the missing potions and much of their work going down the drain.

Now, they were having a few regrets about how they had reacted. They might be able to catch Severus in a few pranks but in the end he was a very powerful wizard, one of their teachers, and a wizard who also happened to be Hermione's Father now. All of which meant he had the right and ability to make their lives very uncomfortable if he chose to.

They had three hours of Potions this morning so they would find out, in short order, how he was going to react. When everyone arrived at the classroom doors they found them to be open and Severus, a normal non-pranked Severus, was sitting at his desk. They slowly entered, all wondering how he had changed the spell so soon, but not daring to ask.

Severus never said a word about the prank but remained at his desk waiting for them to settle down. "I gather that you were a bit upset that some of your potions and experiments were missing from your lab?"

The Twins were the ones to find the courage to speak out. "You were just upset because we were prepared by the time we arrived in class and all your intimidation techniques to scare us didn't work. You were happy when we were messing up our assignments during the school year, you even smiled when we failed. Now that we found a way to do well, in fact better than well, you have to find a way to stop it. We don't think it's fair."

The Snape kids were real sure that the Twins approach was NOT the most healthy approach. Severus had changed a lot during the summer but he still had a very low tolerance for cheek and disrespect for adults.

Harry kept trying to get the Twins attention but to no avail, they just ignored him. Finally Snape, not Severus, rose up and cast the 'silencio' charm on the boys, levitated them so that they were facing the back of the class room, bent over their desks and glue charmed them in place. The Twins had no recourse but to wait for the first swat to their posteriors. Hermione, who was about to join in with the boys decided to stay silent, feeling that perhaps this was not a good time to express one's opinion.

"NOW, hear me well because I am not going to repeat myself!" said Severus. You all know why I had to act they way I did the last couple years. It was a 'front' so that I could continue to spy for the 'light'. If you cannot, or will not, accept that explanation then it is your problem and not mine and you may leave my class."

"Secondly; I am not upset with you because you are doing well in class in fact I am very proud of you. Not only are you doing well, but you found a way to help yourselves study harder. I removed all potentially dangerous material and experiments so that we could have this dialogue and I could have a bit of fun with you. I seem to have your attention so now let's lay down some ground rules for your use of that lab."

With that he removed the 'silencio' charm on the Twins, and levitated them back into their seats where they breathed a very deep sigh of relief. Severus smirked, knowing that the boys were convinced they were going to receive a few swats.

"Seeing that nobody had left the class room I assume we are passed all prior miss-deeds and can look to the future. You may continue to use the practice lab but you will not be allowed to create any potion that you have not already created in class or at least discussed with me. If you desire to work on an unknown potion or try to move ahead in your studies you need to talk to me about it. We will discuss the potion, its dangers, its potential and any potential trouble you might run across in its preparation. Now, I know you Twins are also working on prank stuff and I do not want to stifle any of your creative juices. You will come to me first and let me know what you are trying to achieve. I promise not to share any of your trade secrets nor share your activities with your parents. I want to make sure that you don't hurt yourselves and if we talk about it first perhaps we can help you with your creations while keeping you alive. Rest assured that if you do not comply with my ground rules I will close the lab permanently."

"Dad" replied Hermione, "I think you are being more than fair, especially about the prank work." The Twins looked like they were going to start arguing for more freedom when they noticed the looks they were getting from all of the other kids. The looks all said the same thing, 'stop while you're ahead'. So they took the good advice and closed their mouths.

"Now," said Severus, "I know you want to get ahead on the assignments but I feel more comfortable with you doing it for the first time in class, then trying to do it better later. I will allow you to come to the classroom on a Saturday, during the year, and redo a potion if you want to try and improve your grade. In fact that will be a new option open to all students that want to improve their grades. Are there any questions? No? Good lets get started on today's work."

The kids were sitting around by the lake during free time wondering why they had not been confronted about their trip into the room with the Founders. "I guess the Founders decided not to say anything to the Order" said Harry.

"If they haven't said anything by now" said Draco, "I doubt that they will so it looks like we got off with a free-bie on this one. I suggest we don't go back into that room until invited though" and the rest of the kids agreed.

"You know there is a whole section of the castle that we have never taken a look at down in that area" said the Twins. "There are enough rooms down there to keep us busy for the year."

Harry was deep in thought and when it got quiet he remarked, "Before we start another adventure Draco and I feel like we should regroup and prepare for the train ride. I know the Rat is caught and he can't carry information to Lucius and his crew but there are things that are public knowledge that he doesn't need the Rat to tell him about. The train trip to Hogwarts is one of those opportunities that he might take advantage of. Every time we leave Hogwarts it seems that we walk into some type of trouble and I don't see that changing."

"I have been thinking about that too" said Ron. "One thing I am good at is strategy and if I were trying to capture us, and I didn't have my informant anymore, I would go after the train."

"Well we can't stop it but we can surely prepare for it" said Draco. "We need to analyze the situation then gather the stuff together that we might need to survive."

"Ron" said Neville, "How would you go about attacking the train, and what would you do, just kill everyone or try to be selective in capturing us?"

"I would gather all the information I could from supportive 'snakes' and see if we all sit together in one section. Then I would work with the supportive 'snakes' to work out a signal so I would know which section of the train to attack. Remember, I have to get the train to stop also, so we need to look at the route and find the best place to conduct an ambush, then expect it. I wouldn't want to fight with all the students, some of the senior years are pretty advanced with their spell work. There never seem to be a lot of Death Eaters, so they must be a small group still", said Ron.

"You make some great points" said Hermione, "I am really impressed!

"Severus said I had a gift for it and has been sliding me a book or two over the summer" said Ron, blushing. "We would need to lead the attacking party away from the train then the other students would be out of danger and the train could continue to Hogwarts. If we can get them to follow us it will give the Auror's and adults time to get to us. But Hermione you and Percy are better at dividing up the task list and pulling the plan together."

"Well" said Hermione, "From what you are saying we would need a lot of supplies and we would need to learn the spells necessary to shrink them down so we can carry them in our pockets. We can work on that in one of the class rooms. We would need a spell book that gives us a diversity of spells that can protect us and provide for us. We need a team to look for that type book. We also will need some of the supplies that are up in Dumbledore's storeroom."

"It sounds like it will take a couple days to put together" said Percy. "I'll keep a log of tasks and when they are complete so just check with me Hermione when you want to know what's done and what still needs to be done. We only have five days before we have to go to the train so we should get on it quick."

Meanwhile Severus was trying to set up a time for Minerva, Albus, Harry, Alice and himself to talk. It was time, they had put it off all summer and he wanted it finished by the new term and not hanging over their heads.

"Harry, get your list of questions ready so we can talk with your Grandfather" said Severus.

"Dad" said Harry, "I really want to ask you and Grandma something."

"Ok Harry, lets go find her and you can ask away" replied Severus.

They found Minerva in her office and of course she insisted on tea and cookies while they talked. "Harry" said Severus, "you're the one who wanted this meeting so you have the floor."

"Well, at the start of summer when all the problems came to light around Grandpa we were angry and wanted to talk with him and find out why he did what he did. After listening to many more stories and watching how people sort of watch out after him, I am not so sure I want to ask him all those questions. I am not sure I want to cause a rift in the family I have now because I think it's perfect. It's not like he is doing all this to just me anymore and I am left feeling like nobody cares. You all care and you all know what has happened. I know what he did and didn't do to you and Grandma knows it all and still loves him"

"I just have to ask myself, what is going to be solved by bringing all this stuff up again? Is he going to change? Will he really see and understand the error of his ways? Will he fully realize how we felt when he did these things to us? I don't think so. I think Grandma has the only answer to it all. Let him do what he does well and make sure the rest becomes public so there are not so many secrets. It's like with Bane. Bane will not deal with him. The Goblins are not really happy with him either. I think things are beginning to come to light and Grandpa is going to need his family more than a lecture and anger."

"Anyway, that is what I have been feeling lately" said Harry.

Minerva and Severus just stared at Harry. Then Minerva stood up and walked over to Harry and with tears in her eyes she gave him a great big hug. "I don't know where that bit of wisdom came from but I want you to know you are truly remarkable. I have stood on this path all by myself for so long, loving him but not always liking what he does. And now I have a whole family to stand with me in loving him yet not always liking what he does. You will never know how blessed you have made me feel this day Harry." Having said that she didn't even wait for a reply, but turned away so they would not see her cry, and walked out the door.

Harry started to go after her but Severus caught him and pulled Harry to him. "Let her be Son, she needs a bit of time to herself. It's like when you sneak up to the astronomy tower at night" he said smiling.

Severus continued, "I think you're right Harry, nothing would be accomplished by confronting him. Nothing except perhaps we would feel better because we were able to vent, but not much else. I agree with you, let's just let it go except that he and I will have to have a discussion about these 'Horcruxes'.

The kids were busy putting together their 'war chest'. They caused a diversion that Poppy had to answer then snuck in to gather medical supplies they wanted to carry with them on the train.

They put together a food package, put it in stasis then shrunk it down. They would have a couple weeks worth of food if they needed it and it would keep for a very long time.

Ron and his team confiscated one invisibility cloak for every two people along with other supplies he thought them might need. They all learned the spell to shrink things down so he shrink his contraband and put it in his pocket.

They were surprised on the night before the train trip. They went to their rooms and found that their brooms were lying on their beds. Parents and teachers had decided that they had earned them back. Of course if they only knew how much contraband they had collected they probably would have broken the brooms in to pieces.

The day finally arrived for the new term to start and they were off to the train station. Their brooms had been shrunk and placed in their pockets along with all the other supplies they thought they might need if something went wrong. Much to their displeasure the Aurors were not going to accompany the train and as far as they knew the kids were going to be on their own.

Cassy was pitching a fit as she wanted to ride the train with the rest of the kids. Only the threat of another spanking brought her into line but everyone around her knew that she was not a happy camper. Harry told her that they would be back at the end of the day so it wasn't like they were going to be gone forever. Then Grandma promised to take her to the kitchens so she and the House Elves could bake cookies for everyone.

Harry and Draco asked Professor Lupin if they could meet with him before they left for the train station. He looked perplexed but agreed. "Professor, we took a picture of our memories at the beginning of summer when Cassy first hugged Dad and if you remember the look on his face was priceless. Welllllllll we have made copies for the whole school and were wondering if you would spell them out onto the tables as placemats right before the Welcoming Feast since we won't be here to do it?

Lupin had to think about this for a moment. No body pranks Severus without thinking it through and then thinking it through again. He looked at the boys then figured that since Severus was no longer a spy it would not hurt. Oh, if Severus caught him doing it then most surely it would hurt but the kids told him they would take the heat if it came to that. Lupin knew that Severus would know for sure who had played the prank and he sure didn't want to be in their shoes on this one but he agreed to play his part. The truth of it was he could not wait to see Severus' face when he saw that a picture of him being a wonderful, soft and gentle man with a very young child, was available to the public. The 'snakes' will never let him live it down, chuckled Lupin.

Harry and Draco told the kids that Lupin agreed and now had the pictures. Everything was set and now all they had to hope for was that no Death Eaters would attack the train.

Everyone gathered in the office behind the Great Hall and the kids prepared to Floo to the train station. Severus, Arthur, Moody and Tonks would be going with them to keep an eye on things. Alice would meet them there but had to leave early to pick up something at the hospital.

In a matter of minutes they arrived. They were early so not many people were on the train yet. Severus asked the kids to get on the train and select a compartment or two before everyone arrived. He told them to select one on the side of the car where he could see them.

Soon it began to get crowded and noisy. Alice arrived and started talking to Severus. Soon the Train began to work up a head of steam and tooted its 'last call' to warn everyone to get on board.

Harry was watching his parents who seemed to be acting a little bit funny. Well his Dad was acting a little bit funny but Alice had a smile on her face. If he could only hear the conversation that was going on at that moment.

As the train began pulling out of the station Severus looked at Alice, who was rubbing her stomach and said "Twins?......... You have got to be kidding! TWINS?"

Severus looked very pale when he realized that over the summer he had moved from being a single man with adoptive parents to a Father, Husband, Son of a family of twelve including Mom and Dad. He would never live down what happened next......Severus fainted.

**THE SUMMER ENDS AND SECOND YEAR BEGINS**

**(coming soon)**


End file.
